Dragon Ball Z x Steven Universe - Frieza Saga
by eglan2012
Summary: Após a luta, Goku, as Crystal Gems e seus amigos se recuperam, enquanto encontram esperanças de reviver seus amigos e restaurar as Esferas do Dragão. Mal sabem eles, que se reencontrarão com um velho conhecido, e que irão enfrentar uma nova ameaça. Baseado na série original de Akira Toriyama e na série de Rebecca Sugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Vamos ao Planeta de Piccolo!**

"O quê?!" - "Ai, não!" - "Se quiser ir embora, terá de ir sozinho! Ou talvez, eu acho que não vai lugar algum, além do outro mundo!"

"Algum dia, vocês vão me pagar, seus vermes! Na próxima vez, não vai ter nenhum milagre! Então, é bom aproveitarem a vida, enquanto podem! E vou recuperar o que é meu, por direito!"

_A Terra foi salva! Mas uma nova história começa, agora!_

000

Após a nave zarpar em direção do espaço, todos continuavam olhando para o céu, em pleno choque. Krillin e Goku rosnavam, enquanto eles, Garnet e Rose Quartz olhavam para a direção em que o Saiyajin se retirara. Ametista e Garnet estavam com Peridot, que continuava soluçando e gemendo.

000

No espaço, a nave em que Vegeta estava, continuava seguindo viagem, para fora do planeta Terra. Dentro dela, o jovem Saiyajin tremulava e gemia de dor, enquanto lutava para ficar vivo. - _"Eu ainda irei te recuperar de volta, custe o que custar!"_ \- pensou ele, com raiva e determinação

000

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Krillin arquejou, e começou a olhar ao redor. Gohan continuava desacordado pelo chão, sem se mexer, e possivelmente, sem respirar. Preocupado, ele começou a seguir na direção do garoto, em passos lentos. Assim que parou, ele começou a carregá-lo.

"Gohan, tudo bem? Agora, vai poder se recuperar!" - ao ver aquilo, Garnet caminhou lentamente em sua direção, e declarou. - "Sim, é só uma questão de tempo! Tanto para ele ... tanto quanto para Pérola!" - ela olhou friamente para a pedra da Gem pálida, que estava no chão.

Krillin sorriu para ela, enquanto olhava para Goku e para o alto, e pensava. - _"Ele se foi!"_ \- "Mas o que eu não entendo, é porque ele não destruiu Gohan! Eu não entendo! E por que a Pérola estava tão defensiva com ele?" - murmurou Yarijobe, tentando entender a situação, enquanto se virava e se sentava.

Enquanto isso, Ametista continuava abraçando firmemente a Peridot, que gemia e repetia. - "Estou presa aqui! Estou sozinha! É o meu fim!" - logo atrás, Krillin e Garnet caminhavam na direção de Goku e de Rose Quartz, enquanto o menor carregava Gohan nos braços.

"Eu sinto muito, Krillin!" - Goku murmurou, num tom de voz fraco. - "Não se preocupe! Eu sinto pelos rapazes, enfim, talvez haja possibilidades de revivê-los! Mesmo se tivermos que lutar de novo com Vegeta!"

Do nada, uns passos foram ouvidos de perto, sob as rochas. Para a surpresa de todos, era o felino rosado, que caminhava cuidadosamente na direção deles. - "Olha só! É o Leão! Ele veio de tão longe, para nos ajudar!" - exclamou o menor, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"Na verdade, ele já estava aqui! Ele ficou num local distante da luta, e esperou que ela terminasse, para que pudesse vir!" - explicou Rose, enquanto segurava levemente o rosto do Leão. Em seguida, ela colocou sua mão dentro da juba dele, e removeu a sua espada rosa.

"A sua espada! Mas, por que você não a usou na luta contra o Saiyajin, Rose?" - "Infelizmente, eu pensei em usá-la, Krillin! Mas Pérola implorou para que eu não a usasse, por alguma razão!" - explicou a Quartzo, enquanto removia a varinha da espada, e olhava levemente.

"É óbvio! Ela não queria que cortássemos a cauda dele! E muito menos, que nós o matássemos! Mas por que, exatamente?" - interrogou Garnet, ajustando seus óculos. Enquanto todos pensavam, do nada, um ruído foi ouvido do alto, fazendo todos olharem para cima.

"Olha! Não pode ser!" - declarou Krillin, enquanto olhava para cima. Uma espécie de nave pairava e aterrissava na direção deles. Durante um breve momento, todos pensavam que o Saiyajin havia retornado, mas sorriram, ao reconhecerem que era a nave de Bulma.

Na janela, mestre Kami acenou para eles, num tom animado. - "Ah, oi! Oi!" - Goku sorriu, e fechou os olhos, se sentindo aliviado e relaxado. A pequena Gem sorriu, e ergueu a Gem verde um pouco pra cima. - "Olha só, Peridot! Esta vai ser a sua mais nova família! Sinta-se em casa!"

"Hunf, e eu não tenho muita escolha mesmo, não é?" - bufou ela, ainda deprimida e frustrada. Assim que a nave começou a aterrissar, um grito familiar foi ouvido de dentro dela. - "Gohan!" - surpreso, Goku também reconheceu aquela voz. - "É a Chi Chi!"

Com isso, a cara de Ametista se fechou, e ela rosnou. - "Oh não! Qualquer pessoa que eu esperava vir, tinha que ser justamente ela?" - "Hein? Essa terráquea é casada com Kakarot? Isso é inadmissível para a espécie dele!" - declamou Peridot, indignada.

Assim que a nave se abriu, Chi Chi correu desesperadamente na direção de seu filho, empurrando mestre Kami do caminho. - "Gohan! Gohan!" - ao verem a expressão dela, Goku compreendeu que ela estava furiosa, e se encontrou nervoso, tentando se explicar. - "Chi Chi!"

Temendo que ela fosse querer lhe bater ou lhe dar uma bronca daquelas, ele fechou os olhos com firmeza. Rose e Ametista rosnaram para aquilo (a primeira de nervosismo, e a segunda, de raiva). No entanto, Garnet sorriu, sabendo que tudo iria ficar bem, pelo menos para Goku.

Para surpresa do Saiyajin e das duas Quartzos, ela saltou sob ele, o ignorando totalmente. Ao ver qual era o alvo dela, a Gem menor berrou, desesperada. - "Krillin, corra!" - mas já era tarde demais. Krillin não teve tempo de reagir, e levou um chute na cara, e caiu para trás.

"Krillin!" - ao ver seu amigo caído no chão, Ametista jogou Peridot sob o chão, e correu na direção dele. - "Krillin, meu amigo, você está bem? Ela te arrancou um dente?" - "Não, eu estou bem, Ametista, mas valeu!" - do nada, eles ouviram um choramingo por trás.

Ao virarem, viram que era Chi Chi, que chorava e socorria Gohan. - "Gohan? Gohan? Você está bem? Resista, por favor! A sua mãe veio salvá-lo! Gohan! Como foram cruéis com você!" - enquanto ela chorava e berrava, os dois menores seguiram em direção a ela, um apoiados no outro.

"Gohan está bem, Chi Chi! Você devia se preocupar com o Goku! É ele que está com os ferimentos mais graves!" - murmurou Krillin, apontando para o seu amigo ferido, sob as rochas.

"É, e ele foi quem mais sofreu de todos nós aqui, incluindo muito mais do que o Gohan!" - declarou Ametista, indignada com o fato de Chi Chi se importar mais com Gohan do que com Goku.

Ao verem que ela os estava ignorando, eles berraram. - "Ei, olha pra lá onde ele está!" - "É, ele está quase morrendo, sua monstra!" - no entanto, a moça continuou ignorando-os, enquanto se levantava, com o garoto nos seus braços.

"Coitado do meu filho! Quem foi que o deixou assim?! Que barbaridade! De agora em diante, não vai mais sair do lado de sua mãe!" - e começou a seguir em direção da nave, sem olhar para trás. Enquanto Ametista rosnava para ela e se retirava, Krillin ficou parado, enquanto pensava.

_"É claro que não! Foi o Goku que mais se sacrificou!"_ \- do nada, ele olhou para trás, e viu mestre Kami e Bulma ao lado de Rose e de Garnet, estando todos ao redor de Goku. - "Goku!" - ambos os terráqueos murmuraram, em plena preocupação, estando Bulma mais preocupada com ele.

Krillin e Ametista sorriram para aquilo, aliviados e orgulhosos. - "Bom, pelo menos, alguém aqui se importa com ele, de verdade!" - declarou a pequena Gem, com um sorriso orgulhoso e manhoso.

"Você está bem, Goku?" - a garota perguntou, choramingando. - "Está gravemente ferido!" - declarou mestre Kami, sem rodeios. - "Por favor, me perdoem! Deixei o Saiyajin escapar!" - explicou Goku, num tom de voz fraco.

"Pelo contrário! Você se esforçou ao máximo! Parabéns!" - declarou mestre Korin, o elogiando e o parabenizando. O Saiyajin olhou para ele e murmurou, num tom de voz fraco. - "Ah, mestre Korin!"

Em seguida, os dois menores se juntaram a eles, e declararam. - "Não imaginavam que era tão forte!" - "É, e quase custou nossas formas físicas! Infelizmente, para a Pérola, custou!" - com isso, Krillin começou a se dirigir a Bulma, num tom enfatizado.

"Bulma, Yamcha está ... bom, só nós oito sobrevivemos a luta!" - em seguida, ela se virou para eles, com um sorriso falso. - "É, eu sei! Eu vi na televisão!" - com isso, o terráqueo menor ficou surpreso. - "Como?! Mas o Piccolo está morto, e Kami-Sama também está!"

"Certo, ... por isso ... as Esferas do Dragão não existem mais!" - Goku declarou, num tom de voz fraco. Do nada, o sorriso de Bulma caiu, e uma expressão de indignação se formou em seu rosto. Ela se segurou para não chorar, e quando conseguiu, ela exclamou. - "Eu já sei o que aconteceu!"

Enquanto os demais lamentavam junto dela, Krillin começou a se dirigir a mestre Kami. - "Vocês sabiam, não é?" - "Sim, sabíamos! Só queria que Piccolo sobrevivesse, para reviver os outros!" - "Lamento por isso, Kami!" - murmurou Garnet, colocando sua mão no ombro dele.

"Me perdoem, por está vivo!" - declarou Yarijobe, num tom desesperado. Bulma rosnou, ao ouvir a voz dele, e se virou contra eles. - "É isso mesmo! Você ficou o tempo todo escondido! Nem se atreveu a lutar!" - temendo que ela fosse atacá-lo, a Fusão se pôs na frente dele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o rapaz começou a rosnar, e gritou para ela. - "O que foi que você disse?!" - sua expressão de raiva mudou para medrosa, quando ela começou a atacá-lo. - "Pois eu acho que seria melhor eles terem matado você, em vez dos outros! Você não serve pra nada... "

Assim que parou, ela concluiu aos berros, e chorou pro alto. - "Seu idiota!" - enquanto ela se ajoelhava e berrava, Yarijobe voltou a se revoltar, e gritou para ela. - "Se eu não tivesse ajudado a cortar a cauda daquele Saiyajin, eles estariam mortos! Agora, fiquei bravo! É tudo que eu tenho a dizer!"

"Nessa, é verdade! Ele até apanhou feio daquele Saiyajin, depois de fazer um corte feio nas costas dele! Com isso, o nosso Gohan teve chance de se transformar num macaco gigante, e derrotá-lo!" - defendeu Garnet, ajustando os óculos, e concluindo. - "Devemos tudo isso ao Yarijobe, também!"

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Agora, temos que levar eles pro hospital! Eles estão muito feridos! Eu não tenho mais feijões Sensu!" - exclamou mestre Korin, tentando apartar a briga.

Enquanto isso, Yarijobe continuava rosnando para a garota, antes de se dirigir a Fusão. - "Muito obrigado pela sua defesa, Garnet! Pelo menos, você acreditou em mim!" - com isso, ela assentiu, enquanto reajustava seus óculos, e seguia em direção de Goku e dos demais.

000

Enquanto escurecia, os demais ajudavam a colocar Goku dentro da nave, sob uma maca. - "Com cuidado! Devagar, devagar!" - ordenou mestre Kami, enquanto ele e Yarijobe carregavam o Saiyajin para dentro da nave. Bulma seguia por trás, chorando, com mestre Korin ao lado.

Krillin, que os seguia, parou e olhou para o céu, vendo que a lua cheia artificial desaparecia lentamente. Ele começou a seguir logo atrás de Ametista, e ambos entraram na nave. Após isso, a nave começou a zarpar, e voou dali.

Logo abaixo, no deserto, Garnet e Rose Quartz, que estavam montadas no Leão, se entreolharam e assentiram uma para outra, e começaram a seguir para outra direção oposta em que os demais foram.

000

Dentro da nave, Krillin estava sentado ao lado de mestre Kami, que pilotava a nave. Bulma estava chorando no segundo banco, ao lado de Chi Chi, que segurava Gohan no colo. No meio delas, havia uma pequena cesta com um lenço, com a pedra da Pérola descansando sob ela.

Logo atrás do banco, Yarijobe e Ametista estavam ao redor de Goku, que estava deitado na maca, sob o chão. Já Peridot, estava encostada no fundo da parede da nave, abraçada de joelhos, enquanto choramingava silenciosamente.

000

Enquanto passavam pelo lugar, mestre Kami entreolhou pelo visor, no lugar em que os outros lutaram. - "É nesse lugar que estão os cadáveres, certo, Krillin?" - perguntou ele. - "Sim, mestre! Mas é um pouco mais pra lá!" - exclamou Krillin, apontando para outra direção.

Em seguida, ele olhou para trás, vendo Bulma ainda chorando, então, começou a juntar palavras. - "Bulma, não chore, por favor! Antes de mais nada, deixe eu te contar uma coisa bem interessante!" - com isso, ele começou a falar.

"Você pode achar tudo isso uma verdadeira loucura, não fique muito impressionada, mas ... preste atenção! Existe a possibilidade de que possamos reviver todos os nossos amigos que morreram, por culpa daqueles Saiyajins!"

Os demais (com exceção de Ametista) reagiram para aquilo. - "O quê?!" - mestre Kami interrogou, não acreditando no que ouvira. - "Mas ... o que está dizendo?!" - Bulma também interrogou, em choque para aquilo. - "Isso é verdade?!" - "Bom, eu não tenho certeza se é verdade, mas ..."

Antes que continuasse, Goku grunhiu, e começou a falar. - "Ai, Krillin ... ! Eu lembro que me falou a mesma coisa! Eu ... quero saber o que queria dizer!" - ao ouvir isso, Krillin continuava memorizando, enquanto todos olhavam para ele, ansiosos e curiosos (menos Ametista e Peridot).

"Eh, ... Bom, a verdade é que ... " - do nada, ele se levantou e exaltou. - "Ah, esperem um pouco! Depois, eu conto! Mestre, pouse! Nós temos que recolher os corpos!" - com isso, a nave parou e continuou pairando no ar. - "Certo!" - bufou Kami, meio enojado com aquilo.

000

Enquanto observava mestre Kami, Yarijobe, mestre Korin, Krillin e Ametista recolhendo os corpos de Tien Shinhan, Yamcha e de Piccolo, Bulma se sentia vazia e inconsolável, por dentro, enquanto o vento assoprava sob si.

Assim que foram colocados dentro de caixões conservadores, Kami selava um dos caixões, enquanto falava. - "Só falta o corpo de Chaos! Mas não estou vendo ele em lugar nenhum! Onde será que está?" - enquanto olhava para os lados, os dois menores rastejavam um dos caixões para a nave.

"Não, não está, mestre Kami! Ele explodiu! Foi feito em pedacinhos!" - explicou Krillin, enquanto ele e Yarijobe continuavam rastejando o caixão conservador.

000

Após colocarem todos os caixões dentro da nave, os dois mestres se encontravam em frente a eles, enquanto a garota de cabelos azuis os observava. - "Oh, como eu gostaria que eles revivessem! O preço dessa luta foi o sacrifício da vida deles! É uma injustiça!" - declarou Korin, sem rodeios.

"Mestre Korin, também estou furioso com tamanha injustiça! E não posso ajudar!" - rosnou Kami, formando um punho em uma de suas mãos. Bulma soluçou, enquanto abaixava levemente a cabeça.

Peridot, que observava tudo dali, sem sair do lugar, revirou o olhar. - _"Terráqueos fracos! Não é a toa que eles são tão sentimentalistas! Por que não aceitam que eles morreram, e seguem em frente, como nós, alienígenas, fazemos?!"_ \- pensou ela, confusa com tudo aquilo.

000

Logo em seguida, a porta da nave se fechou, em pleno silêncio da noite. - "Bom, e agora?" - interrogou mestre Kami, enquanto se dirigia ao banco do piloto. Bulma deu um leve empurrão, enquanto se sentava no banco. - "Eu piloto! Pode deixar! Eu já estou bem mais calma!"

Enquanto ligava a nave, Kami ainda tinha dúvidas de que ela realmente estivesse calma o suficiente para pilotar a nave. - "Verdade, Bulma?" - momentos depois, a nave zarpou do chão, e seguiu viagem em direção da cidade.

000

Enquanto pilotava, a garota lembrava do corpo de Yamcha dentro do caixão preservador. Ela começava a lembrar dos momentos em que eles passaram juntos, nos momentos de companheirismo até começarem a namorar.

Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto se lembrava de ter visto a morte dele, na televisão. Enquanto isso, Krilllin, que estava do seu lado, a observava derramando lágrimas em silêncio, e começou a olhar para a janela.

Ele se lembrou do momento em que Chaos se auto-explodiu, de quando Tien Shinhan gastou suas últimas forças para vingar a morte do amigo, e de quando Piccolo se sacrificou para salvar a vida de Gohan. Com isso, um sentimento de revolta tomou conta de si.

000

Depois de passar horas desacordado, o garoto meio Saiyajin abriu lentamente os olhos. - "Ah, Gohan! Você acordou!" - exclamou Chi Chi, aliviada. Durante um breve momento de silêncio, o menino teve um sobressalto, e se levantou do colo de sua mãe. - "Não se preocupe! Porque sua mãe está aqui! Você está salvo!"

Após tomar um olhar dela, Gohan exclamou, desesperado e surpreso. - "O que você faz aqui, mamãe?!" - com isso, Chi Chi soltou um berreiro, e o abraçou, enquanto chorava. - "Coitado do meu filho! Como você sofreu! Mas agora está salvo, junto de sua mãe!"

Enquanto observavam, Krillin sinalizou com o polegar, enquanto mestre Kami se dirigia a ele. - "Meus parabéns! Realmente, você lutou muito bem!" - "Você nos ajudou muito!" - "Mas como? E o Saiyajin?" - perguntou o garoto, se encontrando totalmente perdido e confuso.

Com isso, o sorriso do menor caiu, e ele escorregou sob o banco. - "É verdade! Ele escapou! Quer dizer, deixamos ele escapar!" - temendo assustá-lo mais, Krillin se exaltou. - "Mas não se preocupe! Nós demos uma boa lição nele! E é provável ... que ele não queira mais voltar!"

Do nada, o sorriso no rosto de Gohan se transformou em preocupação, e ele começou a olhar para os lados. - "Onde está o meu pai e as Crystal Gems?!" - "Estamos aqui atrás, Gohan!" - "É, até que enfim acordou, Gohan! Já estava preocupada!" - responderam duas vozes.

"Graças ao seu esforço na luta, eu ainda estou vivo!" - murmurou Goku, num tom de voz fraco. - "Bom, ao contrário da Chi Chi, o nosso Gohan se importou com você, irmãozinho!" - declarou a Gem menor, num tom arrojado.

Ao olhar para trás do banco, tanto o filho tanto quanto o pai sorriram um para o outro, mesmo estando fracos. - "Ei, quer um conselho?" - perguntou Yarijobe, se dirigindo a Chi Chi.

"Você é a esposa de Goku, ou estou enganado? Por que não deixa de se preocupar com seu filho, e cuida do seu marido? Que mulher mais irresponsável!" - logo atrás, Ametista deu um berro zombeteiro, enquanto concordava com o rapaz. - "Tomou, tonta! Ele sofreu muito mais do que o Gohan!"

Com isso, Chi Chi fechou a cara, e respondeu de forma grossa. - "Que falta de respeito! Eu estou brigada com ele! Por culpa dele, Gohan está machucado! Meu filho não tinha nada a ver com isso!" - com isso, Ametista revirou os olhos e murmurou. - "Na verdade, ele meio que teve!"

"Está errada, mamãe! Não foi culpa do papai!" - Gohan tentou explicar, mas Chi Chi o ignorou. - "Pouco me importa o que vai acontecer com a Terra! Eu me preocupo com o seu futuro, Gohan! Você entendeu?!" - repreendeu ela, deixando-o sem palavras.

Revoltado com aquela mulher, Yarijobe se dirigiu ao Saiyajin. - "Ei, Goku! Eu posso bater nela?" - ao ouvir aquilo, Ametista deu um sorriso maníaco, e fechou os olhos. - "Por mim, tudo bem! Pode até dar uma surra nela, se possível!"

Frustrada com aquilo, a Gem verde andou lentamente em direção de Goku, e falou. - "Sinceramente, Kakarot, eu não entendo porque se casou com alguém desprezível como ela! Ela não vale uma vida inteira! Por que não a liquida, e a pulveriza? É isso que os Saiyajins fazem, quando não estão satisfeitos!"

Perplexo com aquilo, ele começou a murmurar. - "Escuta, Peridot! Por mais que eu possa, eu não quero de fazer isso! Sem falar que ela é a mãe do meu filho! E também, eu não sou como os outros Saiyajins, que você conhece!" - enquanto ela pensava, ele falou algo mais.

"Aliás, me chame de Goku! Você pode me chamar assim, sem problemas, Peri!" - tocada com aquilo, Peridot ficou pasma. Nunca, em toda sua existência, viu um Saiyajin falar num tom amigável, como ele. Talvez, ele realmente fosse diferente dos outros Saiyajins, que ela conhecera no passado.

000

Enquanto voavam sob o oceano, Bulma começou a se dirigir ao menor. - "Escuta, Krillin! Pode me contar ... sobre essa história?" - depois de um breve momento, Krillin se lembrou do que queria falar. - "Ah, é claro, Bulma!" - com exceção de Chi Chi, os demais olharam para ele.

"Bom, parece que o irmão mais velho do Goku se comunicou com os Saiyajins, e falou pra eles da existência das Esferas do Dragão! Também ficaram sabendo que elas podem realizar qualquer desejo! Por isso, quando vieram a Terra, o que queriam era se apropriar delas!"

"Isso é verdade?" - perguntou Goku, num tom fraco, perplexo. Perto dele, Peridot engolia em seco, se lembrando disso. - "É! Mas quando eles apareceram, Piccolo disse uma coisa muito estranha! Que ele era um Namekian!" -

Enquanto todos ficavam em choque, Ametista bufou, enquanto declamava. - "Dessa, eu meio que já sabia! Quer dizer, quando enfrentamos o Rei Piccolo Damaio no passado, a Pérola nos contou quem ele era, mas por alguma razão, pediu pra não dizermos nada para o nosso Piccolo!"

Krillin engoliu aquela informação da sua amiga Gem. Além dos Saiyajins, Pérola e as outras também esconderam aquilo deles. Por acaso, ela sabia quem eles todos eram, no período em que estivera no espaço, durante cinco mil anos, segundo ela e a Rose Quartz? Por enquanto, aquilo não era importante, e ele continuou.

"Soube que Piccolo e também Kami-Sama eram extraterrestres! Pertenciam a outro planeta!" - "Bom, pelo menos não estamos sozinhos nessa, irmão!" - declarou a pequena Gem, se referindo a ela e as outras três Crystal Gems, ao Goku e Gohan e a Peridot.

"Agora eu entendo, porque eles eram tão feios!" - indagou Yarijobe, fazendo Ametista segurar o riso. Com isso, o menor continuou. - "Mas o que foi dito depois disso, foi o mais importante!" - e começou a se lembrar do que Vegeta falara, no meio da luta.

000

_"Nappa, acabe com ele de uma vez por todas!"_ \- _"Mas e quanto as Esferas do Dragão, Vegeta?"_ \- interrogou Nappa, perplexo com a decisão repentina do Saiyajin menor. - _"Não importa! Tenho uma ideia excelente! Se formos ao planeta Namekusei, tenho certeza que vamos encontrar esferas bem mais poderosas do que essas!"_

000

Após explicar isso, o silêncio tomou conta, enquanto todos engoliam essa informação. - "Ah, então é isso! Eu não vejo nada de interessante!" - murmurou Yarijobe, enquanto limpava seu nariz. - "Ah, dessa eu já sabia! E com certeza, a Garnet e a Pérola aqui, também sabiam!"

"Eu também sabia disso! Dizem que os Namekians tem um poder especial pra criar esferas extraordinárias!" - indagou Gohan, confirmando a história. Com isso, Krillin voltou a falar. - "Se é que existe mesmo a possibilidade de chegar nesse lugar, chamado Namekusei, é provável que encontremos essas Esferas do Dragão, que tanto queremos!"

"Tem razão! Se conseguirmos encontrar essas esferas, talvez eles ressuscitem!" - concluiu mestre Korin, sorrindo. - "Vamos poder reviver o Senhor Piccolo!" - exclamou o garoto, empolgado. - "O que está dizendo, Gohan?! Será que eu ouvi direito?!" - interrogou Chi Chi, em choque.

"Exatamente! Se revivermos Piccolo e Kami-Sama, então as Esferas do Dragão da Terra vão voltar a existir!" - exaltou Krillin, enfatizado. Com isso, mestre Korin e Kami comemoraram, empolgados. - "Viva! Viva!" - "Ora, mas é magnífico! Talvez essa história seja... mesmo verdadeira!"

"Eu acho que é, sim!" - "Deve ser, e mesmo se não for, vamos levar isso tudo até o fim!" - exclamaram os dois menores, empolgados com a notícia. Ao fundo da nave, Peridot refletiu consigo mesma, enquanto ria baixinho. - _"Se o Geta não chegar e matar todo mundo primeiro, talvez eles consigam! Vou querer ver isso!"_

000

Após chegarem a cidade, todos continuavam comemorando, até ouvirem o clamor de Bulma. - "Ah, que bom que você pensam assim, mas ... sabem muito bem que esse sonho estranho não vai virar realidade! Que decepção!" - depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Krillin falou.

"É impossível pra você, Bulma?" - "Antes de mais nada, Krillin! Como vamos saber onde fica esse planeta? Por acaso, você tem alguma ideia?" - com isso, todos foram pegos de surpresa, e rebaixaram as cabeças. Tentando animá-los, Ametista teve uma ideia e exclamou.

"Por que não perguntamos da Peridot? Talvez, ela saiba onde fica esse planeta, pois ela veio do espaço, não é mesmo?" - com isso, todos voltaram a sorrir, e direcionaram seus olhares para a Gem verde, que estava encostada no fundo da nave. Pega de surpresa, Peridot deu um pulo, e balançou as mãos para os lados, com um olhar nervoso.

"Por que que estão olhando para mim, hein?! Eu posso ter vindo do espaço, mas não quer dizer que eu saiba onde fica esse planeta! Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui para esse planeta! Eu só sei dele, mas não da sua localização atual! Isso é tudo que eu posso dizer, amigos!"

Com isso, todos rebaixaram suas cabeças novamente, meio tristes. - "Hm... e pra piorar, não podemos nem perguntar da Pérola, pelo menos, até ela se regenerar!" - murmurou mestre Kami, enquanto observava a pedra dela sob o cesto com um lenço entre ele e Chi Chi e Gohan.

Durante um breve momento de silêncio, do nada, uma voz foi ouvida por trás deles. - "Eu ... eu cuido disso!" - exclamou Goku, chamando a atenção de todos, e começou a entrar em contato com o outro mundo. - "Senhor Kaioh! Você escuta tudo, não é? Sabe onde fica esse lugar, chamado Namekusei? Tenho certeza que sabe!"

000

No outro mundo, Senhor Kaioh ouviu o chamado, e começou a responder. - "Namekusei, hein?"

000

Ao mesmo tempo, Krillin e os outros também puderam ouvir, e sobressaltaram de surpresa. Enquanto ele continuava, todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ouviam aquela voz estranha e repetina.

_"Hm, mas é claro que eu sei onde fica! Não é a toa que sou Kaioh-Sama!"_ \- "Isso é surpreendente! Eu também estou ouvindo ele! E tenho certeza que essa voz é do Senhor Kaioh!" - exclamou Kami, surpreso com aquilo.

Enquanto isso, Kakarot / Goku continuava se dirigindo a ele. -"Senhor Kaioh, todos estão ouvindo! Por favor, diga onde fica!"

000

"Sim, mas antes, preciso lhes dizer uma coisa! Todos vocês se esforçaram o máximo, durante a luta! Quando Goku estava pra morrer, realmente pensei que seria nosso fim! Meus parabéns!"

000

Depois de ouvirem ele falar, todos direcionaram seus olhares para o Saiyajin, que continuava a falar. - "É, mas eu fiquei surpreso ... quando vi que não podia derrotá-lo com o Kaioh-ken que o senhor me ensinou!"

000

"Tem razão! Cometi um grave erro, não percebendo que esse Saiyajin, chamado Vegeta, era tão forte! Nunca pensei que chegaríamos a isso!"

000

"Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ter deixado ele fugir, não é, Senhor Kaioh?"

000

"Provavelmente!"

000

"O que quer dizer com isso?! Não vai me dizer que Goku fez tudo isso de propósito?!" - interrogou mestre Kami, direcionando seu olhar para Krillin, que sorriu nervosamente. - "Ah, depois eu conto tudo, com detalhes!"

000

Após a conclusão da conversa, Senhor Kaioh começou a ler um livro sobre planetas. - "Agora, vamos ver onde fica Namekusei! O planeta Terra fica nessa posição! Vamos ver... vamos ver ... acho que a posição dele é SW-6Z!" - enquanto lia, ele pegou uma marreta e acertou Bubbles, que não parava de pular, com flores nas mãos.

"Oh, não! Me enganei! O endereço é IU83! Isso quer dizer que sua localização é no ponto 9045 ... certo?"

000

"Como é?! O senhor disse '9045'?! É isso mesmo?" - repetiu a garota, perplexa. - "Eh, escuta, Bulma! Sabe onde fica ... esse lugar?" - exclamou Krillin, em choque. Do nada, Bulma se dirigiu a Kami, e exclamou de um jeito desesperado.

"Mestre Kami! Por favor, pilote no meu lugar! Eu preciso fazer uns cálculos!" - "Ah, como quiser, Bulma!" - com isso dito, ele ficou na cadeira de piloto, enquanto a garota ia para os fundos, começando a mexer numa calculadora. - "Estou com mal-pressentimento!"

000

Enquanto pilotavam a nave, Senhor Kaioh continuava falando, enquanto os observava. - "Me lembro que Namekusei era um planeta muito bonito por suas paisagens! Mas a algum tempo, ele foi vítima de um fenômeno atmosférico! E depois da catástrofe, os Namekians foram todos mortos, que azar!"

Ele deu uma breve pausa, antes de voltar a continuar a falar. - "Mas, neste momento, o planeta está se recuperando, pouco a pouco! Queria saber se ainda tem pessoas vivendo por lá!"

000

Ao ouvir aquilo, Krillin não queria acreditar no que ouvira. -"Ah, não! Não pode ser!" - "Isso é impossível! Eu acho que não existem outras Esferas do Dragão!" - ironizou Yarijobe, sem se importar muito com a situação. - "Ah, cala a boca!" - rosnou Korin. Com isso, Ametista gargalhou, zombeteiramente.

000

"Não se precipite! Se investigarmos a situação atual de Namekusei, vamos saber! Vamos ver ..., onde estava? Vamos ver! Vamos esperar!" - após o Senhor Kaioh dizer isso, ele se calou, deixando o silêncio rodear o lugar. Segundos depois, suas antenas apontaram para a esquerda. - "Oh, é por aqui!"

000

"Ah, entendi! Foi por isso que Kami-Sama, quer dizer, um dos Namekians, veio pra Terra e ficou sendo Kami-Sama! Talvez, ele tenha esquecido ou foi amnésia! Ou então, era muito menino para lembrar disso! Acho que o passado dele deve ter sido muito triste!" - deduziu mestre Korin, num tom deprimido.

Ao fundo, Goku estava focado nessa história, se concentrando em cada e possível detalhe em que ouvira. Pelo visto, ele também não fora o único a passar por isso, pelo menos, era o que ele acreditava, até agora.

Peridot estava com lágrimas pequenas escorrendo de seus olhos. Aquilo foi muito comovente e triste, até demais para uma Gem fria e sem sentimentos, como ela. Ao perceber isso, ela limpou suas lágrimas, e fez um beicinho, tentando se manter firme.

"Mas, escuta aqui! Se é verdade mesmo que as Esferas do Dragão podem cumprir qualquer desejo, então me explica, por que que as pessoas que criaram as Esferas do Dragão não usaram para deter esse fenômeno atmosférico?" - interrogou Yarijobe, perplexo.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, mestre Kami exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos. - "Seria impossível! Shen-Long tinha dito ... que elas não podem cumprir todas os desejos dos seus criadores! Será que dá pra entender!" - ele pensava nos dois Saiyajins, e no Dragão Sagrado.

"Isso quer dizer ... que não pode controlar tanto poder! Foi por isso que Shen-Long não conseguiu parar os Saiyajins e Gems!" - ele tentou manter seu pulso firme, enquanto pilotava a nave. Com isso, um sorriso se estendeu sob o rosto do rapaz, que se exaltou.

"Ah, então as Esferas do Dragão não são tão poderosas, como todo mundo pensava! Eu sabia!" - antes que pudesse dizer outra palavra, Korin o golpeou com a cauda em seu rosto, fazendo-o grunhir de dor. Em seguida, ele e Ametista gargalharam para aquilo. - "Você mereceu!" - "Nessa, eu concordo, mestre!"

000

Do nada, Kaioh exaltou, num tom animado. - "Encontrei! Encontrei! Ainda existem Namekians! São por volta de cem pessoas! Eles vivem em prosperidade, sem preocupações!"

000

Com isso, um sorriso largo se estendeu nos rostos do grupo, pois ainda existia esperanças. - "O quê?! Cem pessoas, como Kami-Sama?!" - interrogou Yarijobe, após se recuperar levemente do golpe, surpreso. Com isso, medo se estendeu em seu rosto, imaginando-os.

000

"Não precisam se preocupar! Agora, os Namekians, são pessoas pacíficas, como Kami-Sama, quando estava no Templo Sagrado!" - assegurou Kaioh, enquanto pensava nas linhas do passado em que Kami- Sama passou e viveu, desde criança.

"Em resumo, o Rei do mal que vocês conheceram apareceu, porque quando Kami-Sama chegou na Terra, teve más influencias! E antes que morresse, teve que se livrar de todo o mal!" - no fim da história, Piccolo e Kami-Sama se encontravam um ao lado do outro.

000

"Agora, entendi!" - declarou Yarijobe. - "Tem muita gente que ... que faz maldades nesse mundo, não é, mestre Korin?" - "Claro que sim!" - "E não só vamos reviver Kami-Sama, como também vamos reviver também Yamcha, e Tien Shinhan! Isso é fantástico!" - Korin e Kami exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo.

"É mesmo!" - "É isso aí!" - Krillin e Ametista exclamaram, enfatizados. - "Ah, vocês não sabem de nada, mesmo!" - rosnou Bulma, atraindo os olhares de todos. - "Eu já descobri onde fica esse lugar, chamado Namekusei!" - com isso, ela se virou, e os interrogou. - "Mas, ... como pensam em ir?"

"Hã, como assim? Podemos chegar lá, numa nave espacial!" - "É, não entendeu direito, Bulma?" - exaltaram os dois menores, confusos. - "Por isso, disse que vocês não sabem de nada!" - rosnou ela, se aproximando do rosto dele, deixando-o tenso. A Gem roxa teve que esticar seu braço para afastá-la dele.

"Eu fiz um cálculo de quanto tempo levaríamos pra chegar lá! Claro, isso se fossemos numa nave espacial, com a tecnologia mais avançada que o meu pai já criou!" - do nada, uma voz ao fundo a interrompeu.

"Não venha com essa, terráquea! Pois saiba, que nós Gems, já criamos naves super hiper mega avançadas que a de vocês, aqui! Claro, que também incluiu as primeiras naves dos Saiyajins a alguns milhares de anos, mas isso é outra história!" - declarou Peridot, cruzando os braços e olhando pra parede da nave.

Ignorando o comentário ignorante da Gem verde, a garota voltou a fazer mais cálculos. - "Quanto tempo levaríamos pra chegar em Namekusei, hã?" - interrogou ela, com um olhar desafiador. Gohan, Chi Chi e os demais olhavam para ela, em choque e confusão.

"Oh, queridos amigos! Mas é muito pouco tempo! Olhem, seriam só 4339 anos e três meses! Precisamos de vida longa!" - declarou ela, num tom sarcástico, revelando um numero de 4339, 25 16 na calculadora. Durante um breve momento de silêncio, Ametista berrou.

"Ei, eu, a Rose, a Garnet, a Pérola e a Peridot ali, temos vida longa! Poderíamos ir nesse planeta, e pedir para vocês!" - "Mas como, sua idiota? Vocês nem tem uma nave para isso! Nem mesmo com aquele Leão bruto, vocês conseguiriam chegar a esse planeta! Seria uma eternidade!"

Depois de ouvirem aquele outro comentário de Peridot, os demais ficaram em silêncio. Isto é, até Goku começar a murmurar. - "Por favor, Senhor Kaioh? Diga, o que nós podemos fazer?" - _"Hm, por que eu tenho a impressão que nem mesmo esse cara, poderá nos ajudar?"_ \- pensou a Gem verde, fazendo um beicinho.

000

Se encontrando totalmente perdido, Kaioh começou a murmurar, num tom nervoso. - "Bom, bom ... isso eu não sei, porque ... porque não tenho ideia de como podem chegar nesse lugar!"

000

Enquanto ainda seguiam viagem, Krillin deu uma risada falsa, enquanto refletia a situação. - "Amigos, não precisam se preocupar tanto! Acho que podemos chegar, antes, se usarmos a nave espacial de um dos Saiyajins!" - com isso, Bulma e mestre Kami exaltaram, surpresos.

"Dos Saiyajins e Gems?! Mas o Saiyajin usou ela pra fugir, ou estou errado?" - declarou o velho, com incerteza. - "Eu vi a nave de Vegeta, mas era muito pequena! Só dava pra uma pessoa viajar nela!" - explicou o menor, se lembrando da fuga do jovem Saiyajin.

"Isso quer dizer que a nave do Saiyajin que morreu, deve estar em algum outro lugar, por ali!" - com essa dedução, um sorriso se expandiu no rosto do Saiyajin. - "Isso é verdade! E também temos a nave espacial do meu irmão mais velho!" - quando todos tomaram olhares dele, seu tom de voz se abaixou.

Ah, agora me lembro que foi feita em mil pedaços, porque Gohan ficou zangado!" - em tentativa de animá-lo um pouco, Ametista começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Tudo bem, irmão! Pelo menos, você tentou ajudar, não se preocupe!" - do nada, um pensamento lhe veio a mente.

"Me lembrei! Também temos uma nave parecida com aquela, que a Pérola usou, quando chegou na Terra, quando você tinha doze anos, maninho!" - porém, seu sorriso infantil se rebaixou. - "Mas Garnet a confiscou e a destruiu, dizendo que ela não tinha mais utilidade alguma!"

Depois de ouvir a conversa dos dois, Bulma começou a se dirigir ao menor, com esperança em seus olhos. - "Tem certeza de que existe uma nave dessas? Se a encontrarmos, analisarmos, ela pode nos servir!"

"É possível que esteja na cidade do leste! Foi lá que os Saiyajins e as Gems aterrissaram e começaram a destruição! Vamos atrás dela!" - deduziu mestre Kami, enquanto entreolhava para Peridot, que se encolheu bruscamente, enquanto o encarava de volta.

Em seguida, Krillin pós a mão dentro de seu traje, e riu fracamente. - "Bom, eu pensei a mesma coisa, mestre! Por isso, eu recolhi isto! Aqui está!" - ele colocou a mão para fora, revelando o mesmo controle que Vegeta usara, para chamar a sua nave. - "O que que isso?" - interrogou Ametista, encarando o objeto.

"Eu vi quando o Saiyajin, Vegeta, usou esse pequeno controle pra chamar a nave espacial! Eu acho que é um controle remoto!" - temendo que ele mexesse descuidadamente, Bulma tomou o controle de suas mãos. - "Cuidado! Me dá isso aqui!"

Ela começou a inspecioná-lo, até que um sorriso infantil e pateta se expandisse em seu rosto. - "Ah, isso vai servir! Vai ser muito útil!" - com isso, ela, Krillin e Ametista gargalharam, esperançosos.

"Ah, vamos usar o controle!" - comemorou ela, enquanto todos gargalhavam. Em seguida, ambos apontaram para frente, repetiram ao mesmo tempo. - "Vamos pra Namekusei!" - e voltaram a gargalhar. Goku sorriu, em plena esperança. Peridot, lentamente, também sorriu para aquilo. Aqueles terráqueos realmente eram surpreendentes.

_Eles decidiram ir a Namekusei! Mas antes disso, muitos problemas terão que ser resolvidos!_

**Depois de um tempo, estudando toda essa Saga, resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo dela. Espero que gostem, pois não sei se ficou muito bom, ou não. E tivemos a primeira interação de Peridot com os nossos protagonistas. Aguardem os próximos capítulos, enquanto eu reviso um pouco mais.**

**Algo me diz que descobriremos um pouco mais à frente da história, e segredos serão revelados. Comentem, e tentem adivinhar quem será a outra e nova Gem que irá aparecer e se aliar a eles, no meio da luta.**

**P.S: Tenho a impressão de que dei Spoiler do que vai acontecer nas próximas Sagas da Fanfiction de Dragon Ball x Steven Universe...**

**Até breve... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Um lugar misterioso chamado Yunzabit! Vamos procurar a nave espacial de Kami-Sama!**

"Por favor, espera! Deixe ele ir, Krillin! Me dê outra chance de lutar com ele! Eu imploro!"

_Depois de uma luta muito difícil, Goku e seus amigos salvaram a Terra! Mas não sabemos se Vegeta vai voltar a atacar!_

"Eu não acredito que ele me deixou aqui!" - "Estou presa nesse planeta, pra sempre!"

_Enquanto isso, Bulma e os outros se encontravam!_

"Se existe a possibilidade de ir a Namekusei, com certeza, encontraremos as Esferas do Dragão, e vamos poder reviver todos os nossos amigos!"

"Por isso, disse que vocês não sabem de nada! Eu já calculei quanto tempo levaríamos pra chegar nesse planeta! Seriam só 4339 anos e três meses! Precisamos de uma vida longa!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bulma! Se usarmos a nave daquele extraterrestre, com certeza, chegaremos antes!"

"Ai, que bom! Agora, tenho esperanças!"

_Será que vão conseguir alcançar o seu objetivo?_

000

À noite, na cidade devastada no ataque, uns veículos e algumas pessoas se encontravam em frente a cratera, com algumas luzes iluminadas para ela. Eles estavam removendo uma das três naves, com um guindaste. Assim como as outras duas, ela estava sendo colocada em um grande avião a jato.

000

No dia seguinte, na cidade que não fora devastada no ataque, tudo continuava na mesma. No hospital de lá, uns berros irritantes e escandalosos eram ouvidos de lá. - _"Tá doendo! Ai! Não, por favor? Ai! Tá doendo!"_

Na sala de espera, mestre Kami, Chi Chi, Krillin e Gohan estavam sentados em uma fileira de cadeiras, enquanto Ametista e Peridot estavam sob o chão, ao lado da porta. Goku estava sendo atendido, nesse exato momento.

Os gritos dele assustava Krillin e Gohan, que tremulavam de pavor. A Gem verde gemia e tremulava, acreditando que ele estava sendo torturado. - _"Ai, pára! Pára! Pára! Ah!"_ \- acreditando que tinha parado, o garoto voltou a se encolher, ao ouvir novamente os berros de seu pai.

Pérola, que já havia se regenerado, estava sentada ao lado de Kami, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Ela agora usava uma roupa azul marinho, com uma renda transparente que se estendia até a cintura, com um bordado amarelo. Assim como o detalhe acima de seu peito, suas botas eram azul-claro. Era quase similar ao da rebelião na Terra, só que com cores diferentes.

Enquanto seu filho tremulava de medo, Chi Chi começou a se dirigir a ele, num tom frio e rígido. - "Escuta, Gohan! Você tem que recuperar o tempo perdido!" - com isso, ele voltou a ler o livro de aritmética, que estava segurando. Do nada, Peridot pôs uma das mãos sob as páginas, impedindo-o de lê.

Do nada, outro berro doloroso de Goku veio, fazendo-os se encolherem de tanto medo. Krillin berrava de pavor, imaginando a dor que seu melhor amigo estava passando. - "Ai, eu não aguento isso! Eu vou entrar!" - declarou Ametista, antes de ser parada por Kami.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Ametista?" - perguntou ele, enquanto segurava o braço dela. - "Aonde mais, hein? Eu vou fazer eles pararem, né? Eu não aguento ver o meu irmãozinho sofrendo! Goku não merece sofrer mais do que já sofreu! E eu vou parar isso de uma vez!"

"Nem pense nisso! Não se lembra que aquela enfermeira te apartou? Se entrar lá de novo, ela disse que te chutaria daqui, até a lua! Se é que ela ainda existe!" - com essa declaração, a pequena Gem puxou seu braço do aperto, e se sentou no chão e cruzou os braços, fazendo um beicinho.

Mestre Kami a observava, com um sorriso, até olhar para o lado, e ver o outro menor tremulando e gemendo. - "O que há com você, Krillin? Por que está tremendo?" - ao ouvir aquilo, a expressão assustada de Krillin mudou para um sorriso. - "Não, não é nada!"

No entanto, ele voltou a se encolher e a tremular de medo, quando outro berro foi ouvido da sala. Ametista rosnou para aquilo, e começou a saltar em direção da porta, até Kami saltar em cima dela, e a agarrar em volta do seu pequeno corpo. Ela se contorcia e berrava para ele soltá-la, sem sucesso.

000

Dentro da sala, Goku estava sendo enfaixado por muitas enfermeiras, já que ele tentou fugir da última vez. Perto dele, um médico estava em frente a eles, observando-os.

"Ai, ai! Tá doendo! Ah!" - berrou ele, se debatendo e gemendo de dor. - "Só estamos trocando os curativos! Que paciente mais escandaloso!" - explicou e comentou uma das enfermeiras, enquanto continuava o enfaixando.

000

Não aguentando mais aquilo, Krillin se acovardou, e se levantou da cadeira de espera. - "Eh, pensando bem, eu acho que é melhor procurar a nave daquele Saiyajin e das duas Gems, o quanto antes! Não podemos esperar ficar aqui, parados!" - declarou ele, com determinação.

"Deixa isso com a Bulma! Você deve se preocupar com sua recuperação!" - respondeu mestre Kami, sem rodeios. - " ... mas ... mas, eh... " - o menor gaguejou, enquanto continuava o ouvindo. - "Não devemos esquecer que o Saiyajin vai atacar de novo! Por isso, precisamos que vocês se recuperem!"

Ao ouvir isso, Chi Chi agarrou Gohan e o puxou para si. - "O Gohan não vai mais se envolver nesses problemas! Eu não vou permitir que tratem ele, desse jeito!" - "Ninguém aqui disse que ele iria lutar de novo, Chi Chi! Deixe de frescura!" - Ametista respondeu, com os braços cruzados. Do nada, a jovem recebeu uma bola de papel sob seu rosto. - "Poupe de suas palavras, sua humana tonta e traidora!"

Ao virar, a moça viu que fora Peridot, que apontava para ela. - "E antes de mais nada, seu filho teve tudo a ver com isso! Por causa dele, meu colega, Raditz, que por acaso era seu cunhado e tio dele, foi morto! E por ele ser meio Saiyajin, ele deveria estar treinando para lutar e conquistar planetas! E não perder tempo com livros bobocas, que não servem pra nada!"

"Como você disse?! Tonta e traidora?! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a raça do meu marido e do irmão dele! Gohan também é um humano! Ele tem que estudar, para ser um grande investigador, e não um assassino impiedoso! Além do mais, você está na nossa área, agora!"

"E daí?! Só porque eu estou com vocês, não significa que eu esteja do seu lado, terráquea idiota! Sabe o que eu vou fazer?! Eu vou recolher esses livros e rasgá-los por pedaços, e depois, vou jogar todos ele na sua cara!" - "Atreva-se a fazer isso!" - "Claro que eu me atrevo! E vou te mostrar!"

Com isso dito, a Gem verde recolheu os outros livros que estavam no colo de Chi Chi, de uma vez. Mas devido ao peso dos quatro em geral, ela se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, com os livros em cima de seu pequeno corpo. - "Hunf, bem feito para você, Peridotítica! Seja lá qual for seu nome!" - bufou ela, sorrindo.

Nesse momento, a porta da sala se abriu, e uma enfermeira apareceu. - "O próximo, por favor?" - ao ouvirem aquilo, Krillin e Gohan ficaram tensos de medo. - "Não, eu não tenho feridas tão feias quanto as deles! Com licença!" - "Eu também, não!" - com isso, dois se retiraram dali, com medo.

Mestre Kami e Chi Chi olharam para eles, indignados, enquanto Ametista gargalhava para aquilo. - "Mas que covardes! Tenho sorte de não estar desse jeito!" - do nada, Peridot começou a murmurar sob os livros, como se tentasse se libertar.

Enquanto os dois corriam pelo corredor, os dois adultos começaram a correr atrás deles, com os braços pro alto. - "Voltem aqui!" - berraram, ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento, a Dra. Priyamka Maheswara jovem andava pelo corredor, com uma prancheta e com uma pilha de papel em branco.

Ela foi empurrada pro chão por Chi Chi e mestre Kami, que carregavam Gohan e Krillin nos braços. Devido a queda, um monte de papéis saíram voando por todo o corredor. - "Desculpe, doutora!" - berrou Kami, sem olhar para trás.

Apesar dos protestos, berros e debatidas dos dois menores, os dois adultos conseguiram levá-los para dentro da sala, com sucesso.

000

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois menores se encontravam rindo e aliviados, junto de mestre Kami. - "Que sorte! Eu e Gohan vamos poder sair do hospital, daqui a três dias! O que você acha, hein, Goku?" - declarou Krillin, se dirigindo a Goku, que sorria para eles.

"Puxa, é muita sorte! Mas, eu vou ter que ficar no hospital, por quatro longos meses!" - declarou ele, num tom satisfeito, por seu filho e seu amigo estarem bem. Na sala, se encontravam também Yarijobe, Ametista, mestre Korin, Pérola, rei Ox, Peridot, Chi Chi e Garnet.

"E o pior de tudo, é que eles não tem certeza se eu vou ficar recuperado!" - concluiu ele, ainda sorrindo. - "Vamos, não tem com o que se preocupar, Goku! Você sabe que dentro de um mês, vamos ter novas sementes Senzu!" - declarou mestre Korin, o animando um pouco.

Com isso, Krillin começou a se dirigir a ele, e brincou. - "Sabe, Goku? Com todos esses curativos, você tá parecendo uma múmia!" - com isso, Ametista riu, antes de também comentar. - "É, só que uma múmia bem mais fofinha e simpática! Espero que você melhore logo, irmãozinho!"

"Grr, apesar de eu ter lutado com ele, não precisei ser hospitalizado!" - rosnou Yarijobe, indignado. - "Você só está pensando na comida que ia receber do hospital!" - comentou Korin, num tom irônico e cético.

Com isso, Krillin também riu, e comentou. - "Na hora que o Saiyajin ia atacar o Yarijobe, ele ficou dizendo 'Me desculpa, eu respeito muito! Me dá a chance de ser o seu amigo', não é verdade?" - com isso, o rapaz teve uma reação imediata e chocante, e começou a se defender.

"Ah, se por um acaso não sabia, aquilo era um truque pro inimigo confiar em mim!" - com isso, todos começaram a rir. Indignado, ele resolveu mudar de assunto, apontando para outra pessoa. - "E quanto a Pérola?! Ela ficou defendendo o inimigo, ao invés de acabar com ele!"

Com isso, as risadas foram substituídas por olhares frios, direcionados para a Gem pálida, que se encolheu. - "É verdade, ela ficou do lado dele o tempo todo, não deixando nenhum de nós o machucar, nem nada!" - apontou Ametista, num tom grosseiro.

"Tem razão, Ametista! E isso me faz lembrar de algo importante que eu queria muito falar pra ela!" - com isso, o menor começou a andar, até ficar de frente a ela. - "Pérola, o que sabe sobre o espaço, tanto sobre os Saiyajins, quanto dos Namekians? Pelo que sabemos, você deve saber disso, certo?"

Enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras, a expressão de Pérola ficava mais tensa e dura, de nervosismo. - "Pelo menos, me diga! O que você sabe sob eles, Pérola? Nos diga, por favor? Precisamos saber um pouco mais, então, nos diga!" - implorou Krillin, com olhar frustrado.

A Gem pálida estava prestes a falar algo, quando do nada, suas mãos assumiram controle próprio e a calaram. - "Qual é, Pérola? Você é melhor do que isso! Por favor, me conte! Estou te implorando! Vamos!" - ele começou a seguir mais a frente dela, fazendo-a recuar até a parede.

"Vai, Pérola! Me diga! O que você sabe sobre os Saiyajins e os Namekians?! Me diga, por favor? Vamos! Diga alguma coisa, diga!" - quanto mais o menor a pressionava, mais ela se fixava, e se encolhia, lutando para soltar suas mãos de sua boca. Mas por alguma razão, ela não conseguia ou não podia.

Antes que Krillin pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta a ela, a porta da sala se abriu, e uma pessoa familiar apareceu. - "Oi, gente! Desculpem-me pelo meu atraso!" - ao olharem, todos tomaram conhecimento de quem era, e exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. - _"Rose Quartz!"_

"Por que demorou tanto?" - perguntou mestre Kami, feliz em vê-la. Assim como Goku fazia, a Gem pôs o braço por trás do cabelo, e deu uma risada desajeitada, enquanto explicava. - "Desculpem! É que eu tive problemas com o Leão, no hospital, mas já está tudo resolvido!"

"Mas de qualquer jeito, vocês lutaram muito bem! E eu fiquei muito contente! Além disso, há possibilidade de revivermos os outros rapazes! Não é incrível?" - declarou Rei Ox, com um sorriso satisfeito, atraindo os olhares de todos.

"É, mas agora, temos que arranjar um modo de ir até Namekusei!" - respondeu mestre Kami, sem rodeios. - "Vamos conseguir! Eu tenho certeza!" - declarou Krillin, com espírito incentivado. Sua voz atraiu o olhar da Quartzo rosada, que imediatamente, tomou um olhar surpreso ao ver a Pérola.

"Nossa, Pérola! Eu nem sabia que você já tinha se regenerado! O que está havendo?" - perguntou ela. Ao ver que Krillin não estava mais fazendo-lhe aquelas perguntas torturantes, ela hesitadamente removeu suas mãos de sua boca, e falou de um jeito inocentemente.

"Ah, Rose! Eu nem tinha te visto, aí! Tudo bom com você?! Comigo, tá tudo bem!" - a Quartzo rosada estranhou aquela fala de sua colega Gem, mas sorriu como resposta, e se dirigiu a Goku. - "Então, está tudo bem? Se quiser, eu posso usar a água da fonte de cura, que eu trouxe!"

"Obrigada, Rose! Mas não precisa! De qualquer forma, estou mais acostumado com os feijões Senzu! Mas eu agradeço o seu gesto!" - respondeu o Saiyajin, num tom calmo. - "Certo, então! Espero que você melhore logo! Não aguento te ver desse jeito! Me doí muito, sabia?"

Do nada, a porta da sala se abriu, e uma garota apareceu, cumprimentando a todos. - "Oi! Pessoal, vamos! Liguem a televisão, rápido!" - mestre Kami se aproximou dela, não a reconhecendo. Depois de um breve momento, ele tomou imagem dela com a anterior, e soube quem era ela.

"Ah, é você! Achei que era aquela enfermeira estranha, de novo!" - com isso, Bulma fechou a cara, e entrou na sala. - "Ah, fica quieto! Presta atenção na televisão!" - e ligou a TV da sala, e se apoiou um pouco, enquanto ela e os demais viam a reportagem.

_"De acordo com as informações da nossa agência de notícias, os objetos foram encontrados nas ruínas da famosa cidade do leste! Ainda não há provas, mas por causa de suas estranhas formas, parecem ser umas naves do espaço!"_ \- declarou o repórter, em frente a sala de uma das três naves.

Ao ver aquilo, Krillin ficou pasmo, e exclamou. - "Ah, é a nave do Saiyajin e das duas Gems!" - "É mesmo?" - perguntou Bulma, surpresa. - "Ah, eu não estou vendo!" - Goku exaltou, tentando ver a televisão, mas como estava deitado sob uma espécie de cama avançada, não conseguia.

Peridot saltou sob a cama do Saiyajin enfermo, e apontou para o aparelho estranho. - "Ah, é mesmo! Uma delas, é a minha nave! As outras duas devem ser a do Nappa e da Jasper!" - com isso, todos voltaram a olhar para a reportagem, querendo saber de mais detalhes.

_"Um dos informes disse que a princípio, haviam quatro desses objetos, mas quando estavam sendo examinados, um deles voou, repentinamente!"_

"Isso não vai nos ajudar! Os cientistas estão examinando as naves em seus laboratórios!" - declarou mestre Kami, desapontado. - "O que vamos fazer, agora?" - "Vamos invadir esses lugares, e roubar as naves?" - Krillin e Ametista perguntaram, exaltados.

"Muito melhor que isso, Ametista! Vai ser interessante! Que tal, se chamarmos uma das naves, com controle remoto, que o Krillin encontrou? Ficaram surpresos!" - declarou Bulma, enquanto balançava o controle em suas mãos. Preocupados, os dois menores começaram a se dirigir a ela.

"Acha que não vai haver nenhum problema?" - "É, e se a nave explodir, ou alguma coisa?" - "Mas o que estão dizendo? Eu sou inteligente! Passei a noite, estudando o mecanismo dele!" - Bulma garantiu, enquanto começava a se preparar. - "Vejam isto!"

Todos começaram a olhar, curiosos para o que podia acontecer (com exceção de Garnet), enquanto o silêncio predominava a sala. - "O melhor momento, é quando estamos vendo pela televisão!" - com isso dito, ela começou a mexer em alguns botões do controle.

"Vamos ver! Este e este! Olhem! Vai se mover!" - o controle começou a piscar, enquanto aguardavam o sinal. - "Oh, pessoal! Ei, eu também quero ver!" - Goku exaltou, movendo desesperadamente a cabeça pra frente e pra trás, tentando ver a cena.

Pérola, que estava encostada na parede, escrevia algo numa folha de papel em suas mãos. Do nada, ao ouvir aquele som familiar, ela se virou, e começou a gritar. - "Espere, Bulma! Esse é o ... " - antes que ela pudesse falar, já era tarde demais.

A nave na TV começou a piscar, e do nada, explodiu. Assim como o repórter, os demais estavam chocados com o que acontecera (menos Peridot, que segurava um sorriso bobo). Depois da explosão, o repórter tentou continuar com a programação, em pleno choque.

_"O que terá acontecido?! Nenhum de nós sabe! O objeto explodiu, de uma hora pra outra! O que que terá indicado esse tipo de reação? Só sobrou essas outras duas naves! É difícil!"_

Com exceção de Garnet e Peridot, todos se encontravam em plena decepção de colapso, ao verem o que acontecera. Já, Ametista, gargalhava para o estado que o repórter ficou, com a explosão da nave.

000

No corredor, ao lado da sala, a jovem Dra. Priyamka Maheswara estava andando pelo corredor, enquanto cumprimentava uma enfermeira com um paciente. Do nada, os três ouviram um grito de dentro da sala. - "O quê?! Não pode ser!"

Completamente distraídos, a enfermeira e o paciente se desequilibraram e caíram no chão, enquanto Dra. Priyamka Maheswara corria até eles, e os ajudava a se levantarem.

000

Bulma segurava firmemente o controle, enquanto se encontrava em pleno choque. - "Mas ... por quê?! Será que apertei o botão de auto destruição?!" - "Era o que eu estava tentado te avisar, Bulma!" - murmurou a Gem pálida, olhando pra baixo. Enquanto todos se encontravam parados, Krillin estava caído no chão.

"E agora?! Sem essa nave espacial, nós nunca chegaremos a Namekusei!" - enquanto a garota exaltava, mestre Kami tentou uma última tentativa. - "Por que não tentamos usar a nave das duas Gems? Quem sabe, essa bonitinha aqui, saiba como chamá-las, não?"

Com isso, ele começou a se dirigir a Gem verde, que se encolheu um pouco. - "Me diga, você poderia chamar essas naves para a gente?" - depois de um breve momento, ela parecia concordar com ele. - "Claro, com muito prazer! É só eu usar os meus Realçadores de Membros, e digitar o código de comunicação com as duas naves!"

Porém, ela logo deu um alto escândalo. - "Oh, espere! NÃO DÁ! EU PERDI ELES! SUAS COLEGAS CRYSTAL GEMS, OS JOGARAM FORA! ENTÃO, NÃO! NÃO PODEREI CHAMÁ-LAS!"

Ametista ficou cabisbaixa, se arrependendo de ter jogado aqueles Realçadores de Membros no oceano. - "A última esperança ...!" - murmurou mestre Korin, desapontado. - "... foi totalmente, perdida!" - concluiu Yarijobe. No chão, Krillin tremulava e gemia, não acreditando no que aconteceu.

000

Durante meia hora, Bulma andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto pensava em uma outra solução. - "Que droga! Não acha que dá pra chegar lá, com minha Nuvem Voadora?" - sugeriu Goku, tentando animá-la um pouco.

O silêncio rodeava toda a sala, enquanto todos viam a garota de cabelos azuis andar de um lado para o outro, bufando e pensando. Depois de um breve momento, ela se virou e indagou, com raiva. - "É o que merecemos, por ficar recolhendo objetos estranhos!"

"Mas foi você que apertou o botão, sem cuidado!" - apontou Krillin, sem rodeios. - "Pois, é! Se você tivesse me avisado que tinha esse controle remoto, o tempo todo, eu poderia ter te ajudado, Bulma!" - explicou Pérola, com um sorriso nervoso e olhar tenso.

Vendo que era culpada daquilo, ela começou a se defender. - "Isso foi, porque ... " - do nada, uma voz foi ouvida por trás. - "Oi?" - ao se virar, Bulma deu um berro escandaloso, e caiu sentada no chão, enquanto o encarava. Krillin e as Crystal Gems sorriram, ao reconhecê-lo.

"Senhor Popo!" - exclamou o menor, após correr e ficar em frente a janela. - "Como vai?" - cumprimento ele, novamente, enquanto colocava sua mão sob o vidro. No andar abaixo, um paciente olhava acima da janela, e se ajustou ao ver um tapete voando no outro andar.

"Tem uma nave espacial! Quero que alguém me acompanhe!" - revelou Popo, para a surpresa de todos. - _"O quê?!"_ \- já o Krillin, ficou completamente animado. - "Senhor Popo, é sério? Tem uma nave espacial?" - depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o sorriso dele caiu, e respondeu.

"Talvez!" - enquanto o menor se encontrava em choque, mestre Kami começou a interrogar. - "Ah, quem é ele?" - "É o Senhor Popo!" - respondeu Korin, para a surpresa dele. - "Senhor Popo?!"

"É, o Senhor Popo vive com Kami-Sama! Pode-se dizer, que é um ajudante! Mas a verdade, é que ele sempre viveu no Templo! Muito antes de Kami-Sama!" - explicou Goku, deixando Kami surpreso. - "Dessa, eu não sabia!" - Pérola alegou, também surpresa.

"Senhor Popo, o que quis dizer com 'talvez'?" - Krillin perguntou novamente, animado. - "Que talvez, isso ... seja uma ... nave espacial!" - respondeu ele, enquanto se lembrava de uma possível nave, em algum lugar da Terra. Em seguida, Popo começou a falar na terceira pessoa.

"Mas Senhor Popo não pode comprovar se é uma nave! Por isso, quero alguém vá investigar! Senhor Popo vai levar ele!" - com isso, um sorriso se expandiu no rosto de Krillin, antes dele se dirigir a alguém. - "Vai você, Bulma!" - a garota se encontrava em choque, até exaltar.

"Quer que eu vá?!" - "Você é a única, que entende de naves espaciais! Se for outra pessoa, não vai adiantar nada!" - explicou ele, enquanto lançava seu olhar frio para Pérola, que devolveu o olhar.

"Ei, e quanto a mim?! Eu entendo muito bem de naves espaciais!" - exclamou Peridot, indignada. - "Mas nós ainda não confiamos em você! Se bobearmos, você pode usar a nave para fugir, ou alguma coisa bem pior!" - respondeu Garnet, num tom frio.

Enquanto isso, Bulma continuava encarando Senhor Popo, em pleno medo e nervosismo. Com isso, ela se encolheu, com muito medo. - "Vai, Bulma!" - insistiu Krillin, enquanto os demais a observavam, esperando a sua decisão. No fim, ela se exaltou, e perguntou.

"Será que não vai ter nenhum problema? Você não achou meio estranho, o olhar dele, hein?" - confuso, o menor olhou para o Senhor Popo, e não viu nada demais. Logo abaixo, todos os pacientes e enfermeiras também observavam, em pleno choque com o que viam na janela.

Nas ruas, e em prédios vizinhos, todas as pessoas também observavam aquilo (entre eles, podemos ver novamente o jovem policial de segurança, Doug Maheswara, recuperado de seu trauma, também o observando).

Enquanto isso, Bulma hesitadamente, tentava entrar no tapete voador. - "Bulma, o que está esperando? Não temos tempo a perder! Suba logo!" - exclamou mestre Kami, impaciente. Ao ver a oportunidade, ele se preparou para empurrá-la, e tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo.

Pressentindo algo ruim, a garota olhou para ele, e ele rapidamente disfarçou. Depois de um breve momento, depois de testar a resistência, ela finalmente subiu no tapete voador. Do nada, o objeto começou a tremular, fazendo-a entrar em pânico.

"Não, não! Não, por favor, pare! Esse tapete é muito agitado! Eu não estou aguentando! Socorro! Eu vou cair! Pare, pare!" - mesmo depois do tapete ter parado, Bulma continuou fazendo escândalo, até perceber e olhar para o Senhor Popo, que a encarava em pleno silêncio.

Ao olhar para trás, ela olhou para os demais, que a encaravam, em pleno silêncio. Ametista gargalhava, enquanto apontava para ela. Envergonhada com o escândalo que dera, ela começou a se ajeitar, enquanto o tapete voador andava para trás, lentamente.

"Contamos com você, Bulma!" - declarou mestre Kami, a incentivando. - "Boa sorte, Bulma!" - a Fusão assentiu, num tom sério. - "Boa viagem!" - a pequena Gem acenou, entusiasmada. Em seguida, Bulma começou a se dirigir a Popo, com um olhar nervoso.

"Tome muito cuidado, viu? Eu sou diferente deles! Eu sou uma garota muito delicada, entendeu?" - "Está na hora de ir!" - anunciou ele. - "Com cuidado, hein? Cuidado aí!" - murmurou ela, assegurando que estava pronta. Do nada, o tapete voador se teletransportou, com os dois juntos.

Com isso, todos ficaram surpresos, ao verem o tapete e as duas pessoas de lá, sumirem. - "Como fez isso?! Não vi nada!" - interrogou mestre Kami, chocado, enquanto Krillin sorria para aquilo. Em seguida, o sorriso do menor caiu, em questionamento.

"Mas,... existe mesmo uma ... nave espacial, mestre Kami?" - perguntou ele. Enquanto todos se encontravam em questionamento (menos Garnet), Krillin voltou a se dirigir a Pérola, que imediatamente, escondeu algo atrás de si. - "Pois bem, Pérola! Podemos voltar de onde começamos!"

"Opa, eu esqueci de fazer um check-up no atendimento! Eu já volto!" - exclamou ela, com um sorriso forçado, enquanto se retirava da sala. - "Mas ... " - ele ficou sem palavras, enquanto rosnava consigo mesmo.

Assim que se virou para poder se juntar aos outros, ele encontrou um bilhete estranho sob a cômoda, perto da televisão desligada. Ao recolhê-lo e lê-lo, ele ficou em choque ao ver a seguinte mensagem no bilhete, escrita em sua língua japonesa.

**Eu quero contar a vocês, mas não posso!**

Com isso, Krillin olhou de volta para a porta da sala, em que Pérola saíra, enquanto se perguntava, mentalmente. - _"Como assim, Pérola? Sobre o que, você quer contar, mas não pode? Isso não está certo! Eu tenho que descobrir, de algum jeito! O que que você está nos escondendo, que é tão importante, afinal!"_

000

Numa planície escura, em algum lugar muito distante da cidade, Bulma e Senhor Popo chegaram ao lugar. - "Chegamos!" - "O que?! Mas já?!" - com isso, a garota olhou para os lados, encontrando uma paisagem fria, vazia e silenciosa. Todo lugar era extenso, escuro e silencioso.

Lentamente, o tapete voador aterrissou no chão. Bulma se abraçou, enquanto o vento fria passava pelo lugar. Em seguida, Senhor Popo começou a se dirigir a ela. - "Desce do tapete!" - pega de surpresa, ela olhou para ele. - "Escuta, onde estamos? Faz tanto frio, aqui!"

Antes de responder, Popo saltou do tapete voador, e respondeu. - "Estamos em Yunzabit!" - "Hã? Você disse Yunzabit?! Mas, se ele fica nos confins da Terra, e só levamos alguns segundos pra chegar? ..." - interrogou ela, após descer do tapete, também. Do nada, o mesmo vento veio, fazendo-a se encolher e tremer de frio.

Popo andou até a borda, e observou as outras montanhas. Ele começou a andar para os lados. - "Acho que era por aqui! Ou era por aqui?" - ao vê-lo se afastando, Bulma começou a correr na direção dele. - "Espera, não me deixe aqui!"

Ele andava em uma trilha, enquanto ela andava numa outra trilha acima. No fim, a garota saltou em direção da trilha abaixo, e andou para mais perto dele. - "Me escuta, é verdade que neste lugar, tem uma nave espacial?" - perguntou ela, tremulando de frio.

Senhor Popo, no entanto, não respondeu. Com isso, Bulma ficou impaciente. - "Espera, você tá me ouvindo, ou não?" - como não houve resposta, ela teve que ficar quieta, enquanto o continuava seguindo.

Enquanto caminhavam, em pleno silêncio, ela olhava ao redor das montanhas que estreitavam seu caminho. Ela voltou a encara-ló, em plena suspeita, até este parar, e se virar para ela. - "Ah, não vai me dizer que só me trouxe aqui, pra se aproveitar de mim, não é? Eu sabia! Por isso, eu disse a eles que não queria vir com você!"

No entanto, Popo não respondeu, e começou a saltar sob algumas rochas acima da montanha. - "Ah, espera! Aonde vai?!" - berrou ela, desesperada. Ao se virar, ele só lhe disse uma única palavra, sem rodeios. - "Sobe!" - "Tá brincando, é? Eu não posso fazer isso!"

Com isso, ele continuou saltando sob as pedras, deixando nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. No entanto, ela não teve muita escolha, e começou a subir numa ladeira. Depois de algum tempo, ela chegou ao topo, e seguiu em direção a ele, cobrindo os olhos do vento forte.

"Aí está!" - murmurou Senhor Popo, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Para o espanto da garota, havia uma grande nave, coberta de musgos e outras vegetações, com espinhos grandes em cima, em baixo e na possível entrada. Ambos ficaram observando aquilo, em pleno silêncio, até o vento cessar.

"É uma nave espacial?" - "Eh, ... primeiro, tenho que examinar!" - respondeu ela, enquanto começava a se aproximar da nave. Ela tateou um dos espinho, e testou a textura dela, batendo-a e esfregando-a. - "Que material será? Não é nenhum tipo de metal!"

"Ah, espera um pouco! O que significa tudo isso?! Antes de mais nada, eu quero uma explicação, certo?" - após essa exigência dela, Popo começou a ficar em silêncio, enquanto ambos se encaravam. Depois de um breve momento, ele começou a falar, na terceira pessoa, novamente.

"Kami-Sama contou a Senhor Popo, um relato realmente estranho de 100 anos atrás! É uma história inexplicável! Ele me disse que passou a maior parte da infância, neste lugar, longe da civilização! Depois, eu perguntei por que ficou morando num lugar tão deserto e frio! Finalmente, ele me respondeu!"

000

_"Não sei! Nunca soube porque estava neste lugar! Desde que recebi uma pancada na cabeça, não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu!"_ \- _"E Kami-Sama não tinha pais?"_ \- _"Não, Senhor Popo! Encontrei uma carta que dizia 'Espera, logo viremos buscar você!"_

000

"O que está dizendo? Ainda não entendi bem!" - declarou Bulma, após o fim do flashback. - "Ainda não acabou! Kami-Sama ficou esperando os pais, durante toda a infância! Nunca soube o que aconteceu! Ele só ficava esperando!"

000

_"Na região de Yunzabit, tinha uma casa pra me abrigar! Sempre tive a esperança que meus pais, algum dia, iriam voltar a este lugar! Mas ninguém veio me buscar! Eu estava sempre só! Claro, que passei por momentos difíceis, porque não havia alimentos suficientes!"_

_"Quanto tempo, estive esperando? Vinte anos! Não sei ao certo, acho que foram trinta anos! Finalmente, me cansei de esperar, e abandonei minha casa, na região de Yunzabit! Às vezes, voltava pra ver se acontecia alguma coisa nova, mas nada acontecia!"_

000

"Escuta ... qual é a relação entre Kami-Sama e esta máquina?" - a garota perguntou novamente, curiosa. - "Agora, vou lhe dizer qual é o ponto central da história!" - apontou Popo, continuando.

000

_"Ah, pensando bem, essa casa era realmente estranha! Depois de ver o mundo inteiro, percebi isso! Essa casa não era como as outras! Era redonda, tinha quatro patas, parecia um inseto gigantesco! A porta não tinha maçaneta, e nem chave! Para abri-la, precisava uma palavra!"_

000

"A palavra é 'Piccolo'!" - revelou Popo, para a surpresa chocante de Bulma. - "Quê?!" - nesse exato momento, a porta da nave se abriu, e deslizou para baixo. - "A porta se abriu!" - declarou ela, boquiaberta. Ao ver a plataforma em frente a eles, ambos se aproximaram dela.

"Suba na plataforma!" - apontou ele, deixando-a confusa. Para demonstrar como se fazia, Senhor Popo subiu na plataforma, e olhou para a garota. Em seguida, ela também subiu na plataforma. - "Esta é a casa de Kami-Sama?"

"Se eu repito a palavra, ela fecha!" - com isso, ele novamente repetiu o comando, e a plataforma subiu com eles dois em cima. O medo e a tensão se estendeu pelo rosto de Bulma, enquanto entravam na nave.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o interior automaticamente, se acendeu. Dentro dela, havia uma cadeira de piloto, com espinhos grandes em cima. A garota olhava ao redor da nave, enquanto Popo continuava falando. - "Observe bem, isso aqui não é uma casa, isso é uma nave espacial!"

Depois de um breve momento, a garota exaltou. - "Ah, já entendi! Kami-Sama é um Namekian! O Senhor Kaioh nos contou! À muito tempo, o planeta dele sofreu um terrível fenômeno atmosférico!" - "Senhor Popo também escutou a história do Senhor Kaioh, e foi por isso, que me lembrei dessa casa tão estranha!"

Enquanto isso, Bulma continuava inspecionando a nave, enquanto ele continuava falando. - "Decidi vir até aqui, para investigar! E foi isso que encontrei!" - "Bom, se isto aqui é mesmo uma nave espacial, a história que me contou, se encaixa perfeitamente!" - declarou ela, animada.

"Quando Namekusei estava para sofrer aquele terrível fenômeno, os pais dele devem tê-lo enviado a Terra, para que fosse salvo!" - deduziu Popo, sem rodeios. - "Ou mais certo, é que eles também planejavam fugir do planeta, mas ... houve algum acidente! Isso quer dizer, que os pais dele morreram!"

Após essa outra dedução, Bulma voltou a se dirigir a ele. - "É isso! Dá pra ver em todos os detalhes! Isso aqui não é uma casa! É mesmo uma nave!" - com essa conclusão, um olhar de esperança preencheu seu rosto, antes de seu sorriso cair. - "Mas não sei se podemos usá-la!"

Ela começou a se aproximar de uma espécie de controle de comando. - "Se a porta se abriu, significa que deve ter algum motor!" - ela se aproximou um pouco, dando uma boa olhada. - "Eh, será que este é o botão pra ligar? Não, acho que não! E este, pra que será?"

Dentre várias hesitações, a garota perdeu a paciência. - "Este também não é! Que estranho! Acho que deve ter algum ... algum código secreto! É, é mesmo! Deve ser bem difícil de pilotar! Com certeza, o Kami-Sama tentou de tudo pra movimentá-la, mas não conseguiu! Parece que não é acionada por botões!"

000

No hospital, Krillin e mestre Kami conversavam, enquanto este olhava para o céu. - "Tomara que Bulma encontre a nave espacial!" - "Agora, só nos resta rezar!" - logo atrás, Gohan, Ametista, Goku, Rose, Korin, Garnet e Yarijobe os observavam, em pleno silêncio.

_"Encontre a nave, Bulma! Por todos nós!"_ \- o Saiyajin pensou, com esperança em seu olhar. O garoto também os observava, em pleno nervosismo. A Fusão rebaixou sua cabeça, enquanto também pensava. - _"__Eles já encontraram a nave! Mas na hora de irmos, não vai ser nada fácil!"_

000

"Ah, eu não entendo nada! Será que tem algum tipo de sensor?" - Bulma se perguntou, enquanto continuava estudando os botões. Do nada, sua mente ficou em branco, até Popo quebrar o silêncio. - "Devo dar uma ordem?" - "Isso! Vai ver, tem o mesmo mecanismo da porta!"

Após a garota deduzir isso, ele voltou a falar. - "Tipo, a palavra, Piccolo?" - "Claro que não, Senhor Popo! Essa palavra serve pra abrir e fechar a porta!" - após essa explicação, ela voltou com seu olhar para os controles. - "Ah, funcione! Por favor? Você tem que voar! Mostra que você pode!"

Como não houve nada, além de silêncio, Bulma cedeu e se jogou na cadeira de piloto, frustrada. - "Ah, é impossível! Temos que falar a língua dela, que azar o nosso!" - após isso, o silêncio voltou a assolar o lugar, até ela voltar a falar.

"No torneio de artes marciais, Kami-Sama e Piccolo conversavam numa língua muito estranha! Eu não entendi nada!" - com isso, ela começou a se lembrar do encontro do Namekian com o Mercenário Tao, no passado. - "Aquela devia ser a língua de Namekusei!"

"Se for essa língua, Senhor Popo sabe como falar e entendê-la!" - revelou Senhor Popo, deixando a garota em choque. - "É verdade?!" - "Claro! A palavra 'Piccolo', na língua de Namekusei, significa 'Rei'! Por isso, é a palavra-chave da porta!" - com mais dessa revelação, Bulma ficou animada, e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dele.

"Ah, e por que não me disse antes?" - e ambos ficaram de frente para a cabine de controles. - "Agora, entendo! O nome 'Piccolo Damaio', significa 'O rei do mal'! É isso! Por favor, tente falar nesse idioma, pra que ela comece a falar!" - "Pra onde você quer ir?"

"Pra onde o senhor quiser! Ah, diz pra ela ir pro planeta Júpiter!" - após essa sugestão, Senhor Popo começou a falar, na linguagem de Namekusei. Do nada, o controle da nave apitou, sendo ativado. - "Aí está! Ela entendeu!" - exclamou ele, esperando o resultado.

Do nada, a nave instantaneamente disparou do chão, alcançando uma velocidade incrível. Ela saiu da Terra, e começou a voar pelo espaço amplo e infinito. - "Ai, não acredito! Esta nave espacial tem cinto de segurança?!" - interrogou a garota, enquanto tentava se segurar na cadeira, com firmeza.

Do nada, um outro comando foi ativado pela tela, e uma outra cadeira, só que mais estranha, apareceu do chão. - "Ai, que coisa é essa?!" - "Você acaba de dizer na língua de Namekusei, que quer ir ao banheiro!" - explicou Popo, ainda preso no chão. Bulma ficou confusa com aquilo, até ele explicar.

"Você disse 'cinto de segurança', não foi?" - após um breve momento de silêncio, ela exaltou, aos berros. - "Ah, isso é muito complicado! Eu não vou dizer mais nada!" - do nada, um setor da nave acendeu uma luz acima dela, fazendo-a levitar do chão.

Em seguida, a cadeira estranha foi substituída por um tipo de cama, em que a garota foi colocada. Ela ficou tremulando de medo, tentando entender aquilo, até Senhor Popo explicar. - "A palavra 'complicado', significa dormir!" - no fim, depois de muita tensão, a nave parou.

Vendo tudo calmo e silencioso, ambos viram a nave pairar em um planeta vermelho, alaranjado e amarelado. Em seguida, eles começaram a se apoiar na janela, enquanto admiravam a imagem do planeta. - "Que incrível! É o planeta Júpiter! Esta nave é fenomenal!"

Após essa declaração, Bulma começou a comemorar, junto do Senhor Popo. - "Conseguimos! Conseguimos! Woohooow!" - depois disso, ela voltou a olhar para a janela, enquanto ele enxugava suas próprias lágrimas, emocionado. - "Que alegria! Agora, vamos poder reviver Kami-Sama!"

_Eles, enfim, encontraram uma nave espacial! Agora, falta só se prepararem para ir, em direção a Namekusei! Que outros segredos, serão descobertos? Descubra, nos próximos capítulos! _

**Bom, as coisas não aconteceram, como planejado, mas ainda há esperança de melhorar. Estou separando surpresas e revelações obscuras e secretas para os próximos capítulos. Pudemos ver aqui, que a relação de Peridot e Chi Chi não fora nada boa, como eu esperava. Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, e aguardem mais, os próximos.**

**E continuem tentando adivinhar a tal Gem misteriosa, que irá aparecer, assim que o primeiro grupo sair para Namekusei. Tentem descobrir até lá, e até breve;-))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Vamos para Namekusei!**

_O Senhor Popo levou Bulma aos confins da Terra, e lhe apresentou um objeto muito estranho!_

"Quando Namekusei estava para ser destruída, Kami-Sama foi enviado para o planeta Terra por seus pais, para que fosse salvo!"

"Por favor, tente falar nesse idioma, pra que ela comece a voar!" - "Pra onde o senhor quiser! Diz pra ela ir pro planeta Júpiter!"

"Ai, que incrível! É o planeta Júpiter! Esta nave é fenomenal! Agora, podemos ir a Namekusei!"

000

Na Corporação Cápsula, Sr. Briefs e alguns rapazes, estavam consertando a nave. - "Esta nave é mesmo surpreendente! Muito ampla! Nunca pensei que existia uma pessoa mais inteligente do que eu!" - declarou ele, rindo e conversando consigo mesmo, enquanto tinha um gato preto em suas costas.

"Ai, agora não é hora de se surpreender, papai! Preciso que me ajude a examiná-la!" - respondeu Bulma, sem rodeios e desesperada. - "Sim, filha!" - acenou Sr. Briefs, ainda focado na nave. Tranquila com aquilo, a garota volto a falar no telefone. - "Sabe, esta nave espacial, é mesmo fenomenal! Foi só falar, e ela nos levou pra Júpiter, rapidinho!"

000

No hospital, Krillin falava com Bulma no telefone, na sala de espera. - _"Foi uma experiência incrível!"_ \- declarou a voz dela, no telefone. - "'Juti' a ir de jatinho é uma experiência horrível?!" - declarou ele, confuso.

000

Irritada, Bulma rosnou e gritou. - "Eu não disse isso! Disse 'planeta Júpiter'!"

000

"O quê?!" - interrogou ele, ainda não entendendo nada.

000

"Ah, eu só queria dizer que tá tudo bem! Daqui a pouco, eu vou até o hospital! Reúna todo mundo, certo, Krillin?! Tchau!" - após isso, ela fechou o telefone, ainda muito irritada.

000

Na sala do hospital, Gohan lia um livro de matemática, enquanto Chi Chi descascava uma maçã, cantarolando. Rose e Garnet e Ametista estavam na sala, sentadas no chão, enquanto a menor assistia um pouco a televisão, enquanto comia alguns salgados, junto com as embalagens.

Após dar uma breve pausa, a jovem deu uma breve olhada no garoto, chamando a atenção dele. Confuso, ele esperou ela falar algo, mas esta balançou a cabeça pros lados, enquanto ria levemente.

"Não é nada, Gohan!" - com isso, ela voltou a descascar a maçã, enquanto voltava a cantarolar. Na outra metade da cama de Gohan, estava Peridot, lendo um dos livros do garoto, em pleno silêncio. Pela primeira vez, ela parecia se interessar na leitura daquele planeta.

Mais uma vez, Chi Chi deu uma olhada na Gem verde, enquanto perguntava num tom amigável. - "E então, Peridotito, o que está achando da leitura?" - "Hmm, pra falar a verdade, até que eu estou gostando! Esses números e raízes quadradas são tão simples e fáceis! Acho que eu me enganei, dizendo que esses livros eram bobocas!"

"Que bom que você também gostou! Espero, que algum dia, entenda porque o Gohan precisa estudar muito!" - com isso, ambas sorriram uma para a outra, num tom amistoso e pacífico. Logo atrás deles, Goku os observava, sorrindo, antes de voltar a olhar para o teto.

Após terminar de descascar a maçã, a jovem a entregou para o garoto. - "Toma!" - "Não, eu não quero!" - respondeu ele, sem tirar o olhar do livro. Com isso, sua mãe ficou indignada. - "Não diga isso! Você tem que comer, pras suas feridas sararem logo! Você me entendeu!?"

"Entendi!" - com isso, Gohan fechou o livro que estava lendo, e apoiou sob o colo, enquanto comia a fruta. Em seguida, Ametista se aproximou de Chi Chi, e começou a interrogar. - "Escuta, eu posso comer os restos das maçãs que sobraram, Chi Chi, por favor?"

Antes que respondesse, a porta se abriu, alertando a todos. - "Conseguimos, Goku e Gems!" - com isso, o olhar do Saiyajin foi direcionado para o amigo, que seguiu em sua direção. - "Boas notícias! Arrumamos uma nave espacial! Agora, podemos ir a Namekusei! E talvez, revivamos Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, e os outros!"

"Que ótimo! Isso é bom!" - "Oh, mas que maravilhoso, Krillin!" - "Dessa, eu já sabia!" - declararam Goku, Rose Quartz e Garnet, animados com a notícia. Ao ouvir aquilo, Gohan ficou com um olhar frustrado, enquanto tomava uma decisão.

000

No lado de fora da sala, Chi Chi saiu da sala, enquanto alguns pacientes andavam pela sala. Coincidentemente, Pérola estava andando pelo corredor, e quanto esta a viu, começou a correr dali, com medo que esta quisesse fazer perguntas a ela, também. A moça achou aquilo estranho, mas decidiu ignorar, e continuou andando.

000

Após descer a cama, Gohan caminhou até a cama de seu pai, onde o mesmo, Krillin e Ametista cochilavam. Para a sua alegria, até mesmo a Rose, Garnet estavam dormindo, depois de um tempo. Peridot estava focada na leitura, então, não o estava ouvindo.

Com essa oportunidade, ele começou a se retirar da sala. Sem que ele percebesse, a Fusão abaixou os óculos, dando uma breve olhada, antes de fechar e voltar a dar um leve cochilo, sorrindo.

000

Chi Chi retornou até a sala, com um buquê de flores. - "Gohan, veja só que lindo ramalhete!" - ao olhar pela sala, viu que Gohan não estava na sala, e todos estavam dormindo, incluindo as Gems (com exceção de Peridot), e ficou preocupada. - "Cadê o Gohan?!"

Em seguida, ela olhou para o seu marido, Krillin, e as outras Crystal Gems, e bateu sob a cama do Saiyajin, enquanto interrogava. - "Onde ele tá?! Cadê o Gohan?!" - "O que foi?!" - "É, o que foi que aconteceu, Chi Chi?! Que mal-humor é esse?! - interrogaram os dois menores, surpresos.

"O Gohan não está na cama!" - explicou ela, irritada. - "Mas como?! Ele estava lendo um livro aqui, agora mesmo!" - declarou Krillin, olhando para a cama vazia do garoto. - "O coitadinho ainda nem tem forças pra andar!" - "Que coitadinho, que nada, Chi Chi! Ele até correu de você e do mestre Kami, ontem, mesmo!" - rosnou Ametista, discordando.

Com esse comentário, Chi Chi rosnou, e acertou os três, com o ramalhete de flores de uma vez. - "E se por acaso, ele quebrar uma perna?!" - para o alívio dos três, a Quartzo rosada pós um escudo sob eles, evitando que a jovem os golpeasse. Na tentativa de acalmá-la, Garnet começou a se dirigir a ela.

"Calma, Chi Chi! Ao invés de descontar nos inocentes, por que não vai procurá-lo pelo hospital?" - com isso, esta assentiu, e saiu da sala. Assim que o escudo se dissipou, o ramalhete pousou em frente a Goku, que falou sarcasticamente. - "Quanta gentileza!"

Do nada, a pequena Gem se ergueu sob a cama, de olho no buquê arruinado. Ela lambeu os lábios e exaltou. - "Oba, lanche fresco, antes do almoço!"

000

Em um dos corredores do hospital, Gohan se alongava, enquanto contava. - "Trinta e cinco,... trinta e seis,... trinta e sete,... trinta e oito,... " - do nada, ele sentiu estalar seu pulso esquerdo, soltando da borda, e caindo para baixo.

Felizmente, ele se segurou numa outra borda de um outro corredor. Após quase cair, ele arquejou levemente, enquanto murmurava, aliviado. - "Essa foi por pouco!"

000

Na sala de espera, Chi Chi caminhava por lá, procurando por ele. - "Gohan?! Onde será que meteu esse menino?! As suas pernas ainda não se recuperaram! Tenho certeza de que ele não pode ainda andar!"

000

Gohan andava sob a grade, como um equilibrista, sem muita dificuldade. Ele se desequilibrava, às vezes, mas conseguia evitar uma queda. Ele inspecionou a altura da grade até o chão. - "Bom!" - e saltou no ar, fazendo alguns giros no ar, e aterrissou de pé no chão, firmemente.

Após dar umas batidas no chão, ele sorriu com o resultado de seu corpo. - "Minhas pernas já estão fortes!" - seu sorriso caiu, quando ouviu um berro desesperado e indignado. - **"GOHAN!"**

Assim que abriu a porta, Chi Chi olhou pros lados, procurando pelo seu filho. - "Gohan!" - quando o avistou, lendo um livro sob uma espécie de caixa metálica, ela se dirigiu a ele, irritada. - "Gohan! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, fora?!" - o garoto deu uma olhada nela e mentiu.

"Ah, mamãe! É que,... como está um dia muito bonito, achei que seria agradável, ler aqui em cima!" - a mãe se inclinou para ele, e berrou, irritada. - "Não deve fazer muito esforço!" - ele se encolheu, com os berros.

Em seguida, Chi Chi se inclinou para trás dele, e berrou. - "Eu vou levar você pro quarto, agora mesmo!" - constrangido, ele começou a protestar. - "Eu... já estou bem,... eu... não sinto nenhuma dor!" - no entanto, ela discordou daquilo, e continuou ordenando.

"De jeito nenhum! Não pode se arriscar, desse jeito! Vamos, suba nas minhas costas!" - vendo que não podia discutir com ela, ele não teve escolha, a não ser obedecê-lo. - "Caramba! Que menino mais teimoso! Parece até alguém que eu conheço!"

000

Alguns minutos depois, Bulma conversava com os outros na sala, animadamente. Chi Chi e Gohan também já estavam na sala. - "A nave espacial vai nos ajudar muito! É mesmo surpreendente! Vai levar só um mês, pra chegar em Namekusei! Mas antes, eu preciso arrumá-la!"

Ela deu uma pausa, antes de retornar a falar. - "Ah, tudo bem! Nós podemos partir, em cinco dias!" - "Exatamente!" - afirmou Senhor Popo, também animado. Krillin, que estava de frente para eles, exaltou, animado. - "Iremos para Namekusei, na nave de Kami-Sama! Legal!" - "Wohooo!" - comemorou a pequena Gem.

"Finalmente, nosso sonho, vai virar realidade!" - exclamou Kami-Sama, animado. Em seguida, a garota começou a se dirigir ao Popo, animada. - "Vai ficar em suas mãos! O senhor vai pra Namekusei! Tome muito cuidado!" - surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, ele respondeu.

"O quê? Senhor Popo não pode ir!" - "Hã? Como?!" - "Não, não, não, não, não, não! Não posso abandonar o Templo de Kami-Sama, por dois longos meses! Não posso!" - com isso, Bulma ficou desesperada.

"Ah, não diga isso! O senhor é o único que sabe falar e entender essa língua esquisita! Além disso, é muito forte e hábil! Não pode recusar um favor desses!" - "Então, é por isso? Eu ensino a língua de Namekusei!" - declarou ele, sem rodeios, deixando-a boquiaberta. - "Quê?!"

"Então, você vai ser encarregada, Bulma!" - exaltou Krillin, chamando a atenção dela. - "Qualquer problema que surgir, você conserta! Já que você entende de mecânica!" - "Hm, tá bom! Desta vez, não tem tanto perigo! Eu vou precisar de um banheiro, uma cama confortável, um bom aparelho de som..."

Enquanto todos tomavam olhares da garota exigente, ela se dirigiu a todos. - "Mas não pensem que vou sozinha pra esse lugar! Eu preciso que alguém me acompanhe!" - "Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não acompanho você, por nada neste mundo!" - afirmou Yarijobe, caso fosse selecionado ou não.

"Bom, mas ninguém pediu que você fosse!" - respondeu mestre Korin, num tom rude. Ametista riu, num tom zombeteiro. De olho na garota, Kami começou a comentar. - "A viagem dura três meses, pena que não há outra opção! Eu acompanho você, Bulma!" - "Pra quê?! Pra viagem ficar mais 'perigosa'?!" - rosnou ela, sabendo das intenções dele.

"Ah, eu já esperava!" - murmurou ele, envergonhado, sabendo que ela o recusaria na cara. Em seguida, Bulma olhou para o seu amigo Saiyajin, e murmurou. - "O estado de Goku é grave! Krillin, você me acompanha, não é?" - "O quê?! Você quer que eu te acompanhe?" - murmurou Krillin, antes de concordar.

"Certo, eu vou com você, mas... eu queria aproveitar esses dois meses, pra treinar um pouco! Porque ainda não sabemos quando aquele Saiyajin vai voltar!" - "Hunf, nem me fale naquele traidor, Krillin!" - murmurou Peridot, tentando conter as lágrimas, com a menção de Vegeta.

As outras Gems também rebaixaram os olhares, preocupadas. Pérola sorriu levemente, sabendo que ele ainda poderia estar vivo. Seria emocionante, poder se reencontrar com ele, e abraçá-lo novamente, depois de 24 anos, sem se verem. Garnet grunhia, em total frustração, pois estava prevendo se o viriam nessa viagem ou não.

Gohan também estava grunhindo, enquanto decidia tomar uma atitude arrojada, naquele momento. - "E vocês, Crystal Gems, vocês vêm com a gente?" - perguntou a garota, se dirigindo as quatro Gems. Ambas se entreolharam, e responderam, individualmente.

"Eu vou pensar um pouco, enquanto isso, eu vou ficar aqui para ficar de olho no nosso Goku!" - "E eu também não vou a lugar nenhum, sem o meu irmãozinho de criação, conosco! Mas vou pensar um pouco, também!" - comentaram as duas Quartzos, uma atrás da outra.

"Eu vou pensar mais um pouco!" - murmurou Garnet, indecisa. - "Se vocês quiserem, eu posso ir com vocês! Eu conheço o espaço, melhor do que qualquer um aqui!" - comentou Peridot, com ar orgulhoso.

"E se por acaso, você pensar em fugir?" - perguntou Ametista, a interrogando. - "Podem ficar despreocupados! Eu nem tenho razão para fugir! Não mais! Terei de aceitar que estou presa aqui, e pensar em não me encontrar com aquele traidor!"

Hesitadamente, Pérola ergueu a mão, enquanto acenava com a cabeça. - "Eu também vou! Como estive no espaço, nos últimos 5 milênios, eu posso ajudar vocês!" - com isso, todos sorriram levemente, após verem a tentativa de redenção da Gem pálida, em querer ajudá-los, depois de tudo.

"Que inveja! Eu também queria ir! Que tipo de Shen-Long vai aparecer, em Namekusei? Como eu gostaria de saber!" - comentou Goku, sonhando. - "Você deve descansar, pra se recuperar logo, enquanto isso, pense em como destruir o Saiyajin!"

Após concluir isso, o menor levou um tabefe por trás da cabeça, e encarou a Gem pálida. Entendendo que ela estava um pouco chateada com ele, por quase querer matar Vegeta, ele tentou não discutir com ela. Pois qualquer assunto referente ao Saiyajin, a fazia se silenciar novamente, em total frustração.

"Tem razão! Boa sorte, amigos!" - Goku concordou. Do nada, uma voz foi ouvida por trás, atraindo a atenção de todos. - "Eu... quero... " - "O que foi filho? Quer ir ao banheiro?" - perguntou Chi Chi, confusa com o que ele queria dizer. - "Não é bem isso, Chi Chi!" - murmurou a Fusão, sabendo o que o garoto realmente queria.

Depois de um longo momento breve de silêncio, após se sentir um pouco confiante, o garoto meio Saiyajin exaltou. - "Por tudo que é sagrado, me levem com vocês!" - "Como?!" - a moça sobressaltou, enquanto todos ficaram surpresos. Goku também fixou o olhar, esperando o que seu filho tinha a dizer.

Enquanto rosnava, em pleno silêncio, Chi Chi se dirigiu a ele, com um falso sorriso no rosto. - "Gohan, escute aqui, querido! Você não deve ficar brincando com coisas sérias, meu filho!" - "Mas eu não estou brincando, mamãe! A verdade, é que... eu quero ir com eles!" - respondeu ele, num tom determinado e nervoso.

**"PARE DE FALAR BOBAGENS, AGORA! A VIAGEM DURA 2 MESES!"** \- surtou ela, num tom paranoico. Garnet e Rose tiveram que afastá-la um pouco do filho, para acalmá-la. - "Me perdoa, mamãe! Mas... eu quero ir, de qualquer jeito! Quero reviver o Piccolo com as minhas próprias mãos!"

Após entender a relação que seu filho tinha desenvolvido com o seu inimigo, Goku sorriu e exclamou. - "Eu entendo! Está certo, Gohan!" - com isso, Chi Chi começou a surtar. - "Mas por que você fica dizendo tanta bobagem?! Não é sua obrigação, Gohan! Entenda, por favor?! E se acontecer alguma coisa com você?! O que vai fazer?! Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado!"

"É aí que você se engana, terráquea! Saiyajins se recuperam muito rápido, dependendo dos seus ferimentos! No caso do seu filho, ele já está até capacitado para voar, sem problemas! Então, ele está muito bem! Deixe de ser escandalosa!" - berrou Peridot, dando um chilique.

Enquanto as duas voltavam a discutir, Krillin observava a cena, até mestre Kami se aproximar e murmurar para ele. - "É melhor ficar longe delas!" - para apartar a briga, Gohan protestou, enquanto sentava sob a cama e desenrolava as ataduras de sua cabeça, desafiando-a. - "Eu já estou bem, mamãe!"

"Mas o que está fazendo?! Pare! Não faça isso, Gohan! Não faça!" - protestou ela, enquanto a Gem verde atiçava. - "É isso aí, Gohan! Não deixe que uma mísera humana lhe domine! Você é um Saiyajin, apesar de tudo! Se rebele, e tenha orgulho de si mesmo! Woohooo!" - todos observavam aquela cena, enquanto Gohan continuava protestando e implorando.

"Por favor, deixe eu ir!" - "De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixar você ir! De jeito nenhum! São dois meses! Você já me deixou preocupada, o ano todo! Eu quase morri! E suas aulas particulares?! E os exercícios?! Sabe muito bem que está mais atrasado do que os outros meninos! Você não tem nada a ver com Piccolo! É só um menino! Por que não se comporta como um menino comum, Gohan?!"

"Porque ele não é um menino comum, Chi Chi! Ele é um meio Saiyajin, também!" - respondeu Garnet, num tom estoico. - "Isso não me importa, Garnet!" - não aguentando mais aquilo, o garoto respondeu, perdendo o controle de si mesmo. - **"EU QUERO IR!"**

Com isso, todos ficaram em silêncio, com a atitude repentina do menino. O silêncio foi quebrado, quando Ametista berrou e gargalhou. - "Muito boa, Gohan!" - repentinamente, Pérola a calou, enquanto Kami e Krillin tremulavam, tremendo a possível reação de Chi Chi para aquilo.

Após se recuperar do choque, a moça começou a surtar e a soluçar. - "Meu... meu... meu Gohan se transformou em um rebelde sem calça!" - "Mas,... mamãe... entenda, esse não é o momento certo pra falar essas coisas!" - enquanto ele falava, os demais sorriam, emocionados com as palavras do garoto.

"Todos eles lutaram desesperadamente, pra salvar o mundo! Agora, podemos revivê-los! Nossa obrigação, é voltar a lutar com aquele Saiyajin!" - na menção de Vegeta, o sorriso da Gem pálida caiu, sendo substituída por tamanha tristeza. - "Eu também decidi que vou voltar a lutar, e tenho... que ajudar! Por favor, entenda, mamãe! Me perdoa!"

Com isso, Yarijobe riu levemente, antes de comentar. - "Às vezes, você fala coisas que valem a pena, menino!" - "Nessa, eu concordo, Yarijobe!" - "E eu também!" - exclamaram as duas Gems menores, orgulhosas da cena.

Chi Chi se acalmou um pouco, e suspirou, derrotada. Para consolá-la, seu pai, Rei Ox, começou a se dirigir a ela. - "Você perdeu, Chi Chi! Deixe ele viajar pelo espaço! Ele tem suas razões!" - orgulhoso com a atitude do filho, Kakarot / Goku pensou. - _"É isso aí, Gohan! Você realmente, ficou muito forte!"_

Em seguida, Bulma se dirigiu a eles, com um sorriso no rosto. - "Não precisa se preocupar! Não tem perigo! Nós cuidamos dele! Desta vez, não vamos ter inimigos!" - enquanto rolava um silêncio embaraçoso entre mãe e filho, senhor Popo começou a se dirigir a garota.

"Consegue aprender a língua de Namekusei, em cinco dias?" - "É verdade! Primeiro, tenho que colocar toda essa informação no tradutor! Eu vou precisar de dez dias! Bom, então no vemos em dez dias, na casa do Kami!" - após ela dizer isso, um sorriso se estendeu no rosto de Gohan, que acenou para ela. - "Sim!"

000

Na Corporação Cápsula, Bulma digitava alguns botões, tentando ajustar alguns detalhes da máquina, enquanto Senhor Popo falava. - "A palavra 'Pico nato' significa onda!" - a garota continuava digitando, ao mesmo tempo, em que ouvia. - "Pico nato? Entendi!"

000

No hospital, o médico removia as faixas da cabeça de Krillin, e começou a olhar ao redor do mesmo. Após conferir, ele deu um tapa forte na cabeça do menor, enquanto falava. - "Sua cabeça já está boa!" - Krillin se encolheu de dor, enquanto segurava sua cabeça. Dra. Priyamka Maheswara, a enfermeira e os demais riam da cena.

000

Mais tarde, ainda na sala, Chi Chi penteava o cabelo de Gohan, enquanto o garoto estava totalmente constrangido. - "Não precisa me pentear!" - "E por que não? Olha, se você for relaxado, não vai atrair meninas!" - com isso, ela voltou a penteá-lo. Em seguida, ela olhou pro relógio.

"Já é hora de tomar seu remédio!" - com isso, ela levou uma garrafa de café, e falou, antes de sair da sala. - "Eu vou buscar, agora!" - após isso, o silêncio voltou a tomar conta da sala. Além de Ametista, que cochilava, e Peridot, que lia uns livros, não havia mais nenhuma outra Gem na sala.

Com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se dirigir ao seu pai. Goku olhava para ele, esperando que este falasse alguma coisa. O silêncio voltou a tomar conta da sala, até ele levantar sua mão, fracamente, para ele. Gohan olhou para aquilo, surpreso e curioso.

"Tente me golpear!" - após juntar um pouco de força, o menino começou a se posicionar, para dar o golpe. - "Sim, papai!" - após isso, Kakarot / Goku agarrou e segurou o punho de seu filho.

"Isso não é o bastante, Gohan! Bata, com todas as suas forças!" - "Tá bom!" - com isso dito, ele novamente juntou suas forças e deu um outro golpe, mas seu pai conseguiu bloquear novamente, sem problemas.

000

No dia seguinte, na cidade grande, ainda no hospital, pai e filho continuavam treinando levemente. Ambos ficaram parados, se encarando em pleno silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, Goku sorriu e exaltou. - "Muito bem! Você não vai ter nenhum problema, se bater assim, Gohan! Agora, vai poder tomar o meu lugar, de verdade!"

Com isso, Gohan também sorriu, se sentindo verdadeiramente capaz de lutar. Logo atrás, Peridot se esgueirava do livro, observando a cena. Ela nunca visto um Saiyajin agir assim, com seu filho. Pelo visto, Kakarot, ou Goku, como preferia ser chamado, era realmente diferente dos outros Saiyajins que ela conheceu, em sua vida.

000

_Os dez dias se passaram rapidamente, e afinal, chegou o dia de partir!_

Na ilha, na Casa do Kami, a nave estava aterrissada sob ela. Bulma, Kami, Krillin, as Crystal Gems e a tartaruga estavam lá, em frente a ela. - "Acha que com essa nave, chegamos em Namekusei?" - perguntou o menor, dando uma olhada. Enquanto ele, Ametista e Peridot davam uma olhada, a garota comentou para ele.

"Você tá bem vestido, hein Krillin?" - confusos, ambos olharam para ela, vendo-a totalmente uniformizada. - "Que frescura? Eu tá exagerando, não? Já eu, tive que cortar o cabelo... pra por esse traje espacial!" - ela olhou para eles, com um olhar irônico.

"E qual é o problema? Eu e a Pérola também temos cabelo curto, e nunca reclamamos!" - comentou Ametista, num tom cético. Com isso, Krillin deu uma risada nervosa, como resposta. A Gem verde estranha aquilo tudo, pois não via motivo para rir disso.

"Escutam, o Gohan e as outras ainda não chegaram?" - perguntou Bulma, querendo mudar de assunto. - "Já devem está chegando! Eles vem lá do hospital!" - respondeu Krillin, seguido pela afirmação de Ametista. - "Sim, e o mais estranho, era a Garnet, tendo aqueles conflitos internos, de novo!"

"Ainda estava hospitalizado?!" - perguntou a garota, surpresa. - "Sim, Chi Chi fez ele ficar lá, até hoje!" - "Eu até tentei trazê-lo escondido, mas ela percebeu e deu um soco na cabeça! E ainda está doendo muito!" - comentou a pequena Gem, esfregando sua cabeça. - "Hunf, nem meu discurso deu certo!" - bufou Peridot, cruzando os braços.

Depois de alguns segundos, Bulma procurou uma palavra para se referir a Chi Chi, sem ser ofensivo. - "Ela é... super protetora com ele!" - "E como! É isso que mais me irrita nela!" - Ametista concordou, num tom esnobe. Querendo mudar de assunto, Krillin começou a perguntar.

"Escuta, Bulma! Não acha que é melhor levarmos um guarda-chuva? Afinal, não sabemos se vai chover ou não, em Namekusei!" - "Como quiser, Krillin!" - respondeu ela, também querendo esquecer do assunto. Depois de alguns momentos, mestre Kami anunciou. - "Oh, aí estão eles!"

Quando Bulma, Ametista, Krillin e Peridot olharam para cima, viram uma aeronave indo na direção deles. Temendo ser uma invasão ou algo parecido, a Gem verde correu para o lado da casa, e se escondeu por lá.

Assim que pousou no chão, uma porção de bagagens foram postas no chão, pelo Rei Ox, que suspirou. - "Eh, por favor, desculpem! Eu acho que atrasamos um pouco, não é?" - enquanto o trio terráqueo olhava para ele, a Gem menor se dirigiu a ele, com um riso.

"Um pouco, talvez! Mas pra mim e pra Peridot, foi muito rápido!" - "Hunf, diz isso, porque você estava distraída com o estado gasoso da água, no céu!" - ironizou Peridot, após se juntar à eles. - "Pra começar, nós chamamos aquilo de 'nuvens'!" - os três suspiraram, enquanto ouviam a discussão das duas Gems pequenas.

"Oh, essa é a nave espacial? Dá pra ver que é bem resistente!" - comentou Ox, enquanto Chi Chi abria a porta do carro, e tirava a última bagagem. Em seguida, ela começou a se dirigir a seu filho, com olhar preocupado. - "Bom, Gohan! Eu quero que você siga as instruções, ao pé da letra!"

O silêncio rodeou de dentro do carro, deixando os outros e as Gems bastante tensos e confusos. - "O que foi? Por que você não desce?" - perguntou a jovem, preocupada. Depois de um breve momento, Gohan finalmente cedeu e saiu do automóvel planador. Para a surpresa de todos, ele estava com uma roupa formal e colegial.

As bochechas de Peridot se inflaram um pouco, enquanto Ametista segurava o riso. Já Bulma, Krillin e mestre Kami caíram para trás, em estilo anime. - "Escove os dentes, depois das refeições!" - Chi Chi declarou, sem rodeios. O garoto assentiu, como resposta.

Krillin se levantou, rindo levemente. - "Você é mesmo o Gohan? Me desculpem, mas o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" - "Meu... papai e as tias Rose e Garnet também deram risada do meu cabelo!" - respondeu Gohan, com o rosto ainda embaraçado.

Em seguida, Peridot se dirigiu a ele, com ar de superioridade. - "Não é óbvio, Gohan? Você está ridículo com esse penteado, parece até um menino comum, considerando que você meio que é!" - ela pós o dedo em seu queixo e o esfregava, enquanto olhava para o espaço.

"Mas pelo que eu sei, os cabelos dos Saiyajins nunca mudaram em nada! Mas pelo que eu sei, meu colega Nappa perdeu o cabelo que tinha! Ou era uma peruca! Bom, eu não sei! Mas está completamente ridículo!" - então, ela apontou pro seu uniforme. - "Sem falar, nessa sua roupa! Esse não é um traje digno de um Saiyajin!"

"É a primeira vez que a raça humana viaja a um planeta tão distante! Então, comporte-se bem!" - declarou Chi Chi, com ar animado. O menino meio Saiyajin assentiu em silêncio, sem olhar para ela ou para Peridot.

"Só uma pergunta; O que é tudo isso, hein?" - perguntou Krillin, apontando para as bagagens. - "Essa é a sua roupa íntima, seus livros de estudo,! Estas são suas vitaminas e o remédio dos dois meses! Um secador, uma escova!" - enquanto Chi Chi listava as bagagens, os outros se encontravam tensos demais.

Antes que ela fosse listar algo mais, o menor a interrompeu. - "Não, obrigado! Já é o bastante!" - "Bom, é hora de partir!" - declarou Bulma, antes de suspirar, tristemente. - "Eu me sinto, como se já não tivesse forças!" - "Não, ainda não, Bulma! Faltam a Rose e as demais!"

"É mesmo, Ametista! E onde elas estão, afinal de contas?!" - assim que Krillin perguntou, um portal foi ativado do lado. Ao olharem, viram Rose, Garnet e Pérola montadas no Leão. - "Desculpem o atraso! É que nós estávamos conversando no caminho!"

"Que bom! Estão prontas para irem, também?" - perguntou a Gem verde, num tom cético. As três se entreolharam, antes da Quartzo rosada responder. - "Sim, mas tem um porém! Eu decidi ficar aqui, até o nosso Goku melhorar! Eu não quero sair daqui, sem ele!"

"Ah, que pena! E vocês, Pérola e Garnet?" - perguntou Bulma, curiosa. - "Bom, como eu sou mais experiente no espaço, eu decidi me juntar a vocês! Pois nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar nessa viagem, não é mesmo?" - respondeu a Gem pálida, com ar de inocente.

Na verdade, ela só queria ir, na esperança de poder se reencontrar com Vegeta, em algum lugar do espaço. Felizmente, ninguém desconfiou disso. Na vez de Garnet, ela ajustou os óculos e respondeu. - "Eu decidi que irão três de nós com vocês, enquanto nós ficamos aqui na Terra!"

"Então, você vem também, Garnet?" - perguntou Ametista, animada. - "Na verdade, não! Nós conversamos, e tomamos uma decisão drástica! Esperávamos não fazermos isso, mas nós não temos opção!" - respondeu ela, amostrando suas duas mãos, onde se localizava suas duas pedras.

Com isso, todos puderam entender do que ela estava falando. Em seguida, Garnet foi envolvida numa luz, e se dividiu em duas formas. Surpresa, estavam Safira e Rubi, de mãos dadas. - "Eu vou com vocês!" - anunciou a vermelha, determinada.

"Isso! O quê?! Não, Rubi! Tínhamos combinado que eu iria com eles!" - berrou a azul, indignada. - "Mas Safira, se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu nunca me perdoaria! Não posso arriscar que você se machuque!" - declarou Rubi, segurando as duas mãos dela.

"Eu sei, mas eu posso prevê coisas que irão acontecer! Eu posso alertá-los!" - explicou Safira, a ponto de chorar. - "Sim, mas você não pode lutar! Pois saiba, que você é muito frágil! Se você se machucar, eu não estarei lá pra te proteger! Entenda, Safira! Deixe eu fazer isso, por você! Goku precisará mais de você aqui na Terra, do que eu!"

Com isso, a Gem azul suspirou e deu um breve sorriso para sua parceira. - "Tudo bem, Rubi! Mas só posso te dizer uma coisa; tome cuidado! No meio do caminho, vocês serão enganados! Então, fiquem atentos e se protejam! Custe o que custar!" - "Pode contar comigo, Safira!"

Enquanto ambas se abraçavam, os demais sorriam, até mestre Kami se dirigir a Krillin e Ametista. - "Por favor, encontrem as sete Esferas do Dragão deste lugar!" - "Sim!" - "Pode confiar em nós!" - ambos os três apertaram as mãos, como desejo de boa sorte.

"Bom, parece que não vão precisar mais de mim, então boa viagem!" - murmurou Peridot, se virando e cruzando os braços. Safira se dirigiu a ela, e exclamou. - "Não é bem assim! Você vai nessa viagem, também! A verdade, é que eu, a Rose Quartz e a Ametista ficaremos aqui!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a pequena Gem se virou, pasmada. - "O quê?! Mas Safira, eu quero muito ir nessa viagem! É a minha primeira vez, no espaço sideral!" - "Sim, eu sei! Mas você irá pro espaço! Mas não agora! Você tem que ficar aqui, até que o nosso Goku esteja recuperado! Você entendeu?"

Entendo a situação, Ametista sorriu e assentiu. - "Tudo bem! Eu vou ficar! Vou garantir que a Chi Chi não menospreze ainda mais o meu maninho!" - sussurrou ela, fazendo ambas as duas rirem baixinho.

Vendo que já estava tudo resolvido, Bulma começou a se dirigir a porta da nave e falou a palavra-chave. - "Piccolo!" - com isso, a porta da nave desceu, em direção do chão. Todos estavam em frente da plataforma, impressionados. Com uma expressão determinada, a garota foi a primeira a subir.

Em seguida, Pérola, Krillin, Rubi, Gohan e Peridot subiram na plataforma. Logo atrás, Rei Ox colocou as bagagens sobre a plataforma. Em seguida, o garoto se dirigiu a eles. - "Vovô, mamãe, Rose, Safira e tia Ametista, mestre Kami e Tartaruga, é hora de partir! Cuidem-se!"

Após o garoto se despedir de todos, Bulma repetiu a palavra chave, e a plataforma subiu novamente. - "Não esqueça as suas vitaminas!" - exclamou Ox, enquanto os via subindo. Chi Chi acenava para seu filho, enquanto limpava suas lágrimas com um lenço.

"Mande cartas, todos os dias!" - "Adeus!" - mestre Kami exaltou, fazendo o gesto de dois dedos. Rose e Ametista acenavam para eles, sorrindo, enquanto elas e Safira falavam. - "Nos veremos, em breve!" - "Boa sorte, galera!" - "Tomem muito cuidado, e cuide bem deles, Rubi!" - Gohan sorriu para eles, pouco antes da plataforma se fechar por completo.

Dentro da nave, ele, Krillin e as três Gems tomaram nota dela, e ficaram impressionados. - "Como isso é emocionante!" - "Nunca tinha visto uma nave, como essa!" - "Muito menos, eu! Mas as de Homeworld são muito mais avançadas!" - exclamaram os três menores.

Enquanto eles continuavam olhando para a nave, Bulma começou a seguir em direção a cadeira de piloto e colocou os cintos, enquanto Krillin se dirigia a ela. - "Escuta, Bulma... onde é que colocamos nossas malas?" - "Onde acharem melhor! Sentem... logo, nos seus lugares!"

"Ah, nossa! Ela já está de mal-humor!" - "É mesmo!" - comentou ele e Rubi, enquanto Gohan e Peridot estranhavam aquilo. Em seguida, a garota ativou os controles da nave. - "Cinco segundos pra decolar! Destino; Namekusei!" - após receber a afirmação do comando, a nave começou a tremer.

Krillin e Gohan se seguraram nas cadeiras, enquanto Peridot e Rubi quase caíram no chão. Pérola caiu para trás, bem em cima das bagagens de Gohan. Enquanto isso, a garota fazia a contagem regressiva. - "Quatro,... três,... dois,... um!"

Após isso, a nave instantaneamente, zarpou em direção do espaço. Os dois menores tentavam se segurar nas cadeiras, enquanto as outras três Gems conseguiam se manter equilibradas, sem saírem do lugar. - "Ei, espera! Nós nem ainda colocamos o cinto de segurança!" - exaltou Krillin, apavorado.

Logo atrás deles, a Gem pálida tentou guardar as bagagens em sua pedra, mas com a força do impacto, uma delas voou e se bateu na cadeira de piloto. Com o impacto, ela acabou se abrindo, e os objetos começaram a voar ao redor deles. - "Agora, é tarde demais pra parar!" - rosnou Bulma, com determinação.

Na ilha, Chi Chi, Ametista, Rei Ox, Safira e mestre Kami observavam a partida da nave. - "Vão numa velocidade incrível! Impressionante! Já não consigo enxergá-los!" - exclamou este último, tentando avistá-los. - "Pois é!" - murmurou Rose Quartz, assentindo.

"Gohan, meu filho! Não se esqueça de tomar banho!" - berrou Chi Chi, num tom frustrado e preocupado. A Gem menor espalmou o rosto, enquanto rosnava. - "Que burrice, eles já nem podem nos ouvir daqui!" - do nada, Safira calou a boca dela, enquanto murmurava. - "Boa sorte, Rubi! Cuide bem deles!"

No fim, a nave saiu do planeta Terra, indo parar no espaço. Após isso, Bulma pressionou no botão de cinto de segurança, e se levantou da cadeira. Em seguida, ela começou a se dirigir aos demais. - "Podem fazer o que quiserem! Já passamos da aerosfera, agora vai ser mais tranquilo!"

Krillin, Gohan e Peridot a observavam, incrédulos, enquanto Rubi e Pérola recolhiam a bagunça do chão. - "O quê?! Tão rápido?" - murmurou o menor, chocado. Ao invés de responder, a garota pegou o capacete, e seguiu para outra sala. No fim, o garoto também se levantou, enquanto olhava para a janela da nave.

"Sempre quis ver a Terra de cima!" - murmurou ele, impressionado com o espaço sideral. Rubi e Pérola também se juntaram a ele, e esta última suspirou. - "Já fazia um tempo, desde a última vez que vi o espaço!" - "Eu também, Pérola!" - então, a Gem verde se juntou e olhou para a janela, sem muito interesse.

Krillin viu Bulma em frente a uma porta, e perguntou. - "O que vai fazer, Bulma?" - "Ah, vê se não enche! Eu vou trocar de roupa!" - respondeu a garota, após se virar para ele. Os demais olhavam para ela, pasmados. - "Por acaso, você vai botar um pijama? Já vai dormir?!"

Entretanto, ela não respondeu, e entrou na sala e fechou a porta. - "Ah, que droga! Eu esqueci de trazer o meu pijama! E você, Gohan?" - "Eu tenho um, em uma das malas!" - respondeu ele, enquanto removia sua bolsa. Krillin o observava, enquanto falava.

"Você vai achar que eu sou mal-educado, mas você vai ficar o tempo todo vestido assim, como um bom menino? Não vai trocar de roupa?" - "Pois é! Saibam vocês, que os Saiyajins não se vestiam como bons meninos ou rapazes, mas sim, como guerreiros sanguinários e valentes!" - acrescentou Peridot, num ar de gênio.

Após falarem isso, Gohan começou a desabotoar a sua camisa, e riu em resposta. - "Claro que sim!" - após dobrar a camisa e colocá-la sob o resto de sua roupa, ele começou a vasculhar em sua outra bolsa. - "Eu trouxe outro tipo de roupa, sem avisar a minha mãe!"

"Uh, mandou bem! Está começando a desobedecer ordens, como um rebelde! Que legal! Bom garoto!" - exclamou a Gem verde, com um sorriso cético. Ela, Krillin, Rubi e Pérola observavam-o se vestindo, até reconhecerem sua roupa. Foi a mesma que ele usou, na batalha contra os Saiyajins.

O garoto meio Saiyajin se sentia confortável, enquanto inspecionava sua própria roupa. - "Você tem muito respeito pelo Piccolo, certo?" - perguntou o menor, impressionado. - "Sim, do mesmo jeito que tenho pelo meu pai!" - respondeu o garoto, sorrindo.

"Puxa, com o tempo que passaram juntos, vocês começaram a gostar um do outro, não é mesmo?" - comentou a Gem vermelha, batendo levemente nas costas dele. Pérola sorriu levemente para a cena, antes de olhar para o visor da nave. Fazia um tempo, desde a última vez que ela viu o espaço, dentro de uma nave.

Do nada, ambos ouviram a porta se abrindo, e viram Bulma vestida com um outro traje amarelo, sendo um vestido quase curto e com calças pretas abaixo. Ela agora, tinha uma faixa no cabelo. Ela olhou friamente para eles, enquanto eles aguardavam alguma coisa.

"O quê? Que pijama mais esquisito, Bulma!" - "Não parece confortável!" - Krillin e Gohan exclamaram, ainda olhando para ela. - "Não é um pijama, torrões! Vocês é que não souberam se preparar pra viajar no espaço! Eu tenho uma pena dos cinco!" - comentou ela, rindo maliciosamente.

Peridot se encolheu, enquanto olhava para o jeito que a garota estava rindo. - _"Urgh, esse olhar e esse jeito de rir, me faz lembrar do Vegeta! Mas ele dava mais medo, quando bravo! Não é atoa que eles são bem parecidos! Sem falar, que ela roubou minha forma de insultar os outros!"_ \- pensou ela, tremulando e rosnando.

"Escuta, Gohan! Por acaso, fizemos alguma coisa de errado?" - murmurou Krillin, assustado. - "Não sei!" - respondeu o menino, confuso. Do nada, Rubi se impós no meio dos dois, e exaltou. - "Não liguem, gente! Até lá, quem quer brincar de alguma coisa, até lá?"

000

Na Terra, Rei Ox, Chi Chi, mestre Kami e as outras Gems olhavam o céu, determinados e frustrados. Na torre, Korin também os observava, esperançoso. No deserto, Yarijobe também os observava, desinteressado. No hospital, Goku olhava para o teto, sentindo a energia de seus amigos deixando a terra, pensando. - _"Boa sorte, Gohan!"_

000

Na nave, Gohan esvaziava uma das bagagens cheia de remédios, enquanto Krillin e Rubi riam daquilo e Peridot fazia uma careta de nojo. Eles também começaram a experimentar o capacete da Bulma. Bulma os observava, sem muita empolgação. Já Pérola, continuava olhando para o espaço, com esperança em seus olhos.

No final, os outros cinco se juntaram a ela, e também observavam pelo visor da nave, com esperanças em seus olhos. No fim, a nave desapareceu do espaço amplo, bem rapidamente.

_Enquanto Goku, as Crystal Gems e os outros não perdem as esperanças, os seis partem em direção a Namekusei, sem saberem que algo estranho os aguarda!_

**Estive com o tempo repleto de provas, e estava lidando com a depressão. Por isso, demorei para postar este capítulo. Espero que me compreendam. E pudemos ver que Chi Chi e Peridot já começaram a se entender um pouco. E pelo visto, essa última já criou um tipo de remorso, em relação a Vegeta.**

**E caso alguns detalhes do capítulo estiverem errados, é porque eu não estou podendo dormir direito. Aguardem os próximos capítulos, até lá.**

**Antes de mais nada, eu já assisti o filme novo de Steven Universo no Cartoon Network, e estudei um pouco mais sobre a personagem Espinela, que apareceu no mesmo. Com isso, comecei a procriar planos para ela, e alterar um pouco de sua história para (e se) poder adicioná-la em Dragon Ball Z. No entanto, não será ela que irá aparecer por aqui.**

**E tentem adivinhar qual será a Gem que irá aparecer, e se tornar uma possível nova aliada dos Guerreiros Z, na Fanfic. Comentem e aguardem a sua futura aparição em alguns breves capítulos que irei postar. Até breve...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Serão amigos ou inimigos? Os garotos daquela misteriosa nave espacial**

"Agh, por favor, me levem com vocês! Eu suplico!" - "Eu tenho que fazer isso, a verdade, é que eu quero reviver o senhor Piccolo com minhas próprias mãos!"

"Você não tem nada a ver com Piccolo! Você é uma criança! Você não pode fazer nada! Ele não é seu pai!" - "EU QUERO IR!"

"Muito boa, Gohan!" - "O Gohan... se transformou em um rebelde sem calça!"

"Escuta, mamãe! Agora, não é a hora certa pra dizer esse tipo de coisa! Todos eles lutaram desesperadamente, pra salvar o mundo! E agora, precisamos revivê-los! Porque nossa obrigação, é lutar de novo, contra aquele Saiyajin!"

"Boa sorte, Rubi! Cuide bem deles!"

_Para conseguir as outras Esferas do Dragão, Rubi, Bulma, Peridot, Krillin, Pérola e Gohan partiram ao encontro do povo de Kami-Sama e Piccolo, os Namekians!_

000

No vácuo do espaço, a nave continuava seguindo seu rumo. Dentro dela, Bulma estava sob uma cama, enquanto bocejava e joga um livro no chão. - "Ah, que tédio! Isso é uma chatice!" - ela se levantou da cama, e se dirigiu a uma lata azul, abrindo-a.

"Eu não aguento mais! Este é o sétimo dia!" - ela deu um gole, antes de voltar a reclamar. - "E ainda faltam mais de vinte! Deviam ter inventado um equipamento, pra gente dormir a viagem inteira!" - concluiu ela, bocejando novamente.

Em frente a ela, estavam, Krillin, Rubi, Gohan e Peridot. Os dois garotos estavam um de frente pro outro, sentados, enquanto as Gems menores os observavam, com olhares sérios. A garota observou os quatro, curiosa e confusa ao mesmo tempo, e se perguntou.

"Será que eles estão treinando mentalmente? Que bom! Assim, podem matar o tempo!" - murmurou ela, num tom calmo. Gohan grunhia, em meio a meditação, assim como Krillin. Rubi olhava para eles, meio cansada. Peridot também os olhava, confusa com tudo aquilo.

No fim, depois de se concentrarem bastante, o garoto meio Saiyajin se encontrou em um plano espacial, onde Krillin também apareceu, e ambos começaram a lutar e trocar socos. Ele começou a se desviar dos ataques, enquanto o menor disparava feixes, seu disco destrutivo e se multiplicava em três, disparando outros feixes no menino.

Gohan se desviava com muita dificuldade, começando a fugir dele. No fim, Gohan se exaltou, e disparou um feixe em direção de Krillin, que saiu do plano astral, com as mãos sob o chão e arquejando bastante. O garoto também saiu, arquejando bastante.

"Que experiência! Não foi nada mal! Você é muito forte, Gohan! E tudo, porque você é filho de Goku, e Piccolo que te treinou!" - "Krillin, a sua técnica me impressionou muito!" - os dois falaram um para o outro. - "E então, como foi?" - "Tá tudo bem, aí?" - as Gems Peridot e Rubi interrogaram, curiosas.

"Escutem! Podem treinar mentalmente, o quanto quiserem! Mas este lugar está uma bagunça! Não podiam recolher esse lixo?" - perguntou Bulma, olhando para os quatro. Krillin olhou para o chão, enquanto ela continuava falando. - "Lembrem que há uma senhorita com vocês, né?"

"Mas... quem fez toda essa bagunça, foi você, Bulma! Nós dois recolhemos todo o nosso lixo, não faz muito tempo!" - "É verdade! E nós duas aqui, os ajudamos, também! E a Pérola ali, já está muito frustrada, recolhendo todo o nosso lixo, em geral!" - a Gem vermelha apontou, num tom cético.

Depois de tomarem uma rápida olhada da Gem pálida, que mal recolhia os papéis do chão, todos se encontraram em pleno silêncio, até Bulma falar. - "Eu estou muito ocupada! Tenho que pensar em muitas coisas! E vocês só ficam aí sentados, sem preocupações, sem fazer nada!"

Depois de ficarem em pleno silêncio, o menor voltou a falar. - "Mas agora a pouco, você disse que estava chateada!" - "Verdade! Eu também ouvi!" - comentou Peridot, num tom provocador. - "Ah, fiquem quietos! Como eu fui pensar que podiam compreender os sentimentos de uma garota, como eu!" - reclamou ela, se retirando dali.

Enquanto os quatro menores recolhiam o lixo, Bulma se dirigiu a cadeira de piloto, e continuou reclamando. - "Ah, tenho tanta coisa pra fazer!" - ambos os quatro olharam para ela, e murmuraram. - "Se ela fosse uma dama, não se comportaria assim!" - "Verdade!" - Rubi rosnou, queimando um plástico que estava segurando.

000

A nave continuou viajando pelo espaço, esperando chegar ao seu objetivo.

000

No hospital, na Terra, uma enfermeira andava pelo corredor, até ouvir uma voz arquejando. - "É ele outra vez!" - rosnou ela, ao reconhecê-la. Dentro da sala, Goku fazia flexões, enquanto mestre Kami, Ametista e Safira o observavam, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

"Hm... ainda faltam quatro!" - declarou o ancião, enquanto comia um sanduíche. A pequena Gem comia um pacote de batatas, enquanto também assistia o treinamento. A Gem menor azul teve um sobressalto e exaltou. - "Goku, pare! Ela está vindo!" - "O quê?!" - o rapaz não entendeu nada, até a porta da sala se abrir.

"Senhor Goku! Pare com isso, por favor!" - ao olhar para ela, o Saiyajin começou a exaltar. - "Enfermeira, eu já estou bem! Obrigado!" - do nada, Kami se dirigiu a ela, e encostou a mão nela. - "Goku está bem! Eu estou o vigiando!" - ao sentir aquele toque, ela se afastou, e arquejou de susto.

"Desculpe se eu fui de mal jeito! Gostaria de deixar uma 'receita', antes de se retirar!" - perguntou ele, dando uma cantada nela. Entendendo aquilo, ela começou a rosnar, irritada. - "Gostaria de um sanduichinho?" - ele perguntou, tentando acalmá-la.

As duas Gems os encaravam, enquanto o silêncio os rodeava. - _"Quanto tempo, eles vão ficar assim, Safira?"_ \- _"Eu vejo que Goku vai voltar a fazer flexões, fazendo-os esquecerem o assunto!"_ \- ambas sussurraram, em pleno nervosismo. Como na visão de Safira, Goku voltou a fazer flexões, atraindo o olhar deles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - perguntou uma voz, atraindo a atenção de todos. - "Doutor, é o senhor!" - a enfermeira exclamou, feliz em vê-lo. - "Quantas vezes, terei de repetir, para que compreenda?" - perguntou ele, olhando para o Saiyajin no chão. - "Se continuar assim, nunca irá sair do hospital!"

"Eu... já posso me mexer, já! Olha só!" - respondeu Kakarot / Goku, movendo seu braço direito, até grunhir de dor. - "Eh... viu? Não doí nadinha! O meu maninho já está melhor, não ver?" - interrogou Ametista, tentando enrolá-lo, sem sucesso. - "Mas é claro que doí! Você está seriamente ferido! Não consegue entender isso? Vamos, volte pra cama, imediatamente!"

"Sim, me desculpem!" - murmurou Goku, após levar a bronca. Após isso, o médico começou a se dirigir ao mestre Kami. - "Vamos, venerável ancião! Ajudem-nos a colocá-lo na cama!" - "Me chamou de venerável ancião? Hunf, eu não acredito! Venerável... ancião!"

Enquanto ele se juntava para ajudar a enfermeira a coloca o Saiyajin na cama, esta riu e falou. - "Você é um ancião!" - com isso, Ametista riu baixinho, enquanto Safira tentava não rir. - "Ah, que gracinha!" - pensou ele, frustrado.

"A propósito, diga! Onde está sua esposa e sua mãe?" - perguntou o médico, se dirigindo a Goku. Ametista cruzou os braços, com a menção de Chi Chi, enquanto mestre Kami respondia pelo rapaz. - "Eh,... com certeza, devem estar olhando as estrelas!"

000

No terraço do hospital, Chi Chi observava o céu, em pleno silêncio. Já Rose, estava com o Leão, inspecionando sua juba. - "Onde você está meu filho? Será que você está bem? Eu pedi que você me mandasse uma carta, todos os dias, mas não chega nenhuma! Espero que volte logo! Cuide-se bem, por favor!"

Enquanto ouvia a declaração dela, a Gem rosada retirava um objeto da juba do felino, se revelando ser sua espada. Após abri-la um pouco, ela começou a refletir. - _"Puxa, espero que eles estejam bem! Já é a segunda vez que me afasto da Pérola, depois de 5 mil anos, e agora, estou afastada de todos eles! Tomara que as previsões de Safira estejam certas!"_

000

No espaço, na nave, Bulma suspirava de frustração, até se dirigir ao menor. - "Krillin?" - após ele lhe dar o olhar, ela começou a falar. - "A próposito, eu estou querendo perguntar uma coisa, faz tempo! Por acaso, sabe onde foi aquele Saiyajin sanguinário, chamado Vegeta?"

Ao ouvir o nome dele, Peridot grunhiu baixinho, enquanto Pérola olhou para a garota, em plena frustração e raiva. - "O quê? Como assim?" - Krillin interrogou, pego de surpresa. - "Ele não podia voltar pro planeta dele, já que foi destruído há muito tempo, não é?" - explicou ela, ainda confusa.

Entendendo a pergunta, o menor começou a falar, enquanto pensava. - É verdade! Ele também estava gravemente ferido! Talvez, tenha ido pra algum outro planeta civilizado! Bulma, acha que existem lugares assim?" - com isso, Bulma voltou a pensar um pouco.

"O irmão mais velho do Goku já tinha nos falado disso, lembra? Eles eliminam os seres que vivem em planetas, com meio ambiente equilibrado, pra depois vendê-los pros extraterrestres! Talvez, Vegeta esteja se recuperando num planeta de gente como ele, não acha?"

Com isso, Peridot ficou sentida, como se estivesse refletindo algo. Era como se ela já soubesse para onde ele realmente tinha indo, mas não encontrou razões pessoais para falar dessa possibilidade para eles. Por enquanto, ela queria se esquecer dele.

"É verdade! E tudo depende da localização desse planeta! Espero que ele esteja bem longe!... Pra que demore bastante, pra voltar pra Terra!" - após ele falar isso, Pérola jogou o saco de lixo ainda aberto no chão, e começou a entrar na outra sala, lutando para segurar suas lágrimas.

"O que houve com a Tia Pérola, Krillin?" - Gohan perguntou, após vê-la fechar a porta, com força. - "Eu não sei! Mas qualquer coisa referente aquele Saiyajin, a faz ficar assim! Eu só queria poder entender o porquê!" - respondeu ele, enquanto olhava fixamente para a porta.

Do nada, a mensagem que ele viu na Terra, no hospital, veio a sua mente. - **'Eu quero contar a vocês, mas não posso!'** \- com isso, seu olhar se fixou mais, tentando entender aquela mensagem que a própria Gem pálida queria deixar para todos, mas somente ele a leu.

Bulma grunhiu um pouco, enquanto ainda se encontrava em seus pensamentos. - "Mesmo assim, nunca imaginei que nosso inimigo fosse tão forte! Coitada da Terra!" - enquanto ela continuava pensando, os quatro menores se encaravam, em pleno silêncio e preocupação.

000

Em algum lugar do vácuo do espaço, uma nave esférica continuava seguindo seu percusso. Dentro dela, Vegeta lutava com todas as suas forças, enquanto pensava. - _"Não posso acreditar que tenha me acontecido isso! E eu ainda perdi minhas duas colegas Gems e a minha Pérola! Quando me recuperar, vou recuperá-las, custe o que custar!"_

000

Na nave, Gohan recolhia o saco que já estava cheio, enquanto Rubi segurava o saco que Pérola havia jogado no chão. Do nada, Krillin, Peridot e Bulma sentiram uma luz vindo do horizonte, e olharam surpresos. Assim que os dois menores olharam para o visor, os outros dois menores correram, e se juntaram a eles. - "Que foi isso?"

"Eu também vi aquele brilho!" - "Bom, eu não vi! Mas senti que vi alguma coisa!" - o menor e a Gem verde exclamaram, surpresos. - "Não é Namekusei, é?" - o garoto perguntou, um pouco nervoso. - "Eu não sei, Gohan! Mas acho que não!" - respondeu a Gem vermelha, um pouco nervosa.

"Bom, seja o que for, está indo rápido demais!" - a garota olhou para os controles da nave, mostrou um tipo de comando diferente, que rastreava um tipo de objeto indo para sua direção. - "Ai, não! Tem alguma coisa se aproximando!" - "É, mas não dá pra ver nada!" - exclamou Krillin, olhando para o visor.

Enquanto olhavam para o visor, o silêncio tinha tomado conta, até o alarme começar a tocar. - "Olha, Bulma! São naves espaciais!" - Gohan apontou, deixando a garota desesperada. - "Quê?!" - para a surpresa de todos, uma porção de naves apareceu em frente a eles, e começaram a atirar.

Todos se protegeram dos impactos, enquanto a nave era atingida. Pérola saiu da sala, atordoada. - "Que barulheira é essa? O que está acontecendo?" - interrogou ela, confusa. - "Estamos sendo atacados! Nós vamos todos morrer, agora!" - berrou Peridot, num tom histérico.

"Ah, o que vamos fazer, Bulma?!" - Krillin interrogou, desesperado. - "Pode deixar comigo, Krillin!" - exclamou ela, antes de dar um comando a nave. - "Contra-ataque, por favor!" - após receber esse comando, a nave começou a disparar uma onda de energia enorme, que explodiu uma pequena fileira de naves.

E continuou assim umas múltiplas vezes, até algumas naves começarem a sumir dali. Com isso, todos começaram a comemorar, enquanto as naves se desviavam do caminho. - "Ainda é cedo demais pra festejar! Olhem isso!" - exaltou a garota, olhando para o radar da nave. Enquanto o radar detectava algum sinal, todos olhavam para o visor, tensos. Do nada, um objeto branco apareceu do vácuo.

"É... uma nave espacial!" - murmurou Gohan, apavorado. - "Eu não acredito nisso!" - Pérola também murmurou, surpresa. - "E está vindo diretamente pra cá!" - exclamou Krillin, pasmado. - "Acha que isso, não notamos?!" - Rubi exaltou, irritada. - "Isso, eu já sei! Estão vindo direto pra gente! Temos que ter muito cuidado!"

Com isso, a nave começou a se aproximar deles, rapidamente. - "Está chegando!" - "Ai, essa não!" - "Vai bater!" - a garota, e os dois menores exaltaram, apavorados. Peridot caiu para trás, gemendo. "Ai, é o nosso fim! Nós vamos todos morrer!"

Sem bobear, Bulma se dirigiu ao controle da nave. - "Ah, faça alguma coisa!" - então, a nave se virou pro lado, mas a outra fez o mesmo movimento. - "Ai, não! Ela está vindo em nossa direção!" - "Mas como isso é possível!" - "Ai, não pode ser!" - após os dois humanos e a Gem pálida falarem, todos começaram a gritar.

Mas surpreendentemente, ambas as naves se sincronizaram, e desapareceram, provocando um duplo salto no espaço tempo. E sob a escuridão do espaço, uma nave gigante estava visível e piscando momentaneamente. Dentro dela, o alarme piscava várias vezes, numa sala de naves destruídas.

Depois do alarme cessar, o silêncio tomou conta. Dentro da nossa nave, Bulma e os outros se encontravam atordoados, e caídos no chão. Após se levantarem, todos olharam para o visor. - "Ai, agora? Onde estamos? Parece que viemos parar numa nave espacial, mas não tem ninguém aqui dentro! O que que a gente vai fazer?"

"Mas, e se de repente, aparecer um extraterrestre?" - perguntou Krillin, nervoso. - "Pode aparecer, agora, mesmo!" - Bulma respondeu novamente, ainda atordoada. Do nada, Gohan se levantou, berrando pra eles. Após se recuperarem do susto, ele falou. - "Podem surgir do nada!"

"Quer dizer, além de um híbrido Saiyajin e três Gems, numa nave espacial, com dois humanos? Bem, não sei o que dizer!" - indagou Peridot, num tom cético. - "Ei, Gohan, não assuste a gente!" - "É, moleque! Não mate a gente de susto!" - exclamaram os dois menores, exaltados.

"Hm, acho que não vai ter problema, se a gente sair pra dar uma olhada! Vamos investigar!" - sugeriu a garota, se levantando da cadeira de piloto. Com isso, todos começaram a segui-la. Krillin parou, e ajustou seu boné e o colocou, antes de correr atrás deles.

Após a plataforma descer, todos olharam ao redor, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta. O menor ajustou seu boné, e declarou, num tom determinado. - "Venham, me sigam!" - enquanto a plataforma subia logo atrás, ele pensou, nervosamente. - _"Eu devia ter ficado na Terra, com a Ametista e Yarijobe!"_

"Não acredito!" - Bulma exaltou, chamando a atenção dos outros. - "Ai, não! Eu esqueci de por uma roupa!" - "O quê? Mas você está vestida!" - Krillin respondeu, olhando para o pijama dela. - "Ah, tava falando de uma calça! Bom, não faz mal!" - explicou ela, antes de decidir ignorar. - "Eu espero que você não envergonhe os terráqueos!"

"Do jeito que ela já está me envergonhando, acho que vai ser impossível!" - comentou a Gem verde, antes de levar um tabefe da Rubi. - "Qual é, só porque ela está de pijama? E nós, que mal andamos vestidas?!" - então, Pérola interviu, empurrando-as pro lado. - "Não percam tempo, meninas! Temos que continuar!"

"Muito boa, Pérola! Gostei disso!" - o menor exclamou, antes de ser chamado pelo garoto. - "Krillin!" - "Ah, tá legal! Vamos embora!" - com isso, os cinco começaram a segui-lo, até Gohan encostar por acidente em Krillin. - "Ei, Gohan! Não me empurre!"

000

Ambos andavam na ponta dos pés, até chegarem a uma porta. O medo e a tensão estavam cercando-os ao redor do corredor escuro. No entanto, o caminho era iluminado pelas três Gems, através de suas pedras. De todos, Rubi era a única que estava em alerta, caso alguma coisa os atacasse.

Enquanto caminhavam, Krillin sentiu sua mão encostar em algo, até ver um tipo de canhão de disparo pequeno. Do nada, todo o corredor foi encarregado por vários canhões de disparo. Com isso, todos ficaram assustados. E no último segundo, ambos se abaixaram, quando as armas dispararam.

"Ai, o que vamos fazer?! Vamos todos morrer!" - berrou Peridot, a ponto de chorar. - "Grr, não se a gente lutar!" - exclamou a Gem vermelha, ativando sua manopla, e destruindo um dos canhões. Com isso, Krillin e Gohan seguiram o exemplo, e também atacaram.

Vendo que não conseguiriam destruir todas, os seis não tiveram escolha, a não ser fugir. Os três menores esquivavam, enquanto o garoto meio Saiyajin ajudava Bulma a se esquivar, também. Logo atrás, Pérola usava sua lança para destruir alguns canhões, o máximo possível.

Apesar do sufoco, ambos conseguiram escapar da armadilha, e começaram a arquejar. Após recuperar um pouco o fôlego, Krillin se dirigiu ao menino. - "Gohan, tenha cuidado! Há muitas armadilhas, nesse lugar misterioso!" - "Ah, e você acha que ele também não notou, seu torrão?!" - berrou a Gem verde, irritada.

"Escutem aqui, os três! A obrigação de vocês, é de me proteger, aconteça o que acontecer! Não esqueçam!" - berrou Bulma, se sentindo ignorada. - "Tá certo, Bulma! Mas o ponto, é o que o Gohan é só um garoto!" - explicou Rubi, num tom cético.

Com isso, o assunto foi encerrado, e os seis voltaram a caminhar pelo corredor. - "Deve ter uma porta, que leve à sala principal!" - murmurou a garota, com expectativa. Do nada, um portão de ferro se abaixou, bloqueando a passagem. Em seguida, veio outro, e fechou por trás deles.

"Droga! Abre!" - grunhiu a garota, batendo contra um dos portões. - "Essa parede não é problema pra mim!" - exclamou Krillin, atraindo o olhar dela. Então, ele puxou suas mãos para trás, e começou a recitar a técnica. - **"Kaaa... Meee... Haaaaa... Meeeeeee... "**

Antes que terminasse, começou a escorrer um líquido estranho do teto. Nervoso, ele deu um salto para trás, deixando seu boné cair sob o líquido, que derreteu lentamente. Desesperada, Bulma começou a se espernear, enquanto o líquido se aproximada de seus pés.

No momento exato, Gohan a agarrou, enquanto voava no ar. As três Gem olhavam para o chão, enquanto seus pés estavam cobertos pelo líquido. Os três terráqueos ficaram surpresos, ao verem que elas não eram afetadas pelo líquido estranho.

Após pegar seu boné, e passar a mão pelo buraco, o menor ficou irritado e o pôs de volta na cabeça, antes de voltar a recitar a técnica. - **"Kaaa... Meee... Haaaaa... Meeeeeee... Haaaaaa!"** \- no fim, um feixe azul enorme explodiu a porta, libertando-os.

Com isso, ele e Gohan com a Bulma seguiram voando, enquanto Pérola, Rubi e Peridot seguiam andando logo atrás. - "Ai, que inveja, tenho de vocês! Podem usar a técnica da levitação!" - murmurou a garota, ainda em choque, antes de se dirigir às Gems. - "A propósito, como vocês não sentiram dor?"

"Simples, nós Gems, não somos como outros seres vivos orgânicos! Nossas formas físicas são imunes a quase qualquer coisa, como coisas tóxicas, gravidades altíssimas, e no fim, lugares quentes e gelados!" - explicou Pérola, num tom sabido. - "Hunf, que metida!" - murmurou Peridot, revirando os olhos.

000

Enquanto caminhavam, Bulma começou a deduzir. - "Tudo indica, que querem eliminar os intrusos! Vocês não acham, gente?" - curioso, Gohan começou a perguntar. - "Essa é uma nave espacial dos Saiyajins?" - "Eu não sei! Peridot, você sabe?"

Antes que a Gem verde pudesse falar, Krillin também deduziu. - "E se Vegeta aparecer por aqui?" - ao ouvir isso, Pérola sorriu levemente, mas não se deixou levar por essa dedução. Pois sabia que ele, e nem outros possíveis sobreviventes, estavam nessa nave.

"Ai, não diga isso, Krillin! Tá vendo? Me fez ficar com calafrios!" - Bulma grunhiu, apavorada e irritada. Vendo ela com aquela tensão, Peridot murmurou para ela. - "Eh, ficaria mais tranquila, se eu dissesse que não, terráquea?" - enquanto isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin também começou a falar.

"Quem sabe, aquele cara chamado Vegeta, esteja se recuperando em algum lugar!" - do nada, ambos ouviram algo mais a frente do corredor. Enquanto observavam, o menor começou a murmurar, em pleno nervosismo. - "Eu gostaria muito, que esse cara estivesse morto!"

Do nada, um golpe forte veio por trás de sua cabeça, fazendo-o esfregá-la de dor. Ao olhar, ele viu a Gem pálida seguindo mais a frente, com os braços cruzados e com a cabeça um pouco baixa. - "Você não devia ter dito isso em voz alta, Krillin!" - exclamou Rubi, sabendo da situação emocional da colega Gem.

Com isso, Krillin se sentiu um pouco culpado por isso. Apesar de não entender, sabia que Pérola parecia ter algum tipo de relação familiar com o Saiyajin. Mas mesmo se interrogasse, ela não conseguiria lhes contar, como se algo ou alguém a tivesse forçado a se calar.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, a Gem parou um pouco, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ela começou a engolir o que Krillin havia dito, mas não podia culpá-lo, mesmo se quisesse. Entendia a razão dele odiar Vegeta, mas também se sentia muito frustrada, quando falavam na possibilidade dele estar morto.

No fim, ela começou a lembrar sob a notícia dele ainda estar vivo, mas o medo dele estar morto, a pertubou ainda mais. - _"Desculpe por não estar lá para você, Vegeta! Eu tinha que te proteger, mas fracassei na minha missão!"_ \- pensou ela, choramingando.

000

No espaço, a nave seguia seu rumo. Dentro dela, Vegeta continuava lutando, enquanto grunhia em dor. - _"Maldito Kakarot! Vai me pagar! Voltarei para a Terra, para acabar com você!"_

000

Após parar um pouco, Krillin notou algo errado e começou a falar. - "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas sinto como se estivéssemos andando em círculos! Nós não chegamos a lugar nenhum!" - com isso, ambos olharam para os corredores, e Bulma começou a interrogar.

"Hmm,... no outro corredor, também não tinha portas, não é?" - enquanto olhavam para os lados, o menor olhou para cima, e exaltou antes de voar. - "Ai, encontrei uma!" - após chegar ao teto, ele começou a puxar a maçaneta, com muita força.

Do nada, uma porta em frente a eles se abriu, sob uma das paredes. Todos direcionaram seus olhares para ela, surpresos. - "Essa parece ser uma porta de verdade!" - exclamou Gohan, ainda surpreso. - "Ai, que bom!" - exaltou Bulma, animada.

Krillin grunhiu de raiva, depois de ver tanto trabalho, jogado fora. - "Droga! Esse lugar é muito complicado!" - após aterrizar no chão, Rubi tentou consolá-lo. - "Não fique assim, camarada! Você fez um esforço! Não se pode ganhar todas, mas fez um bom trabalho nos liderando, até aqui!"

Se sentindo um pouco melhor, ele começou a se dirigir aos demais. - "Vamos dar uma volta por aí!" - "Krillin, tem que tomar cuidado, né?" - murmurou Bulma, num tom nervoso. - "Tá, eu já sei!" - após isso, todos começaram a seguir pelo corredor.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, em pleno silêncio, do nada, o chão se abriu. Com isso, os três terráqueos caíram num buraco, enquanto as três Gems permaneceram paradas sob a borda. - "Socorro!" - a garota gritou, desesperada, ao ver uma outra porta se abrindo, revelando o espaço.

Desesperados, Krillin e Gohan usaram o máximo de seu ki, para pairarem no ar. Bulma passou por eles, e antes que caísse para fora, o menor a agarrou pelo tornozelo. Após a porta se fechar, eles conseguiram voar até para cima, a tempo da abertura de cima se fechar.

000

Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, as três Gems começaram a ver se eles estavam bem. - "Achei que a gente fosse morrer!" - "Ah, eu estou com muita fome!" - "Eu também tenho muita fome!" - exaltaram os dois adultos e o garoto, ainda apavorados. - "Para uma situação de quase morte, vocês estão bem!" - murmurou Peridot, num tom frio.

Do nada, o menor sentiu algo no ar. - "Hm, que cheiro bom!" - em seguida, Gohan também sentiu o cheiro. - "É verdade!" - então, Rubi também se juntou a eles, e farejou o ar. - "Está vindo dali!" - e começou a correr a frente deles.

000

Após chegarem numa porta, onde a Gem vermelha estava, os demais encontraram uma mesa com três cadeiras e com algumas frutas, pratos prontos e uma bebida. Com isso, os dois terráqueos menores ficaram com água na boca. - "Parece delicioso!" - preocupada, Rubi tentou intervi-los, mas foi ignorada e empurrada no chão.

"Ei, pode ser uma armadilha!" - alertou Bulma, correndo atrás deles. Pérola e Peridot ficaram para trás, ajudando a colega Gem a se levantar. - "Não baixem a guarda, por nada!" - alertou a Gem pálida, olhando ao redor.

Gohan se sentou na mesa, observando o prato, enquanto Krillin e Bulma observavam. - "Deve está ótimo!" - "Nem pensem em tocar nessa comida!" - declarou ela, atraindo os olhares dos dois. Ela começou a olhar ao redor da sala, até começar a se esgueirar para pegar os talheres, para certificar.

Do nada, algo surgiu dentre as frutas, fazendo-a se desviarem a tempo. Ao ver que era uma faca, ela começou a rir, ao descobrir que era uma armadilha. - "Que tontos! Acharam que a gente ia cair nessa!" - no entanto, Pérola e Rubi estavam desconfiadas de que havia algo mais.

O local que a faca tinha sido lançada, era um botão, que piscou instantaneamente. Então, a sala toda começou a tremer, deixando todos confusos. Do nada, uma corda puxou o pilar, fazendo uma espécie de outra armadilha cair pra cima deles. Ao olharem para cima, os seis a viram caindo em sua direção.

Com exceção de Bulma, os demais conseguiram escapar a tempo. - "Ufa, que bom! Nós estamos vivos!" - murmurou Peridot, aliviada. - "E a Bulma?!" - exaltou o garoto, ao ver que a amiga estava presa. - "Ai, não! Será que ela está bem?" - perguntou Pérola, preocupada.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, a garota gritou de dentro da armadilha. - _"Ah, me ajudem!"_ \- "Bulma, por que que você sempre nos dá problemas?" - interrogou Krillin, antes de receber um tabefe do ombro pela Rubi, lhe dando uma leve sensação de queimação, ao vê-la irritada.

_"Hunf, vocês é que exageram!"_ \- respondeu ela, num tom irritado. - "Vamos tirar você daí, agora mesmo!" - com isso, ele começou a se posicionar, e a alertou. - "Eu quero que você se afaste das paredes, Bulma!" - mas do nada, eles a ouviram gritar, e a armadilha se desfez.

Para a surpresa de todos, um mini-míssil começou a voar, segurando ela por um tipo de gancho. No fim, o mesmo míssil se prendeu no teto, e Bulma ficou pendurada por lá. - "Não acredito que usem esse tipo de brincadeira, pra nos prender!" - grunhiu ela, se debatendo.

"Não me mexa!" - falou uma voz, fazendo-a olhar para duas armas, que estavam apontando para ela. - "Você está bem, Bulma?" - gritou Gohan, desesperado com a cena. Enquanto observavam a cena, ele, Krillin e as três se encontravam sem saber o que fazer.

"São uns... " - antes que o menor falasse, as armas foram apontadas ainda mais para o rosto de Bulma, fazendo-a arquejar de medo. - "Não se mexam, senão, eles vão atirar em mim!" - com isso, os demais ficaram mais nervosos e tensos. Do nada, umas plataformas surgiram, atraindo o olhar deles.

Cada uma se abriu, e um grupo de atiradores menores saíram, carregando armas. No fim, os cinco se encontravam cercados. Após olharem para cada um, Gohan percebeu algo. - "Olha, Krillin e Crystal Gems! São todos garotos! Mas e os pais deles?" - numa tentativa de se mostrarem pacifistas, Krillin começou a falar.

"Não atirem! Não somos seus inimigos! Não existe um adulto, que podemos falar?" - no entanto, ninguém respondeu, e continuaram posicionados, esperando eles fazerem algo. - "Não se preocupem por mim! Deem o que eles merecem! O que estão esperando?!" - berrou Bulma, quase irritada.

"Mas é que... " - Krillin tentou falar, mas se encontrou apavorado. - "Não fiquem perdendo tempo! Vão logo!" - depois de alguns segundos, ele cedeu. - "Tá legal!" - em seguida, ele, Gohan se posicionaram para lutar. Pérola e Rubi ativaram suas Geo-armas, e se posicionaram.

Já Peridot, como não podia ativar nenhuma arma ou superpoder, também fez uma posição de lutar para parecer intimidadora. Após Krillin ameaçar dar um golpe, os garotos ao seu redor começaram a tremer de medo. Do nada, Bulma começou a mudar de ideia.

"Krillin, não ataque, por favor!" - confuso, ele olhou para cima, e percebeu que ela cercada por mais garotos armados. - "Devem se render, agora mesmo!" - "Mas você disse pra eu... " - após se encontrar novamente sem palavras, o menor ficou parado.

Preocupado, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a se dirigir aos quatro. - "O que nós vamos fazer?" - "Se você não sabe, imagine eu, garoto!" - grunhiu a Gem verde, tremulando. As outras duas também se encontraram sem saber o que fazer, naquele exato momento.

"Eh, o que você acha que devemos fazer, Gohan?" - perguntou Krillin, num tom nervoso. No fim, todos se encontravam sem saber o que fazer, enquanto encaravam os garotos, apontando as armas para eles.

_Subitamente, apareceram uns garotos misteriosos! Qual será a verdadeira identidade dessa estranha nave espacial?_

**Estou demorando pra postar os capítulos, por causa das provas e das outras tarefas da escola e de casa. Então, vai demorar um pouco mais para postar os capítulos, por vez. E também, pensei em adicionar um pouco de tensão nesse capítulo. E com a parte da armadilha envolvendo o líquido que queima, eu baseei na cena do filme de Steven Universe, que comprova que Gems são imunes a esses tipos de líquidos, capazes de destruir coisas orgânicas.**

**Continuem tentando adivinhar a Gem misteriosa, que irá aparecer nos próximos três capítulos, e aguardem mais revelações obscuras. E boa sorte, para entender umas pistas que deixei nesses capítulos que postei. Até breve...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Isso é Namekusei?**

"Ai, não!" - "Vem vindo pra cá!" - "Ai, é o nosso fim! Nós vamos todos morrer!"

_"Desculpe por não estar lá para você, Vegeta!"_

"Não me mexa!" - "Ah, não se mexam, senão, eles atiram em mim!" - "Por favor, não atirem! Nós não somos inimigos!"

_Pérola, Bulma, Rubi, Krillin, Peridot e Gohan saíram em busca das outras Esferas do Dragão, para poderem reviverem Yamcha, Piccolo e os outros! Porém..._

000

No espaço, na nave invisível, Bulma continuava refém, enquanto Krillin, Gohan e as três Gems estavam cercados pelos garotos armados. O silêncio rodeava sob eles, enquanto olhavam ao redor dos soldados. Um deles se dirigiu até eles, enquanto lhes apontava uma arma.

Assim que parou, ambos se encaravam. Então, Gohan correu até ele, e falou. - "Por favor, escutem! Nós viemos de um planeta, chamado Terra! E nós não queremos fazer nenhum... " - antes que completasse, o garoto disparou um tiro na direção dele.

Após um flash intenso, uma garotinha apareceu, chorando. Uma mulher veio até ela, e a calou. Quando olharam, viram que o disparo atingiu o chão, quase perto de Gohan, que ficou paralisado de medo. - "Seu maluco! Por acaso, quer matar a gente, ou alguma coisa assim?" - interrogou Rubi, irritada.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o garoto finalmente falou, num tom áspero. - "Não queremos escutar o que dizem, invasores!" - "Você disse 'invasores'? Ei, espera um pouco! Calma! Já dizemos que nós não queremos lhes fazer nenhum mal! Não somos invasores!" - berrou Krillin, apavorado.

"Cale a boca!" - berrou o garoto, disparando nele, várias vezes. Antes que pensassem em atacar, Bulma berrou, atraindo o olhar deles. - "Esperem! Eles estão dizendo a verdade! Falem muito, mas não sabem o que querem, por favor?" - mas com isso, um deles lhes apontou a arma para o seu rosto.

"Não percam tempo! Façam alguma coisa!" - com isso, Krillin, Gohan e as três Gems se entreolharam, até o primeiro falar. - "Gohan, meninas, vamos lá!" - "Vamos!" - "Já estou fervendo! Mas vão na frente" - exclamaram o garoto meio Saiyajin e a Gem vermelha.

Assim que elas se afastaram, Krillin e Gohan começaram a posicionar, e recarregar as energias. Apavorados, os meninos começaram a se afastar, apavorados. Após um breve momento de silêncio, o primeiro abriu os olhos, sorrido maliciosamente. Do nada, ele viu a garotinha, em frente a ele.

Ela andou alguns passos até ele, e lhe chutou na perna, fazendo-o pular de dor, enquanto a segurava. Peridot grunhiu, em riso da cena. Gohan, Rubi e Pérola viam aquilo, incrédulos. Mas aquele ato, só o deixou irritado. - "Ei, volte aqui!" - mas do nada, o garoto berrou para ele.

"Não se mexa! Se... você se mexer, eu atiro!" - enquanto Krillin rosnava, um outro garoto veio, e começou a declarar. - "A gente tem que acabar com eles de uma vez! Eles são servos do Frieza! Eu tenho certeza!" - "Está certo!" - afirmou o outro, começando a apontar sua arma para Krillin.

Ao ouvir aquela parte da conversa, Peridot tremulou, como se já soubesse disso. Enquanto ainda apontava, o garoto suava de nervosismo, e começou a falar. - "Não tenho outra escolha, a não ser matá-los, certo?" - com isso, os quatro começaram a se posicionar.

Rubi e Pérola ativaram suas Geo-armas, enquanto a Gem verde recuava. Antes que ele apertasse o gatilho, a nave começou a virar pro lado, enquanto o alarme piscava. - "Mas o que está acontecendo?!" - berrou ele, confuso. Do nada, um outro garoto veio, e os alertou.

"Zeshin, temos problemas! Estamos sendo atacados por uma chuva de meteoritos!" - "Ah, que droga!" - com isso, ele começou a correr em direção da porta, enquanto outro garoto apontava para os Guerreiros e para as Gems. - "Vigiem os invasores! Se fizerem um movimento em falso, acabem com eles, entenderam?!"

Após ele também correr em direção da porta, todos se encontravam confusos e muito assustados.

000

Na sala de controle da nave, uma garota tentava recuperar o controle, desesperadamente. Após Zeshin chegar, ele viu o visor, confuso. - "Quê?" - do lado de fora, vários meteoros pequenos passavam sob a nave. Quando um deles a atingiu, a nave tremulou ainda mais, fazendo os garotos da nave correrem para os lados.

Enquanto os dois menores e as três Gems olhavam para a correria, Bulma chamou novamente a atenção deles. - "O que estão esperando? Venham me tirar daqui, depressa!" - com isso, ambos se entreolharam, antes de irem na direção dela.

"Gohan!" - "Vamos!" - após voarem na direção dela, Pérola seguiu logo atrás, enquanto Rubi e Peridot continuavam paradas no lugar. - "Ai, nós vamos todos morrer, agora!" - berrou a Gem verde, desesperada. - "Grr, como será que o Goku, a Safira e os outros estão?" - interrogou a Gem vermelha, se segurando.

000

Na Terra, no hospital, Goku berrava de dor, cercado de enfermeiras (incluindo a Dra. Priyamka Maheswara). - "Pare, por favor! Ai, isso doí!" - além delas, Ametista, Chi Chi, Rose Quartz, mestre Kami e Safira também estavam lá. O motivo do chororó do Saiyajin, era uma agulha que o médico segurava.

Ao tomar olhada daquilo, ele voltou a berrar de novo. - "Mas ainda nem aplicamos!" - exaltou o médico, se dirigindo a ele. - "E nem pensem! A Ametista está querendo saltar em cima de você!" - explicou a Quartzo, segurando a Gem menor.

"Ah, meu Deus! Goku é muito vulnerável a esse tipo de dor! Que barbaridade!" - murmurou Kami, cabisbaixo. - "Pobrezinho! Mas não se preocupe, que em pouco tempo, isso passa!" - declarou Safira, tentando consolá-lo. Mas Kakarot / Goku se recusou a acreditar, e voltou a berrar. - "Não, vai doer!"

"Já disse que ainda nem aplicamos a injeção!" - repetiu o médico, novamente. - "Mas que paciente mais escandaloso é esse, hein?" - exaltou Priyamka Maheswara, incrédula e constrangida. Já Chi Chi, cruzou os braços, enquanto resmungava.

"Não dá pra acreditar, Goku! Você nunca se queixa de seus treinamentos, e agora está fazendo todo esse escândalo, por causa de uma simples injeção!" - com isso, Goku olhou para ela, incrédulo com o comentário. - "Chi Chi?" - Rose e Safira também demonstraram aquela mesma reação.

"Que é isso, Chi Chi? Isso é coisa que se fala, sua monstra?" - berrou Ametista, olhando para ela. A moça apenas virou a cabeça pro lado, enquanto rosnava. - "Hm, que vergonha! Nesse momento, Gohan está sofrendo mais do que você! E nem mesmo, está pensando nele!"

"Como é que é?! É claro que ele está pensando! E está muito enganada! É o meu Goku que está sofrendo mais que seu filho, que está são e salvo com os nossos amigos! E isso que está dizendo, é uma insensatez imensa para o meu maninho! Então, vá embora logo daqui!"

O Saiyajin olhava incrédulo para as duas, enquanto ignorava a injeção. Chi Chi fez o que a pequena Gem disse, e falou para o seu marido. - "Tá bem, Ametista! E eu vou ao Templo, rezar 100 vezes, pelo corajoso Gohan!" - enquanto se retirava, Ametista deu língua para ela, antes de virar a cara.

O médico e a enfermeira se encontraram chocados, com o que ela dissera. Desapontado, Goku a via se retirar, enquanto tentava protestar. - "Eh,... mas... Chi Chi!" - vendo que ele estava distraído, o médico aproveitou para injetar a agulha em Kakarot / Goku.

"Fechem os ouvidos, galera!" - murmurou Safira, tampando instantaneamente os seus próprios ouvidos. Apesar de confusos, Rose, Ametista e mestre Kami tamparam seus próprios ouvidos. Nesse mesmo momento, a agulha foi injetada em Goku.

000

Do lado de fora, uma enfermeira andava com um paciente, numa cadeira de rodas. Do nada, um grito estridente foi ouvido, deixando-os assustados. Eles olharam para o hospital, procurando a direção em que o grito veio.

000

Na nave, o pânico continuava se alastrando, enquanto Bulma, Peridot, Gohan, Rubi, Krillin e Pérola corriam pelas suas vidas. Do nada, ambos ouviram o grito da garotinha, e pararam. - "O que estão fazendo?! Andem logo!" - berrou a garota, ao vê-los parando.

"Mas é que... " - Krillin protestou, mas Bulma interrompeu. - "Se ficarmos nessa nave, vamos morrer! Ela não vai resistir a chuva de meteoritos, não entendem?! Temos que voltar pra nossa nave, agora!" - "Nessa, eu estou com a Bulma!" - declarou Peridot, apavorada.

"Mas não podemos abandoná-los! Eles precisam da nossa ajuda!" - exaltou Gohan, preocupado. - "Eles não precisam de ajuda!" - Bulma protestou, até a nave tremer novamente. Do nada, uma peça grande de metal se soltou do teto e começou a cair na direção de um dos garotos.

Apavoradas, a garota de cabelos azuis fechou os olhos, enquanto a Gem verde se encolhia para trás, e ambas foram cobertas por uma nuvem de fumaça intensa. Ao olharem, ambas as duas e os garotos tiveram uma surpresa. Krilin, Gohan, Pérola e Rubi estavam segurando o metal, impedindo que os garotos fossem esmagados.

"Vocês estão bem?" - o menor interrogou, com uma expressão forçada. Um dos garotos assentiu, ainda chocado. - "Ótimo!" - com isso, os quatro jogaram o pedaço de metal para o chão. Zeshin e o outro garotos, que tinham tentado matá-los antes, também ficaram chocados com o que viram.

"Eles são muito fortes!" - murmurou o segundo, que vinha logo atrás. Do nada, uma leve explosão foi ouvida, e uma das garotas gritou em desespero. - "Alguém me ajude!" - com isso, os dois menores e as duas Gems correram até a sala, ao ouvirem ela gritar. - "Ah, vamos ajudá-la!"

"Cuide dos outros!" - ordenou Zeshin, antes de correr em direção da sala, também. No corredor, Bulma e Peridot entreolharam para a cena, enquanto a humana murmurava. - "Escutem, não precisam ser tão amáveis com eles!" - do nada, a nave tremeu, fazendo-a cair no chão, e a Gem verde recuou para trás.

"Idiotas! Quem é que tá pilotando essa nave?!" - com isso, a garota se levantou, e correu em direção da sala de controle. Não querendo ficar sozinha, Peridot seguiu logo em direção da sala que estava pegando fogo. - "Eu não vou ficar aqui, sem fazer nada! Já perdi meus outros colegas, e não quero perder estes, agora!"

000

Na sala, Krillin, Pérola, Gohan e Rubi apagavam o incêndio com mangueiras de emergência, ao lado de Zeshin, que entreolhava para eles.

000

Na sala de controle, o mesmo garoto tentava recuperar o controle da nave, até Bulma aparecer e berrar para ele. - "Ah, largue esse controle, e vê se sai daí, agora!" - após ser empurrado da cadeira, ele interrogou, irritado. - "O que está fazendo?!" - um outro garoto apontou uma arma para a garota, que se sentava na cadeira.

"Deixa que eu piloto! Eu sou especialista nessas coisas!" - declarou ela, prestes a mover os controles de navegação. - "Não podemos confiar em você!" - declarou o garoto, ainda apontando a arma para ela. - "A gente não precisa da sua ajuda! Vai, sai daqui!" - berrou o outro, expulsando-a.

"Chega! Eu preciso fazer isso, senão, vamos todos morrer!" - berrou ela, antes de voltar a se concentrar nos controles da nave. - "Eh, vamos ver... como funciona... parece que isso é pra direita e isso aqui, esquerda, mas cadê o controle de velocidade?" - Bulma murmurou, olhando para os controles.

Os dois garotos olhavam para ela, esperando alguma coisa. Após encarar um dos garotos, Bulma gritou para ele, assustando-o. - "Vai logo! Me fala onde tá! Tá querendo morrer, é?" - "São... são os botões da esquerda!" - gaguejou ele, nervoso.

Com isso, ela começou a apertar nos controles, rapidamente, deixando-os impressionados com a agilidade dela. Com isso, a nave começou a se desviar dos meteoritos, sem dificuldade alguma. Mesmo ela controlando habilmente, o garoto continuava olhando ceticamente para ela.

000

Na outra sala, os cinco continuavam tentando apagar o fogo. Peridot chegou logo atrás da garotinha, e ficou arquejando muito. Do nada, uma outra sala perto dali explodiu, ameaçando atingi-las. Ao perceber aquilo, Gohan largou a mangueira que segurava e correu na direção delas, lançando um feixe contra a explosão.

A Gem verde se afastou dali, gemendo de medo. Após a explosão cessar, a garotinha olhou para o garoto, desconfiada e surpresa. - "Que medo!" - murmurou um dos garotos, vendo a cena. Enquanto isso, Zeshin olhava para eles, perplexo com a cena.

000

Depois de muitos minutos de tensão, a nave finalmente estava fora da chuva de meteoritos, e se encontrou na vasta escuridão silenciosa do espaço. Dentro da nave, Bulma relaxou sob a cadeira, e suspirou. - "Ah, parece que nós estamos salvos!" - mal falou ela, e os garotos apontaram as armas para ela, em grupo.

"O que significa isso?! Ainda não acreditam que viemos em missão de paz?!" - interrogou ela, irritada com a desconfiança deles. - "Não podemos acreditar no que dizem!" - respondeu um deles. - "Alguns de seus amigos causaram a destruição do nosso planeta!" - respondeu o outro.

Com isso, ela ficou perplexa e confusa. - "Mas que amigos?! De quem estão falando?" - "Não se faça de boba!" - "Vocês são servos desse tal 'Frieza', não são?" - exclamaram os dois garotos, como resposta. - "Frieza?!" - interrogou ela, confusa com o nome.

000

Os dois terráqueos e as três Gems corriam em direção da sala de controle, antes de serem recebidos por armas sendo apontadas para eles. - "Bulma, você está aqui?" - "Ai, Krillin! Me ajuda, por favor? Eu não consigo mesmo, desfazer esse mal-entendido!" - Bulma implorou, olhando para o menor e para os garotos.

"'Mal-entendido' nada! Pudemos comprovar, quando vimos dois bárbaros e duas Gems utilizarem todo o seu poder!" - declarou um deles, se lembrando de quando Krillin, Gohan, Rubi e Pérola seguraram o pedaço de metal, que caíra do teto.

"Ele nos chamou de bárbaros!" - exaltou Krillin, chocado com aquilo. - "Isso não é verdade!" - murmurou Gohan, também chocado. - "Como eles podem?! A gente salva a vida deles, e é assim que eles nos retribuem?" - interrogou Rubi, quase irritada. - "Shhhh! Quieta, Rubi!" - rosnou Pérola, meio nervosa.

"Bom, eu até concordo com vocês que eles quatro tem um poder incrível! Mas eu sou uma seguidora fiel do amor e da justiça!" - declarou Bulma, se vangloriando. - "E eu aqui, nem tenho poderes, pra começar!" - Peridot bufou, se sentindo meio excluída. - "Esperem um pouco!" - o menor protestou, até um dos garotos o calar.

"Que é?! Você acha que eu vou confiar no que vocês dizem?!..." - do nada, Zeshin, seguido pela garotinha, o interrompeu. - "Esperem!" - "Z-Zeshin?" - murmurou o outro, ao reconhecê-lo. - "Pessoal, podem abaixar as armas! Não há nenhum problema!" - declarou Zeshin, sorrindo.

"Mas o que que há com você? Eles são servos do Frieza! Foram os amigos deles, que mataram os nossos pais!" - protestou o garoto, irritado. Peridot e Pérola tiveram reações de medo, ao ouvirem esse nome.

"Se fossem servos de Frieza, não teriam nos ajudado! Teriam nos atacado de surpresa, e depois, nos matariam!" - "É verdade! Foi isso que aconteceu! Eles surgiram do nada, e mataram nossos pais, sem dizer nenhuma palavra!" - tanto Zeshin, quanto a garotinha falaram, fazendo o outro sobressaltar, e se lembrar do que aconteceu em seu planeta natal.

000

_"Salve-se, filho! Fujam, enquanto podem!"_ \- declarou o pai dele, enquanto ele e sua mãe estavam sendo cobertos pelas chamas.

000

"É verdade! Mas... " - ele protestou, enquanto Gohan olhava para ele, chocado e tocado. Enquanto isso, o garoto continuou se lembrando de seus pais.

000

_"Salve-se, filho!"_ \- _"Mamãe! Papai!"_ \- _"Salve-se, filho!"_ \- após eles serem envolvidos pelas chamas, seu olhar foi voltado para um Alien misterioso, que olhava sadicamente para ele. Ele tentou fugir, mas o Alien atirou nele, o derrubando. Felizmente, o disparo atingiu apenas seu rosto. No entanto, aquilo doeu menos, do que a dor que sentia por dentro.

000

Após isso, ele abaixou a arma, e se dirigiu em direção a Gohan. Ele pós a mão sob a cabeça do garoto meio Saiyajin, e sorriu para ele e disse, antes de se retirar. - "Garoto, respeite seus pais!" - "Boon?" - interrogou Zeshin, confuso com a atitude do rapaz, que continuava andando.

"Obrigada por confiar na gente!" - declarou Bulma, com o coração aliviado. Enquanto isso, Krillin começou a murmurar consigo mesmo, antes de falar com . - "Esses caras estão me parecendo muito com os guerreiros Saiyajins! Por acaso, esses homens que os atacaram, você percebeu se eles tinham alguma cauda?"

"Cauda? Não, eles não tinham nenhuma cauda!" - respondeu o rapaz, confuso com a pergunta. - "Ah, entendo! Então, não eram Saiyajins!" - murmurou ele, tentando pensar em outra coisa. - "Quer dizer, que existem outras pessoas más nesse universo, não é?" - interrogou Bulma, também perplexa.

"E o que foi que aconteceu com seu planeta? Por favor, nos diga!" - Gohan pediu, enquanto via Zeshin e a garotinha descendo as escadas. Após pararem, ele começou a explicar. - "Nosso planeta era um lugar lindo, onde reinava paz e harmonia!... Mas isso foi, antes deles chegarem!"

000

Umas cinco naves voavam em direção do planeta, e começaram a causar destruição e devastação pelas cidades. Zeshin foi uma das primeiras pessoas a avistar os objetos estranhos, que se aproximavam do planeta.

_"Eles apareceram de repente, e nos disseram que o planeta iria ser do grande Frieza! E que devíamos ficar agradecidos, por isso! E o pior de tudo, é que mataram nossos pais, como se fossem insetos! Sua obrigação, era eliminar todos os seres, que viviam no planeta, para depois entregá-lo à Frieza!"_

000

Após o fim do flash-back, Zeshin continuou olhando para o espaço. - "Imagino que tenha sido bem difícil, escaparem!" - Krillin lamentou, imaginando a dor deles. Então, o rapaz voltou a falar.

"Quando os adultos souberam da intenção de Frieza, nos mandaram em naves espaciais, para que nada acontecesse com a gente! Mas as outras naves foram perseguidas pelos servos de Frieza, e destruídas! A única que conseguiu sobreviver aos ataques, foi esta aqui, que possui um espelho protetor!"

"Uma nave com espelho protetor... ? Já entendi! Esse espelho enorme reflete o universo, pra não ser detectada! Por isso, nós não pudemos vê-la! Ficamos muito confusos!" - declarou Bulma, enquanto se lembrava de tudo o que passaram, antes de entrarem na nave.

"E agora? Pra onde vocês pretendem ir? Tem algum outro lugar?" - interrogou Krillin, confuso. - "Na verdade, sim! Existe um planeta desconhecido, muito distante daqui, onde nossos pais iam negociar! Estou certo que os adultos nos aceitaram por lá!" - declarou Zeshin, com esperança em seus olhos.

"Fica longe daqui?" - interrogou Bulma, curiosa. - "Isso não importa! Iremos a esse planeta, mesmo que leve anos!" - declarou o rapaz, determinado. Com isso, ela, Krillin, Gohan, Pérola e Rubi sorriram, vendo a determinação deles. Peridot ficou com uma expressão fria, antes de sorrir suavemente.

000

Depois de alguns minutos, eles finalmente retornaram a sala de naves, onde estavam de frente para a nave dos seis. - "Desejamos que tenham sorte!" - "E muito cuidado!" - Krillin e Rubi declaram, sorrindo para eles. - "Obrigado, Krillin e Rubi! Pra vocês, também!" - exclamou Zeshin, sorrindo de volta.

"Obrigado!" - Gohan respondeu, também sorrindo para eles. todos os outros garotos também sorriam de volta para eles. - "Bom, tá na hora de ir embora! A gente precisa andar logo, porque senão, vai ter muita coisa que nós vamos... " - enquanto Bulma falava, Krilllin olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo.

"Ah, não seja tão exagerada, Bulma! Namekusei não vai sair do lugar!" - ao ouvir isso, o rapaz ficou em choque. - "O quê?! Namekusei? Não digam que estão indo para esse planeta?" - com isso, os seis ficaram confusos. - "Estamos sim! Você conhece?" - interrogou Krillin, surpreso.

"É, nós passamos por lá, umas duas semanas!" - respondeu a garotinha. - "Vou lhes dar uma dica! Se forem na direção dos pontos K-5162, com certeza, encontrarão o caminho!" - do nada, Bulma empurrou Krillin e Gohan pros lados, e se dirigiu ao garoto. - "Tá falando sério?!"

Zeshin assentiu como resposta, com nervosismo em seu olhar. - "Ah, as direções são do rumo aos pontos K-5162, então obrigada! Vamos lá!" - enquanto ela os arrastava, os dois menores e as três Gems acenavam para eles. Do nada, o garoto se lembrou de um detalhe, e começou a falar.

"Mas esse atalho pode ser muito perigoso... " - no entanto, eles já tinham subido na nave, que zarpou rapidamente dali. Do nada, uma outra voz se juntou ao grupo. - "Já se foram! Aqueles garotos eram bem legais!" - "Boon... " - murmurou Zeshin, ao reconhecê-lo.

Em pleno silêncio, Boon removeu o curativo de seu rosto, revelando a cicatriz do lugar. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu aos outros, junto de Zeshin. - "Vamos! Também temos que nos apressar!" - "É isso aí! Vamos indo, garotos!" - com isso, todos os outros comemoraram, animados.

000

Na nave, Bulma se dirigia aos controles da nave, antes de suspirar. - "Agora, dirija-se a Namekusei, pelos pontos K-5162! Ah, já posso ficar mais tranquila! Mas... o que foi?" - ela interrogou, ao ver a expressão de Krillin. - "N-nada! Eu só estava pensando nos guerreiros, que atacaram aqueles garotos!" - respondeu ele, pego de surpresa.

"Ah, não se preocupa! Eles não eram Saiyajins!" - declarou a garota, tentando parecer normal, mas o menor continuou. - "É, mas e se forem amigos dos Saiyajins?" - "Amigos?! Não se preocupem! Tirando nós Gems, a maioria dos outros guerreiros eram rivalizados com eles!" - declarou Peridot, se juntando à conversa.

"Isso não faz diferença pra gente, tá bom!" - Bulma declarou, antes de se dirigir para a cama. - "Vamos dormir um pouco! Eu estou muito exausta!" - enquanto ela se deitava, Krillin continuou pensando, até olhar para a Pérola, que continuava muito frustrada.

No fim, ele suspirou um pouco, e começou a se dirigir a ela. - "Pérola, escute! Me diga só uma pergunta rápida! Você conhece esse tal de 'Frieza'?" - no entanto, ele reconheceu o olhar dela, e acreditou que ela iria se calar de novo. No entanto, o que ele viu, o surpreendeu.

"Sim, eu meio que o conheço! Ele é um dos governantes do espaço! Ele comandou os negócios dos Saiyajins, das Gems e de algumas outras raças! Pelo que posso dizer, ele tem um exército imenso!" - respondeu ela, sem deixar de olhar para o visor da nave.

"E ele é tão forte?" - ele perguntou novamente. - "Sim, tão forte, que até as Diamantes tem respeito por ele! Pelo que eu ouvi de Homeworld, ele até estilhaçou uma das Superiores de lá!" - com essa revelação, Krillin ficou chocado. - "Ele estilhaçou uma dessas Diamantes?!"

"Sim! E isso é tudo que eu sei! Se veio me perguntar sobre o Vegeta e os outros Saiyajins, por favor, não me pergunte!" - com isso, ela se afastou um pouco dele. Ela encostou sua face sob o visor, e começou a suspirar. A menção de Vegeta, a fez perguntar se o Saiyajin estava bem e a salvo.

000

_Mas as suposições de Krillin e as revelações de Pérola não estavam erradas! Já tinham se passado 18 dias, desde que Vegeta havia deixado a Terra!_

No espaço, a nave continuava seguindo seu percurso, até chegar a um planeta. - "Muito bem, colocarei aqui!" - falou um dos soldados, organizando alguns objetos, até ouvir o alarme disparar. - "Alguma coisa se aproxima!" - declarou outro soldado, atento.

"É o grande Frieza? É impossível! Ele acabou de sair!" - declarou o soldado, inspecionando os controles. - "Ah, pertence a nona classe! É um soldado!" - "Esse sinal, é um do senhor Vegeta!" - "Muito estranho! Não há nenhum aviso de sua chegada!"

"Mas eu não entendo o que pode ter acontecido! Por que chegou, sem ter nos avisado?" - enquanto o outro se perguntava, o segundo começou a se comunicar pelo scouter. - "Alô? Aqui, é da Torre de Controle! O senhor Vegeta acaba de chegar da Terra! Recebam-no, imediatamente!"

000

Enquanto a nave se aproximava, três outros soldados e três Gems apareceram, olhando para cima. - "Aí vem ele!" - "Só tem uma nave! O que aconteceu com o senhor Nappa, à Jasper e à Peridot?" - perguntou o outro soldado, seguido pela Gem roxa. - "Eu também não sei, mas sei de alguém que não ficará feliz com isso!"

"O que aconteceu? Eles chegaram?" - perguntou uma voz, atrás deles. Ao olharem, viram uma Gem azul alta, com olhares preocupados. - "Onde você estava? Frieza ficou perguntando por você, à duas horas!" - "Eu tinha dito que só iria, depois que os meus amigos chegassem! E pelo que estou vendo, só um deles veio!"

Enquanto a Gem e o terceiro soldado discutiam, a nave aterrizou no chão, com toda a força. Os três soldados e as três Gems fizeram formação, enquanto a Gem Azul olhava para a nave, com nervosismo e expectativa. Depois de alguns segundos, a nave não se abriu.

"Mas o que está acontecendo? Ele não vai sair da nave?" - "Olhem, o sinal vital está muito fraco!" - "O quê?!" - ao olharem bem, o viram sob uma máscara de respiração, enquanto este estava completamente inconsciente, mas vivo.

"Ele está usando a máscara de oxigênio!" - "Oh não! Temos que levá-lo a sala de reabilitação!" - do nada, a Gem azul os empurrou de lado, e exaltou de raiva.- "O quê?! Mas como?! O que aconteceu com ele? O massacraram completamente!" - antes que ela fizesse algo louco, as outras três Gems a afastaram, enquanto viam a nave se abrir.

000

Na sala de reabilitação, Vegeta se encontrava dentro de um tanque de recuperação. Na mesma sala, um médico e a mesma Gem azul se encontravam lá dentro. O médico inspecionava alguns controles, enquanto a Gem olhava para o Saiyajin menor, dentro do tanque.

"Me diga, ele vai ficar bem?" - perguntou ela, com olhares suplicantes e chorosos. - "Vai levar um tempo, para ele se recuperar! Até lá, é melhor você seguir em direção da nave de Frieza! Você sabe como ele fica, quando a sua soldada Gem preferida, não o acompanha nas suas viagens!"

Com isso, ela assentiu e olhou mais um pouco para o tanque, antes de se retirar, e correr pelo corredor. Com olhares de determinação, ela saltou da borda do chão, e começou a voar em direção do espaço. Ela não sabia porque, mas algo lhe dizia que os outros não retornariam tão cedo.

000

Na nave, Bulma, Krillin e Gohan dormiam, enquanto Rubi e Peridot jogavam jo-qué-pó, para passar o tempo. Do nada, a nave começou a tremer, acordando-os. - "Ai, o que é isso?!" - "Tá tudo tremendo!" - berraram os dois menores, apavorados. As duas Gems menores também sentiram o tremor, e ficaram apavoradas.

Bulma, no entanto, continuava dormindo. - "Bulma, está acontecendo alguma coisa! Acorda!" - berrou o menor, despertando-a de seu sono. Ela puxou um livro do rosto, e olhou para Krilllin, meio irritada. - "É, vocês se assustam com qualquer coisa! É porque não vieram preparados! É claro que tá tremendo, já que estamos indo muito rápido!"

A nave continuava tremendo e balançando pros lados. O livro que estava no rosto de Bulma deslizou pro chão, revelando esta ainda dormindo. - "Como ela consegue dormir, numa situação dessas?" - perguntou o menor, seguido pela resposta da Gem vermelha. - "Boa pergunta, Krillin!"

Do nada, a nave começou a balançar de cabeça pra baixo, fazendo-os caírem no teto. Bulma caiu em cima de Krillin, ainda dormindo, deixando-o surpreso e embaraçado. A nave novamente se virou, fazendo-os caírem no chão, com a garota caindo de cima dele, de novo.

000

Continuou assim, a nave girando pro lado, repetidamente. enquanto passava por um tipo de tempestade espacial. No fim, ela saiu de lá, voltando ao normal.

000

No fim, os quatro menores perceberam que a nave havia voltado ao seu ritmo normal. - "Ah, parece que acalmou!" - murmurou Krillin, olhando ao redor. - "Que bom! Porque eu já estava ficando enjoada!" - murmurou Rubi, esfregando a cabeça. Do nada, uma lata de bebida vazia caiu na cabeça de Gohan, fazendo Peridot rir dele.

Pérola saiu de outra sala, atordoada. - "Ai, foi impressão minha, ou passamos por uma nebulosa inquieta?" - interrogou ela, quase caindo no chão. No fim, Bulma acordou, e se encontrou de cara com Krillin, que olhou de volta ao ver que ela tinha acordado. Do nada, ela deu um tabefe no rosto dele, forçando a Gem pálida intervir.

"Ai, por que me bateu?" - perguntou ele, esfregando seu rosto. - "Porque você se aproveitou que eu tinha dormido, para se aproveitar de mim!" - gritou ela, irritada. Com isso, Gohan também protestou. - "Não, não foi nada disso, Bulma!"

"Se fizer isso da próxima vez, irá levar uma pior que essa!" - após isso, ela cruzou os braços, e se virou. Ao olhar para o visor, ela sorriu instantaneamente. - "Krillin, você está bem?" - perguntou o garoto, preocupado com o menor. - "Gente, olha!" - gritou ela, fazendo-os olharem para o visor.

000

Para a surpresa de todos, eles haviam chegado a um planeta. - "Conseguimos! Ah, finalmente chegamos à Namekusei!" - declarou Bulma, enquanto colocava o mesmo uniforme de antes. - "Foi bem rápido, não? Levamos só 10 dias, viajando! Que bom que pegamos esse atalho!"

"Mas esse é realmente... " - "... Namekusei?" - Krillin e Gohan interrogaram, olhando para o planeta. Com isso, Rubi também ficou atenda, se lembrando do que Safira dissera, na Terra. - **_"Tome cuidado! No meio do caminho, vocês serão enganados! Então, fiquem atentos e se protejam! Custe o que custar!"_**

Com isso, ela assentiu consigo mesma, enquanto pensava. - _"Pode garantir, Safira! Irei fazer isso por você e pelo Goku!"_ \- enquanto isso, Bulma fechava o zíper de sua roupa, enquanto continuava falando. - "Ah, claro que é! É o mais provável! Aqueles garotos estavam certos!"

Enquanto se aproximavam, a nave apitava algo vermelho, indicando perigo.

_Rubi, Bulma, Pérola, Krillin, Peridot e Gohan chegaram repentinamente! Mas... será realmente Namekusei?_

**Desculpem por ter demorado pra postar. Estive novamente, em estado de depressão, e não conseguia escrever quase nada. Mas depois de comemorar o natal com a minha família, me sinto melhor. Enquanto via o episódio, resolvi adicionar alguns detalhes a mais, em relação das Gems de Homeworld, e confesso que aqui, a história delas será muito, mas muito mesmo, diferente da série. E pessoalmente, a cena que eu não gostei, foi a da Chi Chi, no hospital (o que foi o meu motivo de ter posto ela e a Ametista brigarem e discutirem na mesma cena, espero que não me odeiem por isso...)**

**Aliás, apesar de eu não ter revelado ainda a identidade da Gem misteriosa, ela fez uma breve aparição aqui. Se conseguirem adivinhar a identidade dela, postarei mais dois capítulos seguidos. Para facilitar, deixei algumas pistas sobre ela, nesse capítulo, então leiam bem e tentem identificá-la. Enquanto isso, aguardem esses outros dois capítulos, até concluírem o meu desafio.**

**Até breve;)...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Extraterrestres muitos gentis**

_Os garotos que viviam numa nave construída com um enorme espelho, contaram à Rubi, Bulma, Peridot, Krillin, Pérola e Gohan que existiam outros extraterrestres malvados, além dos Saiyajins e Gems!_

"Sim, tão forte, que até as Diamantes tem medo! Pelo que eu ouvi dizer, ele até matou uma delas, lá!"

"Ele matou uma das Diamantes?!" -"Sim! E isso é tudo que posso dizer! Se for me perguntar sobre Vegeta e os Saiyajins, não me pergunte, por favor!"

_Com a suspeita de Krillin aumentando, vemos que Pérola guarda muitos segredos, até de si mesma! Mas enquanto isso, vemos a chegada de Vegeta a um planeta estranho!_

"Mas o que está acontecendo? Ele não vai sair da nave?" - "O quê?! O que que aconteceu com ele? O massacraram totalmente!"

"Ele vai ficar bem! Enquanto isso, você poderia seguir em direção da nave do Frieza! Você sabe como ele fica, quando a sua soldada Gem preferida, não o segue em suas viagens!"

"Conseguimos! Finalmente chegamos à Namekusei!" - "Acha mesmo que chegamos à... ?" - "Claro, é o mais provável! Aqueles garotos tinham razão!"

_"Pode garantir, Safira! Irei fazer isso por você e pelo Goku!"_

000

A nave do grupo começava a se aproximar da atmosfera, enquanto Bulma se dirigia à Gohan, Krillin e às três Gems. - "Garotos e garotas, coloquem os cintos de segurança, porque a aterrissagem vai ser um pouco violenta!" - com isso, o garotinho se apressou, enquanto colocava os cintos. - "Tá!"

"Hunf, como se eu fosse me rebaixar a isso!" - grunhiu Peridot, cruzando os braços. Logo atrás dela, estavam Rubi e Pérola, colocando cintos em uma cadeira grande. - "Você eu não sei, Peridot! Mas se prevenir é melhor do que remediar! Além disso, eu soube que uma Peridot prevenida, vale por duas! Não é assim que dizem, em Homeworld?"

Enquanto a Gem pálida e a verde se encaravam, a garota de cabelos azuis seguia com comandos para o controle da nave. - "Aterrissa agora, mesmo no local mais apropriado!" - com isso, a nave parou e começou a descer com velocidade. Podia se ouvir todos berrando, durante a aterrissagem.

Após alcançar o chão, a nave sobrevoou por alguns quilômetros, até parar na borda de um penhasco. - "Conseguimos! Finalmente, aterrissamos em Namekusei!" - Bulma comemorou, seguido pela resposta de Gohan. - "Que legal!"

Sob a pilha de bagagens de sacos de lixo no fundo da sala, Peridot se levantava, com olhar atordoado e enjoado. - "Agh, alguém notou a chapa da nave que estacionou violentamente?!" - cantarolou ela, antes de desmaiar. Enquanto isso, os dois terráqueos menores e as duas Gems também se levantavam e olhavam para o visor.

"Como será esse lugar? Não se vê nada, por causa da neblina!' - declarou Gohan, tentando ver do lado de fora. - "É mesmo!" - Krillin concordou, antes de se dirigir a Bulma. - "Ei, é esse o lugar certo?" - "É o mais provável!" - Bulma respondeu, num tom de voz nervoso. - "Mas, eh... "

Vendo que ele ainda insistia, a garota começou a gritar com ele. - "Fui eu que construí essa nave espacial! Por acaso, está se queixando, é?" - enquanto Rubi e Pérola a seguravam, para evitar uma briga, Krillin começou a se exaltar. - "Ai, eu não quis dizer isso, Bulma!"

"Então, quis dizer o quê?!" - "Parem, alguém aí, tem uma ideia mais recomendada e menos demorada?!" - berrou a Gem verde, querendo apartar a discussão dos dois terráqueos adultos. Do nada, Gohan sugeriu uma ideia, com calma. - "Podemos ter certeza, se encontrarmos o Radar do Dragão!"

"Verdade!" - o menor exaltou, ao ver a chance de se safar de uma possível surra da garota, que recuou, ainda irritada. Enquanto ela recuava, as duas Crystal Gems a soltaram, e se afastaram. - "Vocês são uns desconfiados!"

Enquanto rosnava, Bulma recolhia o Radar do Dragão do bolso, e deu uma olhada. Do nada, a nave começou a se mexer. - "Eh, gente? Vocês sentiram isso...?" - perguntou a Gem vermelha, ao sentir algo estranho. Antes que alguém notasse a pergunta, a nave deslizou do barranco, e todos caíram em uma vala sem fundo.

000

Na Terra, um calafrio veio, juntamente de um sobressalto. - "Safira, o que houve?!" - interrogou Rose, ao ver a Gem azul soluçar, assustada. - "Eles... eles já caíram na tal armadilha! Vamos torcer para que eles consigam escapar, a tempo!" - com isso, a Gem rosada assentiu, antes de declarar.

"Não vamos contar nada disso para a Chi Chi, certo?" - "Certo, já não suporto o que ela está fazendo com o nosso Goku! O pobrezinho não merece isso, que tamanha injustiça!" - murmurou Safira, lamentando. - "Concordo, mas chega de falar dele, e vamos focar no mais importante!"

Após a menor assentir, as duas se dirigiram ao Leão e subiram em cima dele. Em seguida, ele abriu um portal com um rugido, e entraram nele, desaparecendo no mesmo segundo.

000

De volta ao planeta, os três terráqueos e as três Gems se encontravam em umas seis espécies de camas de recuperação. Uma sombra apareceu acima de Bulma, fazendo-a acordar lentamente. Assim que abriu os olhos, ela se deparou com duas sombras estranhas.

"Kami-Sama?!" - interrogou ela, ao ver o rosto familiar. A figura riu, e exaltou, enquanto comia algo. - "A criatura voltou a si!" - "Quem é você?" - perguntou Bulma, quase assustada e desconfiada. - "Raiti!" - "Ele é o pior médico deste planeta!" - respondeu a outra figura, após o outro dizer seu nome.

"E esse velho, todo metido, é Zaacro! Meu melhor amigo, há 300 anos!" - respondeu Raiti, para a surpresa da garota. - "... Trezentos anos?!" - do nada, Zaacro apertou o nariz dela, enquanto a cumprimentava. - "Muito prazer!"

"É assim que nós cumprimentamos aqui!" - explicou Raiti, enquanto ria da expressão confusa da jovem. - "Muito prazer!" - Bulma cumprimentou de volta, apertando o nariz do Alien. - "Me chamo Bulma!"

"Ouça! Foi uma sorte, nos encontrarmos! Isso é que eu chamo de sorte! Se não tivéssemos resgatado vocês, e colocado sobre tratamento especial, vocês seis estariam mortos!" - declarou Raiti, enquanto a garota de cabelo azul se reverenciava a ele, e começara a se dirigir aos demais.

"Obrigada! Ah, ei garotos e garotas, ainda vão dormir muito, é? Tá na hora de acordar!" - com isso, ela começou a bater na testa de Krillin, Gohan e Rubi, que acordaram lentamente. Na vez de Peridot e Pérola, ela precisou cutucar nos ombros, por suas pedras se encontrarem nas testas.

Após todos acordarem, os dois terráqueos menores começaram a cumprimentar os dois seres, ambos apertando seus narizes. - "M-muito prazer... !" - ambos os cumprimentaram, meio nervosos.

Enquanto os observava, Rubi rosnava para eles, em plena desconfiança. Peridot entreolhava para a cena, procurando identificá-los como amigos ou inimigos. Já a Gem pálida, removia um lenço branco de sua pedra, desconfiada para aquilo.

000

"Desculpem, mas... este lugar é Namekusei, não?" - perguntou Bulma, após alguns minutos. - "É sim!" - respondeu Raiti, animado. - "Podemos ver, pelo se físico!" - explicou Krillin. Todos se encontravam numa sala, sob uma mesa, enquanto seguravam tigelas com comida. Com exceção de Pérola e Peridot, Rubi comia junto com os demais.

"Se parecem muito com Kami-Sama!" - o menor continuou, enquanto ainda olhava para eles. - "É verdade! Também parecem muito com o guerreiro Piccolo!" - Bulma declarou, animada. - "Tomara que as encontrem logo... as Esferas do Dragão!" - com isso, todos os seis ficaram surpresos.

"Como... como sabem disso?" - interrogou Krillin, surpreso. Ao invés de responderem, os dois alienígenas levitaram um copo de suco e um charuto de uma caixa, surpreendendo-os cada vez mas. - "Porque nós sabemos tudo sobre vocês!" - respondeu Zaacro, surpreendendo-os ainda mais.

"O quê?!" - "Como assim?" - "Isso não é possível!" - "Vocês podem fazer isso, por que são parentes de Kami-Sama, não é verdade?" - Peridot, Gohan, Pérola e Krillin interrogaram, surpresos. Rubi, estava ficando cada vez mais desconfiada. Se a visão de Safira estivesse certa, isso seria uma armadilha. Ela estaria atenta a tudo que pudesse comprovar isso.

"Não precisa se preocupar! Não lhes faremos nenhum mal!" - declarou Raiti, dando alívio a quase todos. Do nada, Bulma teve um sobressalto, e exaltou. - "Agora lembrei! Cadê nossa nave espacial?" - "É, vocês se livraram dela, ou algo assim?" - interrogou a Gem vermelha, desconfiada. - "Ah, sua nave está guardada num lugar seguro!"

000

Os dois extraterrestres os levaram para uma torre vizinha, com várias máquinas estranhas lá dentro. - "Ah, aqui está ela!" - declarou Zaacro, ao encontrarem. O grupo teve uma surpresa nem tanto agradável, ao verem a nave. - "Ela tá um pouquinho maltratada, mas não tem nenhum problema, né?" - Bulma comentou.

"Eh, não sei não! O que vocês dois aí dizem?" - perguntou Peridot, meio incrédula. Zaacro levou um tempo para pensar, e respondeu. - "Hm... provavelmente!" - "Como assim, 'provavelmente'?! Estão nos enrolando, ou o quê, hein?!" - ao ver o temperamento de Rubi se descontrolar, Krillin a agarrou e começou a segurá-la, apesar da sua força.

"Muito obrigado, por sua hospitalidade, senhores!" - exclamou Gohan, enquanto ouvia os murmúrios e grunhidos dos dois menores, que estavam do seu lado. - "Não há de que!" - declarou Raiti, se dirigindo ao garoto.

"Vocês são realmente, pessoas muito gentis e hospitaleiras!" - declarou o terráqueo menor, enquanto tentava controlar a Gem vermelha em seus braços. - "Bom, é o que eu acho!" - os dois alienígenas sorriam para eles, provocando mais fúria e desconfiança em Rubi.

Enquanto isso, Bulma pegou o seu Radar do Dragão no bolso, e ficou surpresa ao dar uma olhada. - "Ah, olhem só! Eu as encontrei!" - com isso, Krillin, Gohan e as outras duas Gems ficaram animados. - "Que legal!" - enquanto Rubi, estava virada de costas para eles, com os braços cruzados e bufando.

"Não acredito garotos e meninas! Três das Esferas do Dragão estão aqui, perto!" - continuou a garota, olhando para o sinal do radar. - "Estamos com muita sorte!" - "É isso aí!" - "Vamos procurá-las logo! Assim, podemos encontrá-las, antes que o dia termine!" - "É, vamos!" - Krillin, Peridot e Gohan declararam, animados com a notícia.

000

Assim todos saírem de lá, Bulma removeu uma cápsula de seu bolso, e a jogou pelo chão. Após uma leve explosão de fumaça, um automóvel apareceu. - "Agora sim, podemos ir!" - "Sim!" - exclamou ela e Gohan, enquanto eles, Krillin e as três Gems corriam até o carro, até um dos alienígenas os pararem.

"Não podem ir nisso!" - "Por que não?" - perguntou Pérola, após ter dado trés passos para frente. - "Eu preciso avisá-los que por aqui, existem monstros gigantescos! Poderão achatar esta nave, com toda facilidade!" - "Como é que é?" - interrogou Peridot, tremulando de medo.

"Mo-mo-monstros?!" - gaguejou Krillin, enquanto os imaginava, e tremulava. - "Escutaram isso?" - os demais assentiram, enquanto a Gem vermelha bufava para ele. - "Já era de se esperar! Se bobearmos, eles nos darão de almoço para esses monstros!"

"Ah, eu... não tenho outra escolha, a não ser levá-los na minha Nave Goku!" - continuou Raiti, deixando os demais surpresos. - "Goku?" - Bulma murmurou, enquanto Rubi começou a esquentar o chão, ao ouvir esse nome.

000

Enquanto viajavam pelo ar, os três terráqueos tiveram que tapar os ouvidos, por causa do barulho das máquinas. Já as Gems, como estavam acostumadas com barulhos mais altos que aquele, estavam mais tranquilas. - "O que acham? Minha nave espacial Goku é tão veloz, não é?"

"É!" - respondeu Bulma, destapando um dos ouvidos, para ouvi-lo. Em seguida, ela pegou novamente o Radar do Dragão, e deu mais uma olhada no sinal. - "Eu já encontrei! Estão por aqui! Estão aqui mesmo! Pode aterrizar!" - ela gritou o máximo que pode, para ouvir.

"Está bem! Aterrissa aqui mesmo, Goku!" - após esse comando, a nave parou e começou a descer e a pairar sob as árvores.

000

Enquanto isso, na torre, Zaacro mexia na nave do grupo, até se levantar e olhar ao redor dela. - "É, acho que pra essa nave, isso será o suficiente!"

000

Depois da aterrissagem, Bulma e Peridot se encontravam sob uma rocha grande, em frente a um rio. Depois de alguns segundos, os dois terráqueos, as duas Gems e o alienígena submergiram. - "Encontraram?" - perguntou ela, ao revê-los. - "Não está em nenhum lugar!" - respondeu Gohan, para o desgosto da garota.

"Ah, procurem direito! Deve está, aí mesmo!" - declarou ela, forçando-os a submergir novamente ao fundo. Após eles sumirem, a garota começou a se dirigir a Gem verde. - "Peridot, por que você não quis mergulhar com os outros, mesmo?" - "Como já disse antes, eu nunca nadei sem os meus equipamentos! Então, tenho medo de afundar!"

Enquanto isso, Krillin subiu a superfície, logo atrás de Raiti, e começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Desculpe por estarmos dando muito trabalho!" - "Não é nada! Isto ajuda a me distrair um pouco!" - respondeu o Alien, não parecendo incomodado.

"Muito obrigado! Nesse momento, a Terra se encontra com graves problemas, na pior das crises! Ah, certo! Vocês já sabem, não é?" - "É!" - concordou Raiti, antes de ambos verem outra pessoa emergir perto deles. - "E aí, Krillin? Eu não encontrei nada lá embaixo, e vocês?" - interrogou Rubi, com um olhar desconfiado.

Em seguida, Pérola também emergiu, e se dirigiu a Bulma. - "Escuta, Bulma! Você garante que a esfera está por aqui? Não estamos encontrando nada, por aqui!" - com isso, Bulma deu mais uma olhada no Radar do Dragão, que continuava piscando. - "Olha, eu tenho certeza que tá aí! O radar não se engana!"

Com isso, os quatro voltaram a submergir para a água, mais uma vez. Enquanto a garota os via nadando, Peridot se sentou no chão, já impaciente. - "Hunf, já vi que isso vai demorar muito!" - Bulma revirou o olhar para o comentário da Gem, e continuou olhando para o rio.

000

No fundo, Krillin, Gohan e Raiti nadavam em lados diferentes, enquanto Rubi e Pérola usavam suas Gems para iluminar debaixo de algumas rochas. No determinado momento, os dois terráqueos precisaram de ar, e começaram a voltar para a superfície. - "Encontraram?" - Bulma perguntou, ao vê-los aparecerem.

"Não!" - respondeu o menor, enquanto ele e o garoto meio Saiyajin começaram a explicar. - "Não podemos aguentar muito tempo, embaixo d'água!" - "É muito difícil procurar debaixo d'água!" - "Que irônico! Saibam que nós Gems, podemos respirar e enxergar melhor na água!" - declarou Peridot, antes de virar o rosto para o lado.

Então, Bulma se abaixou, e começou a se dirigir a eles. - "Olhem, se não quer errar, uma delas está neste lugar, mas... cadê o Raiti e as outras meninas?" - ao ouvirem isso, todos começaram a se preocupar com eles. Isso é, até as duas Crystal Gems voltarem para a superfície, menos exaustas que os dois terráqueos.

"Não adianta! Reviramos todas as rochas, e não encontramos!" - declarou Pérola, meio ofegante. - "E eu já gastei todas as minhas energias, destroçando rochas! Não encontrei nem pedaço de ouro!" - declarou Rubi, meio enfezada. Após verem que elas estavam bem, começaram a olhar ao redor, procurando por Raiti.

000

No fundo da água, Raiti levantou uma rocha, até pegar algo em suas mãos e voltar para a superfície.

000

Enquanto todos continuavam olhando para os lados, do nada, o alienígena emergiu da água. Com isso, o grupo (com exceção de Rubi) ficaram animados ao verem que estava bem. - "Eu encontrei!" - declarou ele, revelando uma esfera de cinco estrelas. - "Quê?! Viva!" - Bulma comemorou, pulando no ar.

000

Enquanto isso, na base do planeta, os três soldados e as três Gems que encontraram Vegeta em sua nave, estavam de frente para o tanque de regeneração em que o Saiyajin estava. Depois de alguns segundos, a porta se abriu e um médico atendente entrou na sala.

"Vamos ver isso!" - declarou ele, enquanto se dirigia aos controles do tanque. Enquanto olhava para o tanque, ele percebeu um movimento brusco na sobrancelha do Saiyajin. - "Ai, ele se mexeu!" - declarou a Gem Rubi, recuando, apavorada.

Enquanto isso, o médico atendente e os outros três soldados estavam de frente para o aparelho, que indicava os sinais vitais, enquanto as três Gems se mantinham afastadas, olhando para o tanque. - "E então, como ele está?" - declarou outra Rubi, abraçando a outra.

"Ele recuperou completamente a consciente!" - declarou um dos soldados, surpreso. Enquanto isso, no subconsciente de Vegeta, ele se lembrava de enfrentar o Gohan em sua forma monstruosa. - _"Kakarot!"_ \- enquanto recebia vários golpes. - _"Por que? Se tenho um poder de luta tão alto, por que fui tão ferido? Eu não entendo!"_

000

Na Terra, do nada, Goku deu um golpe no ar, assustando Chi Chi, Dra Priyamka Maheswara e alguns pacientes que estavam na mesma sala. - "Pssst!,Goku! Pare, nesse instante!" - sussurrou Safira, atraindo o olhar do Saiyajin. Ao perceber o que fez, ele abaixou o braço.

A moça se levantou, rosnando para o marido, e lhe deu um tabefe forte na testa dele. - "Por que você faz isso, sem avisar?!" - "Ai, essa doeu!" - grunhiu Kakarot / Goku, colocando a mão sob sua testa. - "Você está num hospital! Tem que se comportar direito! Por que não dorme, sem fazer escândalo?!"

"Ei, por que você fez isso, Chi Chi?! Não ver que ele está enfermo?! Já não basta insultá-lo e ignorá-lo, você ainda bate nele?!" - berrou Ametista, ao ver o que ela fez com o Saiyajin.

"Esse lugar é muito chato! Eu quero sair pra correr, e fazer um monte de coisas!" - declarou o rapaz, mexendo seus braços pros lados. Em seguida, Chi Chi se sentou, e voltou a tricotar. - "Pare de dizer bobagens, Goku! Você precisa relaxar, até se recuperar totalmente dos ferimentos, e não grite mais!"

"Ah, mas que mulher mais cheia de porre!" - declarou a pequena Gem, seguindo para o outro lado da cama. Querendo melhorar um pouco o clima, Goku começou a mudar de assunto. - "Hmm! Isso aí é pra mim, é?" - "Isso aqui?! Se servir em você, pode usar!" - debochou Chi Chi, amostrando uma camisa pequena, feita de tricô.

"Eu já imaginava!" - declarou ele, voltando a se cobrir com o cobertor. Para animá-lo um pouco, Safira se dirigiu ao lado de Ametista, e recolheu e levantou uma pequena cesta com algumas flores e bolinhos dentro dela. - "Olhe, Goku! Eu, a Rose e a Ametista compramos e colhemos para você! Espero que goste!"

Com isso, um sorriso voltou para o rosto do Saiyajin, e se sentou um pouco. - "Puxa, muito obrigada, meninas! Vocês são bastante atenciosas! Como sabiam que eu iria gostar disso?" - "Simples, a Safira previu que você gostaria de comer algo, e que gostaria de flores na cesta, também!"

Após a explicação de Ametista, Goku começou a comer alguns dos bolinhos, enquanto se encobertava com o cheiro das flores, sem querer. Enquanto tricotava, Chi Chi deu uma rápida olhada, antes de voltar a se concentrar, sem nenhum interesse.

000

De volta ao nosso grupo, ambos se encontravam em umas ruínas, em frente à uma grande estátua. - "Estas ruínas, tem aproximadamente, 5 milênios de idade!" - declarou Raiti, surpreendendo os terráqueos. Já as Gems, não estavam muito surpresas. Pois elas três tinham mais idade do que isso.

"O quê?! Tem cinco mil anos? É a mesma idade que a Ametisa tem!" - declarou Krillin, impressionado. - "Sério, pois saiba que muitas Gems do planeta natal e as Diamantes tem mais idade do que isso! Incluindo eu, que sou muito mais velha do que isso!" - explicou Peridot, num tom esnobe.

"E eu também sou muito mais velha! Até a Pérola, que é muito mais velha do que eu!" - exclamou Rubi, num tom rude. Enquanto isso, Bulma olhava para o Radar do Dragão, que piscava. - "O sinal mostra que a Esfera do Dragão está a 5 metros daqui! Olhem só!"

Com isso, o menor começou a olhar pros lados, até apontar para uma direção. - "Ei, Bulma! Olha só aquilo!" - "Hã?" - "Encontrou?" - Gohan e Bulma exaltaram, até olharem para uma passagem no chão, e seguirem para lá.

"Tem umas escadas nesse lugar!" - apontou ele, olhando para as escadas. Assim que os demais chegaram perto, o radar começou a piscar mais. - "O sinal do radar se intensificou!" - murmurou a garota, após parar de andar.

"Deve estar aqui dentro!" - deduziu Raiti, começando a descer pelas escadas, com uma lanterna nas mãos. - "Bom, então vamos ver!" - com isso, Bulma e o grupo começaram a segui-lo, enquanto Krillin segurava uma lanterna. - "Ei, espera!" - "Não me deixem aqui, sozinha!" - ele e Peridot exaltaram, um atrás do outro.

"Esses são Namekians, de muitos anos atrás!" - Gohan disse, ao ver alguns desenhos nas paredes. - "Se compararmos com os atuais, não são nada parecidos!" - comentou Krillin. Peridot estranhou os desenhos, mas não podia dizer nada. Pois ela nunca tinha os visto, antes. O mesmo valeu para Pérola e Rubi, antes de conhecerem dois na Terra.

"Sim, é verdade! É o que parece!" - confirmou Raiti, sem olhar para trás. Enquanto também olhava para os desenhos, Bulma tomou um breve susto, antes de voltar a andar. Após chegarem a uma sala, todos olharam para os lados, até se assustarem com o que viram.

"O que são essas coisas?" - interrogou o menor, apavorado, ao ver umas tumbas apoiadas nas paredes. - "Será algum tesouro escondido?" - perguntou Gohan, curioso. A garota tomou mais uma olhada no Radar do Dragão, e falou, enquanto caminhava. - "Já está bem perto daqui!"

Após apitar mais rápido, ela se dirigiu a uma das tumbas. - "Está aqui!" - "Não, aí não!" - berrou Raiti, antes que ela escutasse, esta abriu a tumba. Após tocar na esfera de quatro estrelas, ela tomou o olhar para o esqueleto de um Namekian, ficando horrorizada. - "Ah, mas o que é essa caveira tão horrível!" - perguntou ela, antes de berrar.

000

Depois de um tempo, a nave zarpou e se dirigiu para outro lugar. Lá dentro, Bulma segurava a esfera em uma mão e o radar na outra, enquanto estava paralisada de pavor. - "Bulma?" - Gohan e Pérola tentavam trazê-la de volta à realidade, enquanto Krillin, Peridot e Rubi a observavam.

"Agora, vamos atrás da terceira esfera que nos falta!" - exclamou Raiti, enquanto a garota recobrava os sentidos. - "Elas tem muita energia!" - murmurou ela, após respirar fundo. - "Ele é um cara muito legal, não é? Está nos ajudando, apesar de sermos estranhos!" - declarou Gohan, animado.

"E isso não é estranho? É melhor termos cuidado! E se recolhermos as sete Esferas do Dragão, e quando menos esperamos, as tiram de nós?" - murmurou Bulma, antes de ouvir uma declaração da Gem vermelha. - "Até que enfim, alguém me entende! Eu também não confio neles!" - "Eu acho que não!" - respondeu o garoto, sem rodeios.

000

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, mais um sinal do Radar do Dragão foi ouvido, e Bulma deu uma olhada. - "Está por aqui! Pode aterrissar a nave?" - "Sim, claro!" - após isso, o alienígena soltou as mãos dos controles, e a nave começou a despencar rapidamente, enquanto deslizava pelas árvores.

Dentre uns galhos, uma esfera de uma estrela estava presa, até o vento da nave empurrá-la e fazê-la car pelo chão. Assim que a nave aterrissou, a esfera pulou algumas vezes, até atingir em algo, que a pegou do chão instantaneamente.

Assim que saíram da nave, a garota deu mais uma olhada no radar. - "Quê?" - murmurou ela, ao ver algo de errado. - "O que foi?" - interrogou Raiti, ao ouvir a reação dela. - "A esfera tá se mexendo!" - com isso, eles começaram a seguir na direção da esfera.

Bulma caminhava, olhando para o radar, até pisar em falso e cair. Os demais se apavoraram, e seguiram em direção a ela. - "Você está bem, Bulma?" - perguntou Krillin, assustado. Pérola e Peridot olharam para a cratera e para cima e se apavoraram com o que viram.

"Urgh, eu estou bem, mas o radar... " - antes que Bulma completasse, ela olhou para cima e berrou. Um dinossauro imenso, estava diante deles, e lhes deu uma olhada. O grupo se apavorou, sem saber o que fazer. - "Escuta, me dá isso, vai?" - a garota tentou pedir, de maneira pacífica.

Ao invés de entregar, o dinossauro a engoliu, sem hesitar. Bulma entrou em completo desgosto, para aquilo. Antes de se retirar, o dinossauro deu uma rabada no grupo, que se desviou a tempo. - "Volta aqui!" - berrou ela, correndo atrás dele. Temendo que ela se machucasse, Krillin, Gohan e as Gems correram na direção dela.

"Bulma!" - "Não vá, senão ele te devora!" - "Esperem, não me deixem aqui pra trás, seus torrões!" - enquanto isso, o dinossauro continuava andando, sem olhar para trás. Após ter um caminho bloqueado por uns troncos empilhados, a garota parou, e continuou berrando. - "Volta, por favor!"

"Não adianta gritar ele não vai te entender!" - berrou Krillin, enquanto ele, Rubi, Gohan, Peridot e Pérola corriam logo atrás. Bulma continuava correndo atrás do dinossauro, até Raiti correr para a frente dela e a parar. - "Espere, menina!" - "O que vai fazer?" - perguntou ela.

Logo atrás dela, os demais também pararam. - "Eu sinto! Mas não podem avançar mais!" - respondeu o alienígena, lamentando. - "Mas se não nos apressarmos, ele vai escapar!" - declarou a garota, correndo atrás do dinossauro, só para ser parada pelo Raiti, novamente. - "Ai, por que tá me segurando? Me solta!"

"Se derem mais um passo, arriscarão suas vidas!" - "Quê?" - enquanto todos viam o dinossauro indo embora, Bulma ficou completamente frustrada e irritada. - "Ai não, ele foi embora! Que que é?! Por acaso, estão planejando nos tirar as Esferas do Dragão, ou tem outro tipo de plano, hmm?"

"Claro que não, mocinha!" - respondeu ele, apavorado e nervoso. - "Bem que achei estranho! Vocês são muito amáveis com os terráqueos!" - declarou ela, olhando-o fixamente. Do nada, um rugido foi ouvido do horizonte, chamando a atenção deles. Peridot deu um grunhido de medo, e se escondeu atrás da Pérola.

"O que... o que diabos foi isso?!" - perguntou ela, tremulando. - "É aquele monstro! O que aconteceu com ele?" - "Eu não sei! Talvez, eu devesse ter perguntado algo mais para Safira!" - sugeriu Rubi, tremendo. - "Vamos ver!" - exclamou Raiti, se afastando do grupo.

000

A nave passava acima das árvores, seguindo o rastro de destruição que o dinossauro deixara. No entanto, a trilha acabou numa espécie de lago verde. - "Eu tinha certeza que era por aqui, mas não se ver nada!" - declarou o alienígena, surpreso.

Do nada, algo borbulhante surgiu da superfície, até vir um esqueleto de dinossauro gigante, boiando. - "Oh, mas é ele!" - Krillin declarou, ao reconhecê-lo. - "Mas o que quê isso?" - perguntou Peridot, incrédula. - "Jura por Deus, que você não sabe, Peridot?" - Pérola perguntou, irritada.

"Eu não sei de nada nos planetas que eu paro, sem a minha Interface Holográfica!" - explicou ela, envergonhada. - "Isto é uma espécie de pântano venenoso, páreo em derreter tudo que se vê no seu caminho! Até o gás deste lugar pode matar um homem, num piscar de olhos!" - explicou Raiti, enquanto fazia a nave rodear em volta do esqueleto.

"Puxa, agora entendo! Por isso, que nos deteve! Desculpe, fui grosseira com você!" - declarou Bulma, se sentindo mal pelo que fez. - "Não faz mal! Ao menos, me escutaram!" - vendo que ele não estava chateado, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. - "Ai, que bom!"

Krillin estava em frente ao visor, e começou a falar. - "Mas sem dúvida, estamos com problemas! O monstro morreu no pântano venenoso! E isso significa que a Esfera do Dragão também está lá!" - "E agora, como vamos tirá-la desse pântano tão perigoso?" - perguntou Gohan, preocupado.

"Isso é impossível!" - respondeu o alienígena, sem rodeios. - "Quê?" - o menino e a garota exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo. - "Não tem um jeito! Bom, tem um jeito! Temos roupas especiais para atravessar esse pântano, mas o tempo de duração delas, é de dez segundos! Depois desse tempo, a roupa toda se derreterá!"

Com isso, o grupo ficou sem saber o que fazer, até Gohan levantar a voz. - "Eu irei lá!" - "O quê?!" - Krillin, Pérola e Bulma interrogaram, chocados. - "Se não conseguirmos as Esferas do Dragão, estaremos perdidos, não é?" - perguntou ele, num tom determinado.

"É, tem razão! Mas é que... " - Bulma tentou protestar, mas o garoto continuou. - "Preciso só de dez segundos pra pegá-la! Me deixe tentar, por favor! Me dê essa chance!" - diferente dos demais, Peridot sorria, orgulhosa do garoto meio Saiyajin. Depois de alguns segundos, Raiti sugeriu.

"Ai, está bem! O que acham se o cobrirmos com algumas roupas especiais? Assim, ele aguentará um pouco mais?" - "É, é uma boa ideia!" - exclamou Krillin, concordando com a ideia. - "Também concordo!" - declarou Pérola, um pouco mais calma. - "Espere aí, garoto!"

Ao olhar pro lado, o menino se deparou com a Rubi, que apoiou sua mão no ombro dele. - "Tome muito cuidado! Eu prometi à duas pessoas que te protegeria!" - ela fez suspense, antes de sua expressão fria mudar para um leve sorriso. - "Se fosse por mim, eu iria lá, mas você se impôs antes de mim, então boa sorte!"

Com isso, Gohan deu um leve sorriso, e assentiu para ela. Vendo aquilo, Bulma suspirou, antes de concordar. - "Tá bom! Então, vamos tentar!"

000

Depois de alguns minutos, a nave desceu um pouco, até pairar acima do pântano, e uma porta grande se abriu por baixo. Na plataforma, Gohan estava uniformizado conectado a uma corda, enquanto os demais estavam ao redor dele. - "De acordo com o sinal do radar, a esfera está bem embaixo de nós!" - disse Bulma, olhando para o Radar do Dragão.

"Nós jogaremos a corda, a uns sete segundos!" - exclamou Raiti, seguindo pelo aceno do garoto. - "Tá!" - após isso, ele seguiu em direção da borda, e pulou no pântano. Enquanto o pessoal contava os segundos, o menor se aproximava da esfera, e a tensão se aumentava.

No momento exato em que os segundos acabavam, Raiti entrou em pânico. - "Temos que puxar!" - no entanto, antes que ele puxasse a alavanca, a corda tinha se partido ao meio.

Ao verem a corda partida, o pânico tomou conta dos dois terráqueos e das três Gems. - "Ah, oh não! O... o pântano é mais corrosivo que pensei!" - declarou o alienígena, horrorizado, enquanto segurava a corda.

**"Gohan!"** \- os dois terráqueos gritaram desesperadamente, individualmente. - "Saíam logo daí!" - "O tempo está acabando!" - Pérola e Peridot berraram, desesperados. - "Anda logo, Gohan!" - grunhiu Rubi, começando a ficar com o corpo fervendo.

000

Lá embaixo, o garoto meio Saiyajin recolheu a esfera de uma estrela, enquanto a roupa começava a se desfazer. - _"Que legal, agora joguem a corda!"_ \- pensou ele, animado, enquanto se preparava para puxar a corda. No entanto, para o seu desgosto, a corda estava partida.

_"Hã? Mas a corda está... "_ \- com isso, sua expressão mudou de preocupada para determinada, e começou a nadar para cima. - _"Ah, se eu não me apressar, não vou conseguir!"_ \- continuou ele, nadando com toda sua força.

Gohan continuou nadando em direção da superfície, enquanto segurava a Esfera do Dragão em sua mão. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a sua roupa se desintegrava. - _"É impossível! Não vou chegar até a superfície!"_ \- do nada, o garoto teve uma ideia, e se virou para baixo, e apontou sua mão livre para frente, e gritou.

**"Masenko!"** \- do nada, um feixe foi disparado de sua mão, o empurrando para cima da superfície.

000

Na nave, Raiti tremia de pavor, Peridot olhava quietamente, enquanto Bulma soluçava, choramingava e murmurava de tristeza. - "Gohan!" - "Chi Chi vai nos matar!" - Pérola murmurou, segurando as lágrimas. Krillin tremia, torcendo para que o garoto estivesse bem. Rubi começava a soltar lágrimas fumegantes de seus olhos.

Quando as esperanças estavam se desgastando, um movimento foi visto da água, até o garoto saltar de lá, sorrindo para o grupo. - "Gohan!" - exaltaram eles, felizes e aliviados. Enquanto ele pairava no ar, Peridot começou a interrogar. - "E então, você encontrou lá embaixo?"

Após abrir o vidro do capacete, Gohan respirou um pouco, e amostrou a esfera. - "Aqui, encontrei!" - com isso, ao ver que ele não só estava bem, como também tinha pegado a esfera, Bulma comemorou, abraçando Krillin. - "Ele conseguiu!" - "Ai, ai, ai, não aperta tanto!"

Gohan sorriu para a cena, enquanto olhava para a esfera em sua mão, até ser puxado por um abraço da Pérola. Após ela o soltar na plataforma, Rubi correu até ele e também o abraçou, extremamente emocionada. Enquanto via Peridot esfregar o cabelo dele, a Gem pálida sorriu e olhou para o céu, completamente frustrada e preocupada.

_Bulma, os rapazes e as Gems estão felizes por terem encontrado as três primeiras Esferas do Dragão! Será que encontrarão as outras, sem nenhuma dificuldade?_

**Oi, gente! Se sentiram minha faltam, ou pensaram outra coisa da minha ausência, saibam que eu passei as férias trabalhando. Isso, trabalhei em cargo de babá de crianças no meu bairro, para juntar economias para comprar uns equipamentos novos aqui em casa (o que ainda não foi o suficiente). E com isso, fiquei sem muito tempo para escrever ou mexer no meu computador direito. No entanto, eu já estou livre do emprego, e voltarei à ativa. Falta alguns dias, para voltar para minhas aulas, mas ainda terei tempo de escrever mais capítulos.**

**Enquanto isso, eu continuarei a estudar um pouco mais dessa saga, para não adicionar detalhes errados na história. E por último, darei só mais uma semana para começarem meu desafio, pois não vi nenhum comentário ontem à noite. Se ninguém quiser comentar, desistirei do desafio e voltarei a escrever normalmente, sem precisar fazer suspense nos próximos capítulos (nem sei porque inventei de criar esse desafio boboca -_-)**

**Bom... Até breve;-))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: O planeta Freeza Nº 79! Vegeta é revivido**

_Finalmente, Bulma, Peridot, Krillin, as duas Crystal Gems e Gohan chegaram ao misterioso Namekusei, e foram imediatamente em busca das Esferas do Dragão!_

"Aqui está!" - **"Masenko!"**

_Conseguiram encontrar as três primeiras Esferas do Dragão, aparentemente, sem nenhuma dificuldade!_

000

Na base do mesmo planeta, Vegeta continuava dentro da câmara de cura. Em frente ao tanque, a Gem roxa estava revisando seu televisor, enquanto falava com alguém na linha. - "Sim, boas notícias! Ele já se recuperou, e sairá em alguns instantes! Nenhuma má notícia no momento, senhorita Lapis! Não precisa se preocupar!"

Ela voltou a olhar para o Saiyajin, cuja sobrancelha se movia bruscamente, e rosnou mentalmente. - _"Kakarot!"_ \- do nada, seu corpo se mexeu levemente, fazendo o alarme soar pela sala. - "Ai, pelo visto, ele já cobrou os sentidos! Mande lembranças ao Frieza, Lapis!"

Após finalizar a ligação, a Gem roxa saiu correndo e começou a deixar a sala, completamente desesperada.

000

Na Terra, no Hospital, uma figura com um avental médico, descia pelas escadas, seguido por duas figuras menores atrás, ambos seguindo em direção de uma porta. Do outro lado da porta, uma enfermeira andava pelo corredor, dando um bocejo. Após virar um corredor, uma outra enfermeira veio e seguiu pelo mesmo corredor.

"Muito bem, a consulta com o paciente 015 será amanhã, às 11:00 da manhã! Então, deverei está aqui, às 10:30!" - declarou Dra Priyamka Maheswara, enquanto se dirigia para um outro corredor e sumindo de vista.

Vendo que a barra estava limpa, a figura que acabara se revelando ser Goku, suspirou e continuou descendo, enquanto as duas figuras falavam com ele. - "Escuta, Goku! Sabemos que é muito chato, ter que ficar aqui, mas será que não está se arriscando demais?" - murmurou Safira, preocupada.

"Pois é, maninho! Se deixasse a Rose usar os poderes curativos em você, você já poderia se mover, sem problemas!" - murmurou Ametista, num tom esnobe. - "Olhem, eu posso não ter aceitado isso, mas eu também não pedi para vocês se juntarem a mim! Estarão mais arriscadas do que eu!" - murmurou ele, olhando para elas.

"Cuidado com o degrau, Goku!" - exaltou a Gem azul, num tom sério. Antes que pudesse olhar para frente, o Saiyajin escorregou e caiu alguns degraus da escada, até chegar ao chão. Desesperada, a pequena Gem correu até ele, e aumentou seu corpo para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Tá tudo bem, meu irmãozinho? Se machucou demais?" - perguntou ela, após colocá-lo de pé, e voltar ao seu tamanho normal. - "Estou bem, Ametista! Valeu!" - respondeu Kakarot / Goku, meio atordoado. Ametista sorriu para ele, antes de olhar para cima e declarar.

"Eu só espero que aquela mulher demônio não note a sua ausência tão cedo!" - Safira desceu e se juntou a eles, antes de olhar para cima e declarar. - "Bem, acho que ela não vai se importar que o nosso Goku possa dar um passeio rápido do lado de fora, se não a acordarem!"

000

Na sala, Chi Chi dormia na cadeira, onde a camisa que ela antes tricotava estava dobrada, e o resto do tricô que fazia, estava sob seu colo.

000

No planeta Namekusei, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, as três Gems e Zaacro caminhavam por um deserto, em busca de mais uma esfera. - "Temos que procurar depressa as esferas, pra poder voltarmos logo pra Terra!" - declarou a garota, animada.

"Depressa, esse lugar é muito grande!" - Krillin reclamou, olhando ao redor. - "Af, vocês terráqueos são tão moles! Parece que nunca tiveram que andar tanto, em um lugar como esse!" - bufou Peridot, meio cética. - "Ah, se você pudesse entender bem os humanos, Peridot!" - murmurou Pérola, cruzando os braços.

"Nós encontraremos, com certeza!" - declarou o Namekian, num tom determinado. - "Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, Zaacro!" - exaltou Gohan, animado. - "A propósito, onde está Raiti?" - perguntou o menor, curioso.

"Disse que tinha muita coisa a fazer, e por isso, ficou em casa!" - respondeu Zaacro, sem rodeios. Enquanto os entreolhava, Rubi não podia deixar de desconfiar deles, apesar de tudo. Se tinha uma coisa que ela sabia de Safira, era que ela nunca estava errada. Havia alguma coisa errada ali, de qualquer maneira, e ela iria descobrir.

Do nada, o Radar do Dragão começou a apitar, e Bulma parou. - "Ah, que estranho! Uma das Esferas do Dragão está vindo direto pra cá!" - ao ouvirem isso, Krillin, Gohan e Rubi correram rapidamente para verificarem, enquanto Pérola e Peridot andavam calmamente.

No radar, via-se algo se movendo, vindo diretamente para o grupo. Enquanto olhavam ao redor, um ruído de um vento forte vinha na direção deles. Do nada, Bulma olhou para frente e notou algo vindo na direção deles. - "O que é isso?" - ao olharem, os demais viram um tipo de ciclone de areia, vindo em sua direção.

Após comparar o sinal do radar com o ciclone, a garota exaltou e berrou para os demais. - "O que estão esperando?! A esfera está dentro do ciclone!" - com isso, ambos deram uma leve olhada, até verem algo brilhante no meio do ciclone, sendo a esfera de três estrelas, pairando sob o ar.

"Rápido, Krillin! Vá pegar essa esfera, vai logo!" - exaltou ela, empurrando o menor pra frente. - "Escuta, Bulma! Que tal esperarmos, até o ciclone desaparecer?" - sugeriu ele, seguido pela outra sugestão de Rubi. - "Pois é, né? Deve ser melhor, do que fazer um resgate suicida, não acha?"

Logo atrás, Zaacro deu uma leve risada, antes de explicar. - "Os ciclones nunca desaparecem! Eles ficam girando eternamente, neste planeta!" - com essa revelação, a coisa se encontrou feia pro grupo. Então, Bulma berrou para eles, antes de se retirar com o Namekian.

"Olhem, não se preocupem com a gente! Vamos nos esconder nas rochas!" - vendo que não podia ajudá-los, Peridot berrou e correu atrás deles, pouco depois de se dirigir aos quatro. - "Desculpem, mas não posso ajudá-los, então boa sorte! EI, ESPEREM AÍ, VOCÊS DOIS!"

Após os três se encontrarem atrás da rocha, Pérola, Krillin, Rubi e Gohan se entreolhavam, até ouvirem um berro da garota. - "Garotos e garotas, vão logo! O que estão esperando!?" - "Tá, já sabemos!" - grunhiu Krillin, se curvando um pouco. - "Nossa, imagine se a Chi Chi estivesse no lugar dela, aqui!" - murmurou Rubi, incrédula.

"Urgh, nem me fale, Rubi!" - Pérola concordou, também incrédula. Após a declaração das Gems serem concluídas, o menor começou a declarar. - "Gohan, meninas, temos que enfrentá-lo, pra depois, lançar o nosso ki!" - "Tá!" - concordou o garoto, assentindo. Com isso, os quatro se posicionaram, prontos para enfrentar o ciclone.

"Vamos!" - vendo que o ciclone se aproximava, os quatro se prepararam. Krillin e Gohan recitavam suas técnicas, Rubi recolheu areia do chão e formou uma bola de fogo com ela, e Pérola tirou uma lança de sua pedra, sem ver que estava estranhamente falhando.

Do outro lado da rocha, Bulma agitou os braços em desespero, enquanto tentava alertá-los. - "Ai, parem! Se atacarem desse jeito, a Esfera do Dragão vai se partir em mil pedaços!" - ao ouvirem isso, os quatro pararam seus ataques, e começaram a se desesperar.

"E agora, o que vamos fazer?" - murmurou Krillin, nervoso. - "Eh, que tão pensarmos nisso depois, hm?" - interrogou a Gem vermelha, olhando para frente. Ao verem que o ciclone estava perto demais, os quatro correram para direções diferentes. Em um determinado momento, Rubi jogou a bola de fogo no chão e Pérola deixou sua lança se dissipar, eletricamente.

"Ah, mas que tontos, eles fazem! São uns torrões, torrões, torrões, torrões!" - Bulma se esperneou, seguida pelo comentário de Peridot. - "Ei, essa fala é minha, sua torrão!" - ao olharem, viram que o ciclone estava vindo para perto deles. - "Ai, aqui não! Aqui não! Aqui não! Aqui não! Aqui não!"

Vendo que não podiam mais ficar ali, elas e Zaacro começaram a correr, o mais rápido que puderam. - "Eu falei desde o começo que não queria vir pra Namekusei! Eu falei! Eu falei!" - berrou ela, desesperada. - "Ah, cala essa boca e continue correndo!" - berrou a Gem verde, chorando e gemendo.

Vendo que o tornado estava indo atrás deles, Krillin berrou para eles. - "Tenham cuidado!" - Pérola pós as mãos sob a boca em desespero, enquanto Gohan e Rubi se encontravam apavorados e horrorizados.

"Eu falei! E eu também falei que ia ser impossível conjurar as Esferas do Dragão! Ainda mais, uma garota tão delicada, como eu! Por que que ninguém me ouve, hein?! Por quê!" - continuou ela, berrando. - "Uh, não diga isso!" - exaltou Zaacro, não aguentando o choro dela.

Não aguentando mais também, Peridot tampou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos, sem olhar para onde estava indo. Em meio da correria, ela tropeçou numa pedra e caiu de cara na areia. Antes que pudesse se levantar, ela foi puxada para dentro do ciclone. Ouvindo seus berros, Bulma se desesperou ainda mais.

"Ai, não! O ciclone pegou a Peridot, e agora só falta a gente!" - do outro lado, Gohan viu aquela situação, e sua expressão mostrava determinação. - _"Não vou poder reviver o senhor Piccolo, se não conseguir as Esferas do Dragão!"_ \- com isso, ele começou a correr em direção ao ciclone.

Ao verem ele correndo na direção da morte, Rubi e Pérola tentaram pará-lo. - "Espere, Gohan! Chi Chi vai nos matar, se fizer isso!" - "Volte para cá, agora, Gohan!" - ignorando-as, o garoto meio Saiyajin saltou e entrou dentro do ciclone.

Enquanto ele lutava contra o vento forte, a Gem verde se encontrava abraçada sob as pernas, até olhar para cima e notá-lo. - "Ai, não! Gohan, o que está fazendo aqui?! Volte para a segurança, enquanto ainda puder, vai!" - ao invés de escutá-la, ele simplesmente agarrou a mão dela, enquanto descia ainda mais dentro do ciclone.

Ao abrir levemente os olhos, ele viu a esfera de três estrelas logo abaixo, e começou a se aproximar até conseguir pegá-la. - "Eu consegui!" - "Que ótimo! E agora, como vamos sair daqui?!" - berrou Peridot, num tom histérico e irritado. Rapidamente, uma ideia veio a cabeça do menino.

"Se segure atrás de mim, Peridot!" - pediu ele, enquanto guardava a esfera no bolso. Hesitando, mas sem saber o que fazer, ela se abraçou atrás dele com muita força. Ao levantar suas mãos até a cabeça, Gohan recitou a técnica e lançou o feixe no fundo do ciclone. - **"Masenko!"**

Do lado de fora, um show de luzes acontecia sob o ciclone, até o mesmo explodir, fazendo os dois menores caírem em direção ao chão. Pérola conseguiu agarrar o menino nos braços, enquanto a Gem verde caiu de cara na areia.

"Gohan!" - "Gohan? Gohan? Você está bem?" - Krillin e Bulma perguntaram, enquanto a Gem pálida o colocava calmamente no chão. - "Grr... caso alguém se importe, eu também estou bem!" - grunhiu Peridot, levantando um dedo. - "Bom saber, agora se levante!"

Enquanto ela era levantada do chão pela Rubi, Gohan meteu a mão no bolso novamente, revelando a Esfera do Dragão. - "Ah, eu consegui pegá-la!" - "Muito bem!" - Krillin exaltou, animado. Bulma o carregou do chão e o jogou no ar, também animada. - "Iuhhuu! É a quarta esfera! É isso aí!"

Vendo o grupo animado, as duas Crystal Gems deram um leve suspiro, enquanto olhavam para o céu. - "Ah, como será que a Safira, o Goku e as outras estão se saindo agora, hein?" - perguntou Rubi, sorrindo e preocupada, ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu também não faço ideia, mas eu espero que todos estejam bem, onde quer que eles estejam!" - declarou Pérola, se referindo mais a Vegeta do que aos seus amigos na Terra.

000

De volta à Terra, no deserto, Goku se encontrava sob o mesmo lugar em que ele e Vegeta lutaram, à alguns meses. Sob a mesma pilha de pedras em que estava, estava o seu uniforme de treinamento. Próximo dali, estavam Rose, Ametista, Safira e o Leão, observando-o e tomando conta dele.

Após respirar fundo, o Saiyajin começou a retirar as faixas e a roupa do hospital, e vestindo seu traje de treinamento. - "Sem dúvida, essa é a roupa que eu mais gosto de usar!" - após isso, ele começou a voar pelo ar, em plena determinação.

No entanto, uma onda de dor percorreu pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o cair em direção do chão. Ao verem ele caindo, as três Gems subiram no Leão e começaram a correr na direção dele. - "Desde o começo, eu falei que era uma má ideia! Por que eu concordei com isso, meu Deus?!"

"Não é culpa sua, Rose! Você sabe como Goku é, quando se trata de fazer suas próprias decisões!" - declarou Safira, consolando a Quartzo rosada. - "É, ele aprendeu isso com a melhor aqui!" - exaltou Ametista, num tom animado, se referindo a líder delas. - "Obrigada, Ametista, mas não é hora de elogios!"

Com isso, o felino rosa saltou para baixo, aterrissando no local onde Goku estava se aproximando do chão. Enquanto olhava pro ar, a Gem azul teve outra visão e evitou exaltar, dessa vez. - _"Vamos lá, gente! Vocês tem que sair deste planeta, enquanto ainda puderem! Depressa!"_

000

De volta ao planeta Namekusei, o grupo se encontrava num bosque denso, procurando pela próxima Esfera do Dragão. - "Tá muito escuro aqui! Eu não consigo ver nada!" - Bulma reclamou, quase irritada. - "Ah, e nós três aqui, iluminando com as nossas pedras?! Não adianta nada, não?!" - berrou Rubi, quase irritada.

"Fale só por você e pela Peridot, Rubi! A minha pedra não está funcionando direito! Queria saber o porquê!" - declarou Pérola, com a sua pedra mal iluminando o caminho. Vendo a situação quase feia, Krillin resolveu tentar ajudá-las. - "Ah, quer que eu faça uma tocha, Bulma?"

Ao ficar abaixo de uma árvore, ele saltou e pegou um galho. Do nada, um som estridente foi ouvido pelo ar. Encolhida de medo, a garota perguntou, olhando para o lado. - "Que ruído estranho foi esse?!" - "Eu não sei, também! Tenho raiva de quem sabe!" - grunhiu Peridot, choramingando.

000

Segundos depois, todos voltaram a caminhar pela trilha, com Krillin segurando uma tocha e guiando o grupo na frente. Do nada, o mesmo som veio, e Bulma saltou em cima do menor, fazendo-o soltar a tocha no chão.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ouviam o ruído ficar cada vez mais prolongado. - "Ai, minhas estrelas! Alguém sabe me dizer o que está havendo aqui?!" - berrou Peridot, apavorada, enquanto ela e Rubi abraçavam Gohan, em pleno desespero.

Momentos depois, uma criatura planta em forma de ave começou a surgir sob as árvores. Uma delas, levantou com o grupo, que estava sob a sua cabeça. Em seguida, todas elas começaram a subir, voar e seguir em direção de uma montanha, logo acima do bosque.

"Não era um bosque! Eram pássaros!" - exaltou Gohan, enquanto ele olhava ao redor, procurando pelos outros. Segundos depois, eles submergiram das folhas, para o alívio do garoto. Todos olhavam ao redor, surpresos e confusos.

"Ah, alguém sabe o que está acontecendo?" - Pérola interrogou, desesperada. - "Não era um bosque! Estamos voando em cima de uns pássaros!" - explicou ele, enquanto as aves continuavam voando. Nesse mesmo momento, os pássaros aumentaram sua velocidade.

Do nada, Bulma sentiu que estava caindo, e começou a gritar. - "Ah, me ajudem!" - ao ouvi-la, Krillin agarrou seu pulso, e a puxou de volta. Ela suspirou de alívio, enquanto os demais sorriam, por ela está bem.

Após chegarem ao topo, Bulma tomou nota de algo na montanha. - "Olhem! Um castelo enorme!" - enquanto todos olhavam para o castelo, seus olhares foram desviados para o pássaro, e perceberam que ele tinha tomado nota deles.

A fim de expulsá-los de si, o pássaro começou a balançar pros lados, com todas as suas forças. Para o horror do grupo, os outros pássaros também estavam tentando atacá-los com seus bicos, um a um. - "Ah, nós temos que sair daqui!" - Krillin exaltou, desesperado.

"É, você tem razão, Krillin!" - "É, nessa eu estou contigo!" - Gohan e Peridot concordaram, também desesperados. - "Por acaso, você está brincando?" - Bulma interrogou, irritada. - "Ah é, e por acaso, você tem uma ideia melhor?" - perguntou Rubi, num tom de voz cético.

"Se não sairmos daqui, os pássaros vão nos comer!" - Zaacro explicou, em pleno pânico. Com isso, Bulma olhou para baixo, vendo o castelo abaixo deles. Em seguida, ela olhou para cima e viu os pássaros se preparando para atacá-los novamente. Então, ela grunhiu, e resolveu concordar.

"Urgh, tá legal! Mas vocês vão ser os responsáveis, se alguma coisa me acontecer, entenderam?" - "Tá, eu estou pouco me lixando, agora vamos!" - bufou Peridot, revirando os olhos, antes de pular. - "Isso, nós sabemos!" - Krillin confirmou com a reclamação da garota, pouco antes de saltar com Gohan.

Logo atrás, Rubi, Bulma, Pérola e Zaacro também saltaram do pássaro. No ar, todos seguiam em direção do castelo. Enquanto caíam, Rubi e Pérola se perguntaram em pensamento. - _"Ai, como será que as coisas estão, na Terra? Será que o Goku está bem?"_ \- _"Se apressem, Rose! Estou começando a ficar com medo!"_

000

Na Terra, Goku estava sob uma pilha de rochas, suspirando. Após se levantar, ele respirou fundo, e começou a elevar seu ki. As rochas começaram a desmoronar, forçando Rose a equivocar sua bolha, para proteger ela e as outras duas Gems de algumas pedras que caíam nelas. Do nada, Safira teve um sobressalto e berrou.

"Rápido, Goku vai deslizar da montanha! Vamos lá!" - com isso, a Quartzo desativou a bolha, e elas correram em direção da pilha. Como previsto, o pilar de rochas em que o Saiyajin estava, desmoronou, o derrubando montanha abaixo. Mas antes que ele chegasse ao chão, ele segurou numa pedra, ficando pendurado na beira.

Ao abrir um dos olhos, Kakarot / Goku olhou para baixo, vendo uma queda muito alta. Ele fechou os olhos novamente, enquanto se lembrava da ameaça de Vegeta. - **_"Não esqueçam, seus vermes! Da próxima vez, não haverá nenhum milagre! Portanto, aproveitem a vida, enquanto podem!"_**

Do nada, ele sentiu uma dor intensa na mão, que começou a sangrar sob a rocha. Não podendo aguentar mais, a pedra se saltou, e ele despencou de lá. Antes que ele se chocasse contra o chão rochoso, o Leão correu na direção ele, o pegando a tempo. Em seguida, as três Crystal Gems vieram logo atrás dele.

"Tudo bem aí, irmãozinho?" - Ametista perguntou, sem se aproximar muito dele. O Saiyajin apenas grunhiu em resposta, e murmurou para si mesmo, irritado. - "Desse jeito, eu nunca vou vencer aquele Saiyajin!"

As duas Quartzos recuaram, em pavor com a última parte, enquanto a Gem azul olhava para o céu, e pensava. - _"Depressa, pessoal! As coisas estão ficando feias, aqui! Não vai demorar para Chi Chi descobrir que Goku fugiu do hospital, com a nossa ajuda! Tenham cuidado, e saíam logo daí!"_

000

Enquanto isso, no castelo enorme, Krillin, Peridot, Gohan, Rubi e Zaacro estavam apoiados sob a janela, todos observando um gigante que adormecia na sala. Logo atrás do grupo, Bulma e Pérola apareceram, com a garota segurando o Radar do Dragão na mão. - "Garotos e garotas, a Esfera do Dragão está muito pertinho daqui!"

Ao olhar para cima, ela se deparou com o gigante, e antes que começasse a gritar, os dois pares de Gems e terráqueos menores a calaram, enquanto a Gem pálida tentava segurá-la. Após ela se acalmar um pouco, eles se abaixaram, temendo que o gigante acordasse. Porém, ele continuou dormindo profundamente.

"Muito bem, alguém aí tem um plano?" - murmurou Peridot, tremulando. Todos se entreolharam, e engoliram em seco, quando uma ideia lhes clicou nas suas mentes.

000

O grupo se encontrava na cabeceira da cama, observando o gigante adormecido de perto. - "Certo, Bulma! Encarregue-se dele! Fique vigiando, por favor!" - Krillin pediu, pouco antes dele, Gohan e Zaacro saírem voando. Pérola agarrou Rubi e ambas saltaram na mesma direção que os três. Já Peridot, ficou com a garota, se recusando a se arriscar mais.

Krillin e Zaacro chegaram a um armário, Gohan chegou numa mesa com um livro aberto sob ela, enquanto as duas Crystal Gems saltaram e pousaram no chão, correndo para trás de um móvel gigante. Bulma e Peridot observavam os demais aterrissarem em lugares diferentes, até olharem para o gigante.

"Ah, eu e você não vamos ter nenhum problema, não é? Que sono pesado!" - murmurou ela, seguida pelo assentimento da Gem verde, que tremulava de medo. Os demais procuravam pela esfera, em múltiplos lugares disponíveis, sem sucesso.

"Ei, Krillin, você encontrou?" - o garoto meio Saiyajin berrou. - "Não, ainda não! E você, Zaacro? Encontrou?" - "Eu também não! E vocês duas aí?" - exclamou o alienígena. - "Nada aqui, rapazes!" - "Nem está debaixo da cama!" - Pérola e Rubi também exclamaram.

Com isso, Bulma começou a ficar nervosa, e resolveu perguntar diretamente pro gigante. - "Bulma, não!" - sussurrou Peridot, ao vê-la saltar da cabeceira e aterrissar no travesseiro. - "Ah, me conta, vai! Onde foi que escondeu essa esfera, hein?"

Enquanto a vigiava, a Gem verde viu algo sob o gigante, e gemeu de medo. - "Cuidado, acima de você!" - ao ouvir aquele aviso trêmulo, a garota olhou para cima, e se deparou com uma serpente gigante, que olhava para ela. Ela começou a entrar em pânico, mas se conteve, enquanto olhava para ela.

Entretanto, a serpente perdeu o interesse, e simplesmente se afastou dela. Ao ver o gigante mexendo o rosto, Bulma se desesperou e correu para o outro lado do travesseiro. Ele moveu a cabeça pro lado, revelando algo brilhante no brinco da orelha esquerda. A garota se esgueirou, vendo a barra limpa.

"Eu vou ver ali... " - ela murmurou, antes de encontrar a esfera de sete estrelas sob o brinco. - "É ela! Eu encontrei!" - exaltou ela, apontando.

000

Minutos depois, os cinco se encontravam ao lado da cabeça do gigante, enquanto Bulma estava de volta a cabeceira, ao lado de Peridot. Ambos estavam enfileirados, segurando o corpo um do outro, se preparando para puxar a esfera do brinco. - "Estão prontos?" - Krillin perguntou.

"Vamos lá!" - eles disseram em ao mesmo tempo, e em seguida, começaram a puxar com todas as suas forças. Bulma grunhia, enquanto torcia para eles conseguirem. Eles paravam para recuperar o fôlego, e continuavam. No fim, ambos conseguiram tirar a Esfera do Dragão, e caíram para trás.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o gigante não acordou com o movimento brusco, para o alívio da garota e da Gem verde. - "Pronto!" - declarou ela, para o alívio dos demais, também. - "Temos que sair daqui, depressa!" - Krillin murmurou para Gohan, antes de olhar para cima, apavorado.

Confuso, o garoto olhou para cima, e também sobressaltou com o que viu. O gigante havia acordado, e estava olhando para eles.

000

No hospital, Chi Chi estava na cadeira, de cara feia, enquanto mestre Kami e rei Ox conversavam com ela. - "Eh, procuramos por todos os lugares que ele poderia estar! Mas não fazemos ideia de onde ele se meteu!" - declarou Kami, cabisbaixo, seguido pelo chilique da moça.

**"Aaah, não dá pra acreditar! Gohan está em outro planeta, fazendo o possível pra encontrar aquelas esferas, enquanto isso, o pai dele não faz nada! Mas o quê ele estará fazendo?!"**

"Vamos! Vamos, se acalme-se, Chi Chi! Não se precipite! Imagino, que deve ser bem difícil para Goku, já que ele não pode se mexer por si mesmo! Além disso, aposto que as Crystal Gems devem estar procurando por ele, nesse instante!" - Roshi tentou acalmá-la, tentando não ficar do lado ruim dela.

**"Eu não vou perdoá-lo, de jeito nenhum! Estamos sempre nos preocupando com ele! Ah, se ele não voltar logo, esse agasalho que estou fazendo, vai ficar em pedacinhos!"** \- ela continuou, enquanto pegava e puxava com força, a camisa que havia tecido.

Do nada, ela sentiu algo ser atingido no seu braço, fazendo-a cair sob a cama. Após respirar fundo, Dra Priyamka Maheswara guardou a seringa no jaleco, e declarou. - "Isso deve acalmá-la, em 30 minutos! Recomendaria que ela se divorciasse do marido dela, já que ela só reclama e o menospreza!"

Antes de se retirar, ela entregou algo para rei Ox. - "Isso estava no chão, acho que é um tipo de recado!" - após dar uma lida, ele lutou para segurar um riso, e amostrou o bilhete para seu antigo mestre, com a escrita em japonês.

**Fomos treinar em um lugar que não te interessa, Chi Chi!**

**Amy ;P**

Com isso, mestre Kami entendeu o que acontecera. - "Hum, aquelas duas que estavam aqui, o ajudaram a sair! Temo que a Rose também esteja envolvida nisso! Acho que Chi Chi não ficará feliz com isso!" - "Concordo, e vamos ter mais uma briga dela com a Ametista, de novo!" - comentou Ox, enquanto via sua filha dormindo sob a cama.

000

Em Namekusei, Bulma pilotava um avião de brinquedo, enquanto os demais lutavam para entrar nele. Pérola e Rubi estavam sob a asa do avião, por falta de espaço nas cadeiras de piloto.

Logo à frente, o gigante se dirigia a eles, furioso. - _"Eu não permitirei que fujam!"_ \- desesperados, Krillin e Peridot começaram a se dirigir a Bulma. - "Ah, Bulma! É verdade que consegue fazer esse avião de brinquedo voar!?" - "Por favor, diz que sim, vai?"

"Ah, fiquem quietos aí, vai! Se eu falo que voa, é porque voa!" - resmungou ela, enquanto tentava ligar o avião. O gigante começava a se aproximar aos poucos. - "Por isso, que eu disse que a gente devia fugir pela escada!" - "É, e eu disse que concordava com você!"

Não aguentando ouvir os dois menores chorando, a garota deu mais um chilique. - "Parem de ficar reclamando, e ver se faz alguma coisa, entendeu?" - vendo o gigante se aproximando mais, o menor murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de se dirigir a Gohan.

"Eu não tenho escolha! Tá legal, vamos lá, Gohan!" - "Tá!" - _"Eu não permitirei que fujam!"_ \- repetiu o gigante, enquanto continuava se aproximando. Em seguida, os dois menores saltaram do avião e voaram na direção dele. - "Vai lá, acabem com eles!" - Rubi atiçou, animada.

Após escaparem de um golpe dele, os dois revezaram e se prepararam para dar um chute nele. Mas este os empurrou de volta para frente, com muita força, deixando-os desesperados.

000

Enquanto isso, Bulma tentava fazer o aviãozinho voar, até perder a paciência. - "Funciona, por favor!" - ao dar um golpe no avião com as duas mãos, o motor começou a mover, junto das hélices.

"Consegui! Consegui! Ninguém pode negar que eu sou ótima nisso! Eu sou demais!" - comemorou ela, antes de ser interrompida pela Gem verde. - "Que ótimo, estou muito feliz por você! Agora, pilota isso, antes que a gente morra!" - "Tá bem, não precisa surtar!" - concluiu Bulma, ainda rindo.

000

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Gohan recitavam suas técnicas e lançavam contra o gigante, destruindo algumas partes de seu corpo. - "Conseguimos!" - ambos comemoraram, mas a alegria durou pouco, ao verem o gigante avançando ainda mais, apesar dos ferimentos.

Ao verem ele usando suas mãos para atacá-los, os dois continuaram atacando-o, destruindo uma delas. Mas quando ele chegou perto de agarrá-los, Bulma e os demais apareceram com o avião, e os pegou a tempo. - "Ah, obrigado, Bulma!" - declarou Krillin, enquanto ele e Gohan riam, aliviados.

"Ah, eu não acredito! Vocês sempre precisam de alguém! Se não fosse por mim, não seriam capazes de reunir as Esferas do Dragão! Não tem jeito!" - resmungou ela, sem rodeios. - "Oh, isso é verdade?" - interrogou Zaacro, surpreso, ao ouvir aquilo. - "É, é uma longa história, por aí, entende?" - murmurou Rubi, meio cética.

000

No fim, o avião havia saído do castelo, começando a se afastar aos poucos. Gohan e Krillin já estavam sentados na segunda cadeira de piloto, juntamente de Peridot, apesar do espaço pequeno. - "Agora, só faltam duas esferas! Tudo indica que voltaremos pra Terra, mais cedo do que pensávamos!"

Após o comentário feliz de Bulma, o menor olhou para trás, e murmurou. - "Tomara que sim!" - no morro, o castelo já não existia mais. Ao perceber isso, ele olhou de volta, e percebeu que o castelo estava diferente. Antes, estava num estilo medieval, e agora estava em estilo árabe.

Enquanto Krillin se encontrava em um tique nervoso e completamente confuso, Zaacro olhava pra ele, com um olhar profundo. Rubi olhava para o horizonte, enquanto se perguntava. - _"Ai, será que o Goku já se recuperou? Estou morrendo de saudades dele, da Safira e das outras!"_

Na vez de Pérola, ela se encontrava frustrada e dolorida, por dentro. - _"Ah, será que a Rose e as outras já estão vindo? E quanto a você, Vegeta? Será que você está bem? Ah, eu espero que sim!"_ \- no fim, o avião continuou em frente, até sumir pelo horizonte.

000

Na montanha, ao entardecer do sol, uma pilha de rochas empilhadas estava caída, representando o gigante caído. A mesma serpente de antes apareceu, rastejando para longe dali.

000

Na Terra, Goku saltitava sob as rochas, sem nenhum esforço. Após saltar da última, que desmoronou, ele começou a pairar pelo ar, enquanto sorria pela liberdade que sentia através da brisa.

000

Do outro lado da montanha, Rose e Ametista descansavam com o Leão, enquanto Safira olhava para o céu. - "Vamos lá, apressem-se, Rubi! Não temos muito tempo! E pelo que eu vejo, teremos problemas muito maiores, do que esse planeta falso e com o nosso Goku! E qual maiores, eles vão ser!..."

000

De volta a base do planeta, um grupo de médicos estavam na sala, monitorando alguns controles. Os dois soldados que perceberam a chegada de Vegeta, também estavam lá. Com eles, se encontravam duas Pérolas e três outras Peridots, monitorando os dados.

Dentro do tanque, alguns sinais apitavam, por dentro. O corpo do Saiyajin também se mexia, dando sinais de que ele estava acordado. - "Chegou a hora!" - declarou um soldado, seguido por uma risada do outro. O tanque piscava várias vezes, em tons azul e vermelho.

"Pronto!" - no fim, o médico começou a drenar o líquido do tanque. Ao perceber que não estava mais submerso, Vegeta se sacudiu, removendo a máscara e alguns tubos. Assustadas, as cinco Gems recuaram, temendo que ele fosse querer testar sua nova força nelas.

Um dos médicos se aproximou do tanque, que começou a ser aberto. - "Está completamente curado! Pode abrir os seus olhos, agora!" - declarou ele, esperando alguma reação do Saiyajin. Todos na sala, esperaram Vegeta abrir os olhos, até que este fez e se levantou do tanque.

Assim que chegou na borda, o médico deu uma revelação. - "Foi realmente a pena, mas nós não conseguimos reconstituir a cauda!" - "Não faz mal! Ela crescerá!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios. No fundo, uma das Peridot levantou a mão e declarou, antes de ser calada pelas outras duas.

"Na verdade, ela infelizmente, não... " - "Shhh... não vê que ele pode nos matar, se descobrir?" - "É, você quer isso?" - após o silêncio voltar a cercar a sala, Vegeta voltou a concentrar em si, enquanto flexionava os dois braços. No fim, ele sorriu malignamente, ao perceber que ficou mais forte do que antes.

_Finalmente, Vegeta voltou à vida! Uma batalha está a ponto de começar, em outra!_

**Oi, gente! Devido a essa pandemia que está ocorrendo pelo mundo, eu fiquei sem internet aqui em casa, durante quase mais de uma semana, então fiquei um tempinho sem escrever. Fiz meus exames e deu negativo para esse vírus, então eu estou livre (com exceção dos trabalhos escolares, que eu tenho que fazer em casa, o que pode me ocupar muito). Voltando ao capítulo, assisti esse episódio umas 15 vezes, enquanto o escrevia. A cena que eu mais detestei, obviamente, foi a da Chi Chi no hospital (pela segunda vez).**

**E sim, pensei em pôr a Peridot em perigo, para aprofundar mais a relação dela com os protagonistas aos poucos, e ver que eles são muito diferentes dos seus colegas Saiyajins. E no fim, as Gems do exército do Frieza são muito medrosas, ao redor dos Saiyajins, por muitos motivos pessoais que vocês podem até imaginar o porquê. E também vi que ninguém ligou ou se interessou em participar do meu desafio, então a personagem misteriosa vai aos poucos, deixar de ser misteriosa, e começar a ser revelada, até chegar à saga Namekusei. E no fim, se perceberem no parágrafo do ciclone do começo do capítulo e na floresta, vemos que os poderes da pedra da Pérola estão falhando (a pista está no capítulo anterior, também no começo, quando os dois Namekians os acordam.)**

**Concluindo, estarei esperando pelos comentários de vocês, pedindo opiniões e tal. Até breve ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Reunimos as Esferas do Dragão! Já podemos reviver Piccolo**

"Aqui!" - "Encontrei!" - "Gohan, você está bem?" - "Caso se importem, eu também estou bem!" - "Olhem, eu encontrei!"

_Bulma, Pérola, Krillin, Rubi, Peridot e Gohan conseguiram encontrar rapidamente cinco das Esferas do Dragão! Porém..._

_"Será que a Rose e as outras estão vindo? Mas e você, Vegeta? Será que você está bem? Eu só espero que sim!"_

"Já está curado! Vamos, pode abrir os olhos!" - "Foi realmente a pena, mas nós não conseguimos reconstituir a cauda!" - "Não faz mal! Ela crescerá!"

_Finalmente, Vegeta voltou à vida! Uma situação terrível está para recomeçar!_

000

Em uma caverna rochosa e congelante, o grupo se encontrava lá dentro, em frente a um cristal de gelo. Preso nele, havia a esfera de duas estrelas. Krilln e Gohan usavam seu ki para derreter o gelo e Rubi usava as chamas de sua pedra, enquanto Pérola, Bulma e Peridot observavam, a segunda tremendo com o ar gelante da caverna.

"Que frio!" - "Ah, terráqueos! São tão moles! Como não conseguem aguentar esse friozinho de nada, hein?" - murmurou a Gem verde, recebendo uma bronca da Gem vermelha. - "Fique quieta aí, e pare de criticar os humanos, Peridot! Você não entende nada deles, então, fique calada!"

Após isso, Peridot se calou. Enquanto isso, Pérola se encontrava frustrada, após várias tentativas de equivocar um casaco de sua pedra. Depois de várias tentativas, ela só conseguiu equivocar um lencinho, mas sua pedra também começou a soltar algumas faíscas eletrizantes, no processo.

Enquanto isso, os três menores continuavam lançando seu ki e chamas no cristal, que depois de alguns minutos, começou a derreter. Bulma continuava a tremer de frio, até berrar para eles. - "Andem logo com isso! Estão querendo que eu congele?!"

"Eu sei, mas não podemos, não é?" - "É verdade, Bulma! Se fizermos isso depressa e sem cuidado, essa caverna vai derreter inteira!" - "Isso mesmo, então, tenha paciência e espere um pouco!" - os dois terráqueos menores e a Gem vermelha explicaram. - "Tá legal! Já entendi! Mas andem logo, tá bom!" - berrou a garota, quase irritada.

Com isso, os três voltaram a derreter o cristal de gelo, com calma e cautela. - "Vão! Esse frio deve ser muito ruim pra pele! E isso não me convém, porque seria uma grande perda pro universo!" - enquanto a ouviam reclamar, os demais começavam a tentar ignorá-la.

"Se a minha pele ficar maltratada, já não serei tão bela, como antes! Não é verdade, Zaacro?" - ao se virar, Bulma percebeu que o Namekian havia sumido. - "Mas... cadê ele?" - enquanto ela se afastava, Krillin anunciou, enquanto ele, Gohan e Rubi continuavam derretendo o gelo. - "Ei, Bulma! Agora, falta pouco!"

Depois de alguns segundos, ambos pararam e os dois últimos e começaram a se afastar, enquanto o menor se aproximava e enfiava a mão no cristal derretido. Bulma, Gohan e as três Gems observavam, ansiosos. Após alguns momentos, ele conseguiu remover a esfera.

Após segurá-la e erguê-la pra cima, ele começou a rir, seguido pela comemoração dos demais. - "Viva! Essa é a sexta esfera!" - "Oba, agora, só falta uma! Viva!" - enquanto comemoravam, um flash de luz entrou na caverna, fazendo a caverna começar a tremer e rachar.

"Mas... vocês não tomaram cuidado, pra isso acontecer?" - perguntou a garota, enquanto se juntavam em grupo. - "Sim! Quer dizer, nós tomamos, eu não sei!" - declarou Rubi, com as mãos sob a cabeça, num tom nervoso. Abaixo de seus pés, o gelo começava a se derreter com o fogo.

"Deixe suas reclamações pra outra hora! Vamos sair daqui!" - declarou Krillin, e ambos começaram a correr em direção da saída. Mas o chão começou a se desmoronar rapidamente, fazendo-os darem meia volta. Mas não tiveram tempo de correr, quando o chão se desfez, fazendo-os caírem num abismo profundo.

000

Enquanto isso, num lugar escuro, um monitor mostrava seis figuras caindo num buraco. Ao fundo, duas figurar riam, enquanto assistiam o monitor.

000

Após chegarem ao fundo, os três terráqueos e as três Gems caíram num bloco de pedra de gelo grande, que começou a deslizar num túnel sem fim. Ambos passaram por um túnel repleto de rochas, que os fazia balançar pros lados. Ao recuperarem o equilíbrio, Bulma começou a berrar.

"Krillin, façam alguma coisa, depressa! Ai!" - ao ver que estavam indo para um lugar, onde havia dois túneis, ela voltou a berrar. - "Pra esquerda! PRA ESQUERDA! Ai!" - "Como tem certeza disso?!" - interrogou Peridot, e em pleno desespero, todos começaram a gritar.

"Não! Ai! Não!" - enquanto a garota e a Gem verde berravam de pavor, Krillin se levantava e se posicionava. Após esperar pelo momento certo, ele disparou um feixe na direção de uma parece rochosa, os empurrando pra esquerda.

No processo, Gohan escorregou e se agarrou no menor, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto Peridot e Rubi tentavam segurá-los, Bulma e Pérola se protegiam, evitando tentar cair da rocha de gelo. No fim, ambos sumiram numa colina acima.

000

"Não estão se saindo tão mal!" - "Logo, será o fim deles!" - exclamaram as duas figuras, enquanto continuavam observando-os pelos monitores. O último que falou, estalou os dedos.

000

No fim, ambos saíram da caverna congelante, e chegaram a um lugar rochoso, porém, quente. - "Enfim, estamos salvos, não é?" - perguntou Gohan, após ele e os outros se encontrarem aliviados. Do nada, um som foi ouvido por trás, e ao se virarem, viram uma bola de neve rolando na direção deles.

"Aí, está enganado!" - Bulma berrou, enquanto ela abraçava o garoto meio Saiyajin e a Gem verde, enquanto os demais entravam em pânico. Em meio daquilo tudo, as duas Crystal Gems, Rubi e Pérola, começaram a pensar e a se perguntarem, em pleno desespero.

_"Ai, minhas estrelas, Safira! O que mais vai acontecer?! Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, comigo!"_ \- _"Ah Rose, quanto tempo mais, você, o Goku e as outras vão demorar?! Ah, mas e você, Vegeta? Será que você está bem e seguro, como eu quero que você esteja? Eu só espero que sim!"_

000

Na base do planeta, um dos médicos se dirigia ao Saiyajin menor, enquanto segurava a armadura danificada do mesmo. Em frente a ele, havia uma Peridot roxa, verificando o tecido danificado do traje, em pleno silêncio.

"Senhor Vegeta, parece que teve muitas dificuldades naquele lugar, não é? Eu nunca pensei que estes protetores de borracha ficassem destruídos! É um milagre, que tenha voltado, com vida!" - "Concordo, Dr. Rooster!" - murmurou a Gem, esticando um dos tecidos.

Enquanto escutava o médico falar, Vegeta vestia um outro traje, sem muita dificuldade. - "Nós todos acreditávamos que tudo iria sair bem! A propósito, pela situação, a Jasper ou a Peridot também deveriam ter voltado com o senhor! Pode me dizer o que aconteceu na Terra?"

Com isso, o doutor Rooster se virou para ele, estranhando o silêncio. Mal sabia ele que o Saiyajin estava se lembrando de ter apanhado muito de sua luta contra o Kakarot, na Terra. - **"Droga!"** \- ele rosnou, após vestir a luva, assustando o médico e a Gem, que se escondeu sob a mesa.

_"Eu não só perdi as minhas colegas, como também me reencontrei e me perdi da Gem do meu passado! Depois ir a Namekusei, voltarei para recuperá-las, e destruir aquele mísero planeta! Custe o que custar!"_

Após terminar de pensar e vestir o colete, Vegeta suspirou e perguntou. - "O grande Frieza está aqui?"- nervoso, Rooster gaguejou e respondeu. - "Não, não, não! Ele saiu, por um momento!" - "Então, ele não gosta mais deste planeta?!" - ele perguntou novamente, confuso e cético.

"Ah, a propósito, o senhor Cui e a Lapis disseram que queriam vê-lo, assim que tivesse se recuperado, mas esta última precisou sair! Mas ele está esperando na sala de treinamento!" - declarou o médico, ainda nervoso. Logo atrás, a Peridot roxa ergueu a cabeça, olhando por cima do ombro.

"Hmm, ah é? Pois diga a esse idiota, que não tenho nada pra falar com ele! E quanto à Lapis Lazuli, eu não queria vê-la agora, mesmo! Ficou claro?" - rosnou o Saiyajin, se retirando da sala.

"Eh, sim, sim! Mas é,... eh... senhor... senhor Vegeta!... Eh... " - Rooster tentou falar algo, até olhar para o scouter do Saiyajin, esquecido sob a mesa. Com isso, ele o recolheu e começou a ir atrás dele. - "Senhor Vegeta! Esqueceu o seu scouter!"

"Eu não quero! Pode ficar com ele!" - respondeu ele, seguindo em frente, sem olhar para trás. No fim, a Gem que estava encolhida, finalmente tomou coragem e berrou pra ele. - "Ei, seu grosseiro malcriado! Não foi assim que seu pai ou qualquer outra pessoa te educou, foi?"

Ao ouvir aquele discurso ofensivo e grosseiro da Gem, Vegeta parou ameaçadoramente, fazendo a Peridot roxa tremular e correr para dentro da sala, gemendo. Com isso, ele voltou a seguir em frente, ao sentir que ela escolheu fugir do que lutar com ele.

000

Na Terra, num campo aberto, Goku olhava para o céu. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, até a sombra de uma nuvem passar, e reabri-los. Em frente à ele, se encontrava uma montanha rochosa e alta, e começar a se posicionar. Mesmo sentindo muita dor, ele continuou elevando seu ki, fazendo a pedra pairar sob o ar.

Após conseguir, ele começou a movê-la mais acima, até fazê-la cair em sua direção. Com isso, ele tomou impulso e se lançou em direção da rocha, entrando nela. Em seguida, ele a explodiu de dentro pra fora, fazendo-a em pedaços. Porém, custou a mobilidade de seu corpo.

Enquanto caía em direção do chão, ele começou a murmurar consigo mesmo. - "Não consigo! Não consigo! Não sou capaz de controlar o meu poder!" - após se chocar no chão, Kakarot / Goku começou a tentar se levantar, sem sucesso.

Após alguns segundos, ele virou a cabeça pro lado, olhando duas flores no chão. Ele começou a rir e a se amaldiçoar, novamente. - "Ah, que falta de sorte! Eu não tenho forças, nem pra fazer o Kaioh-kei, e muito menos, a Genki-Dama! E se eu não tivesse mandado as Crystal Gems irem embora..."

Concluindo isso, ele fechou os olhos, enquanto o silêncio voltava a pairar sob o ar, juntamente do vento. Do outro lado da rocha, observando-o, o Leão se recolheu e deu bocejo, antes de cair no sono. Pelo que lhe parecia, não seria difícil tomar conta daquele Saiyajin teimoso, afinal de contas.

000

De volta à Namekusei, o grupo continuava fugindo da enorme bola de neve, num bloco de gelo. Em um ponto, Krillin caiu pra fora, mas conseguiu voltar, às pressas. Ambos gritavam de medo, até Bulma se frustrar, e se dirigir ao menor, irritada.

"O que está esperando?! Vê se faz alguma coisa!" - ao ver que ele estava olhando para cima, ela também olhou, confusa e assustada. - "Gohan, olhe isso!" - exclamou o terráqueo, fazendo o garoto também olhar para cima. - "Tá, já entendi! O que quer que eu faça?"

Após Krillin cochichar o plano em seu ouvido, Gohan assentiu, e ambos começaram a se posicionar. Após chegar o momento certo, eles dispararam seus ataques de ki em direção das estalactites de gelo, fazendo-as caírem no chão, com o intuito de impedir a bola de gelo, sem sucesso.

Ao verem que a bola de neve, agora tinha virado uma bola de neve com espinhos, o pânico se alastrou no grupo. - "Ai, pelo visto, a sua ideia não foi nada boa! Eu não quero morrer ainda!" - berrou Peridot, apavorada. Do nada, Rubi teve uma ideia, e resolveu usar seu poder de fogo, para tentar derreter o gelo.

Mas temendo que a caverna se destruísse mais, os dois terráqueos menores e a Gem verde recusaram a ideia. E por último, Pérola tentou equivocar sua Geo-arma ou alguma outra coisa, mas sua pedra só faiscava e eletrizava, até que parou de vez, fazendo-a entrar em pânico.

Todos começaram a se encontrar sem esperanças, até que Bulma olhou para linhas de luz solares, e olhou para cima. -"Uma saída! Viva! Olhem, eu vi uma saída!" - anunciou ela, animada e aliviada. Ao ouvirem aquilo, todos olharam para ela, confusos e surpresos. - "O quê?!"

"Como?! Tem mesmo? Não será nenhum outro engano, não?" - perguntou a Gem verde, apavorada. Enquanto isso, Gohan olhava para cima, e exclamou para si mesmo. - "É verdade!" - no fim, ambos desapareceram numa luz do fim do túnel, felizes por estarem livres.

Porém, a alegria durou pouco, ao verem um abismo profundo abaixo deles. Com isso, ambos caíam, enquanto gritavam, com a bola de espinhos vindo logo acima deles. No fim, um estrondo foi ouvido do fundo do abismo.

"Essa foi por pouco!" - murmurou Krillin, enquanto ele e Gohan seguravam a Bulma e as três Gems, enquanto pairavam no ar. Ambos suspiravam de alívio, por estarem vivos.

000

Após toda aquela tensão, os três terráqueos e as três Gems se encontravam em um campo florido. Bulma segurava a esfera de duas estrelas, enquanto se dirigia à Gohan. - "Vamos, agora só falta uma!" - "É!" - concordou o garoto, animado.

Logo atrás, Krillin e as Gems seguiam logo atrás, pensando. No fim, o menor quebrou o silêncio e começou a falar. - "Bulma, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta! Você não acha que aqueles caras são um pouco estranhos?"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a garota olhou para trás, juntamente do menino. - "Que caras?" - "Ah, eh, não! Nada, nada!" - gaguejou ele, num tom nervoso. Ele não era o único que estava pensando. Peridot se encontrava cansada, Rubi estava mais desconfiada e Pérola estava mais afligida do que antes.

_"Grr, então eu estava certa! Tem algo de errado neste lugar! Vou encontrar o que é, e defendê-los, Safira! Ah, se eu vou!"_ \- _"Ah, o que há de errado com a minha pedra? Não tem como ela está rachada, senão, estaria com problemas! O que será que houve, quando caímos da nave?"_

Enquanto os que estavam no fundo, pensando, Bulma e Gohan encontraram um pequeno rio, com algumas pedras grandes e pequenas para poder atravessar. O garoto meio Saiyajin foi o primeiro a atravessar o rio, revelando que a água era completamente rasa e segura.

000

No monitor, mostrava Krillin e Peridot empurrando a Bulma sob o rio. Minutos depois, eles seis estavam numas colinas pequenas e elevadas. As duas figuras que estavam os observando, riam e falavam. - "Enfim!" - "É!"

000

De olho no Radar do Dragão, Bulma viu que a última esfera estava a frente. - "Só mais um pouco, e chegaremos!" - declarou ela, olhando para a direção que o radar apontava. Enquanto caminhavam, Krillin olhava ao redor, até que pisou em um graveto.

Ao olhar para baixo, ele se deparou com as mesmas pegadas do dinossauro, que pegara a terceira Esfera do Dragão, que procuravam antes. - "Mas, se aqui foi onde ..." - murmurou ele, enquanto se lembrava do ocorrido. Em seguida, ele pegou a esfera de uma estrela, e deu uma olhada.

"Que foi, Krillin? Vai ficar aí?" - perguntou Bulma, chamando a atenção dele. Logo mais atrás, as três Gems andavam, sem olhar para os lados. Assim como Krillin, Rubi também reparou que havia algo errado naquele lugar.

_"Hmm, pelo visto, as minhas suspeitas estão se confirmando! Esses caras estão nos armando alguma coisa! Eu tenho que descobrir, antes que seja tarde!"_

000

Ao chegarem no topo de um morro, Gohan seguia na frente, cantarolando alegremente. Após tomarem nota da vista, a garota olhou mais uma vez para o radar e anunciou. - "Parece que a Esfera do Dragão tá dentro desse lago!"

"Ok, então, vamos lá ver! Todos seguindo a Peridot!" - declarou a Gem verde, num tom insano e andando dura pelo caminho. Os demais deram apenas de ombros, e também seguiram em frente.

000

Ao chegarem um pouco mais perto, ambos puderam ver uma estátua de pedra, que funcionava como uma fonte d'água. Gohan parou em cima de algumas rochas, animado, enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Perto dali, Peridot parou e se abaixou um pouco, olhando seu reflexo na água.

Logo atrás, os demais chegavam, com Bulma olhando novamente para o Radar do Dragão em suas mãos. - "Eu não posso errar!" - declarou ela, enquanto via o sinal aumentar cada vez mais. No fim, todos pararam e olharam para a estátua à sua frente.

"Deve está dentro dessa enorme estátua de pedra!" - concluiu a garota, olhando para a estátua. - "A gente já passou por tanta coisa, que eu acho que vai ser bem difícil conseguirmos pegá-la!" - declarou Krillin, sem rodeios, enquanto também olhava para a estátua.

Com isso, o garoto meio Saiyajin olhou para ele, e adicionou algo mais. - "Estaríamos mais sossegados, se Raiti e o Zaacro estivessem conosco, não é?" - com isso, Pérola pensou e assentiu. - "É mesmo, Gohan! Nesse caso, eu já não posso mais usar a minha pedra pra nada! Eu sou inútil, agora!"

"Ah, e eu, que não tenho mais os meus equipamentos e comunicadores? E olha que estou me saindo melhor do que vocês!" - declarou a Gem verde, antes de olhar para Rubi. - "No entanto, a nossa soldada Gem de reforço, é mais útil do que nós todos, juntos!"

Rubi não sabia se era um elogio ou um insulto, mas decidiu ignorar. Krillin se encontrava sem palavras, até Bulma delatar. - "Não precisam se preocupar, Gohan e garotas! Além do mais, este lugar parece mais seguro que os outros, não parece?"

"Você nem vai atrás das esferas!" - respondeu o menor, seguido pela afirmação da Gem vermelha. - "É, e era sempre o Goku e nós cinco que tínhamos que caçá-las e derrotar os monstros e caçadores, por você!" - com isso, Gohan continuava chocado com aquilo.

Entretanto, a garota ignorou aquele comentário e continuou. - "Agora, só falta uma! E se a encontrarmos, poderemos reviver Kami-Sama e Piccolo!" - "É!" - concordou o garoto, sorrindo. - "Mas Bulma, ..." - Krillin tentou protestar, mas a garota continuou.

"E se fizermos isso, as Esferas do Dragão voltaram a existir! Depois, voltaremos para a Terra, pra reviver Yamcha e os outros! Não gostariam de vê-los?" - com isso dito, o menor e a Gem pálida assentiram, um estando nervoso e a outra meio esperançosa.

"E depois, voltaremos a ter uma vida normal, e a paz reinará na Terra!" - com isso concluído, ela olhou para a reação dos demais. Gohan e Rubi estavam nervosos e Peridot estava cética. Com isso, Bulma começou a ficar irritada e gritou. - "Não é verdade?!"

Vendo que não podiam discutir com ela, todos assentiram, com medo de ouvirem uma outra discussão dela. No fim, a garota voltou a sorrir, e a murmurar. - "E eu vou poder me maquiar outra vez, pra voltar a ser bonita!" - ao ouvirem isso, os dois terráqueos e as três Gems caíram para trás, em estilo anime.

"Rapazes e moças, não esqueçam a sua missão! Que é salvar o planeta Terra!" - continuou ela, num tom rígido. Após todos se levantarem, Krillin declarou. - "Tá, nós sabemos, Bulma!" - com isso, ele, Peridot, Rubi e Pérola começaram a seguir em direção da estátua, enquanto Gohan seguia logo atrás deles.

_"Só falta uma! Se encontrarmos, vamos poder reviver o Senhor Piccolo!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto pulava animadamente sob as rochas. Do nada, ele ficou paralisado no ar, não conseguindo se mexer. - "Urgh, Krillin!" - ele grunhiu, tentando pedir ajuda, enquanto lutava para se mexer.

"Krillin, Crystal Gems! Me ajudem!" - em desespero, o garoto começou a tentar se soltar, como se houvesse algo invisível sob o seu corpo. - "Não posso me mexer!" - no fim, vendo que não estava conseguindo se soltar, ele novamente gritou. - "Krillin, Crystal Gems, me ajudem!"

000

Enquanto isso, Krillin e as três Gems caminhavam, até ouvirem os gritos do garoto meio Saiyajin. - "Por favor, não posso me mexer!" - ao olharem para cima, viram Gohan preso no ar, como se algo o tivesse pegado. Com isso, todos começaram a entrar em pânico.

"Ei, o que foi, Gohan?" - perguntou ele, chocado. - "Ai minhas estrelas, será que é um fantasma?!" - interrogou Peridot, apavorada. - "Gohan, isso não é hora pra ficar brincando!" - Bulma berrou, quase perdendo a paciência, achando que o menino estava enrolando.

"Não estou! Tem uma coisa invisível que está me segurando!" - respondeu ele, enquanto continuava lutando para se soltar. - "Gohan!" - ambos exaltaram, até ouvirem o grito por trás. Ao se virarem, viram que Bulma foi capturada por Raiti e Zaacro.

Com isso, um choque repentino ocorreu com os quatro. Dentre eles, Rubi era a que estava mais irritada. - _"Grr, então você estava certa, Safira! Nós seriamos enganados, no caminho! E realmente, fomos! Urgh, eu espero que você e os outros estejam com mais sorte do que nós!"_

000

Na Terra, a nave de Bulma seguia em direção do campo. Dentro dele, estavam Chi Chi e mestre Kami, olhando pelo visor, a procura de Goku. No fundo, estavam Ametista e Safira, sentadas e com os braços cruzados. Ambas se entreolharam e sorriram uma para outra. Tudo estava indo, de acordo com o plano.

Elas tinham deixado Goku mandá-las embora, e depois, voltariam para o hospital, fingindo que o procuraram por todo lugar. E disseram que para poupar o tempo, se separaram individualmente, mas sem sucesso. Então, ambos iriam concordar em ir com eles, para encontrá-lo.

Desse modo, elas não correriam o risco de serem barradas de entrar no hospital, por terem o ajudado a fugir do hospital, à noite. E não só isso, sabendo o que Chi Chi faria com Goku, Ametista o defenderia, com unhas e garras. Ela não o deixaria ser enxotado por aquela humana.

No fim, depois de alguns minutos, ao avistá-lo, a garota sorriu, antes de voltar a ficar séria. - "Lá está ele!" - ao ouvir isso, Kami olhou para frente e encontrou o Saiyajin, caído no chão. - "Onde?" - ao olhar bem, ele o viu totalmente jogado no chão, inconsciente e ao redor de pedras.

"Mas o que o Goku está fazendo neste lugar?" - Chi Chi perguntou, sem rodeios. - "Sei lá, talvez o sequestraram, o espancaram e o deixaram ali, para morrer?" - deduziu a pequena Gem, com um sorriso falso e inocente. Ao contrário da garota, mestre Kami sabia melhor.

_"Não pode ser! Estava treinando? Mas está fraco demais!"_ \- pensou ele, enquanto se lembrava do recado que Ametista deixou no hospital. - **'Fomos treinar em um lugar que não te interessa, Chi Chi!'** \- ele fez bem em não amostrar o bilhete pra Chi Chi. Ela teria ficado furiosa com as três Gems.

Enquanto isso, Safira tremulava de medo, enquanto pensava. - _"Ugh, depressa, Rubi! Saíam deste planeta, enquanto ainda podem!"_

000

Na base, Vegeta caminhava num corredor, cercado de dois soldados e duas Ametistas altas, ambos em guarda. - _"Amanhã, logo cedo, voltarei para a Terra! E acabarei com ele! Ele vai ver! E depois, recuperarei minhas colegas e a minha Pérola! Não, antes, eu preciso ir à Namekusei!"_ \- pensou ele, determinado.

Ao olhar para frente, ele se deparou com um outro soldado de pele roxa, que o encarava de frente. - "Olá, Vegeta! Me disseram que teve muitos problemas! É verdade, é?" - perguntou ele, num tom ousado e provocador. O Saiyajin continuou em frente, tentando ignorá-lo.

"Também fiquei sabendo que Raditz e Nappa estão mortos! Com esses dois, a Lapis ficará totalmente desolada! Quanto a Jasper e a Peridot, elas estão perdidas! Pode me dizer quem foi e que métodos usou, pra fazer o Saiyajin invencível sofrer?..." - antes que terminasse a pergunta, Vegeta apenas respondeu.

"Suma daqui! Não tenho tempo pra ficar escutando suas bobagens!" - ao ouvir isso, o soldado o segurou no ombro, o parando. - "Escute aqui, baixinho! O grande Frieza está realmente aborrecido! E tudo, porque vocês foram embora, sem avisar!" - com isso, ele esperou o Saiyajin menor falar.

No fim, Vegeta deu uma leve risada, antes de falar. - "Ele não pode reclamar! Já que não está aqui!" - com isso, o soldado roxo começou a rosnar e a grunhir, com a real falta de respeito daquele Saiyajin.

"Ooooooh, eu não deixava!" - sussurrou uma soldado Ametista para a outra e para os outros dois soldados, que começaram a rir baixinho. O soldado roxo olhou friamente para eles, fazendo-os ficarem calados e com a postura ereta novamente.

"O que está esperando? Tire essa mão suja de mim!" - continuou ele, até que depois de alguns segundos, o soldado finalmente retirou a sua mão do ombro dele. No entanto, ele continuou a provocar o jovem Saiyajin.

"Mas o grande Frieza é uma pessoa muito generosa, e parece que vai perdoá-lo, graças a sua grande descoberta! Meus parabéns!" - "O quê?" - confuso com aquilo, Vegeta decidiu ouvir um pouco mais daquilo. Do que ele estava falando? Da sua Pérola? Das Esferas do Dragão da Terra? Ou então...

"Ele ficou extremamente feliz! Provavelmente, conseguirá obter a juventude eterna!" - ao ouvir isso, o Saiyajin se encontrou em alerta. - "O que disse?! Então, o grande Frieza saiu para aquele... eh...!" - então, a última sugestão, era a pior possível. Tinha que ser uma mentira.

"Hm, ele foi para Namekusei!" - com a confirmação do soldado roxo, Vegeta se encontrou mais desesperado e começou a pensar. - _"Não pode ser! Ele escutou tudo, através dos scouters! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa antes, serei seu escravo para a vida toda!"_

Enquanto ele pensava, o soldado continuou a provocá-lo. - "Soube também, que você queria se apoderá das tais Esferas do Dragão, para obter a vida eterna! Mas é melhor se conformar! Depois que o grande Frieza conseguir seu objetivo, ele pretende acabar com todos os Namekians!"

Quanto mais aquele soldado falava, mais ele engolia essa informação. Mas antes que corresse, ele ouviu uma última provocação. - "Ah, e eu quase esqueci! Ele também pretende tomar para si, aquela Pérola perdida da Terra, que você a reconheceu como sua! Ele pretende torturá-la e fazê-la sua serva, como todas as outras daqui!"

No fim, essa tinha sido a gota d'água pra si. Rapidamente, o Saiyajin começou a correr, grunhindo, sem nem escutar o que o soldado falara. - "Escuta! Vegeta!" - no meio do caminho, ele quase atropelou duas outras Peridots, uma Pérola e uma Rubi, que vinham em dois corredores diferentes. - "O que é isso?" - ambas perguntaram.

No meio do caminho, um outro soldado, a Peridot roxa e o doutor Rooster, que segurava o scouter, ao verem o Saiyajin correndo, o último tratou de tentar chamar a atenção dele. - "Senhor Vegeta! O senhor,... eh... " - no fim, ele parou e se virou para ele.

"Me dá isso aqui! Acho que vou precisar disso!" - após tomar o scouter do médico, Vegeta voltou a correr, com todas as suas forças. Muitos soldados e outras Gems que estavam no caminho, olhavam para ele, surpresos e confusos.

No fim, após chegar do lado de fora da base, o Saiyajin menor saltou dentro de sua nave, e começou a decolar. Logo em seguida, o soldado roxo chegou até o lado de fora, e viu a nave começar a sair do chão da base. - "Vegeta!" - ele gritou, furioso. Logo atrás, o doutor Rooster e a Peridot vieram, a tempo de verem a partida dele.

Enquanto a nave subia na atmosfera, Vegeta colocava o scouter no rosto, enquanto berrava. - **"Eu não vou permitir! Aquelas esferas são minhas!"** \- com isso, a nave zarpou, desaparecendo pelo espaço.

000

Em Namekusei, Krillin, Pérola e Rubi rosnavam para os dois alienígenas que seguravam a Bulma, enquanto Peridot se encontrava encolhida e paralisada de medo. - "Ah, me soltem! Ah, se vocês se aproveitarem de mim, vão se arrepender!" - berrou a garota, lutando para se soltar.

Raiti e Zaacro riam para os cinco tontos, e se afastaram de Bulma, soltando-a. Confusa, ela olhou pros lados, até ouvir o segundo falar. - "A brincadeira acabou!" - "Brincadeira?" - ela murmurou, enquanto olhava pros lados, até ouvir a voz novamente, por trás.

"É isso mesmo!" - com isso dito, ambos riam, enquanto suas formas físicas começavam a mudar. Ao olhar para trás, Bulma deu um grito de pavor, ao vê-los se transformarem lentamente, em suas verdadeiras formas. Apavorada, ela desmaiou no chão, em estilo anime.

Longe da cena, Krillin, Pérola e Rubi rosnavam, enquanto Peridot se encolhia atrás deles, apavorada. - "Grr, eu sabia! Vocês não são os verdadeiros Namekians!" - rosnou o menor, enquanto se lembrava dos desenhos, que tinham visto, na busca da segunda esfera.

"Acertou!" - "Só agora, se deram conta!" - ambos responderam, sem rodeios. - "O quê?!" - ao perguntar isso, ele e as outras Gems sentiram um tremor ao redor do lago. Do nada, inúmeras estruturas em formas da nave deles, a estrutura do castelo, dentre outras outras, começaram a submergir do ao redor do planeta e deles.

Ao ver cada uma daquelas estruturas, Krillin se lembrava de tê-las visto em vários outros lugares, no começo e durante as buscas pelas esferas. - _"Aqui está a esfera!"_ \- declarou Bulma, no flash-back. Enquanto ele se lembrava, mais estruturas se afundavam e submergiam do chão.

No fim, o planeta inteiro acabou-se revelando ser um deserto totalmente vazio e quase sem vida. Com isso, tudo sendo revelado, o menor verificou seu bolso, e retirou uma simples pedra. - "Ai, não! Não pode ser!" - rosnou ele, não acreditando naquilo.

Ao olhar para trás, ele e as Gems viram que Gohan estava preso nos tentáculos de dois monstros no lago. Em seguida, submergiram mais cinco, em volta dos outros dois. Ao verem aquilo, Rubi e Pérola se encontraram totalmente chocadas e iradas.

"Não vão ajudá-lo? Esses monstros são comedores de homens! Se não forem ajudá-lo, eles vão comê-lo!" - perguntou e explicou um dos alienígenas, num tom de voz engrossado. - "Gohan!" - Krillin e as duas Crystal Gems exclamaram, e em seguida, olharam para a garota desacordada. - "Bulma!"

Não podendo mais lidar com aquilo, o terráqueo menor e a Gem vermelha correram na direção do garoto, deixando as outras duas Gems para trás. Um dos alienígenas sorriram para elas, fazendo-as ficarem paralisadas de medo. Peridot começou a se esconder atrás da Pérola, tremendo e grunhindo.

Irritada, a Gem pálida instintivamente começou a remover a lança de sua pedra, mas novamente, não saiu nada, e ela começou a ficar apavorada. - "Ora, parece que você descobriu que sua pedra está com defeito, mocinha! Ou será que devo dizer, com o 'Bloqueio Manual de Capacitação de Gems'?"

Com essa revelação, as duas ficaram horrorizadas, ao reconhecerem isso. Antigamente, no planeta natal, as Diamantes criaram uma técnica para impedir que algumas Gems usassem seus poderes, por toda a eternidade. A única forma de remover aquilo, era destruindo a forma física da Gem. Porém, levava um tempo para a Gem se regenerar.

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Rubi corriam na direção de Gohan, até que um dos monstros usou seus tentáculos e agarrou a perna do menor. - "Krillin!" - berrou a Gem, segurando o braço dele, impedindo-o de cair. Ambos lutavam para remover os tentáculos, enquanto o garoto também lutava para se saltar.

Mas no final, os dois menores também se encontravam presos nos tentáculos de outros monstros.

000

No espaço, Vegeta voava em sua cápsula, rosnando e com determinação em seu rosto.

000

Na Terra, Goku, inconsciente, estava sendo carregado para dentro do hospital, por uma maca, por dois enfermeiros. Ao lado dele, estavam mestre Kami, Chi Chi, Ametista e Safira, correndo no mesmo ritmo que eles.

_Que desilusão! Esse não era Namekusei! Então, que planeta será? Quem é Frieza? Por que até mesmo, Vegeta, tem medo dele? E agora, o que reservará o destino, a cada um deles?_

**Depois de quase uma semana, aqui está mais um capítulo. Sim, eu criei algumas coisas, para poder deixar mais adaptável para a história de modo mais revelador e controlador possível( como o 'Bloqueio Manual de Capacitação de Gems', que faz com que as Gems percam permanentemente seus poderes, a menos que recuam para suas pedras. Porém, dependendo dos seus ferimentos, a Gem leva um longo tempo para se regenerar e perder esse bloqueio.). E sim, eu também praticamente revelei a Gem misteriosa aqui, mas sua aparição completa só será no verdadeiro Namekusei.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, comentem suas opiniões, enquanto eu escrevo o próximo capítulo. Até breve ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8: Um novo inimigo! O Imperador do Universo, Frieza**

"Vegeta!" - "Que que isso?!"

_Depois de ter se recuperado de forma surpreendente, Vegeta dirigiu-se a Namekusei, para conseguir as Esferas do Dragão! Enquanto isso, Bulma, as Gems e os garotos se encontravam no falso Namekusei! Naturalmente, as Esferas do Dragão também eram falsas!_

"Krillin!"

_E como se já não bastasse, uma das Crystal Gems perdeu os seus poderes, se tornando permanentemente inútil agora!_

"Pelo visto, você viu que a sua pedra está falhando! Ou posso chamar isso de 'Bloqueio Manual de Capacitação de Gems'?"

_E agora? Quem irá se apoderá das esferas? Será Gohan e seus amigos? Será Vegeta? Ou..._

000

Ainda na Falsa Namekusei, além da neblina tensa do lugar, encontramos o grupo enrascado. Gohan lutava para se soltar dos tentáculos de dois monstros, enquanto Krillin e Rubi se encontravam enrolados juntos, nos tentáculos de outros dois monstros, um virado de costas para o outro.

"Urgh, mas que droga!" - grunhiu o menor, lutando para se libertar. A Gem vermelha também estava se debatendo e quase se enfurecendo. Do nada, outros monstros também submergiram, se juntando ao rebanho.

Em frente a eles, os dois monstros Raiti e Zaacro estavam observando-os, enquanto Bulma estava desacordada. - "Não precisam se preocupar! Eles só estão te abraçando!" - "Esperem que a noite caía! Vamos soltá-los, pouco a pouco!" - ambos responderam, sem rodeios.

Paradas ali, Peridot e Pérola estavam paralisadas de medo. Ambas não podiam fazer nada para impedir aquilo, pois eram inúteis contra eles. Segundos depois, Bulma lentamente começou a acordar, até perceber a situação e olhar ao redor. Em seguida, ela olhou para os dois supostos Namekians.

"Quem são vocês? Aqui não é Namekusei!?" - a garota perguntou, quase indignada e surpresa. Com isso, um deles cuspiu no chão e começou a responder, num tom de voz de nojo. - "Que nome mais vulgar, acaba de pronunciar, minha jovem!" - em seguida, ele começou a explicar tudo.

"Esse planeta é insignificante e somente lixo! Não há cidades, nem gente, nem comida e muito menos bebidas alcoólicas! Não somos daqui! Tivemos que fazer um pouso forçado! Nossa nave se destruiu completamente! E quando andávamos por aí, perdidos, vocês apareceram do nada!"

000

Numa cratera profunda, a nave do grupo se encontrava caída e revirada pro lado. Sob a porta, Bulma e Pérola se encontravam caídas sob a porta da nave, enquanto Gohan, Rubi, Krillin e Peridot estavam caídos no chão, todos eles completamente inconscientes.

Ao encontrarem eles, os dois alienígenas os observaram, sorriram e assentiram um para o outro, e olharam para cima da cratera.

_"Desde o início, pensamos em roubar sua nave espacial, para sair desse lugar! Mas infelizmente, a corrente atmosférica deste planeta nos impediu!"_

000

"O quê?! Então, vocês só nos fizeram perder tempo!" - rosnou Bulma, irritada.

000

Após colocarem os três terráqueos e as três Gems em seis camas de recuperação, os dois alienígenas apareceram e um deles começou a ler a mente de Bulma.

_"Isso mesmo! Nós colocamos a parte, todas as informações da Terra, do segredo das Esferas do Dragão, e até investigamos como eram os Namekians, através de suas lembranças!"_

Após absorverem um pouco do conhecimento, a garota acordou e se deparou com os dois alienígenas, já transformados em Namekians, junto com o planeta todo. Ao mesmo tempo, suas verdadeiras aparências eram reveladas num flash.

000

Após o fim do flash-back, os dois alienígenas continuavam rindo, até Bulma os interrogar. - "Então esse lago, o gigante, a caverna de gelo ...?" - "Foram alucinações, criadas por nós!" - um deles respondeu, sem rodeios.

Com essa revelação, ela ficou completamente irritada. - "Grr, eu não posso acreditar que tudo tenha sido uma piada!" - "Foi incrível, não acha, belezinha?" - não aguentando mais, Krillin começou a rosnar e berrar pra eles. - "Acabem com essa idiotice!" - atrás dele, Rubi pensava, frustrada e irritada.

_"Eu não acredito nisso, Safira! Eu e eles não só fomos enganados, como também falhei em protegê-los! Eu falhei comigo e com você, minha querida! Falhei com o Goku, com a Rose Quartz e com os outros, na Terra! Me perdoem, todos vocês!"_

"Justo quando estávamos tão ocupados!... " - "Oh, garota! Não se zangue! Em troca da sua nave espacial, realizamos seu grande sonho! Não acha que foi melhor, do que matá-los?!" - perguntou um dos alienígenas, sem rodeios.

Enquanto Gohan lutava cada vez mais para se soltar, o outro alienígena começou a falar, também. - "Isso mesmo, não fazemos esse tipo de coisas! Somos bons!" - "Se... se são bons de verdade, porque não nos deixam ir?" - Peridot finalmente perguntou, tremendo de medo.

"Shh, fique quieta, Peri! E a propósito, como vocês adivinharam o tal 'Bloqueio Manual de Capacitação de Gems'? Pelo que soube 540 anos atrás, ninguém de Homeworld usa mais essa técnica!" - Pérola também perguntou, quase irritada e assustada.

"Foi simples, quando encontramos vocês, sua pedra estava ilustrando algo, junto de suas lembranças! E como encontramos um tipo de dispositivo jogado nesse planeta, que era compatível com Gems da Era-1 como você, aplicamos ele em sua pedra, já que você era a única que tinha uma arma!"

Após ouvir essa revelação, a Gem pálida ficou mais afligida e aborrecida. Que ironia do destino, ela ser da Era-1 das primeiras Gems do planeta natal, já que Rubi e Peridot eram da pós-Era-1 e da Era-2. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ao ouvir um dos alienígenas falar.

"Agora, a corrente da atmosfera está se movendo pouco a pouco! Nesse planeta, há ocasiões em que aparece uma espécie de fenda muito funda!" - "Uma fenda?" - Bulma repetiu, confusa. - "Isso mesmo! E como consequência desse fenômeno, aparece a névoa! Por fim, teremos a chance de sair junto com a névoa!"

Após concluir isso, ele esticou sua língua na direção da garota e agarrou o Radar do Dragão de sua cintura. - "Me dá isso aqui!" - berrou ela, desesperada. Após agarrar o radar, o alienígena falou. - "Nós iremos procurar as Esferas do Dragão! Eu nunca imaginei que existisse algo tão incrível no universo!"

"Agora, terão que ficar aqui! Devem esperar, até que alguém venha a esse planeta, entenderam? Adeus!" - com isso dito, os dois correram e saltaram, em direção da nave. - "Ah, voltem aqui! Esperem! Esperem!" - Bulma tentou intervir, mas eles já tinham sumido.

"Bulma, o que você e as duas aí estão esperando?! Vão atrás deles!" - "É, não deixe eles escaparem com a nossa nave!" - Krillin e Rubi berrou, por trás, seguidos pela resposta dela. - "Ah, querem que eu faça tudo, não é, Krillin e Rubi?!" - "Ah, tá reclamando por que, torrão? Não é como se fosse tão difícil, né?" - berrou Peridot.

"Se vocês não forem agora, ficaremos presos aqui!" - concluiu ele, enquanto tentava se soltar, juntamente de Rubi e Gohan. Apesar do grunhido, Bulma decidiu ir atrás dos dois impostores, juntamente de Peridot e Pérola.

000

Perto da cratera, onde a nave do grupo se encontrava, os dois alienígenas Raiti e Zaacro chegaram até a borda e saltaram para dentro dela e se aproximar da nave. - "Eu espero que você saiba pilotar isso!" - comentou um, olhando para a nave. - "É muito fácil! Preste atenção!" - com isso, o outro se preparou para explicar e a mostrar.

"Se você mandar que ela voe, esta nave ouvirá suas ordens e obedecerá!" - "Incrível!" - "Está na hora de irmos! Abra a porta!" - no entanto, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, nada aconteceu. Com isso, ele começou a perder a paciência. - "Eu mandei abrir a porta!"

000

Acima da cratera, Bulma, Peridot e Pérola rastejavam sob o chão, até ficarem atrás de uma rocha. Ao verem aquela cena abaixo, ambas começaram a pensar. - _"Ah, que bom, eles não sabem abrir a porta!"_ \- _"Que bom que os dois torrões são burros!"_ \- _"Será que eles três estão bem? Eu espero que sim!"_

000

No lago, Krillin, Rubi e Gohan continuavam lutando para se soltarem dos tentáculos dos monstros. - "Conseguiu se soltar?" - o menor berrou para o garoto. - "Eu não consegui! Eles se mexem muito! Eu não consigo escapar!" - não aguentando mais, a Gem vermelha teve uma ideia.

"Já sei! Vou tentar usar o meu poder de fogo, e queimar eles!" - com isso, ela começou a se enfervecer de raiva. Enquanto isso, um dos monstros esticou seus tentáculos, atraindo a atenção da Gem. Este enrolou os tentáculos sob o pescoço do terráqueo menor, puxando ele e Rubi para o fundo do lago.

"Krillin! Tia Rubi!" - berrou o garoto meio Saiyajin, ao vê-los sumirem da superfície. - "Ai, que droga!" - após rosnar, um outro monstro apareceu por trás, envolvendo-o com mais tentáculos. Com isso, ele usou toda sua força para lançar o garoto ao fundo d'água, junto dos outros três monstros.

000

Enquanto mergulhava no fundo do lago, um dos tentáculos se soltou do seu braço, dando a ele, uma chance de escapar. - _"Agora, tenho que sair!"_ \- após conseguir juntar toda sua energia, ele disparou na direção dos monstros, forçando dois deles a soltá-lo.

Ao olhar para baixo, ele viu Krillin e Rubi totalmente presos nos tentáculos dos outros monstros, incapazes de se soltarem. E como estavam mergulhando dentro d'água com velocidade, o poder da Gem vermelha não era muito útil. Com isso, ele disparou contra os dois monstros que ainda o seguravam, indo em direção dos dois menores.

Após fazer isso, os tentáculos dos dois ficaram enroscados no dos outros três. Em meio disso, um se chocou no outro, forçando-o a recuar. Ao ver que estava com os braços livres, Krillin comemorou por um momento, até ele e Rubi olharem para baixo e verem mais monstros abaixo.

Então, ele e Gohan assentiram um para o outro, e começaram a disparar seus feixes nos outros monstros que os seguravam. Em seguida, um segurou na mão do outro, e dispararam ao mesmo tempo, criando um vórtice de vento, que começou a lançar as criatura para longe. Na superfície, o lago todo girava em um redemoinho enorme.

000

De volta a nave, Raiti e Zaacro estavam em cima da nave, tentando encontrar uma forma de entrar. - "Mas que diabos é isso?!" - "Se a gente não se apressar, a névoa desaparecerá!" - ambos reclamaram. Enquanto isso, a nevóa desaparecia lentamente, aos poucos.

"Por que você não se informou direito?" - perguntou um, para a irritação do outro. - "Cala a boca! Só precisamos da garota!" - com isso dito, ele começou a descer da nave e a se retirar. Ali em cima, as três ouviram aquilo, e Bulma acabou se desesperando mais.

"O quê?! De mim? Ai, não!" - com isso, ela se abaixou e abraçou suas pernas, sentada. Pérola e Peridot também se abaixaram, ao verem eles vindo. O primeiro saltou a frente dela, sem olhar para trás. Com isso, Bulma suspirou de alívio, até o segundo saltar sob a sua cabeça, forçando-a a grunhir de dor.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, os dois olharam para trás e a encontraram, junto das duas Gems. Ambas ficaram paradas, enquanto os viam parando em frente a elas. Numa tentativa fracassada de despistá-los, a garota começou a enrolar.

"Oh, olá amigos! Que bom que vieram!" - com isso, as duas Gems espalmaram seus rostos, e cada uma começou a comentar. - "Urgh, isso não está ajudando, sua torrão!" - "Ah, eu só espero que a Rubi, o Krillin e o Gohan estejam com mais sorte do que nós três aqui!"

000

No lago, após a água se agitar muito, os três menores não só conseguiram se soltar, como também sair do fundo do lago e se lançar pelo ar. - "Viva!" - "Iuruuu!" - "Legal!" - ambos comemoraram, até um filhote daqueles monstros cair na cabeça de Krillin, fazendo Gohan e Rubi rirem levemente.

000

Na cratera, Raiti e Zaacro tinham as três de refém, e forçavam-as a abrirem a porta. - "Abram, vamos!" - "Não perca tempo! Se a fenda fechar, não saberemos quando teremos outra chance de sair!" - ambos declamaram, quase perdendo a paciência.

"Bom, e por que não vamos todos juntos! Somos amigos, não?" - Bulma sugeriu, fazendo Peridot e Pérola espalmarem o rosto mais uma vez. - "Quer dizer, que vão nos acompanhar até o nosso planeta? Levaremos 50 anos para chegar!" - revelou um deles, para a surpresa da terráquea.

"O quê?! 50 anos?!" - "Pffff, isso é moleza para mim e para as outras duas Gems aqui! Afinal, 50 anos pra nós, duram somente 5 anos!" - bufou Peridot, num tom exibicionista. - "Isso não está ajudando, Peridot!" - murmurou a Gem pálida, num tom frustrado.

"Rápido! Ou vão se arrepender!" - rosnou o outro alienígena, já perdendo a paciência. - "Bom, então tá!" - com isso, ela se virou em direção da porta. - "Nós não vamos fazer isso, não é?" - murmurou a Gem verde, nervosa. - "Lamento, mas não temos escolha, Peridot!" - com isso, a garota gritou a palavra chave.

"Piccolo!" - então, a porta brilhou e começou a abrir e descer sob o chão, para a alegria de Raiti e Zaacro. - "Muito bom!" - "Então, havia uma senha para se abrir a porta!" - com isso concluído, um deles empurrou Bulma pro lado, e subiram na plataforma.

Peridot e Pérola, que haviam se abaixado para ajudarem a garota, olhavam para os dois alienígenas, enquanto ambas as três tremiam de medo. - "Tomem cuidado! Se não procurarem comida, jamais irão consegui-la!" - "A comida mais comum aqui, são as lagartas e as cobras, naturalmente, se souberem cozinhá-las!"

Bulma choramingava, enquanto os ouvia. No fim, a plataforma começou a subir, enquanto ambos gargalhavam. - "Senhor Piccolo!" - do nada, uma voz alta foi ouvida, fazendo a plataforma descer novamente. No fim, os dois pararam de rir e viram que os dois terráqueos e a Gem vermelha menores haviam escapado.

**"O quê?!"** \- ambos exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo, surpresos. - "Até que enfim, chegaram!" - suspirou a garota, aliviada, seguida pelo aceno trêmulo de Peridot. - "Eu detesto tentáculos!" - "E eu também! Bleeh!" - Krillin e Rubi exaltaram, individualmente.

Já Gohan, rosnava e arquejava de raiva. Vendo que a situação estava feia pros dois, Raiti e Zaacro se posicionaram. - "Oh, droga! Eles vão nos atacar!" - mas antes que se preparassem, os dois menores os golpearam, finalizado pelo golpe da manopla da Gem vermelha em suas cabeças.

No fim, com os dois derrotados, os três seguiram um ao lado do outro e os observaram por alguns segundos. - "Esses coitados são uns fracotes!" - "É mesmo!" - os dois menores murmuraram, seguidos pelo aceno rude de Rubi.

"É, eu falei desde o início! Nós não somos bárbaros, como vocês! Nós somos pacíficos!" - respondeu um deles, sem rodeios. - "Ah é, pois saibam vocês que gente pacífica de verdade ajudam as pessoas, e não as enganam para seus próprios propósitos egoístas, seu torrão!"

Com esse comentário de Peridot dado, Bulma os chamou por trás. - "Ai, não! A névoa está desaparecendo! Se não andarmos logo, a fenda da atmosfera se fechará! Vamos!" - então rapidamente, os seis subiram na plataforma, que começou a subir para cima.

Mas antes que a plataforma subisse até a nave, a garota começou a falar com os dois alienígenas caídos no chão. - "Muito obrigada! Se vocês não estivessem aqui, nós nunca saberíamos como sair deste planeta! Tchauzinho!" - após isso, a nave zarpou em direção do ar.

"Ei, Bulma! Onde está a fenda da atmosfera?" - "É, eu não vejo nada!" - Krillin e Rubi perguntaram, observando o céu. - "Acabo de ver! É onde tem um grande vazamento de gás!" - respondeu ela. - "Eu também vi! Mas o que é aquilo ali, hein? Não dá pra ver direito!" - interrogou Peridot, confusa.

"Viram? Está quase se fechando!" - Gohan berrou, quase desesperado. - "Ai, não! Vamos ficar presos por aqui!" - berrou Rubi, desesperada. - "Temos que arriscar! Aí vamos nós!" - com isso concluído, a nave começou a seguir em direção da fenda.

Após um leve emperro, finalmente o grupo estava livre, voando em direção do espaço. - "Já passamos!" - "Bem na hora!" - Bulma e Krillin comemoraram, aliviados. - "Agora, precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido! Nosso destino é Namekusei! À toda velocidade!"" - no fim, a nave zarpou em direção do espaço.

000

No planeta, Raiti e Zaacro se encontravam sentados no chão, observando o lugar onde a nave sumiu da atmosfera. - "Que adversários poderosos! Acho que não eram os mais apropriados!" - "É! Quando será que vai aparecer uma outra vítima?" - com isso concluído, os dois abaixaram suas cabeças, em completa frustração.

000

_Nesse momento, Vegeta toma outra rota, pra chegar rapidamente à Namekusei!_

Em meio a um cinturão de asteroides, a nave de Vegeta cruzava rapidamente pelo local. Dentro da nave, o Saiyajin menor mexia seu scouter sob a cadeira, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Não deixarei Frieza fazer o que quer! Eu vou pegar as Esferas do Dragão, custe o que custar!"_

000

Na Terra, no hospital, Chi Chi trocava um ramalhete de flores de um vaso, enquanto Goku estava sentado na cama, com Ametista cochilando na cama, transformada em gato. Em um ponto, o Saiyajin entreolhou para a esposa, e percebeu que ela estava distraída. Com isso, ele se levantou da cama, lentamente.

"Goku!" - ele ouviu a voz dela, e parou, esperando que ela começasse a gritar com ele, novamente. - "O quê? O que que foi?" - perguntou ele, num tom nervoso e confuso. - "Percebeu que já faz mais de um mês, desde que eles se foram?" - perguntou ela, sem olhar para trás.

"É, é isso!" - respondeu ele, com um olhar contraído. - "Sabe, eu esqueci de dar a ele, um manual de ortografia! Se tivesse algum tipo de correio expresso, mandaria!" - continuou ela, sem olhar ainda para trás. - "Ah, é! Tem toda razão! Que pena, né?" - com isso, Goku finalmente abriu a porta e saiu da sala.

No momento em que ele acreditou que estava livre, três pessoas apareceram e o cercaram, para o seu pavor. O médico, a Dra. Priyamka Maheswara e a enfermeira o encaravam, com sorrisos cumprimentares. - "Ai, doutor! Estavam me vigiando, não é? Eu sabia!" - respondeu ele, rindo num tom nervoso.

000

Na cidade, Safira saía de uma lanchonete, com sacos cheio de sanduíches, batatinhas e cachorro-quente, segurando dois copos de refrigerantes em suas mãos. Após sentir um leve sobressalto, ela sorriu e pensou. - _"Isso, Rubi! Nesse ritmo, vocês chegarão à Namekusei, em menos de alguns dias! É isso aí!"_

000

_Passaram-se 34 dias, desde que saíram da Terra! Bulma e seus amigos estavam prestes a aterrissar em Namekusei!_

No espaço, a nave seguia em rumo pelo espaço, até chegarem a um planeta verde. - "Viva, é esse planeta!" - Bulma comemorou, ao avistá-lo. Em seguida, Gohan, Rubi, Krillin e Peridot se juntaram a ela, olhando para o visor. - "Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não via um planeta assim!" - comentou a Gem vermelha, fascinada.

"Que bonito!" - o garoto meio Saiyajin exclamou, estupefato. - "Ah, será que dessa vez, é o verdadeiro?" - Krillin perguntou, esperando não serem enganados novamente. - "É mesmo! Verifique aí, oh Bulma!" - exaltou Peridot, também fascinada.

"Ah, eu tenho certeza! Porque o computador da nave comprovou que aqui é Namekusei!" - respondeu ela, apontando para o monitor da nave. - "Viva!" - comemorou Peridot, animada e aliviada. - "Só atrasamos 4 dias, do que planejamos!" - comentou Gohan.

"Pois é, Gohan! Se não fosse por aqueles garotos, não teríamos chegado aqui!" - murmurou Rubi, sorrindo. Com isso, Bulma também se lembrou deles e comentou. - "Então, eles tínham toda razão! Que bom que pegamos essa rota!"

"O resultado, é como esperávamos, não é?" - perguntou o menor, animado. - "É, parece que sim! Bom, agora coloquem os cintos, porque vamos aterrissar e a nave fará um movimento brusco!" - declarou a garota, antes de avisá-los.

Após isso, a nave começou a entrar pela atmosfera do planeta. - "Agora, ela vai aterrissar num local adequado!" - enquanto a nave descia, os três terráqueos se seguravam em suas cadeiras, enquanto Rubi e Peridot se permaneciam firmes, em pé.

No fim, depois de alguns segundos, a nave finalmente aterrissou no chão. Levou alguns segundos, para todos perceberem que já haviam aterrissado. Animados, Bulma, Krillin e Gohan e as duas Gems menores comemoraram, animados e sorrindo. - "Que bom, conseguimos! Aterrissamos em Namekusei!" - "Chegamos!"

"Finalmente, já podemos descer?" - perguntou a Gem vermelha, ansiosa. - "Espera, eu vou verificar que tipo de elementos existem na atmosfera! Eu já tinha preparado um sensor, antes! Eu sou muito prevenida!" - declarou a garota, se vangloriando, enquanto mexia nuns fios conectados no monitor.

"Teremos sorte, se tiver oxigênio na atmosfera! Senão, preparei as máscaras de oxigênio! Ainda que leve um tempo pra ir buscá-las!" - após concluir isso, ela olhou para o visor e viu que os quatro já estavam do lado de fora da nave. Após um breve choque, ela caiu de lado no chão, em estilo anime.

Logo atrás, a porta da outra sala se abriu, e Pérola saiu de lá. - "Oi, gente! Eu senti a nave aterrissando, e acredito que chegamos! Mal posso esperar para conhecer Namekusei de perto, depois de ouvir suas histórias no planeta natal..." - antes que continuasse, ela notou a nave silenciosa e quase vazia.

000

Do lado de fora, Krillin e Gohan e as duas Gems olhavam os arredores, impressionados. - "Este lugar parece muito com o local onde o senhor Piccolo me treinou!" - comentou o garoto, impressionado. O terráqueo menor também comentou. - "É, foi onde começou a luta contra o Saiyajin, não foi?"

Peridot grunhiu, ao se lembrar de Vegeta. Pessoalmente, ela não estava mais com raiva dele, mas só que apenas não queria se lembrar mais dele. - "Pra dizer a verdade, esse lugar é muito parecido com o planeta Terra!" - continuou Krillin, ainda olhando aos arredores.

Com isso, a saudade aumentou ainda mais no coração do garoto. - "Senhor Piccolo!" - ele murmurou, cabisbaixo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Bulma saltou por trás e berrou alto em fúria, fazendo o par de Gems menores caírem no chão, com o susto.

"PARECE QUE VOCÊS NUNCA APRENDEM COM OS ERROS, SEUS TORRÕES! ME DIGAM, POR QUE SAÍRAM, SEM TOMAR CUIDADO?!" - "Você está sempre assustando a gente, Bulma!" - declarou Krillin, após recuperar o fôlego.

"É, e além disso, Rubi e eu saímos e vemos que o ar era respirável, mesmo nós sendo Gems! Depois, chamamos eles para sair, e eles também respiraram, sem nenhum problema! E alías, pare de ficar falando a minha fala o tempo todo, sua torrão!" - exclamou Peridot, quase furiosa e cética.

"É inacreditável!" - rosnou Bulma, enquanto recolhia o Radar do Dragão do bolso. - _"Tomara que existam as Esferas do Dragão!... Por favor..."_ \- após apertar o botão, ela ficou feliz com o que viu e comemorou. - "Olhem! O sinal apareceu! Que bom! Até que enfim, nós vamos estando..."

Enquanto ela ria, Krillin começou a esticar o rosto dela, para o choque dela. - "Mas o que tá fazendo?" - "Nada! Eu só estou me certificando de que não vão mais nos enganar! É só uma precaução!" - respondeu ele, num tom nervoso, ao perceber que ela era de verdade.

"É a realidade!" - respondeu ela, antes de esbofetar o rosto do menor. - "Eu acredito!" - exclamou ele, gesticulando o dois com os dedos para Gohan e para as Gems menores. Os três menores sorriram, até o garoto sentir uma energia por trás.

Enquanto isso, Krillin e Bulma giravam com as mãos dadas, de um jeito infantil, enquanto riam e comemoravam. - "Conseguimos! Viva! Conseguimos!" - em seguida, Peridot e Rubi também se juntaram a eles, pulando e saltando ao redor deles.

"Ei, ei, Krillin! Tem um ki muito forte pra li!" - anunciou o garoto meio Saiyajin, fazendo os quatro pararem. - "Um-um ki?" - nesse exato momento, Pérola desceu da nave, estranho o barulho seguido pelo silêncio e pela tensão dos demais. Os dois olhavam para o horizonte, parados e quase inquietos.

"Eu posso sentir muitos kis!" - "É! São muito poderosos!" - ambos murmuraram. - "Mas... o que... significa isso?" - enquanto as duas Crystal Gems estranhavam aquil, Peridot tremulou e suou de medo. Aquilo não poderia ser o que ela temia ser, não era? Ou será que realmente era?

"Ah, por favor! Não digam besteira! Esses kis são dos Namekians, e Kami-Sama e Piccolo são tão fortes! Não é de estranhar que os Namekians originais daqui tenham essa capacidade!" - exclamou Bulma, num tom de voz calmo. - "É, pode ser isso, Bulma!" - a Gem pálida concordou, ainda confusa com a situação.

"Mas... " - Gohan protestou, até Krillin falar pra ele. - "É verdade! Mas a gente sente, como se fosse um ki muito mais... " - "Já disse pra não se preocuparem! Até o próprio Senhor Kaioh disse que os Namekians são muito tranquilos! E se nós formos nessa direção, vamos poder reunir quatro das Esferas do Dragão!"

Com isso dito, a garota começou a liderá-los. - "Bom, vamos logo visitá-los!" - vendo que não tinham razões para ter medo, o menor decidiu concordar. - "É mesmo! Tem razão! Devem ser os Namekians! Com certeza!" - rindo nervosamente, ele se dirigiu ao garoto e as duas Gems menores. - "Que belo susto, tomamos, hein?"

Enquanto viam ele rindo, os três observavam-o, confusos. Do nada, um som foi ouvido no céu, e todos olharam para cima. Para surpresa de todos, especialmente para Peridot e para Pérola, uma cápsula espacial cruzou o céu. Os dois terráqueos adultos tremularam de medo, ao verem o modelo da nave.

"Eu já vi... esse objeto, antes!" - murmurou Bulma, quase gemendo de medo. Enquanto observava a nave, um sorriso de saudade e emoção cruzou o rosto da Gem pálida. Será que era ele? Pelo visto, seu desejo de se reencontrar com ele, finalmente se realizou.

"Ah, é a nave espacial do Saiyajin!" - Krillin exaltou, em choque. - "Já imaginava!" - berrou Bulma, com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Enquanto isso, Rubi e Peridot tinham reações diferentes. A Gem vermelha rosnava de raiva, enquanto a verde averiguava a nave, rezando para que não fosse quem ela não desejava encontrar.

No fim, a nave aterrissou no outro lado do local. - "Ah, não pode ser!" - rosnou o menor, junto de Rubi, enquanto Gohan, Peridot e Bulma tremiam de medo e nervosismo. - "Não pode ser!"

Temendo pela segurança de todos, Krillin começou a berrar para Gohan, desesperado. - "Gohan, faça desaparecer o seu ki, senão ele vai perceber!" - "Tá certo!" - o garoto assentiu, meio nervoso e determinado ao mesmo tempo, em seu rosto.

"Ah, com certeza, é o Vegeta!" - murmurou o menor, antes de agarrar seu segundo boné e jogá-lo no chão, e surtar. - "Droga! Não pode ser! Ah!" - atrás dos quatro, Bulma tremulava e gemia de medo. - "Mas se ele já se recuperou, assim tão depressa!?" - e caiu no chão, quase pálida.

Já Pérola, sorria e arquejava de pura emoção. - _"É ele mesmo! Mal posso acreditar! Depois de quase um mês e meio, eu finalmente o encontrei! Ah, depois de 25 anos, eu finalmente o reencontrei novamente! Eu espero que você esteja bem e a salvo, Vegeta!"_ \- pensou ela, a ponto de chorar.

"Agora eu me lembro que ele também sabia sobre as Esferas do Dragão!" - rosnou Krillin, ainda indignado com a situação. - "Urgh, que raiva! Quando justamente eu tinha desejado não ver mais ele, o demônio acaba aparecendo! Aquele torrão traidor!" - Peridot também rosnou, frustrada.

"Ai, o que vamos fazer? Não temos outra escolha, a não ser voltar pra Terra, não é? Temos que voltar pra Terra!" - a garota declarou, gemendo de medo. - "O quê?" - a Gem pálida saiu dos pensamentos, ao ouvir aquilo. Com isso, o menor começou a deduzir consigo mesmo, antes de falar com ela.

"Se esse cara nos tirar as Esferas do Dragão, será o nosso fim! Bulma, comunique-se imediatamente com o nosso planeta, e explique a eles! Volte pra Terra, sozinha! Eu e Gohan e as Gems ficaremos aqui, pra tentar reunir as Esferas do Dragão!"

"Mas... " - ela estava prestes a protestar, até Krillin tentar acalmá-la. - "Vai dar tudo certo! Não se preocupe, porque nós temos o Radar do Dragão! Não é Gohan e meninas?" - "Sim!" - "Claro!" - "Eu não sei!" - o garoto e as Gems menores responderam, um atrás do outro. Logo atrás deles, Pérola deu um passo para frente, e olhou com determinação para eles.

"Eu também vou com vocês!" - ao ouvirem isso, os quatro ficaram em choque. - "Mas... mas, mas Pérola, a sua pedra... os seus poderes não funcionam mais, lembra?" - o menor protestou, até ver no chão, duas espadas normais no chão, atrás dela.

"Mas... como você... ?" - "Antes de chegarmos à aquele planeta falso, eu tinha removido-as da minha pedra para poli-las, e esqueci de guardá-las novamente! Pelo visto, parece que eu fiz isso em uma boa hora, quando perdi os meus poderes!" - terminou ela, num tom determinado, e sorrindo pro lado.

Com isso, os cinco estavam prontos para irem enfrentar o desafio. Após respirar, Bulma se virou para eles, e segurou as mãos dos dois, fazendo um juramento a eles todos. - "Tudo bem! Eu voltarei à Terra, e trarei rapidamente o Goku e as outras Crystal Gems nesta nave! Levarei dois meses pra ir e voltar! Portanto, me esperem!"

Após um breve momento de silêncio, ela soltou as mãos deles e gritou, com um largo sorriso no rosto. - "AH, DOIS MESES PASSAM NUM PISCAR DE OLHOS! SÃO 60 DIAS, 1440 HORAS E 86.400 MINUTOS, 5.000.684 SEGUNDOS... ENTENDERAM, HÃ?!"

Embora, ela estivesse sorrindo, seu olhar mostrava suas verdadeiras emoções internas, fazendo os menores ficarem assustados. - "É, eh... são só dois meses, certo?" - Krillin gaguejou, num tom nervoso, antes dele, Gohan e as outras Gems rirem juntos.

Enquanto riam, Peridot entreolhou para trás, e suou frio. - _"Não é possível! Será que é realmente Vegeta?! Será que não é outra pessoa?! E quanto aos outros kis poderosos que eles sentiram? Será que são de quem eu estou achando que são? Nah, não tem como um exército inteiro dele estar aqui! ... Tem?"_

000

Enquanto isso, no local em que a nave aterrissara, a mesma se encontrava totalmente vazia. Subindo até a borda da cratera, estava Vegeta, segurando o scouter em sua mão esquerda. - "Frieza, não se sairá bem, dessa! Posso vencer a qualquer um, com exceção de Frieza! E Lapis, ela nem pensará em me atacar, de qualquer maneira!"

Após dizer isso, ele começou a colocar seu scouter no lado do rosto. - "Mesmo que eu lute com todas as minhas forças, não existe possibilidade de vencê-lo! Devo fazer todo o possível para tirar dele todas as Esferas do Dragão, e conseguir a vida eterna!"

Com isso dito, ele ativou seu scouter, começando a ler alguns sinais de energia. - "Ah, vou ter que usar este maldito scouter, outra vez!" - rosnou ele, enquanto captava alguns sinais, até apitar para o lado. - "É por ali!" - ele sussurrou, olhando para o lado. Enquanto o silêncio cercava o lugar, ele se virou e começou a seguir nessa direção.

"Ah, esse idiota trouxe Zarbon e Dodoria! E pelo visto, Lapis também já está aqui! Aquela miserável!" - Vegeta rosnou, ao reconhecer aqueles níveis de luta. Mas ele não podia esperar nada, vindo de pessoas com níveis de poder mais alto que o dos outros soldados ali, presentes.

000

Na Terra, na casa do mestre Kami, o mesmo estava no telefone, graças a uma antena parabólica do lado de fora da casa. - "O quê?! O que disse?! Sim, sim! Aham, aham!" - Kami assentia, enquanto estava de quatro sob o chão, enquanto atendia a ligação.

000

Em Namekusei, Bulma também se comunicava com ele, explicando a situação. - "Isso mesmo! Quero que diga isso a Goku, as Crystal Gems e aos outros! Tá me ouvindo?! Não comente nada com a Chi Chi, tá bom? É, ainda não! Por isso mesmo, que eu não quero que diga pra ela! Tá prestando atenção?!"

Enquanto ela se comunicava no telefone, os demais olharam para o céu, e sentiram calafrios pelo corpo com o que viram sob o céu. - "É, eu disse que não é pra contar pra ela! É! Por motivo algum! Entendeu? E conto com você! Tchau!" - após isso, ela finalizou a ligação, e se virou para eles.

"Hã, o que estão olhando? Que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou a garota, estranhando a situação. Ao se virarem, os dois terráqueos e as três Gems apontaram pra cima, com sorrisos nervosos em seus rostos. - "O que foi?" - apesar de estar confusa, Bulma olhou para cima, e entrou em choque com o que viu.

Outra cápsula similar a de Vegeta, cruzou pelo céu. - "Desta vez, quem será que está invadindo este planeta?!" - gaguejou ela, pressionada contra a nave, tremendo de medo. Os outros também demonstravam a mesma reação. - "Eu... é que devia perguntar isso!" - Krillin gaguejou, como resposta.

Ambos viram a mesma nave aterrissar no mesmo local que a nave de Vegeta aterrissou antes. O silêncio se alastrou ao redor deles, seguido pelo medo e pela tensão de todos.

000

Do outro lado dali, havia uma aldeia de Namekians, mortos. Um dos soldados recolheu uma esfera enorme de dentro de uma das casas. - "Já encontrei a esfera, grande Frieza!" - declarou ele, segurando a esfera de três estrelas. Em seguida, um objeto voador seguiu em frente e parou diante dele e dos outros dois soldados.

"Hum, isso é perfeito! Agora com essas, só nos faltam três esferas, não é?" - declarou outra voz, atrás deles. A figura misteriosa deu uma leve risada, com resposta. Logo atrás dele, estavam outras três figuras, com duas delas segurando outras esferas.

Ao seu lado direito, havia uma figura rosa, com a esfera de sete estrelas; e do seu lado esquerdo, havia uma figura verde, com duas esferas de cinco e duas estrelas sob os dois braços. E ao semi lado da figura rosa e em frente a cadeira flutuante do sujeito, estava a mesma Gem azul, que fora vista na base, que acabara de aterrissar ali.

000

Em cima de uma montanha, Vegeta olhava para o horizonte, sorrindo maliciosamente.

000

De volta a nave do grupo, o mesmo se encontrava na mesma situação. Com Bulma paralisada de medo, Peridot tremulando, Krillin e Rubi rosnando em fúria, Pérola sorrindo esperançosamente, e no fim, Gohan, que depois de um momento de medo, engoliu em seco, e seu olhar se formou em determinação.

_Finalmente, apareceu o malvado chefe, chamado Frieza! Será que Gohan e os outros conseguirão as Esferas do Dragão, sem arriscar suas vidas?_

**Enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpe pela demora, acontece que eu estava fazendo minhas tarefas da escola, e não tinha tempo para escrever. Espero que compreendam. Antes de mais nada, se algumas das informações estiverem erradas, é porque eu não me lembro direito dos detalhes (fora alguns, que eu inventei, para coincidir com o drama da história), então eu irei pesquisar um pouco mais, e ver se consigo consertar esses detalhes errados. E no fim, finalmente os nossos heróis chegaram ao verdadeiro Namekusei. Vamos esperar para ver o drama que vai rolar.**

**Aguardem até o próximo capítulo, o que pode demorar um pouco, considerando que tempo longo de quarentena, significa mais tarefas da escola pra fazer em casa.**

**Comentem o que acharam, até eu poder ter tempo de postar algum capítulo. Até breve ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: A ambição de Vegeta! Sou o guerreiro mais forte do universo!**

"É a nave espacial do Saiyajin!" - "É o Vegeta! Eu tenho certeza! Ah, droga! Não pode ser!"

_"É você mesmo! Eu não acredito! Depois de quase um mês e meio, eu finalmente o encontrei! Depois de quase 25 anos, nos reencontrarmos novamente! Eu espero que você esteja bem e a salvo, Vegeta!"_

"Argh! Quando eu pensei que não veria mais ele, o demônio aparece! Ah, aquele torrão traidor!"

"Frieza não se saíra bem dessa! Posso vencer qualquer um, com exceção de Frieza! Lapis, ah, eu não devo me preocupar, de qualquer maneira!

"Por que será que Vegeta vai invadir este planeta, de novo?!"

_"Ah, será que é você mesmo, Vegeta?! Mas e quanto aos outros kis que sentiram? Será que são quem eu estou pensando que são? Nah, não tem como o exército inteiro dele estar aqui! ... Tem?"_

_Namekusei era um planeta cheio de esperança, até que Frieza chegou, e o transformou num verdadeiro caos!_

000

Em Namekusei, o grupo ainda olhava para o céu, parados. Depois de alguns segundos, Bulma caiu de joelhos, e começou a choramingar. - "Nós estamos com problemas! Muitos problemas, rapazes e moças!" - murmurou ela, cabisbaixa.

"Devia existir apenas um Saiyajin! Mas quem será esse aí!" - perguntou Krillin, olhando para a Peridot, que começou a responder. - "Bom, além de Vegeta e Goku, existiam o Nappa e o Raditz, só que esses dois foram mortos por vocês, torrões! Então, nesse caso, eu não sei!"

Enquanto discutiam, Gohan, Rubi e Pérola olhavam para cima, pensando em algumas possibilidades. - _"Grr, se eu soubesse que teríamos mais encrenca a vista, teria perguntado algo mais à Safira! O que será que a gente faz agora!"_

000

Na mesma aldeia, com os Namekians mortos, um soldado recolhia uma esfera de três estrelas. Em frente a ele, se encontrava a mesma figura misteriosa, sob uma cadeira flutuante. - "Agora com essa, só faltam três Esferas do Dragão!" - respondeu ele, rindo.

Atrás dele, se encontravam as mesmas figuras anteriores, uma delas recebendo a esfera do soldado. Após a figura rosa receber a Esfera do Dragão, a figura misteriosa começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Soldado Dodoria, tome bem conta delas! Porque parece que Vegeta também as quer!"

Enquanto isso, o scouter da figura verde se ativou, o alertando. - "Grande Frieza, eu vou informar que Cui acaba de chegar ao seu destino, depois de Vegeta!" - o silêncio rodeou entre eles, até a figura voltar a falar.

"Mas quero informar também, que antes deles, chegaram dois kis muito poderosos, mas que já desapareceram! E tem outros dois kis, que parecem ser de Gems diferentes!" - e mais uma vez, o silêncio tomou conta, até ele concluir o discurso.

"Já estão examinando a região, onde detectamos essas presenças! Posso assegurar que já encontraram os indivíduos e essas Gems!" - no fim, o sujeito, identificado com Frieza, começou a falar.

"Mas o problema principal, é eliminar o idiota do Vegeta, que se atreveu a me trair!" - "Se esse é o problema, não precisa se preocupar! Cui se encarregará de eliminar Vegeta, pessoalmente! Já que os dois se odeiam, desde que conheceram! E tem a mesma força! Acho que Vegeta terá muitas dificuldades!"

"Que ótimo! E tem mais um problema muito maior! Não deixe a Lapis Lazuli saber disso, pois você sabe como ela ficaria, se soubesse também das mortes dos outros dois Saiyajins! E eu não quero que a minha soldada Gem preferida fique emocionalmente incapacitada de lutar!"

"Entendido, Grande Frieza! Encarregarei que Lapis também não descubra nada disso, antes que ela venha aqui!" - concluiu a figura verde, olhando para trás, para o céu.

000

No mesmo lugar em que Vegeta aterrissara, a mesma figura da base estava em cima de um morro, ao lado e em frente à duas crateras. Ele pressionou o botão do seu scouter, e olhou para uma direção. - "Vegeta, você não vai se safar!" - murmurou ele, rindo. Após olhar para o horizonte, o sinal começou a apitar.

"Já te encontrei, Vegeta! Obedecerei as ordens do Grande Frieza, ouviu bem, Vegeta? Enfim, chegou a hora de acabar com você!" - após dizer isso, ele se lançou no ar, indo em direção de onde estava o Saiyajin menor. Vegeta olhava para o horizonte, ouvindo o que a figura falara.

"Não me faça rir, Cui! Não conseguirá me eliminar, tão facilmente! Pode tentar, se é o que se atreve!" - tendo sido a vista, Cui riu levemente, e continuou. - "Ah, por acaso, está cego? É bom olhar bem esse scouter, meu poder de luta é muito mais alto que o seu!"

Lendo os sinais de luta do alienígena Cui, o Saiyajin menor ficou em silêncio, até sorrir de lado e rir levemente, num tom malicioso.

000

De volta a nave da Terra, o grupo se encontrava em uma situação difícil. - "No momento, não podemos ficar aqui, sem fazer nada!" - murmurou Bulma, antes de sorrir e se levantar. - "Estão encarregado de procurar as Esferas do Dragão, não estão?"

Ao ouvirem isso, os demais olharam para ela, confusos e surpresos. Com isso, a garota se virou para eles, com um sorriso torto. - "Já está na hora de eu voltar pra Terra! Bom, desejo boa sorte!" - e correu em direção da nave.

"Bulma, espera um segundo, por favor?" - disse Krillin, fazendo-a parar. - "Quê?" - então, ela se virou, ainda sorrindo torto. Depois se alguns segundos, o menor começou a perguntar pro garoto meio Saiyajin, que ficara confuso. - "O que nós vamos fazer, Gohan?"

"Você não acha melhor a gente voltar pra Terra, também?" - perguntou ele, com um sorriso torto, também. - "O quê?" - exaltou Gohan, seguido pelas exaltações de Rubi e Pérola. - "Como é que é?!" - "Como assim?!" - com isso, Bulma também ficou surpresa e confusa.

Ao ver que o garoto não estava falando ou reagindo, Krillin começou a se exaltar mais. - "Responda! Acaba de aparecer outro inimigo, e apesar de termos o Radar do Dragão, não podemos... " - vendo que o garoto não reagia de forma alguma, ele olhou para as três Gems.

Pérola parecia meio chateada, Peridot estava confusa e Rubi parecia estar brava com ele. Bulma voltou sua atenção para o menor, tentando ler sua reação. - "Não leve a mal! Se quiserem, eu posso ficar! Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com você, lembre-se que teremos problemas!"

"Mas, Krillin... se a gente for embora,... eles vão acabar se apoderando das Esferas do Dragão!" - murmurou Gohan, sem rodeios. - "Bom, o que acha de darmos uma oportunidade pra eles? E aproveitarmos a seguinte, pra mostrar a eles que somos cavalheiros!"

Após dar essa sugestão, Krillin começou a rir nervosamente, enquanto Bulma falava com ele. - "Oh, eu espero que eles não matem Shen-Long, como... como fizeram com Piccolo!" - após ela falar isso, o riso do menor morreu. Com isso, todo mundo se encontrou cabisbaixo.

Do nada, Gohan sentiu um ki vindo na direção deles, e exaltou, em determinação. - "Krillin, Crystal Gems! Vem vindo alguém pra cá!" - "O quê?! Ai, é um Saiyajin!?" - perguntou Bulma, se escondendo atrás da nave. - "Eu não sei! Tenho raiva de quem sabe!" - respondeu Peridot, se enterrando no chão.

Com isso, os dois menores e as duas Crystal Gems se posicionaram, procurando pelo sujeito que se aproximava deles. - "Não, tomara que não!" - a garota murmurou, ainda nervosa. - "Não, não é ele! Não é Vegeta! Esse ki é bem mais baixo que o dele!" - exclamou Krillin, para o alívio de Pérola e Gohan.

000

Perto dali, dois soldados aterrissavam no chão, e um deles falou. - "A energia que desapareceu, foi nessa zona, não foi?" - perguntou o soldado azul, olhando para os lados. - "Deve ser um Namekian!" - respondeu o roxo, olhando para os lados.

000

Ao ouvirem umas vozes, os demais se encontraram surpresos e confusos. - "E esses, quem são?" - perguntou Bulma, chocada. - "É possível que sejam Namekians!" - respondeu Krillin, num tom nervoso.

Após as duas figuras aparecerem, todos se encontraram em pavor. - "Ah, eles não são Namekians!" - exclamou a garota, apavorada. Todos se encontraram quietos, esperando alguma coisa. No fim, um dos soldados os avistou, e exaltou. - "Mas o que é isso?"

"Esses não são Namekians!" - respondeu o soldado roxo, ao verem as figuras do outro lado do lago. Com isso, o soldado azul riu, e exaltou - "Bem, isso não importa! Porque temos ordens de acabar com todos os seres vivos desse planeta! Não se lembra?"

Com isso, os dois voaram no ar, em frente ao grupo. - "Olhem só como eles estão vestidos!" - Bulma choramingou, olhando para eles. - "Claro, né? o que esperavam? Que aparecessem nus? Vocês terráqueos, são tão burros!" - declarou Peridot, com a cabeça enfiada na terra.

"São as mesmas armaduras que os Saiyajins usavam, mas não são os Saiyajins!" - exaltou Krillin, olhando para os trajes. Enquanto os olhavam, Gohan perguntou, meio em choque. - "Mas o que eles são?"

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas estou com mal-pressentimento!" - respondeu o menor, olhando para os soldados. - "É, eu também! Pela cara deles, dá pra perceber que não nada amigáveis!" - murmurou Bulma, concordando.

Ao fitá-los bem fixamente, Pérola teve um sobressalto, deixando as duas espadas caírem no chão. - _"Não pode ser! Não pode ser soldados do exército de Frieza, pode?"_ \- ela pensou, em pânico.

Enquanto os dois soldados pairavam no ar, aterrissando na direção deles, Krillin começou a murmurar pra garoto. - "Ouça, Gohan! Enquanto você desaparece, não esqueça de acumular o seu ki!" - "Tá certo!" - gritou o garoto, com determinação em seu olhar.

Com isso, Rubi se posicionou, irritada, enquanto a Gem mal se equilibrava, devido ao choque. Enquanto aterrissavam, um deles riu e declarou. - "Já notou? Esses caras não tem nenhum poder de luta! Com certeza, são forasteiros!" - ao ouvir isso, o outro soldado falou.

"Se eles escaparem, não teremos diversão! Antes de mais nada, destrua a nave deles!" - "Está bem!" - após receber essa ordem, o soldado roxo apontou sua arma na direção da nave, e disparou. Bulma conseguiu se esquivar a tempo, se jogando pra frente.

Após o disparo, o vidro do visor da nave literalmente se explodiu, se rachando mais. - "Atiraram na nossa nave espacial!" - "Urgh, que droga!" - Krillin e Rubi exclamaram, irritados.

Ao ouvir isso, o soldado azul ria, enquanto o roxo exclamava. - "Que falta de sorte a deles, virem justamente agora!" - vendo que não podiam mais sair, o menor começou a ficar irritado. - "Gohan, liberte todo o seu ki! Eu já percebi que esses guerreiros não são poderosos!"

Após assentir, o garoto se posicionou, e começou a elevar o seu ki. A Gem vermelha começou a ativar sua manopla, e a Gem pálida girou as duas espadas nas mãos, e entrou em posição de ataque, também. Ao ouvirem isso, os dois soldados começaram a conversar.

"Escutou isso, amigo?" - "Disseram que não somos poderosos! Estão falando de nós?" - após se entreolharem, os dois soldados começaram a rir do que eles disseram. Isso só serviu para enfurecê-los, fazendo-os elevar ainda mais o seu ki. Isso alertou seus scouters, fazendo os dois soldados olharem para eles.

"O quê?! Por que estão aumentando seu poder de luta?" - perguntou o soldado azul, em alerta. Os dois se encontraram assustados, com aquele nível dos dois terráqueos menores - "Vamos!" - "Tá!" - após falarem isso, Krillin e Gohan desapareceram e reapareceram na frente dos dois soldados.

Cada um dos dois deram um golpe forte nos soldados, fazendo-os se chocarem um com o outro, e caírem na água. Ao olharem para trás, os dois menores riram, e se viraram um para o outro. - "Muito bem, Gohan! Parabéns!"

Vendo da margem, Rubi bufou e comentou. - "Nossa, que luta mais sem graça, foi essa? Nem deu tempo de eu tentar socá-los! Pelo visto, eles não eram tão poderosos, mesmo!" - "Pois é, né? Que vacilo, pra eles!" - Pérola concordou, olhando para o lago, aliviada.

Em seguida, Peridot tirou a cabeça do buraco, e sacudiu a cabeça e cuspiu terra pros lados. - "E então, a luta acabou? Eles foram embora ou derrotados?" - perguntou ela, perto da histeria. - "Não se preocupe, Peridot! Eles não eram tão fortes! Foi fácil, como uma brisa!" - respondeu o menor, acalmando-a

Logo atrás, Bulma se levantou em choque e gritou, com raiva. - "MAS ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO!... " - após frustrar sua raivar, ela se abaixou, choramingando. Ao ouvirem ela chorando, os demais se viraram para ela, preocupados. - "Hã? O que foi?" - "Quê que aconteceu, Bulma?" - Krillin e Rubi perguntaram.

A garota olhou para a nave destruída, e soluçou. - "E agora? O que eu vou fazer?" - vendo aquilo, Rubi, Pérola e Peridot fizeram caretas. - "Ih, o negócio ficou feio!" - "Será que não tem nenhum conserto?" - "Eu não sei, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso, agora!"

000

De volta a aldeia atacada, a figura verde ficou em silêncio, com um olhar frio. - "Você quer me dizer qual é o problema, soldado Zarbon?" - perguntou Frieza, ao perceber aquele silêncio. - "Se me permite, Grande Frieza! O problema tem a ver com o assunto anterior!"

Com isso, Frieza e Dodoria começaram a ouvir o que Zarbon revelava. - "Parece que não são pessoas comuns! Puderam elevar seu poder de luta, em apenas alguns instantes! Depois de vencer os investigadores, voltaram a desaparecer!" - com isso, o silêncio voltou a tomar conta, até Frieza declarar.

"Oh, isso me parece bem estranho, porque esses não são os poderes de Vegeta! Os poderes e a presença de Vegeta são diferentes! Os dois juntos, apresentaram uma quantidade de 1.500!" - respondeu Zarbon, sem rodeios. Com isso, Frieza sorriu, divertido.

"Disse 1.500? Então, não precisamos nos preocupar! Mas a atitude deles, é muito imprudente! Se forem encontrados novamente, elimine-os!" - concluiu ele, sem rodeios. Logo em seguida, uma figura aterrissou em frente a Frieza, enquanto suas asas desapareciam de suas costas.

"Ah, Lapis Lazuli! Que bom que apareceu! Como foi a sua viagem, pelo espaço?" - perguntou ele, num tom inocente e calmo. Antes de responder, a Gem, Lapis Lazuli, limpou o seu vestido de poeira e o cumprimentou, curvando-se e segurando a borda do mesmo.

"Grande Frieza, desculpe pela minha demora! Acontece que na base, queria esperar pela chegada dos meus amigos, mas só Vegeta retornou! Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com Raditz e Nappa! Eu estou muito preocupada com eles, e com a Jasper e a Peridot, também!"

"Talvez, você descubra, mas tarde! Mas no momento, eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui! É muito bom te ter aqui, além de Zarbon e Dodoria, é claro!" - declarou Frieza, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. - "Enquanto isso, porque não fique por aqui, e descanse um pouco! Essa viagem deve ter te cansado muito!"

"É uma ótima ideia, Grande Frieza! Eu irei esperar pela próxima ordem, que o senhor me dê!" - com isso, Lapis seguiu quase ao lado de Zarbon, e perguntou. - "O que aconteceu por aqui? Eu perdi alguma luta?" - o soldado verde apenas assentiu, com um leve sorriso.

000

Na Terra, Goku se distraía com os reflexos de um copo de vidro d'água, antes de começar a elevar seu ki. - _"Vamos... só falta mais um pouco!"_ \- à medida que elevava seu ki aos poucos, a água do copo começava a se mexer, até sair do copo. A água pairou no ar, por alguns segundos, até uma voz entrar na sala.

"GOKU!" - ao ouvir isso, o Saiyajin se desconcentrou, fazendo a água cair em cima dele. Ametista, em sua forma de gato, acordou alarmada da cama. - "Ai, que que foi?!" - ao olharem para a garota, os dois ficaram surpresos e nervosos. - "Eh, Chi Chi?" - "Ai, não! O que que você quer, mulher?"

"Mas Goku, o que você está fazendo?" - perguntou ela, num tom calmo. Kakarot / Goku esfregou a cabeça, enquanto ria e explicava. - "Nada! Eu só estava me distraindo um pouquinho!"

"Ah, meu Deus! Devia saber que você ainda está gravemente machucado! E se não dormir o suficiente, não vai se recuperar! Como é que eu faço pra você me entender, hein Goku?" - perguntou ela, enquanto enxugava o cabelo dele com uma toalha, com muita força e raiva.

"Ah, ai ,ai, ai, tá doendo! Ai, ai!" - "Ei, Chi Chi, pare com isso! Não ver que o está machucando mais?!" - berrou Ametista, voltando ao normal, e agarrando os braços de Chi Chi. - "Não precisa ser tão agressiva! Pára! Ah..." - "Chi Chi, sua monstra! Pare com isso, AGORA!"

Após se acalmar um pouco, ela parou, e suspirou. - "Ah, eu gostaria de saber se o pobre Gohan está bem! Será que está enxaguando direito o cabelo, depois de ter ensaboado?" - após ela tirar as mãos da cabeça de Goku e se afastar, Ametista começou a socorrê-lo, enquanto encarava Chi Chi, de cara feia.

"Sei lá! Pergunte isso pra Safira!" - rosnou a pequena Gem, furiosa, ao ver que a mulher estava mais focada no garoto do que no marido. - "O cabelo desse garoto é muito delicado! Por isso, precisa ser tratado com todo cuidado!"

Após Goku retirar a toalha da cabeça, meio atordoado, Ametista começou a abraçá-lo por trás, enquanto ainda rosnava para Chi Chi, que continuava falando. - "O secador de cabelos! Será que ele está usando? Como o cabelo dele espeta facilmente, precisa secar todos os dias!"

Após ela se retirar, o Saiyajin maior olhou para o chão, com um olhar irritado. Ametista sentou ao lado dele, com os braços cruzados, fazendo beicinho. - "Ah, o que que há com ela? Depois de tudo, ela só pensa no Gohan! É Gohan isso, é Gohan aquilo! Será que num só segundo, ela pensa em você, que é tão importante quanto ele?"

"Não liga não, Ametista! Ela é assim, mesmo! Além disso, Safira disse que não deveríamos nos preocupar com ele e com os outros, lembra?" - declarou Kakarot / Goku, sorrindo levemente. - "Também, eu queria poder me recuperar mais rápido possível!"

Com isso, a pequena Gem deu um leve tapinha no ombro dele, e sorriu. - "Fique assim não, maninho! E aliás, a Safira acabou de lhes trazer um lanche! Então, aproveite aí!" - ao olharem para a porta, viram a Gem azul com uns sacos na mão, com um leve sorriso. - "Surpresa!"

000

De volta à Namekusei, Bulma segurava dois pedaços de vidro, choramingando. Em meio da frustração, ela pressionou os dois pedaços, fazendo-os se despedaçarem. - "Ai, esse é o fim! Estamos perdidos! Não vamos poder voltar pra nossa Terra querida!"

"Aff, que terráquea mais fresca, hein?" - bufou Peridot, se afastando dela. - "Escute, Bulma! Antes de mais nada, temos que nos afastar daqui! É muito perigoso! Talvez, apareçam outros guerreiros mais fortes!" - declarou Krillin, segurando uma mochila.

"Ele tem razão! Os kis que sentimos, não eram dos Namekians, mas dos amigos do Vegeta! Por isso, temos que procurar um lugar pra nos esconder!" - "O quê?" - murmurou a garota, ao olhar para eles, fungando. - "O que disse?"

"Eh, corrigindo, Gohan! Aqueles caras não eram amigos de Vegeta! Quase todo mundo que eu conheço, odeiam ele! A única exceção, são as Gems, mas elas o temem, também! Até a Lapis, coitada! Todo dia, ela tenta ser amiga dele, mas ele é muito fechado! Ela era mais amiga do seu tio, do que do Nappa e Vegeta, juntos!"

"De quem?" - perguntou o garoto, não prestando muita atenção na conversa. - "Eh... nada, esquece!" - bufou ela, ao perceber que ele não a estava escutando, esse tempo todo. - "Então,... todo mundo odeia ele?" - repetiu ele, tendo prestado atenção a essa única parte.

**"Sim, todo mundo odeia ele! É isso!"** \- concluiu ela, meio aborrecida. Ignorando a cena, Krillin começou a se dirigir a Bulma. - "Faremos o possível pra nos salvar!" - "Com certeza, algum Namekian consertará a nossa nave espacial, não acha?" - "É, isso aí!" - exclamaram os dois terráqueos menores e a Gem vermelha, animados.

Com isso, a garota suspirou, antes de reclamar. - "Que inveja! Vocês são tão otimistas!" - os três ficaram em choque, com o que ouviram. Então, ela voltou a olhar para baixo, e começou a chorar. A Gem verde olhou para ela, meio cética e enojada, enquanto Krillin falava.

"Mas Bulma... " - enquanto os quatro menores a observavam, Pérola estava na borda do lago, olhando para o horizonte. - _"Ah, Vegeta! Eu me preocupo tanto com você! O que vai ser, quando Frieza te encontrar aqui? Se isso acontecer, eu nunca vou me perdoar! Por favor, esteja bem!"_

000

Vegeta esperava pacientemente por Cui, até sentir-lo se aproximar, e se preparou para lutar. - "Finalmente, chegou! Vai ver só!" - ao olhar para trás, ele viu o alienígena com uma aura vermelha, vindo em sua direção. Ele passou por ele, o surpreendendo.

O Saiyajin menor realmente se surpreendeu, mas não significou que ele baixou a guarda. Após encontrá-lo, Cui se lançou na direção dele, lançando um ataque explosivo. Vegeta conseguiu sair a tempo, e observava seu adversário, com um sorriso.

Após a poeira abaixar, Cui olhou para ele, e exaltou. - "Finalmente, chegou o dia em que dois rivais poderão resolver suas diferenças! Vejo que sua força diminuiu! Não terá nenhuma chance de me vencer..." - ele leu o poder de luta do Saiyajin, enquanto este aterrissava em sua frente.

"... com esse poder de luta tão insignificante!" - concluiu ele, se virando para o menor, por completo. - "Eu sou seu rival?!" - interrogou Vegeta, num tom irônico, rindo. - "Então, vou ensinar uma coisa interessante! Quando estive na Terra, um guerreiro me ensinou uma coisa, que vale a pena!"

"E o que é, Vegeta? Uma maneira de fugir mais depressa?" - perguntou Cui, num tom provocador e sarcástico. O Saiyajin simplesmente se posicionou, antes de responder. - "O controle do meu poder máximo de luta!"

Com isso dito, ele começou a elevar seu ki, ao máximo. Do nada, o scouter de Cui começou a absorver o poder de luta de Vegeta. - "Como é? Não, não pode ser! O controle do poder de luta... " - vendo a reação do alienígena roxo, Vegeta não perdeu tempo e começou a se vangloriar.

"Observe atentamente, que a quantidade que aparece no seu scouter, aumenta!" - enquanto lia os números, Cui começou a ficar em choque. - "Isso é impossível! A um minuto atrás, tinha o mesmo poder de luta que eu!" - declarou ele, ainda chocado.

"Você é um idiota! Fique sabendo que andei lutando constantemente, e principalmente, tive uma luta na Terra, em que estive a ponto de morrer! Acha que iria ficar para sempre, ao lado de Frieza e ter o mesmo poder que você, seu inútil?!" - exaltou Vegeta, ainda elevando seu ki, se divertindo com a reação do soldado roxo.

"19 mil! 20 mil! 21 mil! 22 mil!" - exclamou Cui, impressionado e assutado. Após o poder de luta de Vegeta se elevar mais do que o normal, o scouter do soldado roxo explodiu.

000

Enquanto Zarbon lia os poderes de luta do seu scouter, o mesmo explodiu, chamando a atenção de Dodoria. - "O que foi que houve, Zarbon?" - "Com certeza, algum defeito! Porque a quantidade de poder de luta de Vegeta, que apareceu no meu scouter, incrivelmente, passou dos 22 mil!" - explicou ele.

"Disse 22 mil!? Com certeza, está com problemas, porque o seu rastreador já está fora de moda!" - Zarbon olhou torto pra ele, enquanto Lapis tentava conter o riso. - "Vou investigar a quantidade com o meu... " - ao ler o poder de luta no scouter, ele começou a ficar sem palavras.

"Quanto, quanto..." - murmurou o soldado verde, num tom sarcástico e desanimado. - "Eu acho que o meu scouter também está com defeito! A quantidade subiu para 24 mil!..." - "Acima de 24 mil? Significa que esse indivíduo ultrapassa muito, o nosso poder de lutar!"

Após desligar seu scouter, Dodoria olhou para o céu, ainda em choque. - "Eh, mas o que é isso? Não pode ser! O seu poder de luta chegava apenas a 18!" - "Eu devem se surpreender!" - a voz de Frieza chamou a atenção dos dois soldados.

"Vegeta teve uma batalha, na qual esteve a ponto de arriscar a vida! Com certeza, aprendeu alguma técnica na Terra, que faz aumentar seu poder!" - "Mas é que... " - Zarbon tentou protestar, mas ele continuou.

"Por isso, ele tem 24 mil! E se lutarem contra ele, não terão nenhum problema para vencê-lo, ou será que eu estou enganado?" - concluiu ele, rindo maliciosamente. Os dois se encontraram em choque e perplexos, enquanto Lapis se encontrava confusa. - "Eh,... como assim, Grande Frieza? O que quer dizer?"

Ao se lembrar que ela estava lá, ele começou a limpar a garganta. - "Lapis, por que não ver se a água desse planeta é compatível com os seus poderes? Não podemos evitar erros nesse lugar, certo?" - com isso, a Gem assentiu e seguiu em direção da borda do lago.

Com a situação lidada, Frieza voltou a falar com os dois soldados. - "Vegeta está atrás das Esferas do Dragão, para pedir a mesma coisa, que eu! Que é conseguir a vida eterna! Já que ele não a possui, não poderá me vencer! Desde o início, o Vegeta não me respeitou! Foi para a Terra, sem que eu o ordenasse!"

"Ele deve estar atrás da minha posição, como governador de vários planetas! Ainda assim, isso é absurdo e injusto! Logo, ele irá se arrepender, por ter se colocado contra mim!" - concluiu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

000

De volta à luta, Vegeta se aproximava de Cui, que ria nervosamente e recuava. - "... Chega, Vegeta! Acabo de ter uma grande ideia! Por-Por que não unimos nossas forças? Eu te ajudo, amigo! Eu jamais gostei do Grande Freeza! Eh, quer dizer, Frieza! Estamos de acordo, não é?"

Ignorando aquela enrolação, o Saiyajin continuou se aproximando, rosnando. Enquanto isso, o alienígena roxo continuava recuando, tentando pensar rápido. - "Ah, não foi uma boa ideia! Se me ajudar com esse poder de luta, estou certo que vamos poder eliminar aqueles detestáveis Zarbon e Dodoria! O que me diz, hein?"

"Pare de dizer mentiras! Você é um animal idiota!" - declarou Vegeta, ainda se aproximando de Cui, que recuava. - "Eu-eu não estou dizendo mentiras!" - o Saiyajin continuava rosnando, mostrando que não estava caindo no seu papo-furado.

"Por favor, acredita em mim, Vegeta!" - continuou ele, suando frio. No fim, depois de alguns segundos, uma ideia lhe veio à mente, e ele olhou para trás de Vegeta. - "Ah, o Grande Frieza!" - curiosamente, o Saiyajin menor olhou para trás, estranhando o fato de não ter ouvido-o se aproximando.

Com essa distração, Cui equivocou uma esfera de energia na sua mão, e a lançou em sua direção. - "Oh, seu imbecil!" - ao perceber aquilo, Vegeta olhou para ele rapidamente, a tempo de ser atingido por inúmeros ataques de esferas de ki, sendo cobrido por uma nuvem de ki enorme.

Após o alienígena roxo lançar a última esfera de ataque, a nuvem se dissipou em uma explosão. No fim, a poeira começou a abaixar um pouco, enquanto ele ria e se vangloriava. - "Venci! Eu venci! Eu venci!" - ao olhar mas de perto, esperando encontrá-lo, ele riu do resultado, quando o mesmo não apareceu.

Com isso, ele aterrissou no chão, e começou a se gabar. - "Mesmo tendo subido seu poder de luta, não é capaz de sobreviver a esse ataque mortal!" - "Insolente!" - para o seu choque e pavor, Vegeta ainda estava de pé, de braços cruzados, do outro lado da área do ataque.

"Você me decepcionou! Seu plano não adiantou nada! Que luta mais ridícula é esta?!" - perguntou o Saiyajin, sorrindo maliciosamente. - "De... de onde você saiu?!" - Cui interrogou, ainda não acreditando em como Vegeta reapareceu, num só piscar de olhos.

"Se o meu poder de luta aumentou, isso significa que a minha velocidade também aumentou!" - respondeu ele, causando pânico no alienígena roxo. - "Bem, o que quer dizer, é que você não faz ideia de como me deixou nervoso!"

Não tendo muita escolha, Cui começou a correr pra longe aos berros, tropeçando no caminho. Ao ver o olhar mortal do Saiyajin em seu rosto, ele começou a voar para longe do lugar. Não querendo deixá-lo escapar de forma alguma, Vegeta também voou atrás dele.

Após aparecer na frente do soldado roxo assustado, o Saiyajin puxou seu punho para trás, o golpeando fortemente no estômago. Enquanto Cui era lançado lentamente para longe, Vegeta riu malignamente.

"Agora, vai morrer!" - e disparou na direção dele, fazendo-o explodir e sumir deste planeta. O silêncio tomou conta, até o Saiyajin menor comentar. - "É, isso tudo é desagradável!" - comentou ele, num tom sarcástico, ainda sorrindo.

000

De longe, Peridot pode ver uma nuvem de explosão roxa, e engoliu em seco. - _"Glup, não sei porque, mas sinto que estamos cada vez mais perto de encontrarmos aquele traidor! Se bobearmos, seremos todos mortos! Ai, será o nosso fim!"_

000

Para o choque de Dodoria, seu scouter começou a disparar mais um alarme. - "Nossa! O scouter está indicando a quantidade certa! Vegeta tem 22.000 de poder de luta, e acaba de eliminar o Cui, sem nenhuma dificuldade!" - declarou ele. Com isso, Frieza começou a declarar.

"Isso não é de surpreender! E agora, vamos buscar a quinta Esfera do Dragão! E então, Lapis Lazuli, a água é compatível?" - ele perguntou em seguida, se dirigindo à Gem azul. Após soltar a água de volta no lago, Lapis se virou e assentiu, antes de seguir em direção a ele. - "Sim, Grande Frieza!"

000

Vegeta conversava mentalmente, consigo mesmo. - _"Eles estão a par de todos os meus atos, por intermédio do scouter! Se não me engano, estou no mesmo nível de Zarbon e Dodoria! Mas é impossível pra mim vencer Frieza! De acordo com o que escutei de Frieza e seus homens através do scouter..."_

_"... Se não reunirem as sete esferas,... não terão nenhum resultado!"_ \- após ter ideia disso, ele se posicionou e declarou. - "Ah, muito bem! Então, vou me encarregar de encontrar uma, e quando eles tiverem reunido as seis, aproveitarei a chance para pegá-las!"

Com isso, ele voltou a pensar novamente. - _"Se tudo der certo, e eu juntar todas as esferas, conseguirei a vida eterna, e então, poderei vencer Frieza!"_ \- concluiu ele, com um sorriso determinado.

000

Na aldeia de Namekians massacrados, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria e Lapis Lazuli se encontravam em frente de quatro soldados. - "Detectamos a presença de uns dez Namekians, vindo daquela direção!" - apontou um deles, apontando para a direita.

"Muito bem, isso é perfeito! Tomara que tenha uma esfera, e que seja a quinta Esfera do Dragão! Mas por favor, desta vez, não confiem demais! Já que existem outros estranhos e Gems, além do astuto Vegeta! Vocês entenderam?" - declarou ele, seguido pela afirmação de todos. - "Sim!"

"É hora de irmos!" - com isso dito, todos, com exceção da Gem azul, foram envolvidos por uma aura azul, antes de voarem em direção da próxima aldeia.

000

Após ler os sinais de luta de Frieza e seus soldados, Vegeta começou a se vangloriar novamente. - "Se eu eliminar esse sujeito, serei o mais forte do universo! O Grande Saiyajin, Vegeta, conquistará todo o universo!" - com isso, ele também voou em direção da aldeia, rindo malignamente.

000

Em algum lugar do planeta, os três terráqueos e as três Gems caminhavam, procurando por um novo local seguro. - "Mais rápido! Mais rápido, Bulma! Se não andarmos logo, eles vão nos encontrar! Anda!" - Krillin berrou para a garota, que estava muito atrás deles.

Bulma se apoiava num pequeno morro, enquanto estava arquejando muito, e começou a choramingar novamente para eles. - "Vocês dois conseguem voar, então, por que que não me carregam?"

"Teríamos muito prazer em te carregar, mas nós estamos andando pra disfarçar nossa presença! E se a gente voar, iremos precisar de muito ki, e o inimigo vai saber onde estamos!" - explicou Gohan, quase sem rodeios. Com isso, a garota se jogou no chão, em estilo anime.

"Ah, não é hora de fazer chilique, Bulma!" - rosnou Rubi, meio enfezada. - "É, não é hora de fazermos cena e ficarmos chorando! Temos que seguir em frente, se não quisermos ser mortos!" - declarou Peridot, bufando. - "Não fique assim, Bulma! Se quiser, eu te carrego!" - sugeriu Pérola, tentando animá-la.

Ao avistar mais para frente, Krillin apontou para ela. - "Olha Bulma, ali é um lugar bom! Se entrarmos nessa caverna, será difícil nos encontrar!" - ao olhar para a caverna, Bulma perguntou, ainda choramingando. - "Vamos ter que nos esconder aqui, por muito tempo, não é? Que horror!"

Com isso, ela se levantou por conta própria e começou a andar ao lado da Gem pálida, que ofereceu seu ombro para que a garota pudesse desabafar as suas frustrações. Enquanto isso, os quatro menores estavam parados na entrada, até o garoto começar a falar.

"Krillin!" - "Que foi?" - "Senti um ki vindo nessa direção?" - "Você tem razão! É um ki diferente do anterior! Provavelmente, pertence a algum dos Namekians, Gohan!" - Krillin deduziu, até sentir um ki forte por trás. - "AH, ESCONDAM-SE! VEM SE APROXIMANDO UM KI MALVADO!"

Ao ouvirem isso, todos ficaram alertados e assustados, sem saberem muito o que fazer, enquanto se encostavam na caverna e tremiam. - _"Ai, o que vamos fazer?! É o nosso fim! Agora, a gente já era!"_ \- pensou Peridot, tremulando e suando frio

_Esse ki maligno, que se aproxima, pertencerá à Vegeta? Ou talvez... pertença à Frieza e seus homens!_

**E aqui está mais um capítulo. Como podem ver, as tarefas da escola estão ocupando o meu tempo, então não estou podendo escrever. E sim, como revelei em um dos capítulos, a história da série Steven Universe será diferente aqui na minha fanfic. E como podem ver, a nossa querida Gem, Lapis Lazuli, está aqui. Os motivos dela estarem no exército de Frieza nessa história, vocês descobrirão nos próximos capítulos mais à frente. E na cena do hospital, vendo a atitude agressiva que Chi Chi teve com o nosso Goku e só se preocupando com Gohan no final, me fez começar a odiar a personagem cada vez mais (e é por isso que Ametista também a odeia, baseado no ódio que muitos fãs sentem por ela), mas felizmente, no próximo capítulo, ele estará livre das garras da sua esposa controladora. Por favor, não me odeiem por isso, e eu respeito quem gosta dela, não se preocupem.**

**E resumindo, Lapis Lazuli não sabe o que aconteceu na Terra a um ano, então ela também não sabe o que aconteceu com os nossos camaradas Saiyajins que foram assassinados (nem queiram me perguntar e/ou imaginar o que ela faria se descobrisse quem os matou), e muito menos, a verdade sobre a destruição do planeta Vegeta. E sim, aqui, Frieza a tem como sua soldada Gem(é claro) favorita. Se quiser saber o real motivo, aguarde os futuros próximos capítulos à frente, que ainda virão. Não sei, mas estou pensando em fazê-la se tornar uma Guerreira Z e/ou uma Crystal Gem, que seja, talvez ambos, eu não sei. Comentem o que vocês acham.**

**E com base das minhas tarefas da escola, demorarei um pouco mais para postar o próximo capítulo, então me aguardem até lá. Até breve;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10: A viagem de Goku à Namekusei**

_Finalmente, Gohan, as Gems e seus amigos chegaram à Namekusei, em busca das outras Esferas do Dragão! Mas Vegeta também veio ao planeta, para apoderá-se das esferas! E além dele, o malvado Frieza e seus homens, vieram com a mesma intenção! _

"Detectamos a presença de uns dez Namekians, vindo naquela direção!" - "Isso é ótimo! Tomara que eles tenham a quinta Esfera do Dragão! Vamos!"

_Agora, as Esferas do Dragão estão numa situação muito perigosa! Será que Gohan e seus amigos conseguirão pegar as Esferas do Dragão?_

"Ai, o que vamos fazer?! É o nosso fim! Agora, a gente já era!"

000

Em Namekusei, os dois trios de terráqueos e Gems continuavam parados, até Krillin olhar para trás, e exclamar. - "UM KI MALIGNO! UM KI MALIGNO VÊM NESSA DIREÇÃO E ESTÁ SE APROXIMANDO!" - Rubi, Gohan e Peridot olharam para ele, sobressaltados. - "Como é?!" - interrogou a última, chocada.

"ESCONDAM-SE, GOHAN E CRYSTAL GEMS! VOCÊ TAMBÉM, BULMA!" - continuou ele, enquanto os três menores e a Pérola se escondiam dentro da caverna. - "Mas.. o-o que foi?!" - Bulma interrogou, meio assustada e confusa.

"Venha! Venha depressa!" - o terráqueo menor apenas respondeu, gesticulando com a mão. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota entrou na caverna. - **_"Podem me dizer o que que tá acontecendo? Eu fico sempre imaginando como sentem a presença dessas energias!"_** \- berrou ela, após chegar no final da caverna.

"É simples, sua torrão! Pelos scouters! Você não viu isso na Terra, não?" - interrogou a Gem verde, quase frustrada. - "Silêncio! Eles vêm vindo pra cá!" - murmurou Krillin, após senti-los se aproximando.

"Será que eles perceberam que nós estamos aqui?" - Gohan perguntou, seguido pela resposta do terráqueo menor. - "Eu não sei!" - enquanto isso, os dois e as três Gems observavam a direção do ki, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta do lugar. Depois se alguns instantes, mais de dez energias apareceram no céu.

Com isso, todos se encolheram contra as paredes, tentando não serem vistos. Já a Peridot, se esgueirou um pouco, para tentar ver melhor e tentar reconhecê-los. Após um breve momento, ela viu cada um daqueles seres que voavam, e ficou mais tensa e nervosa.

Enquanto eles passavam pelo local, o grupo da Terra ficava com os olhos fechados, enquanto a Gem verde via todos os soldados passando, um por um. No fim, todos foram embora, trazendo o silêncio de volta ao lugar. Após Bulma derrubar um pedaço de pedra da caverna, ela voltou a si e olhou para o lado de fora da caverna.

"Pronto, já foram embora! Ai, que alívio! Parece que aqueles homens maus não estavam procurando por nós! Mas... eu só queria saber quem eram eles!" - declarou ela, antes de olhar para os demais.

Krillin, Peridot e Gohan tremulavam e arquejavam, Rubi rosnava a ponto de ferver e Pérola segurava as mãos sob a boca, como se quisesse falar algo para eles, novamente. - "O que há com vocês, garotos? Falem!" - declarou a garota, antes de Krillin sair para fora, apoiado sob as pernas e arquejando muito.

"Bulma, pode verificar o Radar do Dragão?" - perguntou ele, enquanto continuava recuperando o fôlego. - "Verificar pra quê?" - "Quando olhamos no Radar do Dragão, haviam quatro esferas juntas! Por isso, quero que olhe outra vez! Faça isso rápido, por favor!"

"Tá bom, eu vou olhar, agora mesmo!" - com isso, Bulma recolheu o Radar do Dragão, e ficou surpresa com o que viu. - "As quatro esferas estão se movendo! Isso quer dizer que... " - antes que completasse, ela viu Peridot se deitar de lado, abraçar suas pernas e tremular, enquanto sussurrava. - "Eu as vi! Eu as vi!"

"Ah, é claro! Com certeza, aqueles caras estavam levando as quatro esferas!" - concluiu a garota, depois de entender tudo. - "É, eu sabia!" - Krillin concordou, antes de erguer a cabeça, com olhar determinado e exclamar. - "É claro! Agora eu entendo, Gohan e meninas!"

Ao olhar para os quatro, ele viu que o garoto e as três Gems estavam ainda paralisados de medo, e ele berrou. - "Gohan, meninas!" - ao ouvirem a voz dele, ambos voltaram a si, e correram e ficaram de frente para os demais. - "Sim?" - perguntou o garoto.

"Gohan, vocês viram aquele cara que estava na frente?" - perguntou o menor, esperando pela resposta dos mesmos. - "Sim! Pude sentir um poder extraordinário!" - respondeu ele, enquanto as Gems Peridot e Pérola visualizavam a imagem de Frieza em seus pensamentos.

"Logo que eu o vi, eu fiquei espantado! Aquele cara é muito mais forte que Vegeta! Não tem nem comparação! Também haviam outros muito fortes, mas eu sei que ele é incrivelmente poderoso!" - declarou Krillin, num tom de voz trêmulo e tenso.

"Que Vegeta? Isso não pode ser! Mas então, quem seria?" - perguntou Bulma, meio incrédula e assustada. - "Não, eu não sei! Eu não entendo, mas talvez, sejam amigos de Vegeta! Todos eles usavam as mesmas armaduras!" - declarou o menor, seguido pela frustração da Gem verde.

"Aah, pela terceira vez, eles não são amigos de Vegeta! Somente nós, as Gems, somos amigas da raça dele! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso para vocês, seus torrões?!" - após ouvir isso, Krillin voltou a exclamar. - "Droga, como vamos conseguir roubar as Esferas do Dragão desses caras?!"

"Eu não sei! Alguém aí tem um plano?" - interrogou Rubi, quase entrando em estado de ebulição de fúria. Enquanto isso, Bulma deu outra olhada no Radar do Dragão. - "Vejam isso! É o grupo! Estão se dirigindo para onde está a outra Esfera do Dragão! Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? Eles também tem um radar?"

"Onde fica esse lugar?" - perguntou o menor, entrando em frustração e fúria. A garota apontou para o lugar onde os soldados tinham ido. - "Naquela direção! A alguns 14 quilômetros daqui!" - antes que se preparassem para ir, Gohan começou a perguntar.

"Escuta, Krillin! É nesta direção, que provavelmente, se encontram o ki dos Namekians!" - "Eu vou até lá agora, pra ver o que está acontecendo!" - com isso, Krillin jogou o seu boné no chão. - "Krillin, eu e as Gems também vamos!" - exaltou o garoto, determinado.

"Espera um minuto! Aonde vão?!" - interrogou Bulma, quase irritada. Krillin, Peridot e Rubi olharam para ela, enquanto Gohan retirava sua mochila das costas, Pérola recolhia suas espadas do chão e o menor retirava a camisa azul pesada de treino. - "Vão me deixar sozinha, nesse lugar perigoso?!"

"Você ficará segura, sozinha!" - respondeu o menor, sem rodeios. Com isso, a garota sorriu maliciosamente e declarou. - "Agora que falou isso, acho que tem razão! Tá bom, esperarei vocês na caverna e vou montar uma casa, com uma das minhas cápsulas!"

"Muito obrigado pelo favor!" - declarou o menor, enquanto ajustava seu traje. - "Vocês vão voltar logo, não vão?" - continuou ela, seguida por uma resposta de Peridot. - "Não se preocupe, voltaremos o mais rápido que puder!" - "Ué, Peridot? Você também vem?" - Krillin interrogou, surpreso.

"Mas é claro, né? Eu conheço esses soldados, melhor do que ninguém! Eu posso lhes apontar as fraquezas e evitar possíveis mortes! E eu já estou meio cansada de não poder fazer nada!" - declarou ela, num tom determinado. Com um sorriso orgulhoso, o menor assentiu, e começou a se dirigir ao garoto meio Saiyajin.

"Escute, Gohan! Temos que nos apressar, mas você precisa desaparecer! Pode fazer isso? É importante!" - "Tá!" - "Ótimo!" - após concluírem isso, os dois se lançaram no ar, voando em direção do local. Logo atrás, Rubi e Pérola começaram a saltarem pelo ar, com Peridot segurando nas costas da última.

Ambos os cinco saltavam em pedaços grandes de terra diferentes, até desaparecerem do horizonte. Com isso, Bulma se encontrou sozinha, olhando para o horizonte, e em seguida, pros lados. - "Lá foram eles! Fico pensando se não terão dificuldades!"

No fim, ela se lembrou de algo importante e correu para a caverna. - "Claro! Preciso me comunicar com o mestre Kami!"

000

Na Terra, Kami estava arrumando um terno que vestia por cima, em frente a um espelho, enquanto cantarolava. Do nada, o telefone tocou, e ele se dirigiu para lá. - "Tá bom, já vou! Já vou!" - após recolhê-lo e atender, ele começou a falar. - "Sim, quem é? Ah, é você, Bulma? Neste momento, estou indo para o hospital, com a Rose e o Leão! O quê? Aham! Sim, sim!"

Do lado de fora, Rose Quartz ouviu a chamada, e se dirigiu ao felino rosa. - "Escutou Leão? É agora! Safira disse que a partir do momento em que a Bulma ligasse pra cá, deveríamos ir pra lá o mais rápido possível!" - declarou ela, seguida pelo aceno do Leão.

"Muito bem! Agora, vamos indo! Não temos tempo a perder!" - com isso dito, ela subiu nele e este rugiu alto, abrindo um portal rosa. Assim que entraram e o portal se dissipou, a voz de Kami foi ouvida do lado de fora.

"Rose Quartz?! Você ainda está aí? Que droga! Agora, terei que ir sozinho, sem a companhia de uma mulher, como ela!" - lamentou ele, ao perceber que ela tinha ido embora, junto com a sua carona prometida.

000

No hospital, Goku estava na cama, rodeado por Chi Chi, Ametista, Safira, a jovem Dra. Priyamka Maheswara, pela enfermeira e pelo médico. - "Doutor, o senhor não vai me dar permissão pra treinar um pouco?" - perguntou o rapaz, num tom educado e calmo.

"Outra vez, perguntando isso ao Doutor?!" - interrogou Chi Chi, indignada. - "Ah, cala essa boca, Chi Chi! Será que não enxerga que ele é um Saiyajin, e como tal, ele vive pra lutar!?" - interrogou Ametista, irritada. - "Shhh, não piore as coisas, Ametista!" - sussurrou a Gem azul, num tom tranquilo.

"Já lhe disse que é melhor que continue descansando no quarto!" - respondeu o doutor, num tom de voz calmo. - "É que se eu não começar a treinar agora, o meu corpo vai perder toda a força!" - explicou Kakarot / Goku, num tom quase frustrado.

"Entenda gente! Como Saiyajin, o corpo de Goku foi feito para treinar e lutar duro! Se ele parar, como qualquer outra pessoa deste planeta, o corpo dele vai literalmente murchar!" - explicou Safira, antes de olhar para a porta. - "Além disso, vêm vindo alguém aí!"

Ao olharem para a porta, viram o mestre Kami, vestido com um terno. - "Como está passando, Goku?" - perguntou ele, num tom animado. - "Mestre Kami!" - "E aí, velhote?" - o Saiyajin e a pequena Gem exclamaram, animados em vê-lo. Após a recepção, ele começou a se dirigir aos médicos.

"Ah, doutor! Muito obrigado por tudo! Chi Chi ainda está por aqui?" - perguntou ele, olhando para os lados. Do nada, a mesma apareceu, com um olhar irritado. - "Por acaso, te incomoda que eu esteja no quarto do meu marido?!" - interrogou ela, pegando-o de surpresa.

"Oh, não! Absolutamente!" - respondeu ele, num tom nervoso. - "Claro que incomoda, mulher! Você nem ao menos se importa com o meu maninho! E além disso, você não tinha coisas melhores para fazer, além de 'não ficar aqui e espanca-lo fisicamente como um saco de pancada'?" - perguntou Ametista, num tom rude.

Ignorando o comentário dela, Chi Chi recolheu algumas cestas de roupas, e começou a se retirar da sala. - "Goku, eu volto logo! Eu vou lavar a roupa!" - declarou ela, antes de se retirar. Assim que ela sumiu, a Gem roxa simplesmente deu língua, enquanto cruzava os braços e murmurava. - "Mulher hipócrita!"

"Ah, que bom que ela se foi!" - declarou ele, antes de se dirigir as duas Gems e ao Goku. - "É que acabo de receber uma chamada de Bulma do espaço!" - então, indiscretamente, ele pós a mão na enfermeira, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. - "Tire essa mão daí!"

Após receber um sermão e um olhar frio da Dra. Priyamka Maheswara, Kami removeu sua mão, e declarou num tom inocente. - "Ah, não precisam ficar bravos! Eu já tirei minha mão, viu?"

"E então, mestre? Gohan e os outros estão bem?" - perguntou o rapaz, com um leve sorriso animado no rosto. - "Sim, eles chegaram a Namekusei, sem nenhum problema! Porém, Goku, não foram os únicos que chegaram no planeta! Eu sei que aquele Saiyajin, chamado Vegeta, também está em Namekusei!"

Com isso, o sorriso de Goku caiu, e se transformou em pânico e raiva. - "Disse Vegeta?! Tem certeza, mestre?!" - "Ah, não precisa se preocupar com ele, maninho! Eles estão com a Pérola, lembra? Com ela, aquele baixinho não vai se meter com os nossos amigos!" - declarou Ametista, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

"E não é só isso! Sei também que chegaram uns amigos de Vegeta e Peridot, e eles são muitos!" - enquanto Kami conversava com Goku e as Gems, a enfermeira e a Dra. Priyamka Maheswara olharam para o médico, e este ergueu a mão e balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse para que nenhuma perguntasse nada sobre aquilo.

"A nave deles foi destruída por esse grupo! E o pior, é que eles não poderão voltar para casa!" - após engolir essa história, Kakarot / Goku se encontrou mais desesperado e irritado. - "Foi isso o que disseram!?" - "Bem, ela também disse que há um homem, com um ki muito mais poderoso que o de Vegeta!"

"Não pode ser! Um ki mais poderoso que o de Vegeta?! Quem será?!" - interrogou Goku, imaginando um ser com um poder mais alto que o Saiyajin menor que ele enfrentou. Enquanto isso, Safira previa algumas visões, e engoliu em seco. Em seguida, ela olhou para porta, sobressaltada.

Na porta, estava Yarijobe, com um saco nas mãos. - "Ah, ainda está vivo!" - declarou ele, sendo recebidos por olhares surpresos dos demais (com exceção de Safira, é claro). - "O que foi? Eu venho visitá-los, e fazem essas caras sérias?" - interrogou ele, antes de erguer o saco pra cima.

"Toma, Goku! São os Feijões Senzu! Mas só trouxe alguns! O mestre Korin me mandou trazê-los, porque disse que talvez, você fosse precisar!" - com isso, um sorriso ousado se formou no rosto do Saiyajin. - "Ah, que ótimo! Chegou em boa hora, Yarijobe! Rápido, joga uma pra eu comer!"

"Meu jovem, não der coisas estranhas para o paciente comer!" - o médico tentou intervir, meio preocupado. No entanto, Yajirobe o ignorou e jogou o feijão no ar. - "Toma!" - com isso, Goku o pegou com a boca e começou a mastigar, deixando o médico preocupado.

"Vamos, Ametista! Temos que ir para a janela!" - sussurrou a Gem azul, antes de andar para a janela, com a pequena Gem logo atrás. Depois de engolir o Feijão Senzu, Kakarot / Goku deu uma cambalhota no ar, e aterrissou no chão.

Sorrindo determinadamente, ele forçou seus poderes além dos limites, quebrando os gessos dos braços e pernas, para o choque do médico, da Dra. Priyamka Maheswara e da enfermeira. Os outros pacientes também ficaram em choque com o qu viram em frente a eles.

Já mestre Kami, Yajirobe, Ametista e Safira sorriam para ele. Enquanto removia a faixa da cabeça e jogava sua roupa do hospital em cima do médico, o Saiyajin declarou, num tom entusiasmado. - "Eu estava esperando por esse momento, parece que ele finalmente chegou!"

Em seguida, ele seguiu em direção do armário, e começou a recolher suas roupas originais de treino. - "Ah, é essa aqui! É a roupa que o Senhor Kaioh mandou pra eu usar, nesse dia!" - com isso, Goku recolheu sua roupa, e a ergueu acima de seu rosto. - "E está novinha!"

No fim, ele vestiu seu traje, por completo. - "Ótimo! Perfeito! Agora, eu preciso ir a Namekusei!" - após declarar isso, o Saiyajin começou a se dirigir ao Yarijobe, e recolheu o saco. - "Desculpe, mas eu posso ficar com todas os feijões?" - "Você vai a Namekusei?! Mas irá de quê, Goku?" - interrogou Kami, em choque.

"Olha mestre, quando o pai de Bulma veio me visitar, eu lhe pedi que por via das dúvidas, construísse outra nave espacial! Pra que eu pudesse viajar nela, na hora certa!" - declarou ele, num tom determinado e animado.

"Uma nave espacial? Você queria uma parecida com a de Kami-Sama?" - perguntou Yarijobe, surpreso. - "É, mas como aquela nave não foi construída na Terra, o pai de Bulma disse que não podia fazer uma exatamente igual!" - explicou o Saiyajin, se preparando para sair.

"Mas então, o quê?" - mestre Kami interrogou, ainda surpreso. Em seguida, Kakarot / Goku apoiou seu pé sob a janela, e começou a se dirigir ao grupo. - "Bom, eu andei pensando, e acabei me lembrando que ainda existiam duas naves espaciais dos Saiyajins aqui, no planeta Terra! Uma, era de Raditz, meu irmão mais velho! E a outra, era minha! Essa eu usei, quando cheguei aqui na Terra, mas eu era apenas um garotinho!"

Após entender tudo, Kami exclamou. - "Ah, já entendi!" - "Então, eu pedi ao pai de Bulma que as procurasse, e ele me disse que a do meu irmão explodiu! Mas a minha, parece que não tem nada sério, apesar de não ser usada há alguns anos! Agora mesmo, ele está consertando e construindo ela de novo!"

"Eh, mas maninho! A Garnet não te contou antes, mas o Piccolo também não destruiu a sua nave?" - perguntou Ametista, antes de ser interrompida por Safira. - "Mas a do Goku foi destruída em pedaços grandes, e a do irmão dele, foi em mil pedaços de cima!"

"E como você sabe disso?" - "Porque a Rubi, a Pérola e eu formos verificar os restos das naves, antes de irem para Namekusei!" - com essa explicação dada, ambas ouviram Goku se esgueirar pela janela, e chamar pela sua nuvem. - "Nuvem Voadora!"

Enquanto a nuvem não vinha, este se virou para os demais, com um polegar para cima. - "Bom, é hora de partir!" - mestre Kami assentiu, enquanto o médico se encontrava assustado. - "Não faça isso!" - declarou ele, pensando que o paciente estava louco e que iria morrer, se jogando da janela.

Assim que o rapaz se jogou da janela, o médico, a Dra. Priyamka Maheswara e a enfermeira entraram em pânico. Nesse exato momento, eles viram as duas Gems menores subirem sob a janela, prestes a pularem, também, para o seu maior desespero.

Enquanto isso, as duas avistaram Goku descendo com toda velocidade, até aterrissar numa nuvem amarela, e subir para cima. Nesse mesmo exato momento, um portal rosa se abriu no chão, e Rose Quartz saltou de lá com o Leão e ambos olharam para cima, avistando Goku seguir em direção da Corporação Cápsula.

"Pra casa de Bulma!" - berrou ele, sumindo. Logo em seguida, a Gem rosa olhou para cima, e avistou Ametista e Safira saltando do prédio, e pousando atrás dela, sob o felino.

"Meninas! Estou tão feliz em ver vocês, novamente! Então, o nosso Goku finalmente se recuperou, não foi?" - declarou ela, num tom emocionado. A pequena Gem assentiu, enquanto a Gem azul lhes amostrou o polegar, com um sorriso. Com isso, ambas começaram a correr em direção do lugar onde Goku estava indo.

000

No terraço do hospital, Chi Chi estendia as roupas no varal, até avistar uma nuvem familiar no céu, e sobressaltou. - "Ah, mas é o Goku!" - com um olhar irritado, ela começou a correr atrás dele. - "Goku, aonde você vai?!" - no entanto, ele sumiu de vista. Ela ficou sob a grade, enquanto continuava berrando. - "Goku!"

000

No hospital, mestre Kami e Yarijobe olhavam pela janela, enquanto o último perguntava. - "Sabe pra onde ele foi?" - "Bem, na verdade, é que... " - enquanto isso, os outros pacientes observavam pela janela, por onde Goku tinha saído, ainda em choque. Do nada, eles ouviram um sobressalto do rapaz, e olharam para os dois.

"Ah... mas por que ele estava feliz... se o que está acontecendo, é terrível?!" - "Acho que é porque ele tem sangue de Saiyajin, como diz a Safira! É óbvio que ele quer salvar os outros, mas... eu acho que o que deixa mais feliz, é lutar com alguém mais forte que ele!"

Com isso, Yarijobe se encontrou mais indignado e murmurou consigo mesmo. - "Esse Goku... ele não é um cara normal! Eu não vou continuar sendo amigo dele! Ele é um idiota! Sabe muito bem que não poderá vencê-los!" - do nada, ele pisou em um papel, e o ergueu, encontrando uma mensagem, com a escrita em japonês

_**Não diga isso, Yarijobe! Você sabe que continuará sendo amigo dele! E além disso, você nem está envolvido nessa, então não reclame!**_

_**-Safira**_

Com isso, ele amassou o papel, enquanto rosnava novamente. - "Grrr, como sempre, ela está sempre com a razão! Mas vou fingir que não ligo pra isso!" - após isso, ele jogou o papel sob a janela, e cruzou os braços.

000

Goku voava com a Nuvem Voadora, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo. - _"Não posso acreditar! Existe alguém mais forte do que o Vegeta!"_

000

Em Namekusei, Gohan, Krillin e as três Gems pousaram em terra firme, e começaram a correr em direção dos soldados. - "Gohan, o seu ki está muito forte! Eu quero que disfarce um pouco mais!" - exigiu o menor, enquanto corria. - "Sim, Krillin!" - gritou o garoto. Logo atrás, Rubi e Pérola corriam, sem se cansarem.

Peridot, que estava apoiada sob as costas da última, olhava para o horizonte, enquanto pensava. - _"Ai, não acredito! Frieza e seus homens estão aqui, como eu imaginei! E o pior, é que Lapis está com eles! Se ela descobrir a verdade, estes dois estarão fritos!"_ \- com isso, ambos continuavam saltando sobre os pedaços grandes de terra diferentes, até desaparecerem do horizonte.

000

De volta à Terra, na Corporação Cápsula, a mãe de Bulma, Sra. Brief ou Panchy, rodopiava e cantarolava sob o jardim, enquanto regava as plantas. Perto dali, Goku chegava com a Nuvem Voadora, com as Crystal Gems e o Leão logo atrás. Assim que ele aterrissou no chão, ambas pararam e desceram do felino rosado.

"Oh, meu Deus! Goku!" - exclamou Panchy, ao reconhecê-lo. O Saiyajin também sorriu, ao reconhecê-la. - "Ah, é a mãe da Bulma!" - "Pelo que vejo, você já saiu do hospital!" - declarou ela, se aproximando dele. - "Ah, é isso aí!" - respondeu ele, erguendo um dos braços, como sinal de que estava bem.

"Ah, como vai, senhora Brief? É um grande prazer em te ver, novamente!" - " E aí, dona?! Como vai o seu dia?" - as duas Quartzos cumprimentaram, num tom amistoso. - "Ah, Rose, Ametista! É muito bom ver vocês, também! Incluindo você, Safira! Por onde anda a Rubi?"

"Ela está no espaço, com a Bulma e os outros! E pelo que prevejo, ela estará bem, mas os outros, nem tanto!" - declarou Safira, num tom frio, antes de sorrir e cumprimentar. - "Além disso, é um grande prazer te ver, novamente, também!" - com todas elas tendo-a cumprimentado, Kakarot / Goku começou a se dirigir a Panchy.

"A propósito, a nave que mandei reconstruir já está pronta?" - "Bom... a verdade, é que eu não sei! Ele ainda a estava reconstruindo!" - respondeu ela, num tom amistoso. - "Urgh! Ainda?!... Acho que estou com problemas!" - gemeu ele, antes de sorrir e por sua mão atrás da cabeça.

"Mas vai por mim, Goku! O que você verá, irá te surpreender!" - murmurou a Gem azul, olhando para ele. - "Como assim, Safira?" - perguntou o Saiyajin, confuso e surpreso. - "Você verá, logo, logo!"

"Ah, ele está no jardim de casa! Venha comigo!" - disse Panchy, cruzando seu braço no de Goku, enquanto o guiava até o quintal. - "Tá legal!" - declarou ele, a acompanhando. As duas Gems menores seguiram logo atrás, enquanto Rose seguia em direção ao Leão.

"Ué, Rose? Você não vêm?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, ao ver que ela não os estava seguindo. - "Depois eu vou, Ametista! Primeiro, eu tenho que ter uma palavrinha rápida com o Leão!" - explicou ela, seguida pelo aceno da mesma. Assim que se afastaram, a Quartzo começou a murmurar algo.

"Muito bem, Leão! Escute o seguinte... "

000

Enquanto caminhavam, Panchy conversava com Goku, num tom admirável. - "Ah, não posso acreditar que o pequeno Goku se transformou num cavalheiro! O que acha da próxima vez, me convidar pra ir ao cinema?" - com isso, Ametista abafou uma risadinha, entendendo do que se tratava (ou pensava).

"Eh, tá legal! Mas antes disso, eu preciso acabar com o Saiyajin, senhora!" - declarou ele, com um sorriso meio desajeitado. - "Oh, entendo! Está muito ocupado!" - em seguida, ela começou a por assunto em dia.

"Ah, é verdade! Faz pouco tempo, encontrei uma pastelaria que vende uns pastéis deliciosos! E tudo, graças a você, Goku! Porque se a Terra tivesse chegado ao fim, eu não poderia comê-los!" - com isso, Goku deu uma leve risada, antes de comentar. - "Acha mesmo, é?"

Assim que chegaram, ela começou a gritar pelo seu marido. - "Querido? Iuhhhu! Goku veio vê-lo!" - de repente, surpresa preencheu o olhar de Goku, com o que viu. - "Ah, mas essa é a minha nave espacial!? Ela está enorme!"

Em frente a eles, estava uma nave enorme, com o logotipo da Corporação Cápsula. - "Incrível!" - "Eu disse que te surpreenderia, Goku!" - declarou Safira, sorrindo para ele.

Do nada, a porta da nave se abriu, e o Sr. Brief apareceu, e se surpreendeu com as visitas em sua frente. - "Ah, são vocês, Goku e Crystal Gems! Já sarou?" - "Sim, e graças aos Feijões Senzu! Essa é a minha nave, não é? Ela ainda não está pronta?" - perguntou o Saiyajin, ainda um pouco surpreso.

"É, mas falta só um pouco! Por que não entram pra ver?" - perguntou ele, antes de voltar para dentro da nave. - "Então, trarei alguma coisa pra vocês beberem!" - declarou Panchy, antes de se retirar. - "Ah, muito obrigado, senhora!" - exclamou Goku, antes dele e das Gems menores entrarem na nave.

"Puxa! É incrível! Como fez pra que essa nave, que era tão pequena, ficasse tão grande?" - perguntou ele, ao vê-la por dentro. Com isso, Sr. Brief suspirou e respondeu. - "Eh, eu não fiz nada de especial! Fiz como você pediu! E também, a Safira me ajudou um pouco, com a planta da nave!"

"Com todo esse espaço, eu vou poder treinar perfeitamente!" - declarou o Saiyajin, caminhando e olhando ao redor. - "Puxa, está tão enorme! Como foi que o senhor conseguiu fazer isso tudo, Sr. Brief?" - perguntou Ametista, entusiasmada.

"Me deu muito trabalho! Foi difícil de encontrar a nave, e o pior de tudo, é que a encontrei em mil pedaços!" - com isso, Safira deu um leve cutucão com o ombro em Ametista, e sussurrou. - "Eu não te disse?" - "Sim, você disse!" - respondeu a Gem menor, e ambas voltaram a ouvi-lo.

"A parte mais importante, estava intacta, mas eu precisei reconstruí-la quase toda!" - com essa revelação, Kakarot / Goku ficou chocado. - "Minha nave espacial estava quebrada em mil pedaços?! Que estranho! Eu não me lembro! Será que quando eu era criança, eu a quebrei?"

Enquanto Goku pensava, a pequena Gem se dirigiu a ele, e puxou insistentemente a sua calça. - "Maninho, não se lembra que a Garnet te contou que Piccolo a destruiu, no ano passado?" - "Ah, é mesmo, Ametista? Mas quando ela me contou isso?" - perguntou ele, antes de Safira explicar.

"Nós contamos pra você no hospital, dias antes de Rubi partir com os outros! Mas acho que nessa hora, você tinha adormecido, e acabamos por não importar muito com esse assunto!" - com isso esclarecido, o Saiyajin suspirou, ao ver que não tinha culpa nisso.

"Mas a tecnologia dos Saiyajins é realmente fascinante!" - declarou Sr. Brief, antes de ouvir o comentário da Gem azul. - "Não tanto, quanto a tecnologia das Gems! Peridot me contou que elas construíram as primeiras naves deles, antes de outra raça assumir a tecnologia!"

Enquanto isso, o rapaz inspecionava os controles da nave, enquanto perguntava. - "Vamos ver! Onde... onde está o equipamento artificial de gravidade, que me falou?" sorrateiramente, o Sr. Brief se dirigiu a uma máquina, e deu um leve tapinha nela. - "É este aparelho aqui!"

Com isso, Goku se virou e se dirigiu para a tal máquina. - "Ah, então é isso?" - assim que parou em frente a máquina, Sr. Brief se aproximou do lado dele e apontou para o aparelho. - "E este que está vendo aqui, é o botão para ligar! E este, é o botão de controle! Também fiz o que me pediu! Este aparelho pode reproduzir até 100 g, no máximo! Mas se colocar a gravidade a 100, e se o seu peso for 60 quilos, ele aumentará até 6.000 quilos, ou seja, 6 toneladas, poderia morrer!"

Enquanto ele explicava, Ametista havia adormecido no chão, enquanto Safira balançava a cabeça levemente, em frustração. Já Goku, se mostrou bastante despreocupado. - "Não se preocupe! Se eu não treinar com essa gravidade, eu jamais vou vencer aquele Saiyajin!"

_"Sem precisar matá-lo, é claro! Ou então, a Pérola me mataria!"_ \- adicionou ele, silenciosamente, antes de continuar perguntando. - "E esta nave ainda não pode voar, é?" - "É claro que pode voar, até os confins do universo!" - revelou Sr. Brief, deixando Goku chocado novamente.

"Ah é?! Então... " - antes que pudesse continuar, ele andou alguns passos, até parar em frente a uma escada, que levava pra baixo. - "O banheiro, a cozinha e o quarto ficam embaixo dessa escada!" - Goku deu dois passos para frente, e exaltou, desesperado. - "Mas o que que ainda tá faltando?!"

Suspensivamente, o Sr. Brief olhou para o Saiyajin, e respondeu. - "Ainda não conseguir escolher os auto-falantes mais apropriados para o aparelho de som, imagino que queira ter um bom som, não é?"

"Mas é... é só isso?! É só o que falta pra terminar essa nave?!" - surtou ele, novamente. - "Nem queira saber o que mais falta fazer, Goku!" - murmurou a Safira, no canto, ao lado de Ametista, que ria baixinho da cena. Como previsto, ainda não tinha terminado.

"Acha que é só? Acho que é o mais difícil! Temos que pensar muito bem sobre a reverberação do som, e a colocação!" - com isso, Kakarot / Goku começou gemer e bater os pés, em pleno desespero e inquietação. - "Não me interessa a colocação e nem a reverberação do aparelho de som! Eu quero é ir embora, agora mesmo!"

"Por que tá com tanta pressa, rapaz?" - perguntou Sr. Brief, surpreso com aquele comportamento. - "Recebemos uma chamada da Bulma! Se eu e as Crystal Gems não nos apressarmos, e chegar logo... " - explicou o Saiyajin, ainda em desespero.

"Nem queira ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, Sr. Brief! É muito delicado, até pra ele mesmo!" - declarou a Gem azul, cruzando os braços. A pequena Gem fez o mesmo, enquanto assentia para ele. O cientista ficou quieto por alguns segundos, até Goku exaltar.

"Me ensine como se voa nesta coisa! Por favor? Rápido!" - "Mas quer que eu desista da ideia de colocar um aparelho de som, hã?" - perguntou ele. - "Sim, sim!" - respondeu Goku, sem pensar duas vezes.

"Goku, seja razoável! Se acontecer alguma coisa, e não formos alertados?" - perguntou Safira, seguida pelo aviso de Ametista. - "É, maninho! Pensa só! E se um asteroide bater na nave, se algo se soltar do lugar, passarmos por um buraco negro, ou até mesmo aterrissar num planeta errado e sermos comidos por outros alienígenas?!"

"Toda a informação é automática! Você só precisa apertar o botão, até fazer click!" - explicou Sr. Brief, tocando a ponta do nariz do Saiyajin, e concluiu. - "E chegará a Namekusei, em apenas seis dias!"

Com essa notícia, Kakarot / Goku sorriu, e exclamou. - "Seis dias? Poderemos chegar em seis dias? Essa nave é demais!" - com ele, as duas Gems menores também comemoravam, com a Gem azul batendo levemente as mãos, e a roxa pulando com as mãos pra cima.

"Mal posso esperar para poder ver a Rubi e os outros novamente! Estou com muitas saudades!" - "É, eu também! Estou muito ansiosa para ver o Gohan, o Krillin e as outras!"

"Oi gente, eu perdi alguma coisa?" - perguntou uma voz, vindo pela porta. Ao olharem, todos reconheceram a sombra grande. - "Rose?!" - "Ah, Rose! Que bom! Você chegou em boa hora! Estamos prestes a partir!" - declarou Ametista, num tom animado.

"Ah, que ótimo ouvir isso! Mas eu estive pensando... será que eu realmente deveria ir junto? Da última vez, eu não fui de muita ajuda... !" - declarou a Quartzo rosada, meio hesitante.

"Ah, que é isso, Rose! Você e as outras fizeram tudo o que podiam por mim! É claro que deveria vir junto! E além disso, seria meio chato, sem ter alguém mais para treinar e conversar, certo?" - Goku discursou, tentando convencê-la do contrário.

Com isso, a Gem sorriu e assentiu, antes de entrar mais para dentro da nave. Safira se aproximou dela, e perguntou. - "A propósito, você trouxe a sua espada, Rose?" - instantaneamente, Rose recolheu algo escondido sob o cabelo e a revelou a espada rosa, sob a bainha.

"Sim, e embora ainda não entenda o porque da Pérola não querer que eu a usasse na luta contra o Saiyajin, e não hesitei em trazê-la comigo! É pro caso de medidas preventivas!" - explicou ela, com um tom leve e brincadeira.

"Que ótimo! Nunca saberemos o que pode nos atacar! Então, é isso! Estamos todos prontos para ir pra Namekusei, nos encontrarmos com os outros!" - concluiu Ametista, batendo seu punho sob a palma de sua mão.

000

Panchy vinha segurando uma bandeja, com uma bebida. Do nada, Oolong e Puar apareceram, correndo atrás dela. - "Ei, é verdade que Goku e as outras Crystal Gems vieram visitar você?!" - perguntou o porquinho, em pleno desespero.

"Mas é claro! Neste momento, eles estão olhando o interior da nave espacial!" - respondeu ela, ao se virar para eles. Do nada, a área toda da Corporação Cápsula começou a tremer, surpreendendo a todos. Ao olharem, viram a nave começando a decolar.

O vento da nave era tão forte, que a espuma da bebida voou para a cara de Oolong, enquanto ele, Puar e a lutavam contra o vento. Perto do local da decolagem, o Sr. Brief observava a nave partir, sem nenhuma reação. Leão também observava a nave partir, e começou a uivar, como despedida.

000

Dentro da nave, o Saiyajin tinha um pouco de dificuldades para monitorar os controles da nave. - "Vamos ver... depois disso, eu tenho que apertar esse botão!" - "Espere, Goku! Não clique nesse..." - Safira estendeu a mão, tentando alertá-lo, mas era tarde demais.

Após apertar o, um breve ruído foi ouvido, e a nave disparou de uma só vez, em direção do espaço. Goku foi jogado sob a cadeira, enquanto as três Crystal Gems, caídas sob o chão, tentavam se manter de pé, sem sucesso. No fim, a nave desapareceu no vácuo do espaço.

000

Na Terra, Sr. Brief ainda observava o céu, enquanto declarava. - "Ah, apesar de ter a construído às pressas,... consegue voar com perfeição!" - logo atrás, Puar e Oolong, que tinha limpado o rosto com um lenço, corriam na direção dele. - "Ei, onde é que tá Goku e as Crystal Gems?" - perguntou o último.

"Foram embora!... Porque o rapaz estava com pressa!" - respondeu o cientista, sem rodeios, enquanto ele, o Leão e os demais olhavam para o céu. - "Será mesmo que ele não se importa de 'não ter' um aparelho de som?" - perguntou ele novamente, seguido pelo rugido leve do felino rosado, como resposta.

000

Em Namekusei, Krillin e Gohan e as três Gems continuavam correndo, seguindo em direção de onde os soldados foram. - "Estamos perto! Precisa fazer o seu ki desaparecer, para podermos nos aproximar, Gohan!" - "Certo!"

Logo atrás, as duas Crystal Gems continuavam correndo, até Peridot perguntar. - "E então? Estamos chegando?" - "Eu não sei, Peridot! Mas quando eles pararem, nós também pararemos!" - declarou Pérola, seguida pelo aceno e grunhido frustrado de Rubi.

No fim, os cinco aterrissaram em terra firme. A Gem verde havia descido das costas da Gem pálida, antes de seguir o grupo por trás. - "Estão do outro lado do despenhadeiro!" - apontou Krillin, quando parou e sentiu a energia deles. Com isso, todos começaram a andar agachados, com exceção de Pérola, que tinha que andar engatinhando.

"É um ki impressionante!" - murmurou o menor, enquanto caminhavam sorrateiramente. Assim que chegaram na borda, os cinco avistaram quatro figuras paradas em frente a eles. Peridot engoliu em seco, ao reconhecê-los. Rapidamente, os outros recuaram, e puxaram ela junto.

"Estamos bem de frente pra eles! É melhor irmos pelo outro lado!" - murmurou Krillin, seguido pela afirmação do garoto meio Saiyajin. - "Tá!" - com isso, eles e as três Gems se levantaram e começaram a descer o despenhadeiro. Após chegarem a outro lugar, ambos se abaixaram novamente, e os observaram novamente.

"Olha, essas casas parecem muito com a nave espacial em que viajamos!" - apontou Gohan, ao ver os formatos das casas dos Namekians. - "É mesmo!" - concordou Rubi, ao notar a semelhança, também. Do nada, o terráqueo menor notou algo de estranho, e perguntou.

"O que eles estão fazendo? Os outros não me preocupam, mas esses quatro, principalmente o que está naquela nave redonda..." - continuou ele, enquanto olhava Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria e Lapis Lazuli. A Gem verde tremeu um pouco, reconhecendo muito bem a quem ele estava se referindo.

"... ele tem um ki muito forte!" - concluiu ele, ainda tremendo um pouco. - "Compreendo! É verdade!" - o menino concordou, também tremendo um pouco, juntamente da Gem vermelha. Após reconhecer fixamente aqueles três primeiros, Pérola ficou com um olhar tenso, enquanto tremulava e suava frio.

Ao olhar bem, Krillin reconheceu o que dois daqueles quatro sujeitos seguravam sob os braços. - "Olhe só o que eles tem nas mãos! São as Esferas do Dragão! Nós precisamos pegá-las!" - exaltou ele, surpreendendo os demais com essa descoberta.

"Essas esferas são enormes!" - continuou, ao perceber uma outra diferença com as esferas da Terra. - "Mas como você planeja pegá-las, sob aquelas garras sujas de sangue e cheias de força, seu torrão?!" - Peridot gritou, antes de ser calada por ele e pela Pérola.

"Quieta, não ver que eles podem nos ouvir Peridot, será que você não percebe?!" - Rubi rosnou, a ponto de gritar. Como imaginado, a figura rosa olhou para o morro onde eles estavam. Mas felizmente, ambos saíram de lá, a tempo de serem vistos.

"O que foi, soldado Dodoria?" - perguntou Frieza, ao perceber que ele estava olhando para algo possivelmente suspeito. - "Nada! Apenas detectei uma pequena presença de energia naquela direção, mas acaba de desaparecer! Acho que devia ser um animalzinho ou algum inseto!" - explicou Dodoria, voltando seu olhar para ele.

000

Sob o morro, os cinco se encontravam abaixados sob a grama, enquanto tremiam e gemiam de medo. - "Essa foi por pouco! Eles quase nos descobriram!" - murmurou Krillin, ainda assustado. - "Olha aqui, Peridot! Veja se dessa vez, fale mais baixo, ok?" - Rubi rosnou, quase frustrada.

Com a barra limpa, eles voltaram a espionar pela borda, um pouco mais afastados. O que eles ouviram, os surpreenderam. - "Grande Frieza! Encontramos somente cinco pessoas! Parece que os outros acabaram de sair da aldeia!" - declarou um dos soldados, do lado de fora.

"Saíam rápido daí, se não quiserem morrer! Saíam depressa!" - o outro soldado ameaçou, segurando uma arma na mão. Com isso, algumas figuras começaram a sair da casa. Ao olharem para um dos rostos, os demais (com pouca exceção de Peridot e Pérola) se surpreenderam com o que viram.

"Ele é muito parecido com o Senhor Piccolo!" - Gohan exaltou, ao reconhecer a semelhança. - "Ai, é um Namekian!" - gemeu Krillin, também surpreso. - "Ah, essa não! O que eles vão fazer com eles?" - Rubi interrogou, também perplexa com o que via.

Em frente aos dois soldados, havia um Namekian grande e mais velho, com duas crianças pequenas assustadas. Com isso, Frieza sorriu maliciosamente.

000

No espaço, a nave havia voltado com a velocidade normal, enquanto cruzava pelo sistema. Dentro dela, Goku e as três Crystal Gems haviam conseguido voltar a ficar de pé. - "Puxa, essa nave espacial é mesmo veloz!" - declarou o Saiyajin, enquanto olhava pelo visor da nave.

Pela primeira vez, em sua vida, ele viu o espaço sideral. - "Uuh, o universo é escuro! Ou será que é de noite?" - se interrogou, ainda vidrado com o que via. - "Eu não sei, irmãozinho! Eu nunca vi o espaço antes, também!" - declarou Ametista, também fascinada com o que via.

Rose Quartz e Safira riram baixinho, achando uma graça o fato de suas duas "crianças" verem o espaço pela primeira vez. Em seguida, elas viram Goku se levantar, e declarar, antes de seguir em direção ao meio da nave, alongando os seus braços.

"Bom, isso não importa! Agora eu preciso mesmo, é treinar!" - "Hein, mas como assim? A gente começou a ver o espaço pela primeira vez na nossa vida, e você só pensa em treinar?! Temos só seis dias, e até lá, por que não descansamos um pouco, e nos divertimos?"

Apesar de ser uma boa ideia, Kakarot / Goku teve que discordar da ideia de Ametista. - "É uma vantagem, poder chegar apenas em seis dias! Mas durante esse tempo, eu tenho que ficar mais forte que o Vegeta!"

"Ah, e depois de encontrá-lo, você vai matá-lo, certo?" - perguntou a pequena Gem, cruzando os braços. - "Não, Ametista! Eu prometi à nossa amiga Pérola que eu não o mataria! Não importa as circunstâncias! Além disso, ele parece ser muito importante pra ela!"

"É, assim como você prometeu se casar com aquele demônio? Por que você simplesmente disse 'não' e pronto?" - continuou ela, antes de ser calada pela Rose. - "Ametista, já chega! Goku tem as suas necessidades para ficar mais forte, e você tem que respeitar isso!"

"E aliás, ele tem sangue de Saiyajin puro! Eles sentem emoção de lutar e ficarem mais fortes! Pensei que você já tivesse aceitado isso!" - discursou Safira, com as mãos sob a cintura. Com esse sermão, Ametista assentiu e declarou, antes de se retirar.

"Tudo bem, pessoal! Goku, faça o que quiser, mas quando terminar, vamos comer e voltar a observar as estrelas, antes de ir dormir, tá bom?" - com esse pedido, o Saiyajin assentiu, enquanto a observava descer as escadas. - "Vocês não vão ficar para treinar comigo?"

"Adoraríamos, Goku! Mas veja, como Gems, nossas formas físicas se adaptam automaticamente em qualquer gravidade de qualquer planeta! Isso incluiria o planeta desse tal Senhor Kaioh! Então, treine sozinho o quanto quiser, enquanto preparamos algo pra você comer!"

Após isso, a Quartzo rosada começou a se retirar, começando a descer sob as escadas. Antes de se retirar, a Gem azul alertou algo para ele. - "Só tome cuidado, Goku! Não vá exagerar muito na gravidade! Tirando isso, tenha um ótimo treinamento, e te vejo na hora do jantar!"

Estando totalmente sozinho na sala, Goku voltou sua atenção para os controles da nave. - "Agora me lembro que a gravidade do planeta do Senhor Kaioh era 10 vezes maior do que a da Terra! Bom, acho que primeiro, vou me acostumar com a força de gravidade 20 vezes maior!"

Após fazer a seleção, ele ouviu um ruído vindo do aparelho acima, começando a se ativar. Do nada, ele foi quase puxado para baixo, mas felizmente, conseguiu resistir um pouco e começou a caminhar aos poucos, meio abaixado. - "Funciona mesmo!" - grunhiu ele, enquanto forçava seu corpo a se acostumar com a gravidade. Enquanto isso, a nave continuava seguindo seu percurso, sob o espaço.

_Finalmente, Goku e a três Crystal Gems viajam pelo universo! Mas Frieza está se apoderando das Esferas do Dragão, uma a uma! Logo, Goku usará todo o seu poder!_

**Finalmente, aqui está mais um capítulo. Demorei muito não só por causa da minha preguiça, como também virava várias noites, fazendo as minhas tarefas e deveres da escola. E francamente, isso está me matando (literalmente). Bem, voltando a esse capítulo, tive que revisar e pesquisar muitas coisas (isso inclui o nome da mãe da Bulma, sobre a forma física das Gems em gravidades altas, etc.) (E tem outras que é melhor vocês nem mesmo saber sobre o que descobri dos fãs em relação a Chi Chi, o que piora mais a relação dela com a Ametista aqui). Fiz algumas alterações nesse capítulo com o episódio original de Dragon Ball Z. E sim, tanto na série original quanto aqui na fanfic, Lapis Lazuli é muito forte ao lado de Zarbon e Dodoria, mas não tanto quanto Frieza, é lógico. Vamos aguardar os próximos capítulos, até que Goku e as três Crystal Gems possam chegar em Namekusei para ajudar os demais. E vai por mim, vai ter muita coisa reveladora...**

**E além disso, vou tentar tirar um tempo, para continuar escrevendo os capítulos da minha outra fanfic (Não vou prometer nada, se vou conseguir ou não terminar). Comentem o que vocês acharam e aponte os erros que eu possa ter cometido aqui (como dito, eu mal durmo direito, e as ideias e informações não se fixam na minha mente).**

**Enquanto isso, aguardem até chegar os próximos capítulos. Até breve ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Um ataque surpresa! O ancião destrói os rastreadores**

Toma, Goku! São os Feijões Senzu!" - "E chegará à Namekusei em apenas seis dias!" - "Seis dias? Nós vamos demorar só seis dias pra chegar?"

_Finalmente, Goku e a três Crystal Gems se dirigem à Namekusei em sua nave espacial! Enquanto isso, algo estranho acontecia neste planeta!_

"São as Esferas do Dragão!"

_Depois de um longo tempo, eles encontraram os Namekians e também as Esferas do Dragão, as quais tinham sendo capturadas!_

000

Peridot, Krillin, Rubi, Gohan e Pérola observavam a cena escondidos no morro. - "Sai da frente, se não quer morrer! Mandei você sair da frente!" - ordenou um dos soldados, empurrando um dos Namekians mais velhos pra frente. Uma das crianças Namekians olhava para os soldados ao redor, meio assustada.

"E vocês, o que estão esperando?! Não vamos perder tempo!" - berrou o outro soldado, dando um empurrão na cabeça deste. Vendo aquela cena, Rubi começou a rosnar, em plena indignação.

"O que será que pretendem fazer com os Namekians?" - perguntou Krillin, observando a cena. - "Eu não sei! Mas coisa boa, com certeza, não é!" - rosnou a Gem vermelha, se segurando para não saltar na direção deles. - "Krillin, meninas, todos eles são Saiyajins?" - perguntou Gohan, curioso.

"Não, não são! A armadura que usam, é igual, mas eles não são Saiyajins! E isso é muito fácil de comprovar, porque os únicos Saiyajins que sobreviveram, foram... Vegeta, você e Goku!" - declarou o menor, antes de olhar diretamente para o garoto.

"Ah, então, quer dizer que... " - o menino perguntou novamente, até Krillin confirmar a pergunta dele. - "Agora, estou me lembrando, o que disse o irmão mais velho de Goku!" - com isso, ele começou a lembrar do que Raditz dissera, na Terra.

000

_"Procuramos planetas que tem o ambiente equilibrado, então, acabamos com todos os seus habitantes, pois o nosso trabalho é vender os melhores planetas aos extraterrestres por um preço alto!"_

000

"É provável que eles sejam clientes dos Saiyajins!" - Krillin murmurou, seguido pela surpresa silenciosa de Gohan. - "O quê?" - "Mas eu ainda não vi Vegeta, em lugar nenhum! Ele deve está procurando uma Esfera do Dragão, em outro lugar!" - continuou ele, olhando pros lados.

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo, os dois soldados continuavam empurrando os cinco Namekians em direção de Frieza. Ao olharem para eles, os Namekians perceberam que os dois soldados ao lado de Frieza, haviam quatro das sete esferas nos braços, e olharam friamente para este.

"Como vocês podem ver, neste momento, estou reunindo suas Esferas do Dragão! Meu nome é Frieza! Me digam, não sabem onde estão os outros? Segundo nossas investigações, deveríamos encontrar 10 pessoas nesse lugar!" - declarou ele, sem rodeios.

No entanto, nenhum dos cinco respondeu ou falou algo. - "Vocês não querem dizer nada? Então, vou matá-los!" - com isso, ele equivocou uma pequena esfera em seu dedo, causando tensão neles.

000

No espaço, Goku continuava fazendo exercícios de alongamento, enquanto contava. - "6588, 6589... ah, numa gravidade 20 vezes maior, a gente pesa muito mais! Mas eu tenho que treinar pra valer, senão... não vou resistir ao quadro do qual... tinha pro Kaioh-ken!" - comentou Goku, respirando pesadamente.

Ametista estava sentada no chão, observando-o, enquanto comia uns 10 copos de macarrão instantâneo. - "Então, porque não desiste, come e descansa um pouco, maninho?" - perguntou ela, lhes oferecendo um dos copos de macarrão, ainda fechado.

Como ele não respondeu nada, além de grunhir, ela ergueu os ombros e respondeu. - "Quando quiser, a Rose lhes trará mais! Mas até lá, sobra mais pra mim!" - enquanto isso, Safira observava o espaço pelo visor, e começou a pensar. - _"Ah, relaxa Rubi! Estamos quase lá! Aguentem mais um pouco!"_

000

Em Namekusei, Frieza continuava equivocando sua energia, enquanto os esperava dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. Mas no fim, ele a dissipou, e exigiu. - "Quero que façam um favor de me responder!" - logo atrás, Zarbon, Lapis Lazuli e Dodória observavam a cena.

Um dos Namekians mais velhos suava nervosamente, até apertar firmemente sua mão, e falar na sua língua nativa, deixando os outros soldados confusos. - "Por favor, não quero que falem no idioma Namekusei! Falem na língua que possamos entender! Eu sei que sabem falar nosso idioma!" - Frieza exigiu novamente, num tom perigosamente calmo.

"Senhor, os outros foram trabalhar nos campos! Na aldeia, só ficamos nós, os velhos e as crianças!" - respondeu ele, num tom nervoso. - "Assim é que se faz! Se vocês responderem sempre honestamente desse jeito, não serão machucados!" - declarou Frieza, sem rodeios.

No topo do despenhadeiro, Krillin e Gohan e as três Gems os observavam e escutavam o diálogo. - "Agora, quero que respondam a outra pergunta; onde está a Esfera do Dragão?" - ao ouvirem isso, os cinco ficaram nervosos e tensos (com exceção de Peridot).

"Eu creio que deve haver uma, por aqui!" - "Eu não sei, senhor! Eu-eu não tenho essa esfera!" - respondeu o Namekian, num tom nervoso. Frieza riu sadicamente, antes de se dirigir a Dodória. - "Soldado Dodória!" - "Quê?" - "O segundo Namekian que acabamos de matar, disse algo muito interessante, não foi?"

"Ele disse que somente entregariam a Esfera do Dragão a um pretendente de muito valor!" - respondeu Dodória, se lembrando desse detalhe. - "É, foi isso! E infelizmente, era uma pessoa muito teimosa! Não quis cooperar, nem pedindo com gentileza!" - ele deu uma pausa, antes de continuar. - "Tive que cumprir a penosa necessidade de eliminá-la!"

Ao ouvir isso, o ancião Namekian segurou uma das crianças para perto de si, protetoralmente. Krillin, Pérola, Gohan e Rubi ficaram nervosos e irritados, enquanto Peridot se abaixava sob o morro, tremendo e gemendo. No entanto, Frieza continuou.

"Ao fazer isso, eles nos contaram muitas coisas! As sete Esferas do Dragão foram criadas pelo ancião mais deste planeta! Cada uma delas é protegida por sete anciãos! Em algumas datas, eles realizam certas provas que servem para comparar conhecimentos, força, discutir a justiça das causas reivindicadas e outras coisas mais! Se os anciãos julgarem que o pretendente tem valor, ele tem a oportunidade de obter as Esferas do Dragão! Eu queria agir exatamente do modo como vocês mandam, mas desde o começo, me recusaram as esferas!"

Enquanto ele falava, os cinco Namekians e o grupo da Terra tremiam de medo, até ouvirem o detalhe que os indignou mais. - "Foi por isso que eu tive que matá-los!" - "Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas?!" - rosnou o ancião, irritado e nervoso.

000

Vegeta também escutava a conversa, através do scouter. - _"Realmente, ele me deu muito trabalho obter a primeira Esfera do Dragão, mas foi muito fácil obter as outras três! Muitos deles foram gentis e honestos!"_ \- enquanto ouvia, o Saiyajin lentamente, começou a sorrir. - "Já entendi! Então, foi assim!" - com isso, ele riu maliciosamente.

000

De volta a aldeia, o ancião Namekian declarou, num tom furioso. - "Eles foram gentis, mas isso é mentira!" - "Ele tem razão! Os anciãos nunca entregariam as esferas, nem seriam gentis com você!" - o outro ancião concordou, irritado e nervoso.

"Vocês não entendem! Foi depois que eu agi, que ele foram gentis comigo! Soldado Zarbon, mostre como foi!" - declarou Frieza, antes de se dirigir a Zarbon. - "Certo!" - com isso, Zarbon se teletransportou para trás dos Namekians, e acertou um deles com a perna, o mandando para longe, para o pavor de todos.

Assim que ele voltou, um dos outros anciãos ficou indignado e reagiu. - "Assassino!" - antes que ele atirasse, Zarbon jogou uma das esferas pro alto e saltou a tempo. Assim que o Namekian disparou, um dos outros soldados que estava ali, foi atingido.

Ao perceber que não era ele, o ancião olhou para cima, e viu o soldado verde no alto. Sem perder tempo, Zarbon equivocou e disparou uma explosão de energia para a direção do Namekian, que gemia de dor, deixando os demais ainda mais assustados.

Depois dessa demonstração, o soldado voltou ao seu lugar, e ajeitou uma mecha solta do cabelo, antes de voltar a pegar a esfera de cinco estrelas, que caíra sob sua mão. No fim, o ancião atingido não aguentou mais e caiu no chão, sem vida. As duas crianças se esconderam atrás do ancião restante, tremendo de medo.

000

Observando tudo de cima, os cinco ficaram extremamente chocados. - "Eles são muito fortes!" - Krillin murmurou, seguido pela afirmação de Peridot. - "Viu? Eu te disse!" - indignado com aquilo, Gohan começou a rosnar. - "Que cruel!" - do nada, o menor percebeu a mudança de energia do garoto.

"Gohan, controle o seu ki, senão eles vão nos encontrar!" - "Não podemos deixar eles, assim!" - respondeu o garoto, sem rodeios. - "Nessa, eu estou com Gohan! Eu não estou aguentando mais ficar assim, e deixar eles abusarem desses Namekians, desse jeito!" - Rubi rosnou, ativando sua manopla.

"Vocês quer reviver Piccolo e os outros, não quer? Assim, não vai conseguir! E Rubi, se acalme! Não aja impulsivamente, senão eles vão te matar!" - enquanto ele conversava com os dois menores, Pérola olhava para baixo, com um olhar tenso e silencioso.

"Não podemos ganhar deles! Eles são muito poderosos! Se formos ajudar, a nossa morte vai ser em vão!" - explicou Krillin, causando mais frustração e raiva para eles. - "E tivemos muito trabalho pra chegar em Namekusei!" - concluiu ele, antes de rosnar, e arrancar um pequeno punhado de mato.

000

"E então, o que me diz? Você acha que pode me tratar gentilmente, hã?" - Frieza perguntou a ele, num tom perigosamente calmo. O ancião Namekian grunhiu em indignação, enquanto observava os outros soldados rirem dele. Não vendo saída, o ancião fez uma pergunta. - "Por que está juntando as sete Esferas do Dragão?"

"Nada em especial! É um desejo insignificante! Só quero obter a vida eterna! Nada mais que isso!" - revelou ele, sem rodeios.

000

"O que foi que ele disse?! Mas... se Vegeta também quer obter a vida eterna, então... " - Krillin murmurou, seguido pela sugestão de Gohan. - "... então, você acha que ele é amigo do Vegeta?" - Pérola quase caiu da borda, ao ouvir isso.

"Eu... eu não sei! Peridot, você sabe?" - perguntou ele, seguido pelo comentário da Gem verde. - "Amigo, ele e Vegeta?! Hunf, nem se sobrasse só eles dois no universo! Vegeta o odeia até a alma!"

000

"Ainda que me custe a vida, nunca entregarei as Esferas do Dragão à gente, como você!" - respondeu o ancião Namekian. Com isso, Frieza riu maliciosamente, antes de falar. - "Então, você prefere morrer, a me entregar as esferas, por bem? Entendo, os habitantes deste planeta são muito obstinados!"

O ancião e as duas crianças tremiam de medo. Com isso, Frieza acabou tendo uma ideia. - "Mas... será que você vai continuar sendo obstinado, quando eu matar as crianças?" - com isso, o Namekian ficou em choque. - "O que foi que disse?!"

Lentamente, Frieza começou a levantar a mão, prestes a atirar. Os dois soldados que estavam aos lados dos três Namekians, se afastaram, para evitarem serem atingidos. - "Miserável! Não machuque eles!" - berrou ele, enquanto os escondia atrás dele. Zarbon e Dodória assistiam, divertidos, enquanto Lapis se encontrava meio tensa.

Assistindo de cima do despenhadeiro, Krillin, Rubi e Gohan começavam a perder o controle de sua raiva, aos poucos. Pérola se encontrava nervosa e irritada, enquanto Peridot fechava os olhos. Do nada, o scouter de Dodória piscou, alertando-o. - "Hã, o quê?" - ao perceberem isso, os cinco se abaixaram, rapidamente.- "Ah, se escondem!"

O grupo tremia, enquanto esperavam um deles não ir os encontrar. - "Estou detectando um grande poder de luta!" - Dodória começou a olhar ao redor dos despenhadeiros, procurando por pelo poder de luta que sentira. Os cinco se encontravam nervosos, tremendo de medo.

Em seguida, Zarbon também olhou pros arredores, procurando o que Dodória procurava, até o scouter deste piscar novamente e ele olhar para a esquerda e exaltar. - "Olha aquilo, Grande Frieza!" - com isso, Frieza olhou para o horizonte, com um olhar divertidamente mortal.

Do horizonte, três Namekians guerreiros mais jovens voavam na direção deles. Peridot, Krillin, Rubi, Gohan e Pérola exaltaram, surpresos com aquilo. O ancião Namekian sorriu, com a esperança preenchendo seu rosto, ao reconhecê-los.

Os três Namekians guerreiros se aproximavam e começavam a descer, enquanto os soldados se preparavam. As duas crianças Namekians sorriam, animadas por eles virem, enquanto o ancião declarava. - "Eles vieram nos salvar!" - Zarbon e Lapis os observavam, em meio alerta.

"Namekians!" - Krillin exaltou, surpreso. - "Eu não acredito nisso!" - Pérola murmurou, fascinada. - "Eles vieram ajudar!" - Gohan declarou, também surpreso. - "É mesmo!" - Rubi exclamou, animada e surpresa. Peridot olhou para o horizonte, confusa.

Os três Namekians se aproximavam, até chegar à aldeia atacada e pousaram no chão. Ao olharem ao redor, um deles viu dois Namekians caídos no chão, mortos. - "Droga, agora eu entendo porque eu estava com mal-pressentimento!" - declarou ele, indignado.

"Chegaram num momento pouco apropriado! Eles estavam quase me entregando a Esfera do Dragão! Vocês abandonaram o trabalho, e vieram até aqui... para serem sumariamente eliminados!" - declarou Frieza, num tom direto.

"O boato que escutei, era verdade! Me disseram que tinham uns caras que destruíam aldeias, e levavam as Esferas do Dragão!" - exaltou o Namekian, sem rodeios. O outro começou a rosnar, e ergueu um dos punhos e grunhiu. - "Não vamos perdoá-los! Como se atrevem a paz de Namekusei?!"

Vendo a impulsividade nos olhares dos três, os outros soldados começaram a sorrir, com olhares maliciosos. Um deles se preparou para atirar neles com sua arma. As crianças Namekians se aproximaram do ancião, que os protegeu defensivamente.

"Tenham cuidado na luta! Esses guerreiros são muito fortes!" - alertou ele, enquanto os dois Namekians pequenos o abraçavam. - "Tudo bem!" - exaltou um dos pequenos, assustados. Ao ver a posição deles, Frieza começou a discursar, sarcasticamente.

"Oh, então, querem lutar? Mas qual será a quantidade de força deles? Soldado Dodória?" - perguntou ele, antes de se dirigir à Dodória. - "Vou investigar agora!" - declarou o soldado rosa, ativando o seu scouter, e lendo o poder de luta de cada um dos três.

Após a leitura, ele riu divertidamente e respondeu. - "Não fique decepcionado! O poder de luta deles é próximo de mil!" - assim ele desligou o scouter, os outros soldados presentes começaram a rir deles em deboche, enquanto o ancião os ignorava com raiva.

"Não precisamos lutar com esses caras!" - garantiu Dodória, seguido pelo lamento sarcástico de Lapis. - "Oh, mas que pena! Eu estava a fim de me aquecer um pouco, também! Só o Zarbon teve a oportunidade, no momento! Quem sabe na próxima, não é, Dodória?" - "É, pode ser, Lapis!"

Ao ver o aparelho que aquele soldado rosa usara, o ancião Namekian finalmente notou o seguinte detalhe. - _"Agora entendo! Já sei como conseguem encontrar nossas aldeias! Apesar de Namekusei ser muito grande, podem detectar qualquer coisa... com aquela maldita!"_

Enquanto observava tudo dali, Rubi continuava se sentindo tensa, enquanto pensava. - _"Ai, Safira! Queria que você, o Goku e as outras estivessem aqui! Vocês nos ajudariam, numa boa hora! Ah, tomara que cheguem logo, minha querida!"_

000

No espaço, Goku continuava fazendo exercícios, enquanto começava a suar. - "9998, 9999... e... 10.000!" - após terminar, ele se jogou no chão, arquejando. Ele começou a olhar para cima, começando a alucinar comida na sua mente. - "Ah... estou morrendo de fome!"

Ametista cochilava no chão, com todos os copos de macarrão instantâneo vazios e espalhados ao seu redor. Então, silenciosamente, Kakarot / Goku começou a se rastejar até a janela da nave, com muita dificuldade. Após conseguir se levantar, ele olhou para o espaço amplo, novamente.

_"Então, pra lá está Vegeta, e alguém mais forte do que eu!"_ \- ele pensou, com determinação em seu olhar, antes de exaltar. - "Tá legal!" - e começar a caminhar em direção da máquina, com pouca dificuldade, agora.

000

Em Namekusei, os três Namekians mais jovens continuavam de frente para os soldados, que riam deles. - "Não nos façam rir! O poder de luta deles é só mil, e se atrevem a lutar conosco?!" - debochou um deles, sem rodeios. Frieza e Dodória riam baixinho deles, enquanto Lapis permanecia tensa e séria.

000

No topo do despenhadeiro, Krillin começou a murmurar o que via. - "Isso não é certo! É que os três abaixaram o ki deles! Por acaso, eles não perceberam isso?" - Gohan olhou para ele, pasmo, e murmurou. - "Os Saiyajins também se surpreenderam, quando souberam!" - "É!" - respondeu Rubi, sem deixar de olhar pra baixo.

"Mas é óbvio! Eles não sabem sentir esse tal de 'ki', como vocês fazem! Nem mesmo nós, as Gems, podemos sentir nada! Mas podemos ser sentidas! Seja pelos scouters, mais ou menos, ou por essa coisa que vocês fazem! Mas mesmo sendo fortes, nosso poder de luta nunca muda!" - explicou Peridot, suando frio.

000

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, os outros soldados se lançaram na direção dos três Namekians jovens, prontos para derrubá-los. - "Vamos lá!" - um dos três Namekians começou a se posicionar, e assim que o primeiro soldado avançou, ele o chutou em direção de uma árvore e em uma parede do despenhadeiro.

Antes que avançassem, os outros soldados pararam, e viram o colega ser facilmente derrotado. Com eles distraídos, os três Namekians se reuniram, e se lançaram no ar. Dois dos soldados começaram a disparar de suas armas em cada direção que os três iam. Não importa qual direção eles iam, ambos conseguiam se esquivar, facilmente.

Depois de causarem uma enorme explosão de nuvem de poeira, os soldados pararam de atirar, acreditando ter acabado com eles. Mas de repente, os três saíram da poeira, alertando eles. Rapidamente, três dos soldados foram derrubados com um único soco dos dois Namekians.

Rapidamente, os dois outros soldados voltaram a disparar de suas armas, enquanto o terceiro se protegia dos disparos. Com isso, ele literalmente espalhos os tiros em múltiplas direções, atingindo um dos outros soldados.

Um deles disparou uma explosão contra um dos soldados, lançado-o pra cima de Zarbon e Lapis. Num piscar de olhos, o soldado verde o chutou para longe de si. Ao ver que ele iria cair no lago, Lapis Lazuli ergueu sua mão para ajudá-lo, mas Zarbon lhe agarrou pelo pulso, a impedindo-a.

Assim que vira o soldado cair na água, ela puxou seu punho com força, libertando-o. - "Me solta! Mas o que diabos deu em você?! Ele estava batalhando do nosso lado!" - rosnou ela, esfregando seu pulso, enquanto recebia um olhar vazio de Zarbon.

De volta à batalha, os Namekians continuavam derrubando os soldados, sem dificuldades alguma. Ao perceber isso, Zarbon se dirigiu ao soldado rosa. - "O que está acontecendo, Dodória? Esse é o poder de luta de mil?!" - com isso, Dodória deu mais uma checada no scouter.

"Que está acontecendo?! Esses três aumentaram o seu poder de luta pra 3000!" - exaltou ele, surpreso, enquanto todos presenciavam a luta terminar numa explosão intensa. No fim, Frieza sorriu sadicamente, enquanto ouvia os soldados gritando em agonia.

000

De cima do despenhadeiro, Krillin, Rubi, Gohan e Pérola comemoravam, pela vitória dos Namekians. - "É, é assim que se faz!" - "Mandaram bem!" - "Isso mesmo!" - "Uhhuuuu!" - após mover as mãos do rosto, Peridot ficou surpresa e animada, e bateu palmas com o resultado. - "É isso daí, Namekians!"

000

Frieza observava a cena, junto de Dodória, Lapis e Zarbon, enquanto comentava. - "Veja só! Não fazem muito mal!" - "Mas como isso é possível?" - a Gem azul perguntou, até o soldado rosa exaltar. - "Já sei! Os Namekians conseguem controlar seu poder de luta! Não é comum ver esse tipo de habilidade! Mas eles são uma raça muito estranha!"

De frente para eles, o ancião Namekian olhava friamente para eles, enquanto as duas crianças torciam e atiçavam pelos três guerreiros, animadamente. - "Vai, vocês conseguem! Muito bem!" - "Vocês conseguem!" - "Com eles! É isso mesmo, acabem com eles!"

No fim, depois de muita luta, muitos dos soldados se encontravam caídos no chão, derrotados e quase mortos. Enquanto os quatro os observavam, o ancião começou a pensar. - _"Hmm, só restam três máquinas que não estão quebradas, incluindo a daquele cara!"_ \- no fim, ele começou a se dirigir aos dois pequenos, que continuavam torcendo. - "Acabem com eles!"

"Escutem aqui, crianças! Afastem-se depressa, vamos! Andem!" - exaltou ele, alertando-os. - "Andem! Rápido!" - os dois olhavam para ele, assustados e nervosos com o que ele iria fazer.

Enquanto isso, Frieza e os outros três continuavam observando a cena. - "Soldado Dodória!" - ao ouvir o comando, Dodória assentiu e começou a colocar as duas Esferas do Dragão que segurava, no chão. - "Sim! São uns insolentes!" - após isso, ele começou a bater os dois punhos, antes de seguir em direção a eles.

"Estão nos causando muitos problemas!" - assim que deu alguns passos, ele parou em frente a Frieza e começou a perguntar. - "Será que... eu posso acabar com os três?" - "Como você quiser!" - respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

De repente, o ancião Namekian disparou em direção ao scouter de Dodória, destruindo-o em pedaços, chamando a atenção de Frieza, Zarbon e Lapis Lazuli. Ao olharem para a direção do disparo, os quatro viram o ancião em posição de ataque, enquanto os encarava.

Após se recuperar do choque, Dodória começou a ficar furioso e indagou. - "Mas que imbecil! Acha que vai me derrotar com uma técnica tão simples?" - assim que deu alguns passos, o ancião se lançou no ar, para sua frustração. - "Grr, como é ignorante!"

Assim que o ancião Namekian chegou no alto, um dos Namekians guerreiros, que ainda lutava com um soldado, berrou pro alto. - "Vamos, agora!" - com isso, o ancião disparou em todos os scouters presentes no chão, e sorriu insanamente.

000

No alto do despenhadeiro, Krillin se encontrava surpreso com o que vira. Pérola também estava surpresa, enquanto Peridot se encontrava nervosa com o que iria acontecer.

000

Após ver todos os scouters que estavam presentes, destruídos, Zarbon exaltou. - "Eu já entendi! O objetivo do velho, é destruir todos os scouters!"

000

"Scouters?!" - Krillin interrogou, confuso. - "Ah, são aquelas máquinas que indicam a força e a posição do inimigo!" - Gohan explicou, ao se lembrar disso, na Terra. - "Isso mesmo, Gohan!" - Pérola confirmou, com uma voz tensa. - "Já entendi! Eles não tem como saber o local exato, onde estão as Esferas do Dragão, em Namekusei!"

Ao ouvir o menor exaltar isso, o garoto se encontrou ainda mais pasmado. - "Com a ajuda do scouter, eles encontram os Namekians, e pegam as esferas! Foi por isso que o ancião quebrou todos os scouters!" - com essa conclusão, Peridot assentiu com um murmúrio, e voltou a olhar tensamente para baixo.

000

No fim, Dodória acabou perdendo a paciência, e começou a rosnar e exclamar. - "Miserável! Eu vou matar a todos!" - ao ouvirem isso, os dois terráqueos e as duas Crystal Gems começavam a perder o controle de suas emoções, enquanto a Gem verde simplesmente cobria os olhos.

000

Completamente furioso e cego de ódio, Dodória gritou pro alto, com os braços erguidos. - "Vou me vingar! Ninguém saíra com vida!" - e se lançou na direção do ancião. Sem perder tempo, um dos Namekians guerreiros deu um soco no soldado que estava sob seus punhos, e alertou. - "Ancião, cuidado!"

Enquanto viam o soldado rosa voando na direção do ancião, os outros dois Namekians guerreiros e as duas crianças se encontravam assustados e tensos. Ao perceber que ele se aproximava, o ancião entrou em pânico, sem poder se mexer. Peridot, Rubi, Gohan, Krillin e Pérola também ficaram assustados e tensos.

_O ataque surpresa do ancião deixou o inimigo nervoso! Parece que os Namekians estão em grandes apuros! Gohan, Krillin e as Gems não podem fazer nada a respeito! Só observar a terrível batalha!_

**Depois de quase um mês, eu consegui escrever este capítulo, e terminá-lo. Me desculpem pela demora, é que eu estava fazendo muitas tarefas da escola, e acabei ficando com uma virose terrível. Mas acima de tudo, valeu a pena. Resumindo à este capítulo, pensei em dar alguns detalhes a mais sobre outras mudanças. No caso da explicação da Peridot, por exemplo, Gems não são seres orgânicos, como muitos dos personagens de Dragon Ball, e por isso, não podem sentir o ki de seus oponentes e tal, mas os seus oponentes podem senti-las, através da energia de suas formas físicas criadas de suas pedras (bom, é quase isso, mas tá bom). E também dei um sinal de que Lapis aqui, também hesita em deixar seus colegas de batalha morrerem, mas é obrigada a deixá-los ir (E isso implica que em algum determinado momento, ela pode mudar de lado, como a Peridot).**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem suas opiniões e comentem se errei alguma coisa. Falta alguns dias para o "quase" retorno para as minhas aulas no meu colégio (pelo menos, eu vou estar livre dessa prisão, que eu chamo de "casa", e poder respirar novamente o ar fresco, ou nem tanto assim, é claro). Então, pode ser que eu demore mais para postar o próximo capítulo. Mal posso esperar pelo que vai acontecer.**

**Leem e esperem pelo próximo capítulo. Até breve;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: Gohan se arrisca! O perseguidor Dodória**

"É, é assim que se faz!" - "Demais!" - "Muito bem!" - "Uhhuuuu!" - "É isso daí, Namekians!"

"Será que... eu posso acabar com os três?" - "Como você quiser!"

"Ah, eu já entendi! O objetivo do velho, é destruir todos os scouters!"

"Os scouters?" - "É a máquina que indica a força e localização do inimigo!"

"Ah, entendi! Esses caras não sabem o lugar exato onde estão as Esferas do Dragão, aqui em Namekusei! Com a ajuda do scouter, eles encontram os Namekians, e os obrigam a entregar as esferas! Por isso, o ancião quebrou os scouters!"

_O ancião atacou de modo inesperado, o que libertou a fúria e a violência de Frieza e seus homens!_

"Vou me vingar! Ninguém saíra com vida!"

000

Os três guerreiros Namekians e o grupo da Terra observavam Dodória se lançar em direção ao ancião Namekian, que destruíra todos os scouters, sem poderem fazer nada. - "Ai, eu não quero ver!" - Peridot choramigou, fechando os olhos. O ancião o observava vindo em sua direção, sem poder se mexer. - "Cuidado!" - gritou um dos Namekians, tentando alertá-lo.

Antes que o soldado rosa pudesse atingi-lo, Frieza deu uma ordem, fazendo-o parar no ar. - "Soldado Dodória, parado!" - após parar este olhou para ele, surpreso. - "Primeiro, quero que elimine estes três jovens!" - com isso, Dodória rosnou friamente para o ancião, antes de se lançar e aterrissar em frente aos três Namekians.

Os três estavam posicionados, esperando que ele atacasse, enquanto o viam rindo loucamente e caminhando em sua direção. - "Preciso só de dez segundos pra acabar com vocês!" - declarou ele, rindo sadicamente.

"Não diga bobagem! Você não tem como nos derrotar!"- exclamou um deles, num tom rude. - "Acha que eu não posso derrotar vocês?! Essa é muito boa!" - exaltou Dodória, surpreso, enquanto continuava rindo deles. Com isso, o Namekian ficou em choque e irritado. - "O quê?! Você vai ver!"

Antes que pudessem atacá-lo, o soldado rosa desapareceu de vista, atingiu e atravessou seu braço no corpo do Namekian, por trás. - "Venha!" - berrou o outro Namekian, ao ver aquilo, e seguiu em direção a ele. No entanto, Dodória removeu seu braço do Namekian morto e atingiu este no peito.

Em seguida, os dois caíram no chão, um deles já morto. Então, ele se virou rapidamente para o segundo Namekian e disparou na direção dele, matando-o instantaneamente. Enquanto observavam a cena, as duas crianças Namekians chocadas começaram a tremer de medo.

No topo do despenhadeiro, Gohan, Pérola e Krillin se encontravam chocados e boquiabertos, enquanto Peridot fechava os olhos com as mãos e gemia e Rubi mudava o seu olhar de horror para irritado, enquanto ativava a sua manopla na sua mão direita.

O terceiro Namekian correu na direção dele, mas este se teletransportou para trás dele. Rapidamente, o soldado rosa começou a tentar golpeá-lo inúmeras vezes, enquanto este se esquivava. Após pousar numa distância segura, o Namekian arquejou de medo, antes de se recuperar e disparar na direção dele.

Os dois terráqueos e as três Gems se encontravam ainda em choque, enquanto as duas crianças cobriam seus olhos. Após a enorme explosão cessar, eles começaram a olhar para o campo de batalha. O Namekian sorriu vitoriosamente, até ver Dodória sair da cratera, ainda de pé, para o seu choque. - "O quê?!"

"É impossível! Ele não foi derrotado, com esse ataque!" - exclamou Krillin, seguido pela exaltação da Gem vermelha. - "Então, vamos ver se esse ataque poderá derrotá-lo!" - ao perceber que ela estava pensando em descer até lá e atacá-lo, ele e os outros trataram de segurá-la.

"Grr, me soltem! Eu tenho que quebrar a cara dele com a minha manopla! Me soltem!" - grunhiu ela, enquanto se debatia do abraço do grupo. - "Não, Rubi! Não seja impulsiva, eles vão te matar!" - "É, tia Rubi! Por favor, se controle!" - "Rubi, se acalme, pense na Safira!" - "É, perdeu a noção do perigo, sua torrão?!"

Enquanto isso, Dodória tomou impulso e se lançou de cabeça na direção do Namekian, que mal conseguira se desviar e acabou sendo atingido contra uma parede de um despenhadeiro. O ancião e o grupo da Terra se encontraram em choque com a cena, novamente.

Após matar o Namekian, o soldado rosa esfregava levemente sua cabeça, enquanto ria levemente. Com os três Namekians fora do caminho, Frieza começou a gargalhar, antes de se dirigir ao ancião. - "Acho que já é suficiente pra você entender que não tem como escapar ou resistir, certo?"

Enquanto o observava do alto, o ancião Namekian começou a rosnar, enquanto o escutava continuar. - "Bom, pra ninguém mais se machucar, desça, por favor?" - vendo que não tinha muita escolha, ele começou a descer e pousar no chão, enquanto Frieza continuava. - "Finalmente, vai ser gentil comigo! Assim, é bem melhor!"

Assim que o ancião aterrissou no chão, Frieza começou a indagar para ele. - "Você quebrou nossos scouters, uma coisa muito importante! Pra compensar, eu vou pedir que me dê a Esfera do Dragão!"

Durante alguns segundos de silêncio, o ancião rosnava para ele, até olhar para as duas crianças Namekians atrás, que tremiam de medo. Com isso, o ancião se viu realmente sem muita escolha. - "Eu não tenho alternativa, cumpra sua promessa! Não vá machucar as crianças, por favor?"

Lapis Lazuli olhava maliciosamente para o ancião e sorria tristemente por dentro, enquanto Zarbon sorria e olhava para Frieza, que ria silenciosamente, ambos sabendo que ele não cumpriria com a promessa.

Com isso, o ancião Namekian começou a seguir em direção para uma das casas por trás, enquanto Frieza declarava, num tom inocentemente falso. - "Muito bem, era só isso que estava pedindo!"

Do alto do despenhadeiro, Gohan, Krillin e as três Gems observavam a cena, em plena indignação. - "Ele não irá cumprir com sua palavra!" - murmurou a Gem verde, num tom trêmulo. - "Eles são uns miseráveis!" - declarou o menor, irritado. O garoto meio Saiyajin rosnava, descontroladamente. - "Bandidos!"

Ao perceber aquilo, Krillin rapidamente, tratou de impedi-lo. - "Não, não Gohan! Tome cuidado, não aumente seu ki! Não podemos lutar contra eles, eles são mais fortes!"

"É, Gohan! Por favor, se controle! Se quer continuar vivo, você tem que se acalmar!" - implorou Peridot, assustada. - "Pois é, veja a Rubi, por exemplo! Ela já está quietinha a um bom tempo! Talvez, quieta até demais!" - declarou Pérola, até notar algo de errado.

Ao olharem para o meio, ambos perceberam que a Gem não estava mais lá. Com isso, o pânico tomou conta deles, enquanto olhavam pros lados. - "Droga, pra onde ela foi?! Será que ela seguiu em direção a eles, e a gente não viu?!" - Krillin perguntou, num tom nervoso.

Em pleno desespero, a Gem pálida começou a exasperar no ar. - "Ai, Rose! Você, o Goku e as outras já estão chegando?! Por favor, venham logo! A gente ainda vai acabar morrendo, com essa Rubi impulsiva!"

000

No espaço, a nave ainda continuava cruzando o espaço, em direção à Namekusei. Dentro dela, Goku continuava fazendo exercícios, em plena gravidade alta. Enquanto o observava, Safira jogava caça-palavras para passar o tempo, até olhar para o Saiyajin e declarar.

"Tome cuidado, Goku! Eu diria que ficar por muito tempo aí, não é muito seguro!" - "Não precisa se preocupar, Safira! Eu vou ficar bem! Você se preocupa demais!" - declarou ele, enquanto continuava. - "Ok, mas não diga que eu não te avisei depois, viu?"

Com isso, o silêncio tomou conta da sala, por alguns segundos. Do nada, uma das barras que estava num suporte, caiu e rolou para sua direção. Rapidamente, ele saltou, evitando a primeira, mas acabou caindo de queixo no chão, sendo atingido no rosto e derrubado pela segunda barra.

Após as duas baterem contra a parede da nave, Kakarot / Goku conseguiu se levantar um pouco e ficar sentado, enquanto olhava para trás, num tom de voz doloroso. - "Ai! Puxa vida, a gravidade aumentou 20 vezes, e a dor também!" - declarou ele, grunhindo de dor.

Em seguida, Safira caminhou calmamente para ele, e murmurou. - "Agora, não vai me dizer eu te avisei, Goku?" - com isso, o Saiyajin riu desajeitadamente e concordou. - "É, Safira! Bem que você me avisou!" - então, os dois riram juntos, enquanto ela concluía. - "Eu previ que você alegaria!"

000

De volta à Namekusei, o ancião Namekian trazia a esfera enorme de seis estrelas, enquanto caminhava lentamente. Perto dali, uma figura se esgueirava sob uma rocha, observando-o. Assim que parou em frente aos quatro, ele ergueu a esfera, enquanto se dirigia a eles, irritado e nervoso. - "Peguem a esfera, e vão embora de uma vez!"

Enquanto Frieza se dirigia a ele, um soldado sobrevivente seguia em direção do ancião, para pegar a esfera. - "Muito obrigado pela cooperação! Eu também quero saber onde estão as outras duas esferas! Pode me dizer, por favor?"

No entanto, o ancião se recusou a revelar a localização, e declarou. - "Isso nunca! Nós, os Namekians, não traímos os nossos amigos! Nem sob ameaça de morte! Cumpra a sua promessa! Saía daqui, imediatamente!"

"Ah, que pena! Você é igual aos outros! Vejo que ninguém nesse planeta, quer me fornecer informações sobre seus amigos! Você e as crianças vão ter o mesmo destino: Serão eliminados!"

Ao ouvir isso, o ancião entrou em choque e desespero. - "Mas, o que que você está dizendo?! Seu traidor!" - com isso, Dodória avançou em cima dele, e o golpeou com o cotovelo, mandando-o contra a casa. Não aguentando mais, a figura se revelou sendo Rubi, e começou a deixar seu esconderijo.

Gohan, Peridot, Krillin e Pérola ficaram chocados, não com a Gem vermelha, como também com o que acabaram de fazer com o ancião Namekian. - "Ancião!" - as duas crianças Namekians o chamavam, assustados. Felizmente, ele se levantou um pouco, enquanto se dirigia ao Frieza, indignado. - "Você prometeu que se recebe a Esfera do Dragão, não machucaria ninguém!"

"Mas se eu não juntar as sete Esferas do Dragão, de que valerá meu esforço? Eu fiz isso, porque você quebrou nossos scouters, e não quer revelar onde estão as outras duas esferas!" - explicou Frieza, sem rodeios.

"Eu já disse! Não vou falar aonde estão os meus amigos!" - o ancião insistiu. - "Ora, ora, ora! Então, você prefere morrer! Vamos cumprir o seu desejo, ancião!" - "O quê?!"

"Grande Frieza, acha que conseguimos achar as Esferas do Dragão, sem ajuda do scouter?" - Zarbon perguntou. "Quero que matem, esses três indivíduos!" - Frieza ordenou, sem rodeios. Dodória sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Lapis cruzava seus braços, e ficou sem expressão.

No topo do despenhadeiro, Krillin rosnava para ele, em plena indignação. - "Que traidor!" - "Vai por mim, Krillin! Eu digo por experiência própria, ele já fez coisa pior, igual a essa! Acredite em mim, eu já vi o que ele já fez!" - declarou Pérola, em plena indignação, também.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o ancião se dirigiu às duas crianças, em desespero. - "Fujam, fujam! Vão depressa! Eles vão matar vocês, depressa!" - não tendo escolha, as duas crianças Namekians começaram a correr, de mãos dadas. - "Vem! Vamos!" - exaltou uma delas.

Com elas estando a salvo, o ancião começou a se dirigir aos quatro. - "Eu vou mostrar a razão do orgulho dos Namekians!" - e ergueu os braços, esperando receber a morte. Dodória foi o primeiro a disparar, mas ao invés de atingir direto no ancião, acabou passando perto dele. Então, o disparo atingiu uma das crianças Namekians, matando-a.

O ancião, se virou, em choque com o que acontecera. Pérola, Krillin e Gohan ficaram boquiabertos e irritados com o que viram, enquanto Peridot estava assustada e gemendo de medo. Ao ver aquilo, Rubi finalmente perdeu o controle e ativou sua manopla, arquejando de raiva.

"Cargo!" - murmurou a criança Namekian, chorando pelo seu irmão morto. Indignado com aquilo, o garoto meio Saiyajin começou a rosnar, enquanto o menor tentava acalmá-lo, sem muito sucesso. - "Fique calmo, Gohan! Fica calmo! Não podemos fazer nada! Deixa pra lá, Gohan!" - "Hunf, pra você é fácil falar, Krillin! Olha, a Rubi está prestes a fazer algo impulsivo e estúpido!" - apontou Peridot, olhando para baixo.

Enquanto escutava a criança sobrevivente chorar e tentar reanimar seu irmão morto, o ancião se voltou para os quatro, rosnando. Em seguida, ele moveu seu olhar em direção do sujeito que atirou e matou a criança Namekian, que se alongava e se lançou em sua direção, e o atingiu em cheio no rosto.

Então, ele começou a se mover tão rápido, que parecia está se dividindo em três versões de si mesmo, apenas um deles era real. No fim, as duas ilusões desapareceram e o verdadeiro prendeu o Namekian no seu abraço, sufocando-o. Com exceção de Lapis, Frieza e Zarbon assistiam a cena, divertidamente.

Krillin, Pérola e Gohan olhavam, indgnados, enquanto Peridot entreolhava entre as mãos no seu rosto. Rubi lutava para não se lançar na direção dele, enquanto rosnava e literalmente fervia. No fim, depois de conseguir juntar bastante força, o soldado rosa quebrou o pescoço do ancião.

A criança Namekian sobrevivente e o grupo da Terra ficaram chocados com o que acontecera. No fim, Dodória soltou o ancião Namekian, que caiu morto no chão. - "Ancião, não! Não! Não!" - soluçou a criança, ao ver mais um Namekian morrer na sua frente.

"Parece que não teve tempo de me mostrar a razão do seu orgulho!" - declarou Dodória, num tom sarcástico, antes de olhar para o único sobrevivente restante: a criança Namekian. Ao perceber que era o próximo, ele começou a correr o mais rápido que pode, com o soldado seguindo atrás dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a Gem vermelha começou a correr atrás deles, rosnando e pronta para atacá-lo. Gohan também rosnava para a cena, perdendo o controle aos poucos.

No fim, Dodória pousou em frente a criança, que chorava descontroladamente, enquanto o via rir sob si. - "Vai ser divertido, eliminar esse menino!" - tanto Rubi quanto Gohan começavam a perder o controle de sua raiva. - "É o que vou fazer! Eu vou matá-lo!" - declarou o soldado rosa, levantando sua mão para atingi-lo.

No fim, não aguentando mais, o garoto começou a gritar, elevando seu ki. - **"NÃO!PÁRA!"** \- e saltou em direção ao soldado e a criança Namekian, sem ter tempo dos outros impedi-lo.

Frieza, Zarbon e Lapis olharam para o garoto, surpresos. Confuso, Dodória olhou para os lados. - "O que foi?! É um dos seus amigos? Onde ele está?" - enquanto ele procurava, Gohan seguia em direção a ele, acertando-o no rosto e mandando pra parede da casa.

Frieza olhava divertido, enquanto Lapis parecia surpresa e Zarbon sem expressão. Rubi ficou paralisada, em surpresa. A criança Namekian olhava para o sujeito que salvara, que ainda pairava no ar. - "Ah, você mereceu!" - declarou Gohan, num tom arrojado. Assim que ele aterrissou no chão, Dodória se levantou dos escombros e se deparou com o garoto.

"QUEM É VOCÊ?! É DE OUTRO PLANETA?!" - exaltou ele, em choque e raiva. Ao verem o menino seguindo em direção do inimigo, Krillin e Pérola seguiram em direção a ele, deixando Peridot sozinha no morro. - "Não seja bobo!" - "Não faça isso!" - "Ei, esperem, vocês vão me deixar aqui, sozinha?!"

**"VOCÊ FOI CRUEL E MACHUCOU UMA CRIANÇA! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!"** \- Gohan gritou para ele, totalmente irritado. Com um olhar divertidamente sádico, Dodória começou a se levantar, enquanto ria e se dirigia ao sujeito misterioso em sua frente. - "Isso é o que vamos ver!"

Antes que ele o atacasse, um golpe voador veio em seu rosto, derrubando-o novamente. Assim que Krillin aterrissou no chão, com Pérola logo atrás e Rubi correndo e parando perto deles, Gohan começou a se dirigir a ele. - "Krillin! Tia Pérola!"

Ao invés de responder, o menor seguiu em direção da criança Namekian e antes de voar com ela, ele se dirigiu ao garoto. - "Não adianta! Vamos fugir depressa, Gohan e meninas! Depressa!" - não tendo escolha, Gohan o seguiu no ar. - "Tá!"

Rubi teve tempo de jogar uma pedra no soldado rosa e começou a correr dali, escalou o despenhadeiro e saltou no ar. Pérola ficou parada por alguns segundos, a tempo de olhar para cada um deles, friamente, antes de saltar em direção ao morro, pegar Peridot e as espadas e seguir na mesma direção que os demais. Lapis fixou o olhar na última Gem.

Assim que todos partiram, Frieza começou a se dirigir aos demais, enquanto olhavam para onde eles tinham ido. - "Parece que aqueles cinco não são Namekians, não é mesmo?" - "Não! E três deles, eram Gems, e duas eram um tanto... familiar!" - respondeu Zarbon, sem rodeios.

Após eles sumirem definitivamente, Dodória começou a esfregar o rosto, se recuperando. - "O que está esperando?! Soldado Dodória, atrás deles! Prendam-os ou vai se arrepender!" - ordenou Frieza, num tom exaltado e sem rodeios. Rapidamente, o soldado rosa voou na direção deles.

Em seguida, Lapis levantou a mão, se dirigindo a Frieza. - "Licença, Grande Frieza! Me permite ir atrás deles, também? Além de não ter sido a única a não lutar, eu quero descobrir se o que vi era o que acho que vi!" - um pouco confuso, ele sorriu friamente e afirmou.

"Claro, Lapis Lazuli! Você pode ir! Como tem bastante água neste planeta, ficará muito fácil para você lidar com eles! E aproveite bem a sua diversão!" - com isso, ela se curvou como agradecimento e segurando a borda do seu vestido. Em seguida, Lapis caminhou alguns passos para frente, convocou suas asas d'água e se impulsionou em alta velocidade, na mesma direção que Dodória seguiu atrás dos terráqueos.

000

Enquanto isso, os dois terráqueos seguiam voando com a criança Namekian, com as três Gems saltando logo atrás. Mais atrás, Dodória seguia na direção deles, com Lapis Lazuli mais atrás. Ambos permaneceram voando por um tempo, até Krillin olhar para trás, e avistar o soldado rosa voando atrás deles.

"Gohan, voe mais rápido! Se ele nos pegar, estamos perdidos!" - "Tá!" - com isso, ambos aumentaram seu ki e dispararam mais a frente. Sem muita escolha, Pérola agarrou Rubi e deu um salto tão forte, que ela literalmente voou no ar. - "Como são tolos! Acham que podem escapar de mim?!" - berrou Dodória, também disparando na direção deles. Lapis vendo que estava perdendo-os de vista, deu mais um impulso forte nas suas asas, também disparando no ar.

Ao olharem para trás, os cinco viram que o soldado rosa estava chegando cada vez mais perto deles. - "Ah, não! Ele está se aproximando! Rápido, Gohan!" - o menor exaltou novamente, olhando para trás. Enquanto saltava, a Gem pálida olhou para trás, a tempo de ver o rosto dele, lhes trazendo uma sensação estranha que ela sentira a 30 anos atrás.

000

Enquanto isso, na aldeia recentemente atacada, Frieza e Zarbon conversavam entre si. - "São muito velozes, não são, Grande Frieza? E o seu poder de luta e energia é maior que o dos Namekians... quem serão esses sujeitos tão estranhos e essas Gems tão familiares, hã?"

"Puxa, que obstáculo! Essa montanha sim, que é um grande obstáculo!" - declarou Frieza, olhando para as montanhas em sua frente e com o olhar, ele explodiu a montanha inteira pelos ares, enquanto ria baixinho. - "Assim, temos a vantagem de ver tudo o que acontece, sem nenhum esforço!"

000

No espaço vasto, a nave cruzava sob ele, indo em direção à Namekusei. Goku continuava fazendo exercícios, suando muito, enquanto Safira o observava. E mais uma vez, ela veio com mais uma das suas previsões. - "Goku, por que não dá uma pausa? Um banho de suor e um golpe de uma barra não vai cair muito bem, não?"

Ao tentar entender o que ela dissera, o Saiyajin escorregou e caiu no chão molhado pelo seu suor, e do nada, uma das barras de ferro caiu em sua cabeça, fazendo-o grunhir de dor e ser nocauteado. A Gem azul entre riu da cena, enquanto levantava a revista aos seu olho e murmurou - "Eu avisei!"

000

Em Namekusei, a perseguição continuava. Ambos passaram por entre montanhas, cruzando uma trilha longa. Por cima, Pérola saltava por ambos os lados, tentando se esquivar para não cair com as duas Gems menores sob seus braços. No fim, ambos saíram e voaram no céu livre.

Ao olhar para trás, Krillin percebeu que Dodória estava prestes a atirar neles. - "Não!" - gritou ele, a tempo dele e da criança Namekian se esquivarem. Mas o soldado rosa atirou mais uma vez, e o menor alertou ao garoto. - "Gohan!" - então, ele reparou a Gem alta saltando sob as terras, e tentou atingi-las no ar. - "Pérola, cuidado!"

Em seguida, Dodória começou a disparar múltiplas vezes, tentando atingi-los. Os dois terráqueos e a Gem pálida se esquivavam com pouca dificuldade. Pérola quase foi atingida no braço direito, mas isso a forçou a soltar Peridot, que caiu na água. Não tendo escolha, ela voltou para pegá-la.

Um desses outros disparos também quase atingiu Krillin, fazendo-o soltar a criança Namekian de seus braços. - "Ai, eu soltei ele!" - com isso, ele mergulhou em direção à criança Namekian, inconsciente, que caía em direção à água. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, algo lhe agarrou pela sua perna. Ao olhar, ele se deparou com Dodória. Olhando entre o soldado rosa e a criança caindo, o menor começou a se debater.

"Me solta! Me solta! Me solta!" - berrou ele, enquanto o soldado continuava segurando sua perna, enquanto ria sadicamente. No fim, Krillin deu uma cabeçada no rosto dele, forçando-o a deixá-lo ir. Com isso, o menor voltou a seguir em direção da criança Namekian, que caía em direção a uma montanha.

"Oh, não! Eu não vou conseguir!" - exaltou ele, ao ver que estava muito longe para alcançá-lo. Felizmente, Gohan conseguiu pegá-lo a tempo. Aliviado, o terráqueo menor começou a gritar pro garoto. - "Gohan, foge rápido! Ele está vindo!" - em seguida, ele olhou para trás.

Rapidamente, Dodória disparou em sua direção, da qual ele se esquivou. Ao ver que iria atingi-los, Pérola pousou em uma montanha e gritou para eles. - "Gohan, cuidado! Ele vai atingi-lo!"

Ao perceber aquilo, o garoto meio Saiyajin conseguiu se esquiva junto da criança Namekian, já acordada. A montanha atingida ficou coberta pela fumaça, dando tempo pros dois terráqueos menores e da Gem pálida de fugirem dali.

"Droga, esses pivetes e Gems são muito rápidos!" - rosnou o soldado rosa, seguindo atrás deles. De volta a perseguição, ambos viram ele se aproximando cada vez mais. - "Ei, Krillin, por que nós não descemos agora e lutamos?!" - perguntou Gohan, já ficando cansado de voar.

"Não, Gohan! Ele não é um adversário pra gente lutar! Voe rápido, senão ele vai te alcançar. Com isso, a perseguição continuava, com Dodória rindo insanamente. - "Droga, ele é muito rápido! Vai nos alcançar!" - murmurou Krillin, até que lhe veio uma ideia na cabeça.

"Ah, é isso! Eu tive uma ideia! Gohan! Gohan, preste atenção! Eu não quero que me veja agora! Fecha os olhos! Você me entendeu?" - "Entendi!" - com isso, os dois olharam para frente, sem desviar o olhar.

Dodória ria, ao se aproximar, até perceber um movimento estranho. Krillin se virou para ele, com os dois pares de dedos na sua testa. - "Toma isso! Kaioh-ken!" - do nada, um flash intenso de luz atingiu o rosto de Dodória, forçando-o a parar e cobrir seu rosto. - "Meus olhos! Meus olhos! Meus olhos!"

"Eu consegui! Tudo saiu perfeito!" - Krillin comemorou, ao ver que conseguira. Depois de alguns segundos, Gohan e a criança Namekian abriram os olhos e se surpreenderam com a cena. Enquanto Dodória continuava gemendo de dor, o menor voou em direção ao grupo.

"Gohan, vamos aproveitar, e nos esconder!" - "Tá!" - com isso, os dois e as três Gems fugiram o mais rápido possível pra longe dali. Enquanto isso, o soldado rosa continuava gemendo, enquanto recuperava sua visão, lentamente. - "Maldição! Eles me atacaram!"

Após remover suas mãos do rosto, ele começou a olhar pros lados, procurando-os. - "Pra onde será que foram? Vocês vão me pagar!" - ele continuava olhando pros lados, enquanto rosnava, sua fúria aumentando cada vez mais. - "Grrr... onde... onde será que se meteram?! Apareçam!"

000

Perto dali, Lapis Lazuli seguia voando, após ter visto um flash enorme de longe. Enquanto estranhava aquilo, um pensamento lhes passava na cabeça. - _"Não pode ser! Não tem como ser! Primeiro Vegeta, e agora a Peridot! Como só eles podem estar por aqui? E quanto aos outros? Será que eles estão bem? Eu preciso encontrá-la, para perguntar mais coisas!"_ \- com isso, ela deu mais um impulso nas asas, antes de disparar.

000

À alguns quilômetros dali, Krillin, Gohan, as três Gems e a criança Namekian estavam escondidos em uma pequena caverna, esperando que o soldado rosa não viesse atrás deles. - "Me diz, Krillin! O que foi que você fez?" - perguntou o garoto, curioso.

"Nada, eu só ofusquei os olhos dele, por alguns minutos!" - explicou Krillin, sem rodeios, antes de voltar a olhar para cima. - "Oh, você quer dizer a técnica que Kakar... eh digo, Goku usou na Terra?" - perguntou Peridot, se lembrando quando o Saiyajin ofuscou a visão de Vegeta, em sua forma Oozaru.

"Isso mesmo! Agora, fique quieta! Ele pode passar por aqui!" - rosnou Rubi, enquanto elas duas também olhavam para cima, esperando ele passar. Com isso, todos olharam para cima e o viram passar por eles, sem poder olhar direito. Krillin entrou mais para a sombra, enquanto o via passar acima deles.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto esperavam ele sumir. Completamente exausto e assustado, a criança Namekian caiu no chão, arquejando. Rapidamente, Gohan o segurou, enquanto ele, a Gem vermelha e Pérola gesticulavam para fazer silêncio ou senão eles seriam pegos.

"Não vai nos achar! Porque não tem mais o scouter!" - anunciou Krillin, seguido pela afirmação de Gohan e pelo aceno de Rubi. - "É!" - enquanto isso, Dodória continuava voando ao redor do lugar, procurando por eles.

_Mas... eles conseguirão escapar desse terrível perseguidor? O que será que os esperam?_

**Oi, pessoal. Como não tenho quase muita tarefa pra fazer nesse fim de semana, resolvi me adiantar e escrever este capítulo. Reparei que as falas na dublagem brasileira é bem diferente da dublagem inglês e japonês (original). Começando a falar sob ele, pensei em tornar Rubi como tema de piada em várias cenas, baseado em sua personalidade impulsiva e incontrolável(embora, ela tenha conseguido se conter para não atacar Dodória diretamente). E sim, Zarbon reconheceu duas das três Gems que viu aparecerem. E coincidentemente, nesse mesmo capítulo, Lapis decide ir atrás deles, só para acabar descobrindo uma verdade obscura sobre o planeta Vegeta (opa, acho que foi spoiler... mas o ponto é que eu já planejava fazê-la descobrir a verdade, primeiramente através de Dodória, mas só não tinha planejado como, até agora, então vamos ver no que vai dar.) E não só isso, o pouco do passado de Pérola também será revelado nos próximos capítulos, mas ainda preciso estudar um pouco mais sobre essa saga e fazer tudo direito, com bastante suspense e drama(desculpe, exagerei de novo, não é?).**

**Pois bem, de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado e aguardem os próximos capítulos. Até breve;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: A morte de Dodória!**

**"PARADO!"**

_Por culpa dos atos cruéis de Frieza e seus homens, a fúria de Gohan finalmente libertou-se!_

"É inútil! Vamos fugir daqui! Rápido, Gohan e meninas!" - "Soldado Dodória, pegue-os!"

"Cuidado!" - "Toma isso! Kaioh-ken!" - "Meus olhos! Meus olhos!"

_Será que o Krillin e os outros conseguirão sair de tão sérias dificuldades?_

000

Em Namekusei, Dodória continuava procurando pelos intrusos e pela criança Namekian, enquanto sua visão voltava aos poucos. - "Maldição!" - rosnou ele, irritado, e começou a mergulhar acima da água e ao redor das montanhas do planeta, olhando para os lados. - "Onde será que se meteram?!"

Após ele subir ao ar novamente, ele continuou a rosnar, enquanto olhava em várias direções. - "Isso não vai ficar assim!" - e continuou vasculhando em torno das montanhas. - "Onde estão vocês?! Apareçam!" - no fim, após ele se afastar um pouco, Krillin ergueu a cabeça para fora do esconderijo, vendo se a barra estava limpa.

Dodória rodeava as montanhas em que eles tinham sumido da última vez, e continuava. Com isso, o menor sorriu, e declarou para os demais. - "Não se preocupem! Ele não vai achar a gente! O ancião ajudou muito, destruindo os rastreadores! Se Dodória estivesse com ele, com certeza, perceberia até o ki desse garoto, que é tão baixo!"

Gohan, as três Gems e a criança Namekian olharam para a explicação de Krillin, surpresos e aliviados, enquanto se mantinham em silêncio. Enquanto isso, Dodória continuou rodeando mais algumas vezes, até exaltar. - "Não vou mais ficar perdendo tempo! Cansei de procurar!"

Com isso, ele se lançou pro alto, e voou para longe dali. Após verem que ele se retirou, Gohan começou a exclamar, aliviado. - "Ufa, que alívio! Ele cansou de procurar!" - "Pois é, né?" - murmurou Rubi, também aliviada.

Já Krillin e Pérola, olhavam para o soldado rosa, em pleno tensão e nervosismo. No fim, Peridot falou algo que deixou os dois ainda mais tensos. - "Ihhh, eu não sei não, pessoal! Eu não acho que ele tenha desistido tão fácil assim, não, viu?"

000

No céu, Dodória começou a olhar ao redor da área que estivera pouco tempo, até que um sorriso frio emergiu no seu rosto. - "Vou explodir tudo!" - exaltou ele, causando pânico para os demais, que estavam lá embaixo. Ele gargalhou maliciosamente, antes de disparar um feixe de explosão na direção deles. - "Tomem!"

000

Tudo ao redor foi tomado por uma onda de explosão, fazendo até a água se erguer pro alto. De longe, Lapis Lazuli notou a explosão vindo em sua direção, e parou bem a tempo de ser atingida. - "Meu Deus, será que Dodória acabou com eles?! Hm, não sei, não! É melhor ficar por perto, só para ter certeza!"

000

Após a explosão cessar, Dodória viu as montanhas destruídas, implicando que eles foram mortos. - "É o que eles mereciam, por está nos causando tantos problemas!" - declarou ele, gargalhando sadicamente. Com isso, ele mergulhou um pouco mais para baixo, apenas para ter certeza.

"Hm, o Grande Frieza me pediu pra levá-los! Mas antes disso, do que escaparem! O pior, é que não descobri quem eram os outros cinco! Mas não pareciam meninos e Gems comuns!" - enquanto isso, atrás dele, estavam Krillin e Gohan no ar, segurando a criança Namekian e as três Gems, que se seguravam neles.

"Bom, agora não importa, porque eu acabei com eles!" - com isso concluído, Dodória disparou no ar, sumindo no horizonte. Com isso, o grupo e a criança Namekian suspiraram, de alívio e nervosismo.

"Ai, que bom!" - murmurou o garoto meio Saiyajin, aliviado. - "Pois é, não é? Por pouco, nós não morremos com aquela explosão!" - comentou a Gem verde, quase desmaiando. Após suspirar, Krillin começou a se dirigir a todos. - "Agora, eu acho que é melhor voltarmos pra junto de Bulma!"

"Concordo! É a solução mais segura a se fazer, por enquanto!" - Rubi concordou, enquanto se segurava nas costas do menor. Após ele acenar para ela, Krillin começou a se dirigir a criança Namekian em seus braços. - "Ei eh, por acaso, você sabe voar?"

"Hã, eu... eu sei, sim!" - afirmou ele, se soltando dos braços de seu salvador e pairando no ar. Com isso, os dois menores entririam, enquanto Gohan, Peridot e Pérola pareciam meio confusos. - "Não sei quem são, mas muito obrigado por terem me ajudado!" - declarou ele, se reverenciando para o grupo estranho que o salvaram.

"Ah, você tem que agradecer a ele, o nome dele é Gohan! Pra falar a verdade, o mérito é todo dele!" - "Mas... se você e as tias Pérola e Rubi não ajudassem naquele momento, a essa hora, a gente estaria morto, não acha?" - declarou o garoto, querendo creditar a Krillin e as Crystal Gems, também.

Com isso, o menor e a Gem vermelha coçaram os seus rostos, envergonhados. - "Eh, de certa forma, eu tive culpa nisso, também!" - declarou ela, envergonhada pelo que fez antes. - "Ah, e então? Por que você não vêm com a gente? Não precisa ter medo! Não somos verdes, mas não somos maus!"

"Ei, mas eu sou verde, mas também não sou má! Bom, não mais, certo?" - declarou Peridot, após perceber os olhares céticos das duas Crystal Gems. Após recuar um pouco, a criança Namekian hesitou um pouco, observando-os. - "Tá!" - com isso, os demais sorriram animados, exceto a Gem verde, que sorria nervosamente.

Após ver que eles não tinham perigo em seus olhos, a criança Namekian suspirou e sorriu para eles. - "Tá! Tá!" - com isso, os dois terráqueos se agruparam com ele, até Gohan apontar para uma direção. - "Vamos!" - e dispararam para onde eles tinham vindo do começo, com o Namekian os seguindo.

000

No exato momento em que eles saíram, uma outra figura havia chegado aonde eles tinham estado a pouco tempo. A Gem azul olhou ao redor, e indagou. - "Definitivamente, cheguei muito tarde para a diversão! De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir atrás de Dodória, para voltar de volta para Frieza!" - com isso, ela partiu em direção em que o soldado rosa fora.

000

Na caverna, Bulma havia instalado a mesma casa encapsulada de sua primeira aventura com Goku e as Crystal Gems, enquanto aguardava o retorno do grupo, no banho. - "É, nós encontramos as Esferas do Dragão! Mas tinham uns caras muito estranhos, juntando as esferas! Há, se eles se apoderarem de todas, de que adianta uma senhorita como eu, ter arriscado a vida pra vir até este planeta tão perigoso? Não é mesmo?"

Após não ouvir nenhuma resposta no rádio comunicador, a garota começou a perder a paciência e berrou, com violência. - "O senhor está me escutando, hein, papai?!" - após alguns segundos de silêncio, uma voz veio no rádio comunicador. - _"Sim, eu estou escutando! Bom, o que aconteceu?"_

Com isso, Bulma se acalmou e voltou a relaxar na banheira, antes de começar a refletir as coisas. - "Ah, acontece que estamos na pior situação possível! Os caras horríveis destruíram nossa nave! E não vamos poder retornar pra Terra!"

000

Na Terra, na Corporação Cápsula, Dr. Brief conservava com a sua filha no telefone, enquanto lia um livro sobre máquinas. - "Como? Vocês vão voltar?! Ah, acham que é uma má ideia, Bulma? Sabe, acabo de mandar Goku e as outras Crystal Gems na mesma nave que trouxe ele pra Terra! Seria uma pena, se eles chegassem, e vocês partissem!"

000

Ao ouvir isso, Bulma se exaltou na banheira e repetiu a pergunta, animada e dando risadinhas, enquanto segurava o rádio comunicador, em plena empolgação. - "Quê?! Go... O Goku... Goku está vindo para este planeta?! Fala sério? É verdade?! Eu ouvi bem, hein papai?!"

_"É, isso mesmo! Ele e as Crystal Gems chegam à Namekusei, em seis dias!"_ \- confirmou Dr. Brief, sem rodeios. Não podendo segurar mais a emoção de ver o Saiyajin em Namekusei, depois de dois meses internado no hospital da Terra, a garota jogou o rádio, enquanto comemorava. - "VIVA!"

No entanto, o rádio caiu sob a espuma da banheira e começou a afundar, enquanto a voz de Brief ainda podia ser ouvida. - _"Mas ainda tem uma coisa que me preocupa!"_ \- ao perceber isso, Bulma voltou a gritar pro rádio, procurando por ele. - "Como? O que disse?"

_"Ele saiu com a nave, sem os auto-falantes! Goku costumou vir, como se fora!"_ \- concluiu o Dr. Briefs, antes do comunicador pifar de vez na banheira.

000

No espaço, a nave da Terra continuava cruzando seu caminho a Namekusei. Dentro dela, a máquina de gravidade continuava ativada. No andar de baixo, Goku descia as escadas, em direção da cozinha. - "Ah, estou morrendo de fome! Acho que é porque treinei muito!" - "Eh, escuta, Goku! Garante que não está se esquecendo de nada, não?" - "Nah, Safira! Eu te garanto que não! Eu acho... "

Dentro da cozinha, estava Rose recolhendo os copos de plástico que Ametista comera a algumas horas e Safira estava caminhando atrás dele. Após parar em frente a geladeira, o Saiyajin começou a abrir a porta, e seu sorriso caiu com o que vira lá dentro. - "Puxa, só tem isso!"

Ele e Safira avistaram para a geladeira com o dobro da altura do rapaz, com um monte de comida lotada por dentro. - "Tá reclamando, Goku? Deu muito trabalho para encher essa geladeira! E além disso, só mais umas coisas, e isso explodiria! Tem o bastante para até satisfazer um humano ou a Ametista em uma semana!" - declarou a Gem azul, sem rodeios.

"Ok, mas eu não sei se isso vai dar pra matar a minha fome!" - respondeu ele, antes de ouvir um conselho de Rose Quartz. - "Ora, Goku! Apenas pegue o necessário, e volte a treinar mais! Você precisará ficar forte, para quando chegar em Namekusei!"

Com isso, Kakarot / Goku começou a recolher uma boa quantidade de comida de dentro da geladeira, e voltou para a sala de treinamento para poder comer sossegado, com Safira seguindo logo atrás dele, carregando uma outra metade da comida do Saiyajin maior.

000

Algumas horas depois, a sala toda estava coberta pelos restos de comida espalhados pelo chão. Goku se dirigia ao seu quarto, carregando um cacho de banana no braço, enquanto comia uma banana no outro, com Safira logo atrás dele. - "Ah, agora sim estou satisfeito!" - declarou ele, se preparando para se jogar na cama.

"Eu tomaria cuidado com a gravidade, se fosse você, Goku!" - declarou a Gem azul, em frente a ele. Antes que ele pudesse entender, o Saiyajin havia se sentado na cama. Do nada, aos poucos, ele começou a se afundar na cama. E então, ele e Safira caíram no chão, junto com a cama e todos os móveis presentes. Rose e Ametista sentiram um tremor e também foram derrubadas com muita força. A nave toda tremera, com o estrondo.

Após o tremor cessar, o quarto do rapaz se encontrou totalmente destruído com o impacto. Goku e a Gem azul estavam caídos no chão, em pleno choque, enquanto o Saiyajin declarava. - "Puxa, acho que esqueci de pegar o aparelho que controla a gravidade!"

Com isso, Safira riu baixinho, antes de responder. - "Eu te avisei que tinha se esquecido de algo! Mas a minha visão do futuro não pudera discernir o que era! Mas juro que se eu não fosse calma e estivesse acostumada com isso, eu estaria igual a Chi Chi, agora!" - então, os dois riram juntos do comentário, enquanto a nave continuava seguindo seu percurso.

000

De volta a Namekusei, Dodória continuava seguindo em direção a Frieza, Lapis e Zarbon, enquanto resmungava. - "Agora, vai ser mais difícil achar as outras duas Esferas do Dragão, sem os scouters, mas não importa!" - enquanto olhava ao redor do caminho, e indagou. - "Oh, também esse não é um planeta tão grande assim!"

Depois de voar por longos metros, em pleno silêncio, surpreendentemente, Dodória foi atingido por algo que o lançou diretamente para baixo d'água. Após conseguir voltar para a superfície, ele se apoiou numa margem próxima e começou a sair da água.

No mesmo instante, uma figura pousou à alguns metros dele, e ao olhar para sua frente, o soldado rosa acabou se deparando com um sujeito bastante familiar, que ria maliciosamente para ele

"Vegeta, foi você?!" - interrogou Dodória, enquanto se retirava da água. - "Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, soldado Dodória!" - cumprimentou o Saiyajin, num tom rude. - "Ah, foi você que me atacou de surpresa, não foi, Vegeta?" - perguntou ele, irritado, após conseguir ficar de pé em terra firme.

"Você, Lapis Lazuli e Zarbon sempre do lado do Frieza! Ou estou errado? Por isso, fiquei esperando você ficar só!" - revelou Vegeta, num tom irônico e sarcástico, provocando a fúria do soldado rosa. - "Como Frieza não está por perto, vai ser mais fácil destruir você!"

"O quê?! Um Saiyajin ordinário como você, ameaça me eliminar?!" - interrogou o soldado rosa, irritado. Com isso, o sorriso do Saiyajin menor caiu, enquanto ambos se encaravam com sangue frio. Logo em seguida, um sorriso sádico se formou no rosto de Dodória.

000

Lapis Lazuli voava, olhando aos arredores do planeta. Ela via que tinha bastante água para ela poder usar em batalhas, se encontrasse qualquer adversário que fosse intervir na busca das Esferas do Dragão deste planeta. Enquanto levitava a água no ar, ela sentiu algo estranho. Um tipo de movimento, indicando que algo havia caído na água.

Com isso, ela começou a seguir em direção de onde esse objeto / indivíduo tinha caído. Poderia ser um adversário ou até mesmo um Namekian. Seja o que fosse, ela não ia perder a oportunidade de usar sua força para acabar com ele.

000

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, enquanto os dois se encaravam. No fim, o soldado rosa começou a falar. - "Vegeta, é melhor entregar o scouter por bem, e desaparecer daqui! Se fizer isso, eu deixo você escapar, sem problema!"

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Vegeta finalmente falou. - "Já sei, agora entendo porque não escutava vocês com o meu scouter! Como eu suspeitava, vocês perderam os seus!" - "O quê?!" - interrogou Dodória, surpreso com o que ele dissera.

O Saiyajin gargalhou, antes de continuar a irritar o soldado rosa. - "Isso é perfeito! Assim, não vão perceber, quando eu me aproximar!" - "Maldição!" - rosnou ele, enquanto via Vegeta mover sua mão em direção ao scouter, sorrateiramente, antes de voltar a falar.

"Vou levar uns dias para voltar ao planeta Frieza, e pegar mais scouters!" - após retirar o scouter do rosto, ele viu a expressão irritada de Dodória, e o provocou ainda mais. - "Está querendo este, não é?" - e em seguida, o jogou no chão, em frente aos seus próprios pés.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Dodória também começou a provocar, enquanto se aproximava do Saiyajin, que o encarava com um olhar sombrio e de morte. - "Vai me entregar o scouter? Ah, finalmente sentiu medo! Se tiver sorte... pode ser que eu perdoe sua vida, embora você não mereça! O que acha?"

Mesmo sem dizer nada, Vegeta levantou e apoiou seu pé sob o scouter e para o horror de Dodória, o Saiyajin menor quebrou o scouter em pedaços. O soldado rosa começou a andar alguns passos para frente, em choque. - "Por que você fez isso, Vegeta?!" - o Saiyajin apenas sorriu, como resposta. - "Maldito! Por que quebrou o scouter?!"

Depois de continuar pisoteando nos destroços do aparelho recém-quebrado e retirar o pé em seguida, Vegeta respondeu, sem rodeios, enquanto olhava para o chão. - "Quebrei, porque não precisava mais dele!"

"O quê?! O que está dizendo?! Se estiver sem o scouter, não vai saber onde encontrar o Grande Frieza, nem os Namekians!" - exaltou Dodória, em pleno desgosto e frustração. - "Eu sinto dizer que... desde o meu confronto com os terráqueos e as Gems de lá, eu aprendi a lutar com eles! Sem a necessidade de um scouter, eles conseguem saber a força e a localização do inimigo!"

Vegeta fez uma pausa, ao começar a se lembrar de seu confronto com Kakarot, na Terra. - "E aquele Saiyajin que estava na Terra, também tinha essa habilidade... toda especial!... Então, isso significa que eu também vou conseguir!"

Dodória engolia essa informação, enquanto o Saiyajin prosseguia. - "Depois que se aprende a técnica, fica fácil de fazer! Frieza e você só se interessam pelo poder de luta! Mas isso não é tudo o que existe!" - Vegeta fez uma pausa, e olhou para o vidro vermelho do scouter quebrado, antes de continuar a falar e destruir o vidro com o olhar. - "Bom, na verdade, eu também pensava assim!"

"Entendi! Aqueles meninos com aquelas Gems que eu estava perseguindo, eram terráqueos!" - apontou Dodória, ao se lembrar dos intrusos de antes, para a surpresa do Saiyajin menor. - "Você disse 'terráqueos' e 'Gems'?"

"Bandido! Você se aliou aos terráqueos e àquelas Gems rebeldes, não foi?!" - o soldado rosa acusou Vegeta, antes de ouvir a resposta deste. - "Mas por que está dizendo essa bobagem? Os terráqueos e as Crystal Gems não tem como chegarem a este planeta! Muito menos a Peridot, já que ela perdeu seus Realçadores de Membros, na Terra! E se algum deles estivesse aqui, eu o eliminaria de uma vez por todas!"

"Espera, você disse 'Crystal Gems'?! Ah, isso não me importa! A única coisa que eu quero, é que desapareça deste lugar, se não quiser que eu o mate sem dó!" - berrou Dodória, antes de começar a recuar. - "Devia me agradecer, por eu estar deixando que você escape!"

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Vegeta colocou as mãos sob a cintura e perguntou, num tom de voz provocador. - "Por que está com medo? Por acaso, não se atreve a me atacar?" - e deu um passo para frente, em direção ao soldado rosa. - "Eu sei qual é o motivo! Você percebeu que agora, sou muito mais forte do que antes! Deve ter sabido da minha luta com o Cui, e ficou surpreso! Por isso, está com medo de mim!"

Com isso, Dodória se lembrou de quando o scouter de Zarbon se quebrou ao ler o poder de luta do Saiyajin, a algumas horas atrás.

000

_"O que aconteceu, Zarbon?"_ \- _"Pode ter sido um defeito! Quando fui verificar o poder de Vegeta, vi que tinha ultrapassado dos 22.000!"_ \- _"O quê? Mais de 22.000? Não é possível! Claro que o scouter está com defeito!"_

000

Após o fim do flashback, o rosto de Dodória se encontrou em choque, enquanto recuava um passo para trás. Vegeta riu divertidamente, antes de deduzir. - "Com certeza, viu isso, no scouter! Meu poder de luta!"

"Essa quantidade não está certa! O scouter estava inrregulado! Não se atreva! Não se atreva a me subestimar!" - berrou o soldado rosa, irritado, disparando múltiplos feixes explosivos na direção do Saiyajin.

000

Chegando mais perto do lugar, Lapis viu uma luz enorme, sinalizando uma luta de ki explosiva. Reconhecendo que aquele era o ataque de Dodória, a Gem azul voou na direção do local, para ver o que estava acontecendo e se o soldado de Frieza precisava de sua ajuda com o seu oponente.

000

Após cessar o ataque, Dodória percebeu que o Saiyajin sumira. Do nada, este apareceu por trás, e zombou. - "Você não deve me subestimar! Sabe que essa sua técnica não vai servir pra nada!" - ao ouvir isso, o soldado rosa olhou por cima do ombro, e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo atrás dele.

Em seguida, ele começou a girar com seu braço, tentando acertar Vegeta, que conseguiu se esquivar e prender seu braço e o outro com as duas mãos. Ao ter os dois braços de Dodória presos pra trás, o Saiyajin começou a apertá-los com força, torturando-o com uma dor angustiante.

"Nós, os Saiyajins, a cada vez que lutamos, ficamos mais fortes!" - declarou Vegeta, enquanto ouvia o grito agoniante do soldado rosa, que não podia fazer nada. - "Quanto mais forte o meu adversário ainda luta, mais forte eu fico! E por isso, como estive quase pra morrer na Terra, a minha força aumentou bastante! E é assim que a família guerreira Saiyajin é!"

000

Após chegar ao local, Lapis Lazuli aterrissou no chão, andou alguns passos e ficou pro trás das pedras, observando a cena. Ela ficou confusa, e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. - "Vegeta?! Mas o que ele faz aqui? E por que ele e Dodória estão lutando? Hm, se a coisa ficar muito tensa, eu irei intervir nessa luta e barricar os dois!"

000

Aos poucos, Dodória conseguiu puxar seus braços pra frente, mas Vegeta conseguiu segurar com mais força, rindo sadicamente. - "Estava muito orgulhoso do seu poder, mas você é um preguiçoso, e nada fez pra aumentá-lo! Agora, vai morrer pra pagar pelo seu erro!"

Antes do Saiyajin ter terminado a frase, o soldado rosa acabou exaltando. - "Ah, espere, Vegeta! Se me soltar agora, eu conto um segredo que vai lhe interessar muito! É sobre o seu lugar de origem, o planeta Vegeta!" - "O quê?!" - Vegeta interrogou, surpreso.

000

"Hã?" - ao ouvir aquilo, Lapis também ficou surpresa, e confusa. De que segredo será que Dodória estaria falando sobre o planeta Vegeta? O tal planeta do qual ela nunca tinha postos os pés, depois de milênios presa num espelho.

000

Dodória sorriu, ao ouvir o tom de voz surpreso do Saiyajin menor. - "Sobre o planeta Vegeta?! Mas que segredo é esse? Vamos, fale!" - exigiu ele, irritado e surpreso. - "Me solta! Se me soltar, eu te conto tudo!"

Depois de hesitar um pouco, Vegeta respirou fundo e soltou os braços do soldado rosa, que se afastou um pouco, arquejando e segurando um de seus braços. Em seguida, ele se virou para o Saiyajin, e condicionou. - "Se eu te contar tudo, você não vai me matar? Vai?"

"Se você não falar agora, eu vou te matar! Vamos, fale logo!" - respondeu o Saiyajin, num tom de voz impaciente e irritado. Perto dali, a Gem azul se esgueirou um pouco, para também poder ouvir direito. Após conseguir recuperar um pouco do fôlego, Dodória começou a falar.

"O... o Grande Frieza tinha dito que o planeta Vegeta, quer dizer, o lar dos Saiyajins, desapareceu por causa de um grande choque com um meteorito! Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, não!" - encarando-o, Vegeta se encontrou ainda mais desacreditado. - "Isso não é possível!" - todos esses anos, Frieza e seus homens mentira para ele e aos seus colegas Saiyajins. Até as Gems do planeta natal também foram enganadas por eles? Todos esses anos em que estivera no exército de Frieza, todos que sabiam da verdade, e mentiram para ele e para os outros durante todos esses anos?!

000

Lapis também se encontrou em choque com o que ouvira. Esse tempo todo, não tinha sido mesmo um meteorito, como haviam lhes contado. Que tipo de mentira, Frieza e seus homens contaram para ela, após ser liberta daquela prisão do espaço? Que tipo de mentira, eles contaram para Vegeta e seus outros dois amigos Saiyajins, esses anos todos? Não, isso tinha que ser uma outra mentira, certo?

000

Dodória recuou um pouco mais, enquanto continuava. - "Todos os poderes dos Saiyajins não se comparam ao grande poder de Frieza! Mas, se eles se unissem para lutar, poderiam ser perigosos!" - após uma breve pausa, ele encarou o olhar sombrio e irritado do Saiyajin e pairou no ar, antes de prosseguir.

"Depois, só uma pequena parte dos Saiyajins são soldados escolhidos, como você! Eles foram se multiplicando, pouco a pouco! E vocês, certamente, não aceitariam mais ordens, depois que começaram a ter um poder misterioso! Desde então, o Grande Frieza disse que não era conveniente se aliar com vocês, em algo tão arriscado! E depois,..."

000

Durante o suspense, Lapis começou a se encontrar numa espécie de arquejamento, enquanto imaginava o tal planeta sendo destruído, com a imagem de Frieza sobre o espaço, enquanto ela suava e lentamente começava a sair lágrimas de seus olhos.

000

"E depois de tomar a decisão, o Grande Frieza explodiu o planeta Vegeta, junto com os Saiyajin! Mas você, Vegeta, devia agradecer ao Grande Frieza! Sendo o príncipe do planeta Vegeta, você era um ser muito poderoso! Por isso, o Grande Frieza fez tudo, enquanto você estava fora do planeta! Parece que a informação deixou você emocionado! Agora, eu só quero voltar pro lugar onde o Grande Frieza está!"

Após essa conclusão, Vegeta se encontrou nada mais do que indignado. Não só o seu planeta natal, como seu pai também fora morto junto com os outros Saiyajins. E não só isso; todas as suas lembranças que compartilhara com a Pérola, também se foram junto com o seu planeta. No entanto, ele não deixaria Dodória perceber isso. Ele não iria deixá-lo ter o gosto da dor que estava sentido, por dentro. Então, ele declarou para o soldado rosa, num tom frio e insensível.

"Não confunda as coisas, Dodória!" - ao ver a reação de Dodória, o Saiyajin menor sorrira e prosseguiu. - "Ah, pouco me importa o que aconteceu com o planeta, com meus amigos, ou com meus pais!" - e começou a elevar seu poder, fazendo todo o lugar ao redor estremecer, enquanto continuava. - "Só fiquei irritado, porque vocês me usaram, desde que eu era um menino! Por que nunca me contaram nada, sobre essa história absurda!?" - ao ver que o Saiyajin ficara furioso, o soldado rosa começou a fugir dali, em pleno medo e pânico.

De trás das rochas, a Gem azul tentou se proteger, enquanto sentia o poder de Vegeta se elevar cada vez mais, causando um terremoto aos arredores. Após o Saiyajin menor conseguir carregar e juntar bastante ki no seu ataque, ele disparou na direção de Dodória, que mal conseguira contra-atacar, o obliterando de sua existência de uma vez por todas.

Assim que a explosão cessou, o nomeado agora príncipe Saiyajin, começou a comentar sobre a descoberta, com um sorriso sádico no seu rosto. - "Esse Frieza tem medo da força ilimitada que os Saiyajins possuem!"

000

Perto dali, Lapis Lazuli se abaixou um pouco, apoiando-se em uma de suas pernas. Ela levou a mão para o seu rosto, e começou a balançar a cabeça em plena negação. Não podia ser verdade! Justo a pessoa que a libertou daquela prisão, matou a raça do qual ela era muito amiga a milênios atrás. Descontroladamente, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, enquanto ela se deitava no chão. Não podia ser verdade! Não podia ser! Por quê?

000

No espaço, a nave da Terra continuava seguindo seu percurso em direção à Namekusei. Dentro dela, Rose Quartz e Ametista arrumavam a bagunça que o Saiyajin causara, enquanto ele e Safira estavam na sala de treinamento, com Goku mexendo no aparelho de gravidade e levando uma lição de moral da Gem azul.

"Devo controlar perfeitamente a gravidade aumentada, em 20 vezes!" - declarou ele, mexendo nos botões. - "Mas veja se dessa vez, não esqueça de desligar a máquina, quando terminar o treinamento, tá bom?" - ao se lembrar disso, o Saiyajin maior deu uma risada nervosa.

"Não se preocupe, Safira! Dessa vez, eu não vou esquecer! Mas veja se da próxima vez, você me lembre e explique direito, está bem?" - com isso, ela riu baixinho, antes de concluir. - "É, com isso, nós dois aprendemos uma grande lição!" - os dois riram juntos, ao se lembrarem dessa experiência.

"Mas não vamos contar nada disso pra Rubi, vamos?" - "Claro que não, Safira! Você tem a minha palavra de não contar nada disso pra Rubi! Mas pra ser sincero, prefiro mil vezes ela brava, do que a Chi Chi!"

Após rirem mais uma vez, Kakarot / Goku definiu a gravidade em 20 vezes, e anunciou antes de começar a fazer reflexões no chão. - "É hora de começar!" - enquanto ele fazia as reflexões, a Gem azul se sentou ao lado dele, enquanto o ouvia conversar com ela.

"Só é uma pena que você e as outras não podem treinar em alta gravidade! Vocês ficariam muito fortes, também! Como vocês conseguem subir seu poder e sua força, hein?" - com essa pergunta, Safira começou a explicar a anatomia holográfica das Gems.

"Como você deve saber, nós Gems não somos como vocês! Nossas formas são apenas, digamos assim, ilusões! Não somos reais, mas estamos ativas! E a nossa força não aumenta tanto, não importa qual tipo de Gem nós somos ou que tipo de treinamento recebemos! Nós podemos aprimorar nossas habilidades, mas nunca o tal poder de luta ou 'ki', como vocês chamam! Contando, só as energias armazenadas em nossas pedras, podem aumentar e diminuir, sem a gente poder controlar! E então, permite que possamos ser sentidas por vocês! Veja eu, a Peridot e a Pérola, por exemplo! Somos as mais fracas das Gems de Homeworld! Mesmo que treinemos muito, nunca seremos fortes, como vocês!"

"Ah, entendo! Suas formas físicas enganam os adversários, através da tal energia de suas pedras, certo?" - perguntou Goku, tendo entendido um pouco sobre as pedras e formas físicas das Gems. - "Sim, mas ou menos!"

No entanto, o Saiyajin acabou tendo uma ideia. - "Ei, que tal você subir nas minhas costas? Você pode não ser muito pesada, mas eu gostaria de poder ter um peso a mais, para poder dificultar mais o meu treinamento!" - "Hm, pode ser! Mas só um pouco, tá bom?"

Sob essa condição, Safira flutuou no ar e se sentou nas costas do Saiyajin, que voltou a fazer reflexão novamente, após ver que ela já estava lá.

_Goku tem muita energia! Vegeta, continua aumentando o seu poder! Em pouco tempo, os rivais vão voltar a lutar!_

**Depois de um mês, aqui está mais um capítulo. Fico feliz que vocês entendem que ando me ocupando muito com as minhas tarefas da escola, então quase não estou conseguindo escrever. Agora, resumindo a este capítulo; eu o estudei um pouco mais e encontrei o momento perfeito para adicionar a Lapis Lazuli na cena da luta de Vegeta contra Dodória. Outra curiosidade sobre este episódio, foi que nesse episódio, foi revelado a identidade de Vegeta, apesar de terem deixado algumas pistas na Saga Saiyajin. Eu sei que Vegeta foi um completo insensato com a notícia de seu planeta natal no original, mas eu só pensei em deixar um pouco dramático sobre o consciente do Saiyajin, assim como eu fiz com o Goku nos primeiros episódios da Saga anterior, então não me odeiem por isso, por favor! E me diverti, escrevendo as cenas de Goku com a Safira nesse e no capítulo anterior, para deixar a relação deles mais explorada na história. E aqui, ela explicou um pouco mais sobre a forma física e sobre as funções das pedras na sociedade das Gems. E como eu disse antes, a história do desenho e dos personagens de Steven Universe será muito diferente aqui, então sem perguntas. Se quiserem saber da história completa da Lapis Lazuli ou de qualquer outro(a) personagem aqui, eu posso fazer um spin-off muito em breve, então comentem se vocês vão querer ou não e de quem pode ser (Mas para isso, terei que estudar muito mais sobre o anime e o mangá, então isso poderá demorar *suspiro*.**

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos, enquanto eu estiver estudando e fazendo meus exercícios escolares. Até breve;)**


End file.
